Iwatani Naofumi – BitchSlayer
by SmutWithPlotAO3
Summary: Naofumi got suspicious of Myne during their dinner, and, after a heated confrontation, her scheme got unveiled, leaving Naofumi with two options: To keep hating her and to blame the Shield for everything OR To embrace it, help her become Queen, and marry her—to rule over the fools who feared and vilified him. The choice was obvious. Smart!Naofumi. AU(Medea and Waves are different).
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Sex, Violence, Character Death, Rape (Chapter 2), Yandere Malty, Assassin Raphtalia.

**Info: **This will be a very long fic (500k+) with some smut here and there because it's a core element of the premise, and also, why not? (Malty is a little bit of a sex addict...) There _will_ be plot. Keyword: Medea. I dare say there will be more plot than in canon. As this is a bit of a "What if" story, things will stay relatively close to canon in the beginning but will start deviating more and more until I eventually just make up my own stuff. Anime knowledge is completely sufficient to follow the story, as that's my primary influence.

**AU:** In this AU, Medea isn't just the big bad evil that wants to kill everything for fun. I resent the idea of pure evil or good, at least when applied to people. All characters will be a bit more realistic. If only a bit... Of course, Medea is only one of many changes. But her AU self and backstory is the catalyst for most of them. I'll also change up the timeline a little bit. The usual. Also, just because Medea exists here does not make this a Web Novel AU. I haven't read the Web Novel, but I liked the concept of Medea, so I've made up my own version of her.

**Pairing:** This isn't a harem story. The pairing is Naofumi/Malty/Raphtalia. And it's not that Malty and Raphtalia just happen to "share" Naofumi. There'll also be Malty/Raphtalia.

**Rape?** Yes, there will be a short rape scene in chapter 2. Of course, Malty rather enjoys the rough treatment. (If you're uncomfortable with that, you're not missing much if you simply skip chapter 2.)

**Structure:** I'll group the story into Books of 100-200k words each. I feel like it's nice for readers to have some structure to orient themselves at, but I also outline like that. One book at a time, each with a, hopefully, solid structure. If you have more specific questions about the Books (like when the pairings develop and such), you're always welcome to PM me. Otherwise, I don't want to reveal too much here.

**Book 1:** Chapters 1-23 (150k~ words). Covers the timeframe between the Summoning and the Riyute Wave (+Feast, etc.).

**Book 2:** Chapters 24-? (150k~ words estimated). Covers the timeframe until the next Wave (Glass).

**Book 3:** Chapters ?-? (150k~ words estimated). Covers the timeframe from after the Glass Wave until the moment where, in canon, the renaming of Malty and Aultcray would happen.

**Book 4:** ? From this point forward, things will be mostly AU.

**Books 5-7?: **I think I'll need at least 7 Books in total to finish the whole Medea plot I have in mind at the moment. But things may always change.

* * *

"Aren't you going to drink your wine?" Myne leaned forward and lightly chinked her full goblet against his own, and for the briefest moment, Naofumi thought he'd seen a strange flicker in her green eyes—some hidden intelligence, a sort of hunger that so greatly contrasted the open, friendly, and innocent person he'd thought her to be.

He was so shocked that any reply as to how he didn't usually drink alcohol died in his throat as his breath hitched, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"If you haven't noticed, Melromarc is a matriarchy," Myne went on, smiling sweetly at him again, though her posture was a little dejected. "It is quite unheard of a man denying an invitation to a drink. But you couldn't have known that. So, drink with me?" she asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes.

He was suddenly feeling quite warm, and, clearing his throat, he shook himself out of his stupor as he stared into her striking face. His hand had already reached toward his goblet, and her face brightened up in a wide smile when he remembered whatever it was he'd seen in her gaze a few moments ago. He stilled, his fingers gracing against the cold glass while an insane thought flickered through his mind: _What if she has poisoned the wine?_

_No_, he immediately brushed it off. _Myne would never do that. _His eyes flickered back and forth from the red wine—swirling ominously in the goblet, daring him to drink it—to her hopeful, innocent expression. His hands were suddenly sweaty and his throat felt constricted while doubt and nervousness began to consume his whole being.

_Out!_ He didn't get any air. _I need to get out of here!_ He abruptly stood, nearly knocking his chair over, drawing a few stares of the other patrons as he rocked their table, spilling some of the wine.

"S-sorry!" Naofumi croaked.

"Are you alright?" Myne asked with concern in her melodic voice.

"I—I... I have to go the bathroom," he said hurriedly and fled, not chancing another glance at her. He half-stumbled, half-walked as he somehow managed to find the tavern's restroom without knocking over anyone. Bursting through the door, he found the small room thankfully empty and managed to draw a few deep, calming breaths as his rapidly beating heart began to slow down, now that he was finally alone.

_What just happened?_ he wondered in mild horror, running a shaky hand through his wild hair while he inspected himself in the restroom's mirror. One moment he was having a lovely dinner with a sweet, beautiful girl, planning the next few days of their joined adventure, and the next he was sitting across a silver-tongued viper wearing a human's face, watching him with hopeful eyes that barely concealed some hidden hunger as he had his last meal in front of her.

Shaking his head, he knelt down in front of the washbasin and splashed his face with a handful of cold, refreshing water, then rested his hands onto the rim, taking another handful of deep breaths to steady himself

_This is insane_, Noafumi told himself, _my imagination is getting the better of me. _He didn't have any proof for his sudden paranoia aside from a brief flicker in her eyes, which could have very well been a trick of the light.

"But she's been suspiciously insistent that I drink my wine," he tried to convince himself. He flopped down on the wooden floor, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes while he tried to make sense of it all. He thought back to how it all started, going over every interaction between him and his companion.

He'd first seen her when they'd been called to meet the adventurers the king had assembled. Myne had stood among them, and he remembered quite clearly how their eyes had met and how she'd smiled while he'd blushed and averted his eyes. She'd definitely sought him out there; Motoyasu had been walking beside him, but her eyes had only met his.

"So, she'd planned to join my party from the start, huh?" If that was the case, why didn't she join his party immediately? Why make a show of first joining Motoyasu, then him, acting as if she'd only done so out of pity? He had no idea.

After saying goodbye to the other heroes, they'd then ventured into the city and visited the weapons shop. _A shop she chose_, he reminded himself. She'd said that it was a shop of her trust, but the owner hadn't known her. Although, he had made a strange comment on how she seemed familiar. _Odd._

Then they'd gone to slay some monsters. She had killed quite a few, but sadly, her kills hadn't given him XP. Now thinking about it, wasn't it normal for a party to share XP? He didn't have the extensive knowledge of the other heroes, who had played games similar to the world he now found himself in, but he knew that much. After all, what was the point of a party, if not to help him level up?

_The stronger I am, the more loot we'll get from monsters, _Myne's voice echoed through his head as she'd sweet-talked him into buying her new equipment. As if he'd care about the loot! He needed XP and levels if he wanted to survive the coming Waves. A thing, Myne apparently couldn't help him with. Or a thing, she'd conveniently forgotten.

_God, I'm an idiot_, Naofumi thought, swiping a head down his wet face. _I have been so absorbed by this new experience and her sweet, open demeanor that I didn't question anything!_ She didn't need that armor—that was what his shield was for. A new sword maybe—even if that—but everything else was just unnecessary. And he hadn't even give it a second thought, blinded by her beauty.

"Fuck." He wiped his face dry and stood up, intent on confronting her, but then hesitated. Was that even a good idea? What would it accomplish? If Myne was indeed playing some sort of game here, he'd only give himself away. Should he just leave? Make a run for it while he could? But where would he even go... He didn't know _anything_ about this new world. And at the moment, he was dependent on the king for his income. Throwing that away would be foolish.

_No_, he decided, _I need to find out more. I'll act as if nothing is the matter. And I better return now before she gets suspicious—I've been in here for a while._

Mind made up, Naofumi exited the restroom and made his way back to their table, barely managing to maintain a calm facade on the outside while his nervousness reached new heights, and he had to physically restrain himself from letting his eyes roam around the room, looking for some conspirators or hidden figures that only waited to leap out of the corners and shadows.

"Sir Hero!" Myne greeted with her usual cheerful demeanor, waving at him from the spot he'd left her.

Watching her lovely face, a grin automatically spread across his own despite himself. "Myne. Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to refresh myself." He took a moment to study her and realized how sweet, innocent, and perfect she looked. _Almost too sweet_. He made to sit down when his eyes fell onto the two still full goblets of wine, and his heart leapt into his throat.

_Fuck!_ He had totally forgotten about that! _What do I do? What do I do?_ He had to come up with a solution, and fast, lest—

"Are you alright, Sir Hero?"

He just realized that he'd paused half in the motion of sitting down. Suddenly a stupid, risky plan crossed his mind, but he decided to not question his gut feeling and go with it. So, pretending to stumble, he let himself fall forward, and, while trying to steady himself onto the table, he gave his plate of unfinished food a quick shove in what he hoped wasn't too obvious. It had, however, the desired effect, and he managed to send it flying in Myne's direction, missing her by a fair margin and shortly after shattering onto the floor.

Myne gave a startled squeak and turned around, looking at the mess he's caused, and Naofumi used this moment to quickly grab both goblets and swap them, then took his place. He chaced a glance at the goblets, in which the wine was dangerously oscillating.

"Sorry, I'm really clumsy sometimes," he immediately apologized as she turned back to face him again.

_Don't look down! Don't look down!_ he chanted in his head, locking eyes with her.

"Don't worry about it." Myne smiled, waving a careless hand before she leaned forward and rested her forearms onto the table. His eyes flicked toward her armor-covered cleavage, to the sizable ruby sitting there atop her sternum, to her luscious red hair falling onto the bare skin around her collarbone, then back to her lips, which span into an even wider smile as she noticed his scrutiny.

He cleared his throat and chanced a look at the goblets, sagging in relief to notice that his sleight has gone unnoticed.

"So," Myne spoke quietly, "about that drink..."

Now, without irrational fear, Naofumi immediately reached out and took his goblet—her goblet, _the one without anything in it!_—and brought it to his nose, taking a small sniff. He then swirled his glass like he'd seen adults often do and watched the red liquid intently, trying to come up with the best course of action to get some information out of Myne.

"Say," he suddenly said, looking up with a smile to see her frozen in motion with the goblet an inch away from her lips. "Why don't we take our drinks and head upstairs?"

The corners of her mouth minutely shifted into a smirk before returning to her usual sweet smile.

_Caught red-handed! _She was good, he had to give her that, but since he knew what he was looking for, he'd caught the brief break of her act.

"Of course, Sir Hero. I'd love to talk a little more...privately," she replied, the last word coming out a little breathy, and he saw that minute flicker in her eyes again.

Luckily, the smirk that had shown on his face as he'd caught her smirk could be excused as him just being happy that she'd accepted. After all, who wouldn't want to be alone with a girl like Myne, ulterior motive or not? It could, of course, be the case that he was overreacting and that Myne simply had a crush on him. _Maybe she's obsessed with the Shield Hero, not me?_ It didn't really matter. "Great." Grabbing his goblet, he stood, and Myne followed suit.

Wine glass in hand, she took the lead, swaying her hips as she slowly made her way toward the stairs. Naofumi followed close behind as they climbed the steps and searched the corridor for their rooms.

"Ah, here it is." Myne procured a key from somewhere within her armor and opened the door.

_Her room_, he idly noted. Though it didn't really make any difference, their rooms being virtually the same. Still, same as when they'd gone to the weapon shop or when chosing which tavern to spend the night, she'd taken the lead. Something that she apparently liked to do. For someone who acted like a sweet, innocent girl, she certainly was confident. Or arrogant.

Naofumi closed the door behind himself and took a moment to observe the room. It was quite small but homey, the walls, floor, and ceiling made entirely out of wood. A bed big enough for one person stood to the far side, some simple wooden furniture—a garderobe and a table with a set of chairs—took up the rest of the room.

Myne was already sitting on a chair that stood next to her bed. She took a sip of wine and placed her goblet onto the bedside table, then leaned back and smiled at him.

He wasn't quite sure what to do. He hadn't really thought past the getting-to-her-room phase. His only real plan was to get her drunk enough that she'd reveal her intentions or secrets.

"Why don't you have a seat and join me, Sir Hero?" she asked, apparently having noticed his hesitation, and patted a stop on the bed beside her.

He gulped. "Sure." Heart racing and hands starting to get sweaty again, he took his place on the bed, warily watching Myne out of the corner of his eyes.

"I thought you were going to drink with me?" she asked, managing to sound vulnerable and small.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Naofumi grimaced, irritated by his nervousness, and brought his goblet to his lips, then tentatively took a sip. The taste wasn't too bad, and, holding eye contact with Myne, he continued to take a few gulps, the alcohol burning in his throat and warming his stomach.

She made a cute, happy sound as she watched him with slightly darkened eyes, drinking as well. As the one who definitely didn't have the poisoned wine, he continued to chug down until there was not a drop left in the glass, never breaking eye contact.

"Ahhh," Myne gave a content sigh and replaced her empty glass onto the bedside table.

Naofumi placed his own glass onto the ground before facing her again. They were in touching distance, and the wine was already getting to his head, his gaze lingering on her full lips as she licked some last drops of wine off them. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight, and he had the urge to reach out with his hand and touch her—to take her hand or run his fingers through her beautiful hair. The room was only sparsely lit by a few candles, creating a very intimate atmosphere, and her crimson hair and emerald eyes seemed to almost shimmer in contrast to the rest of the room.

"Myne," he began, his voice coming out husky but luckily not slurred, "I just realized that I don't really know anything about you. How long have you been an adventurer?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the side and steadied herself with a hand on the bed, appearing deep in thought for a moment. "How long have I been an adventurer? For a while, but there's not much to tell." She yawned and stretched herself, then resumed her previous position, her hand coming to rest a little closer toward him. "I'm tired, and my armor is grating my skin. Can you help me take it off? I don't think I can manage without dropping something and waking the whole tavern." She stared at him with hopeful, sleepy eyes.

His heart was hammering wildly in his chest now, and he felt like he was burning up inside his armor. _Could this be it? Did she really just want to seduce him without any ulterior motive?_ He cleared his suddenly—despite the wine—dry throat. "Just...let me take my armor off, it's not as easy to move in it as it looks," he made a shitty excuse to which she hummed noncommittally.

He fingered desperately with the fastenings of his armor, trying to stop his hands from shaking and bringing his breathing back under control. _Am I really getting laid?!_ his mind seemed to scream in his head as he finally managed to free himself of his armor, pulling it over his head and carelessly discarding it onto the floor. He then faced Myne. "Where...where should I start?"

She flicked her hair over one shoulder and turned away, facing him with her back. "My breastplate...and my throat." She sighed. "I feel like...I can't...breathe."

Nodding despite her not being able to see it, Naofumi reached out with shaky fingers and got to work. The mechanism securing the piece of armor around her throat and shoulders was quite simple, and with a quick movement of his hand, he held the armor piece in his hand and gently set it onto the ground. When he looked up again, his gaze got briefly drawn toward her now bare shoulders and creamy skin—the urge to touch it was almost insurmountable—but he managed to rip his eyes off her.

It occurred to him that quite some time had passed since Myne had drunk her glass of wine, and there were no signs of any form of poisoning happening. Releasing a relieved sigh, the tension that had occupied his body since his little breakdown in the restroom finally left his body, and for the first time since then, an honest smile spread across his face. _Seems I've been paranoid after all_. Well, better safe than sorry.

Myne took a few deep breaths as if to confirm her previous claim, then leaned back into him with a content sigh. "So much better."

Time seemed to slow down as her body neared his, and his hands instinctively shot out and grasped her shoulders to steady her. Her skin was soft and cool against his hot, sweaty fingers and he barely resisted running them over it, exploring every inch of exposed skin. He grimaced, his now rock-hard erection being almost painfully restrained by his trousers.

"Are you alright...Sir Hero?" she asked quietly with the hint of a slur in her voice.

_Sir Hero_. The words pierced his dazed state of mind, and he withdrew his hands as if burned. _She never called me Naofumi. Not once_, he suddenly realized in suspicion and disappointment. "Y-yes." Shaking the sudden doubt off his mind, he resumed his efforts on her armor and started fingering with the mechanism of her breastplate. He'd just help her get out her armor and into bed, then retreat to his own room and sleep the alcohol off. The thought of taking advantage of her drunken state of mind left a vile taste in his mouth, and he didn't really like the idea of only getting lucky because Myne had some sort of unhealthy infatuation with the Shield Hero.

Plan in mind, he rapidly freed her from her breastplate, then moved to remove her bracers and greaves, kneeling on the floor in front of her when dealing with the latter. She sat silently during his endeavor, her head sagging and shooting up from time to time and only vaguely moving her arms and legs while he freed them of their armor.

"Only one piece left," he said gently, standing up and holding a hand out to her." Though you'll have to be standing for me to remove it."

She grasped his hand without question. Ignoring the almost electrical shock surging up his arm by their touch, he drew her up, then went to remove her sword and the armor covering her hips. He was now quite familiar with the design and had it removed in a matter of seconds. The moment he let go of her and set the armor piece on the ground, she started to sway and fall.

"Myne!" Naofumi lunged forward and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Holding her almost bridal style with only her feet touching the ground, he peered down at her confused expression with worry.

Myne—now only clad in a purple strapless bra and knickers—looked around as if trying to orientate herself, then stared intently at him. "How can you still stand?" she murmured.

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ drunk." He helped her back into a standing position but continued to steady her. "The fighting today must have been tiresome. I'll help you to bed."

He gently steered her toward the bed, but suddenly, she shrugged his arm off quite violently, then pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You! You did this to me!"

"What?" He saw her swaying and made to reach out to her, but she shrank away from his touch, stumbling backward, nearly stepping onto her discarded breastplate, and coming to a rest against the bedframe.

"You swapped our glasses!" she shrieked, sounding as if he had committed a crime when apparently, she'd been the one who'd put something in his goblet. Her façade was completely off now, and she was glaring at him with a hateful, ugly expression on her face—every trace of the sweet girl he'd spent the day with had vanished.

He'd been right, every bit of paranoia paying off, and had beaten her at her own game. "I did." He smirked. The disappointment of having his worst fears confirmed got overshadowed by being _right_ and the adrenaline that suddenly surged through his veins, clearing away the haze of the alcohol. This wasn't over yet, and he'd have to find out why she did it if he wanted to come out on top of this situation.

Her eyes widened briefly, then a contemplative expression crossed her face. "How?" she demanded, watching him with something in-between anger and intrigue. "How did you know?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you did it." He took a step forward.

She sneered at him. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." Then, she lunged sideways. "Help!" she screamed. "He—"

He was onto her before she could finish her second scream, surrounding her midriff with one arm and clasping a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. Being half-lifted off the ground, she struggled against his hold, lashing out with arms and legs alike, but her efforts were uncoordinated and her strikes weakened by the wine and whatever she'd put into it.

"Bitch!" Naofumi cursed when she bit down on his hand, and he withdrew it on instinct.

"Hel—hhhhmmmmm..."

He grasped her throat and pushed down harshly, silencing her screams effectively this time. "Shut up!" he hissed harshly. Where he'd previously treated her as a precious glass doll, now, that she'd shown her true colors, he had no such reservations. He knew exactly what her plan was: If someone were to happen upon them at this moment, it was obvious who they'd make out to be the villain—him. He had no proof that she had been the one who'd put something in her drink, so it would look as if he'd drugged her and was now trying to rape her. That they were in her room and that she was almost completely undressed didn't help that fact either.

They continued to struggle and bumped against the table, knocking over the candles standing atop of it, casting the room in almost complete darkness. A few seconds later, and Naofumi managed to get a good hold of her and shove her harshly into the wall with an audible thump—head-first. Her struggles seized almost completely, and Naofumi used this opportunity to turn her around so that she was facing him, back against the wall. He then grasped her throat with one hand again while he pressed his body against hers, holding her in place and preventing her from struggling further.

He took a moment to catch his bated breath and waited for her to regain her bearings, idly noting how there was no blood or imprint on his hand where she'd bitten him—his high defense had protected him. "Talk!" he instructed.

Myne opened her mouth to scream again, but Naofumi, having foreseen this, tightened his hold, and only a scratching sound left her throat.

"What did you put in my glass?" he tried again, loosening his grasp.

She kept her mouth shut and glared at him with such hatred that he wouldn't have been surprised if suddenly fire erupted from her eyes. Then, as if suddenly remembering that she was the one holding all the cards, her expression turned triumphant and haughty, and she smirked at him. "Release me now and I'll forget this unprovoked attack on my person." Where she'd previously looked at him with wonder and sounded sweet and friendly, she now looked at him as if he were the dirt on the floor, and her voice was condescending and grated on his nerves.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and wanted to choke her, to silence that ugly voice forever.

"You have already lost, you just haven't realized it yet," she explained, as if talking to a small child. "Whatever you do, you cannot win. Better to give up now before you make it worse."

"Yeah?" he scoffed. "So that you may run away and scream how I've raped you?"

She smiled her bight _Myne_-smile again. "Precisely."

"And why would I do that?"

"Better to beg for forgiveness now than being caught later, don't you think?"

"This was your plan all along!" he accused.

She gave a simpering laugh and winked.

"Bitch! Tell me, what is the punishment for rape?" He had no illusions that the people of this world would take his word over hers. He was already regarded with caution because he didn't know about this world, not to mention how the king was already disliking him for seemingly no reason at all. And considering that Myne had planned this from the start, she wouldn't have done so if she had doubt that it wouldn't work. Depending on the punishment—

"Death."

He blinked, staring at her. "Repeat that for me," he said slowly. Dangerously.

"Death, although—"

Naofumi saw red. This bitch was trying to have him killed! For no reason at all! He grasped her throat with both hands and choked her with such force that he was surprised he didn't just snap her neck.

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear as she unsuccessfully gasped for air and began to struggle again, hitting him with her hands and scraping his face with sharp fingernails. But he ignored the pain, and his high defense prevented her from doing any damage.

He was going to do it. Whether she lived or not, his life was forfeit, and he'd have to run or die. And for what? For her amusement? He'd do the world a favor to get rid of this psycho.

"P... ple...ase." Her struggles weakened while she desperately clawed at his hands and tried to say something. "Y...you...wo...nt...die."

He paused and slightly relented his hold. "Explain."

Myne greedily sucked in the air and coughed a few times. "They can't...have you killed," she said in a disgusted voice, glaring at him. "Because you're a hero."

"Well, if that's the case." He began to choke her again. "I might just save me the trouble and get rid of you now."

"W...wait." she managed to squeeze through his hold. "If...you kill me... Papa will...have your head."

_Papa?_ It suddenly all fell into place. Papa, the shopkeep noticing that she was familiar but not recognizing her, and Myne clearly not being her real name. She was the bitchy princess from the book he'd read before he'd been sucked into this world!

And he hated to admit it, but she was right. He may get away with whatever she would accuse him of. He might be able to flee. But if he killed her, he _knew_ that the king wouldn't rest until he had his head, regardless of where he ran or hid.

Naofumi released her, and she immediately gasped for breath again.

"I see you've finally accepted your loss," she said in that infuriating voice of hers, and his anger returned tenfold.

He wanted to grasp her hair and bash her head into the wall until she was silenced. He wanted to choke her, crush in her windpipe that she may never speak with that ugly voice again. But he couldn't do anything. She had him cornered, and he was powerless. The dark room seemed to darken even further as he glared at her with such hate he didn't know he was possible of.

Maybe they wouldn't kill him, but they could still imprison him. Best case scenario, he would remain free but get stripped of all his possessions. Still, this freedom would be short-lived—his already tarnished reputation would be so bad that he would never find another party member, and with no money, he had no chance to hire anyone. He would be left alone, with pathetic attack stats that made it almost impossible to level up until the next Wave hit. In essence, he was as good as dead.

Maybe she couldn't kill him directly, but she sure did so regardless, and judging by her victorious expression, she knew it as well.

_Fuck this! I refuse to go down without a fight!_

He couldn't let her get away with this. He _refused_ to let her get away unscathed! Then, like an epiphany, the solution occurred to him. Not _the_ solution, but _a_ solution.

Maybe it was the wine that made him foolhardy. Maybe it was the knowledge that his life was likely to be over or very miserable—the point of no return where any and all consequences become obsolete. Maybe it was the strange, foreign presence in his head, spurning his hate on a hundredfold, urging him to succumb to it.

But the solution came to him and didn't go away, and Naofumi didn't have the strength or will to question it. He _wanted_ it. He _wanted_ to hurt. He _wanted_ to make her regret. He _wanted t_o make her _feel _what he felt: _Helpless. Powerless. Weak._

Maybe he couldn't hurt her physically—any injury or bruise would just increase his crime—or kill her. Maybe he couldn't escape whatever plan she'd in store for him.

But he could _hurt_ her. He could inflict the worst pain and crime imaginable on a woman—the one she would accuse him of, regardless of whether he committed it or not. He would scar her forever, taint whatever twisted view of self she had, take away her dignity, and leave a painful reminder for the rest of her life. He'd drag her down with him.

He'd rape her, the princess of Melromarc.

The disgust he'd expected to feel at that decision didn't come. Instead, he only felt righteous anger at the bitch that continued to taunt him with her condescending look and smile. She deserved it...and so much more.

Her eyes widened when he leaned in with his head and forcefully took her lips with his own.

* * *

**I know you're probably eager to click on the next chapter, but don't forget to leave a review! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Rape, Explicit Sex.

* * *

Her mouth had opened a little as she'd sucked in a surprised breath, and Naofumi immediately too her lower lip between his teeth and bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but with enough force to inflict some pain, judging by her pain-filled, muffled shrieks.

He found himself chuckling darkly, enjoying her panic.

Myne put her arms against the sides of his torso and tried to push him away, but he barely even noticed her weak efforts, pressing his whole body against hers.

He reached out with his left hand—the right was still grasping her throat—and cupped her right breast, kneading it and feeling the soft fabric of her bra.

Despite the overall bad spot he found himself in, he now had her at _his _mercy. The power he held over her was intoxicating, and the feeling that he needed to do this—that this was right—was overwhelming his mind in addition to her physical allure: the soft, warm flesh that pressed against him was impossibly arousing, and her round, full breasts were wonderfully soft and perfect as he slipped his hand under her bra, digging his finger into them. He was already rock-hard, his almost painfully restrained cock pressing against her hips.

When he finally let go of her mouth to look at her, she was crying and deathly still.

"Please," she rasped, her bottom lip quivering as she stared at him with vulnerable, teary eyes.

A brief flicker of doubt ran through his hate-and-lust-consumed mind before he remembered who he was staring at: the bitch who wanted to ruin his whole life in this new world.

He leaned in, mouth hovering beside her left ear. "You think you can take away everything from me?" he hissed, his voice sounding strange and distorted to his ears. "You think you can condemn me to death and then laugh while I lay down and await my doom. And you honestly expect me to just _accept it?_" he snarled, facing her again, their faces only a few inches apart, hot breath brushing him.

The sad, pitiful look from just a few moments was gone now and had been replaced by a hateful yet slightly frightened expression.

"You're right," Naofumi growled, digging his digits harshly into her throat. "I can't win. But I won't allow you to win either. So I'll make it a tie and take something in return!"

He grinned cruelly as her eyes widened in panic and she resumed her struggles from before, trying to hit him in any way. But whatever she'd put in the wine was still weakening her quite heavily—her efforts proved futile and her screams came out low and raspy through his grip. No one was going to rescue her. He'd make her feel helpless and abused, just like she did him. He'd make her regret.

He slid his left hand downward, across her belly, and in-between the fruitlessly kicking legs, coming to a halt on her panties. They were soaking wet—the sick bitch had apparently been getting off on tormenting him, relishing the power she held over him, just like he was now. He put his fingers flat against the soaked material and began to rub them up and down for a few moments before slipping his hand underneath and repeating the motion. He then slit two fingers into her and started to finger-fuck her at a fast rhythm, all the while grounding his hips into her.

Myne, meanwhile, had given up on hitting and scratching his eyes out and had buried her hands in his hair, pulling harshly on it. The pain was worse than before, but it barely broke through the other sensations that dominated his mind, and after a while, the strength behind the occasion tug on his hair weakened and was not hurting anymore. Instead, it heightened his arousal.

Naofumi lowered his head onto her rapidly rising and falling chest, and began sucking on her skin that was already damp with sweat and the fake tears she'd spilled. He moved onto her breasts but quickly grew frustrated when he was unable to move aside her strapless bra with only his mouth.

Stopping and retracting his left hand, he grabbed the irritating piece of underwear and ripped it off, then resumed where he took off, fucking her with his fingers while sucking and licking on her full breasts, nipping and biting her hard nipples. Her attempts at screaming for help had seized at this point. As had her hair pulling, and her hands were now fisted in his wild hair, pressing his head into her tits while she arched her back into him.

He was panting heavily from exertion at this point. Same as Myne, only that her breathing came out as heavy wheezes through the steady grip he had on her throat. The muscles in his fingers were slowly giving out, and he didn't want to suffocate her. So, stopping once again, he grasped her panties and ripped them off as well. Though this time, he didn't discard the piece of underwear. He briefly increased the pressure on her throat, and when Myne opened her mouth in a silent cry of pain, he shoved her soaked panties into her mouth.

She glared defiantly at him, her green eyes glinting in the candlelight, but didn't try biting down onto his fingers as he'd expected she would while he effectively gagged her.

Finally able to use both hands again, he grabbed her and dragged her over to the bed, then forced her onto her knees and pressed her torse onto the mattress, her ass facing him. He proceeded to hold her down with one hand while fingering with the fastening of his trousers with the others. Myne, apparently having given up on resisting, simply out of energy, or ultimately succumbing to her accidental drugging, didn't struggle and simply lay there, face down.

Shoving his pants down, he managed to free his throbbing cock, aligned it with her opening, and then slowly—inch for inch—thrust into her.

"Fuck!" Naofumi groaned loudly as he fully slid into her, warm, wonderful tightness encompassing his whole shaft while intense pleasure flooded his mind. He let himself fall forward onto her back, briefly regained his bearings, then reached out with one hand to grasp a fist-full of red hair, pulling her head back. His other arm went around her torse, holding her against him and squeezing her breasts.

After taking a few deep breaths, he withdrew and started to thrust into her—slowly at first, then picking up speed.

"Fuck! Myne!" he panted against her neck, and after few more thrusts, the pleasure became too much, and he climaxed. Losing all control over his body, they fell forward onto the bed in a heap of limbs, his lower body twitching while he came inside of her.

A mild sense of peace began to flood his mind, casting away the tension and built-up aggression, and he just lay still for a couple of moments with not a single thought disturbing him, panting heavily against her smooth skin.

Eventually, the tranquility faded, and Naofumi went deathly still as he realized what he'd just done.

_I've raped her._ Horror and disgust hit him with such intensity that he'd have stumbled, were he not already lying down. It was like a nightmare he'd just waken up from. Everything from the moment she'd revealed her true colors was like a fuzzy haze in his memory—as if he'd been somehow possessed or bewitched—and he couldn't understand how he could have done what he had. It was unforgivable and something he'd have said with confidence he wasn't capable of.

_But I did it. I _wanted _it. I _wanted _to make her suffer._ But it was repulsive and wouldn't help his situation one bit. He couldn't understand himself. And despite what Myne had or would do to him, she didn't deserve this. No one did.

Myne, below him, was, aside from the weak heaving of her chest when she breathed, stock-still. Had he damaged her irreparably? Had she given up and retreated out of her body like he'd heard some rape victims described their experience?

_I'm sorry_. His words got caught in his throat. Not for the first time in the past day, Naofumi felt utterly helpless and out of his depth. Blinking back tears he didn't know were for himself or Myne, he pressed his mouth to the small of her back and began kissing her skin in a silent apology. _I'm sorry. __I'm so sorry._ He brought his hands onto her back and began running them tenderly over her smooth skin, feelings the outlines of her bones and muscles.

He continued to kiss his way up her spine, tracing her shoulder blades with his hands. "So beautiful," he breathed. Even her back was utterly perfect—well-muscled but not overly so and just the right amount of fat that covered her bones and sinews, creating a perfect aesthetic balance.

A mixture of sadness, regret, and pity ran through him. _Why, oh why did you have to betray him? Why did you have to taunt and humiliate me so?_ No matter how much disgust he felt at his actions, at the core it was still her fault, and a flicker of anger reignited within him. _Why did you have to be such a twisted bitch?_ She was a goddess, and he would have worshipped the ground she walked on had she not betrayed him.

Maybe he was projecting, but she was certainly not innocent either. Renewed anger and frustration flooded his mind, chasing away his guilt, and his hands became more insistent as they roamed over her body, kneading her hot skin. The kissing suddenly wasn't enough anymore, and he stuck out his tongue licked along the hollow of her spine, tasting her sweet and salty sweat.

"Ahh," Myne gave a little squeak—one that wasn't muffled by her panties-turned-gag. "Did you just lick me?" she asked with outrage and amusement in her voice.

Briefly dumbfounded, he wondered how she could be amused when he'd just violated her, but, reminding himself with who he was dealing with, he honestly wasn't sure why he was even surprised in the first place. "Yes. Did you like that?" Not waiting for an answer, he resumed said licking.

"Y-yes," she gasped, her muscles twitching below his caresses. This, in addition to heavy smell of sex and the cute, little sounds she continued to make while he licked, kissed, nipped, and stroked her skin, was insanely arousing, and he found his cock fully erect in a matter of seconds.

"Aren't you going to scream?" he murmured, working his way up toward her neck.

"You'd have to try a little harder to accomplish that," she sniped haughtily.

Naofumi chose not to question the turn of events and chuckled, then began to move his hips in a slow rhythm against her again. He had made his way all the way to her neck now, and, brushing her hair aside and tilting her head, he began to kiss the sensitive skin near her pulse.

"Ahhh," Myne gasped, her breathing taking up speed alongside with his thrusts.

He had the sudden urge to completely feel her against him. So, grabbing his shirt at the hem, he harshly drew it up over his head and threw it away. He then surrounded her body with his arms—one around her stomach, the other around her chest—and drew her up and against him. He'd stopped his thrusts at this point and was simply bathing in the sensation of her warm, breathing body laying flush against his.

"Do you want me to stop?" Naofumi whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"No." The gasped reply came instantly.

"Good." Whatever had happened or would happen in the future wasn't important at that point. He wanted her, desperately so, and she wanted him. That was all that mattered at the moment.

He cupped both her breasts in his hands, first surrounding them completely, then taking her nipples between finger and thumb, twisting.

The cute mewl that escaped her was the hottest thing Naofumi had ever heard, making his cock jerk. He began to thrust against.

"Faster," Myne ordered.

He obliged instantly, and Myne started to meet his thrust with her hips, creating loud slapping sounds as flesh crashed against flesh.

"Ahhh." She arched her back, reaching with her hands behind her to find purchase somewhere on his body.

"Fuck," he groaned, grimacing. "Myne, I can't keep going any longer."

This proved her keyword, for she instantly turned around and pushed him away, extracting herself from his hold.

"Hey!"

Myne chuckled and aimed an evil, teasing grin at him, then slowly climbed into bed. "Take your clothes off," she instructed without looking at him.

Watching her shapely ass as she crawled on top of the bed and repositioned the pillow against the headboard, Naofumi slipped out of his shoes, then discarded the rest of his clothing.

When he joined her in bed, she was already leaning against the headboard with the pillow positioned behind her back. Her legs were spread, and she was rubbing her clit while the other hand was fondling her breasts.

He took a moment to admire her in the sparse, flickering light the solely burning candle standing on the nightstand provided. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed in the shape of a crown and shone in the same striking red color as the rest of her hair, and her thighs looked inviting and perfect—like the rest of her body.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded. "Fuck me already!"

Where her haughty, arrogant tone had infuriated him earlier, it was a major turn-on now, and, chuckling, Naofumi did as told and positioned himself on top of her, steadying himself with a hand on the headboard. He aligned his cock with her vagina and slid into her warm folds again. Only this time, the different angle allowed for an even deeper penetration, and the pleasure momentarily made him dizzy.

"Damn." He rested his forehead onto hers, their mouths only inches apart.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Almost shily, he closed the distance between them. He hummed contently as their lips met, this time gently and with consent, and began fucking her again.

"Hmmm!" His outcry of pain got swallowed by her mouth as she bit into his lower lip. He stopped his thrusts and immediately brought a hand to her throat, trying to get her to release him.

Myne didn't. Instead, she grabbed his ass with both hands and pushed him fully into her again while talking unintelligibly through the teeth that were still digging painfully into his flesh.

Naofumi vaguely interpreted the words as "keep fucking" and did so, though maybe with a bit more enthusiasm than was necessary.

Moaning into his mouth, she didn't seem to mind his hard thrusts and repositioned her hands onto his head, pulling and pushing on his hair, sending sweet pain through him. He, in turn, kept a weak grip on her throat while the other hand fondled with her breasts.

"Fuck," he cursed when she finally released his lip. They were both gasping heavily for air. "That hurt."

She smirked. "Payback." It was all that needed to be said, and Naofumi immediately attacked her mouth again.

There was a certain sweetness to their lovemaking—maybe as an apology for what they'd done or would do to the other—but at the same time, it was also aggressive, lashing out at the other in any way they could or simply because they wanted to: Myne dragged her sharp fingernails along his back and ass; he choked her and pulled her hair; they nipped at each other's tongue and lips while they kept kissing animatedly.

The bed was creaking under their passionate fucking, and the bedstead was banging against the wall on the occasional extra hard thrust. But Naofumi didn't care; all the mattered were her heady moans and sinful body writhing beneath him.

It was over way too soon, and without warning, Naofumi exploded inside of her. He withdrew from her mouth and rested his head against her chest for a few moments, waiting for the orgasm to cling off and catching his breath, then rolled over sideways, flopping onto the bed beside her. He ran a hand across his sweaty face, just lying there with his eyes closed.

The weight on the bed shifted around him, and suddenly, his still hard cock was enveloped in warmth again.

Gasping, Naofumi opened his eyes and stared at Myne, who had positioned herself on top of him. She put her hands against his chest and started to slowly move up and down.

"What–aaahh!" He grimaced in a mix of pleasure and pain—the sensation of even her slow movements was way too intense for his still hypersensitive penis.

"I'm not done yet, Sir Hero," she said sweetly but breathily.

He pressed his eyes shut and fisted his hands into the bedding, exhaling in shaky breaths as his lower body twitched from the overwhelming stimulus. After a few more agonizingly slow up-and-down movements, the intensity lessened somewhat, and he managed to pry his eyes open again.

_How the positions have turned_, he thought, not entirely upset about it. Where he'd started this whole mess with the intention of having her at his mercy, she was now—quite literally—on top again. And where he'd previously described her as a goddess, the image was now truer than ever as she rid him—slow, painful, and utterly incredible, holding eye contact, gazing at him with a hunger he returned wholeheartedly. Her hair, which was now completely loose and illuminated by the candlelight, shone like a crimson halo around her. And her perfect, full breasts were bouncing up and down while she dug her fingers into his pecs.

"Fuck." The slow tempo was killing him, and he knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer—for his sanity's sake. He removed her hands from his chest, halting her, and surrounded her back with his arms—she hugged him in return—holding her close while lying on the bed. He then put his feet up against the mattress and, after searching for the right position, started to thrust into her, which soon turned into a consistent hammering.

She squeezed him with her arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck, moaning hotly against his skin while his hands came to rest on her back and the back of her head, pressing her against him as he continued to pound into her with abandon.

It was still a bit painful yet insanely pleasurable, and Naofumi couldn't decide whether he wanted to keep this up forever or have it end as fast as possible. His heart was racing so fast, he was afraid he may die any second from a heart attack, and his cock was in a constant state of threatening to lose its rigidity and finishing off any second yet never quite crossing the edge.

"Ahhh...this...is too much!"

"More!" Myne moaned. "Harder!" She dug her teeth into his skin at the base of his neck and pulled on his hair.

"Fuck!" He let the pain fuel his thrusts. His ass cheeks were burning from exertion, and the thought of giving up became ever more appealing by the second.

"_Yes! So close!_" she screamed, biting down harder.

Tears were clouding the edge of his vision while he mustered the very last of his strength to just keep pounding. "Aaaahh!" he screamed through clenched teeth, more in desperation than pleasure.

"_YESS! NAOOFUMIIII!_" Myne's whole body started to suddenly shake uncontrollably against him as she continued to shriek out in pleasure.

He pressed his eyes shut, focusing on the smooth, sleek skin pressing and slapping against him, her wonderful tits, her sounds of joy, and the delightful pain her teeth continued to elicit. "_MYYYNE!_" It was finally enough to bring him over the edge, and he lost all control over his body and mind. His body began shaking alongside hers as they held onto each other, panting and twitching like mad while an orgasmic bliss he'd never experienced before floated his senses.

_Heaven_, Naofumi decided._ This is Heaven, and Myne is the Devil. Or the Snake and I'm in...some garden?_ His brain didn't work properly.

His orgasm was the first to subside, and suddenly, all the exhaustion came crashing down on him, and he relaxed back into the soft bed, letting his heavy eyelids fall shut.

"Ho-ly shit," he mumbled, still breathless, running a hand with barely-there strength through her damp hair. "I can die happy now..."

Myne, finally stilling as well, snickered tiredly against him. It was a nice, pleasant sound and the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him.

* * *

**Anyone here who's reading this not for the first time? I know I am.**


	3. Chapter 3

**May the OOC-ness being. ;)**

* * *

When Naofumi regained consciousness, it was still dark outside. He took a few moments to get accustomed to his surroundings while he gathered his thoughts.

Myne was still sleeping soundly, resting partly atop of him: The bedding was drawn up their hips; her left arm lay across his chest, reaching up over his right shoulder; his right arm was slung around her midriff, and he daren't move a muscle; his left arm was numb down from where some body part of hers was digging into it—somewhere around his elbow.

He could feel her cheek resting on his chest, could feel the soft breathing tickling his fine chest hair, could feel the slight rise and fall of her body with every breath she took, could feel the minuscule movement of her hair that was sprawled over his chest, neck, and left shoulder.

The single window situated in the slanted roof atop the bed was closed. Yet, a soft wind was audible outside. The last candle they hadn't knocked over had apparently burned out a while ago, and the room was almost completely dark aside from the sparse starlight that shone through the window, giving Myne's crimson hair an ethereal glow.

The air smelled of sex, sweat, alcohol, and some flowery scent that he suspected was her shampoo or perfume. He inhaled deeply, and the smell alone was enough to send images of last night's activities through his mind.

_I've raped her._ The disgust he'd felt the last time he'd had the same thought didn't come. Instead, he only felt acceptance and anger. Anger at her, for bringing him in this situation in the first place, and for continuing to taunt and mock him, which had ultimately led to his actions. But mostly anger at himself, for being such a naive and useless fuck, for hanging on her beautiful lips' every word without question, for not questioning _anything_, for _allowing_ himself to be brought into this position.

Now, after what had happened, he felt like a completely different person. Where he'd looked with wonder and awe at the world, he now only saw corruption and people wearing façades and false smiles, who had it out for him.

All his life, he'd lived a sheltered life—a good and privileged life. He'd never come into contact with anything remotely criminal, had never really wanted for anything or feared for his life. And most importantly, he'd never done anything outside of his comfort zone. A comfort zone which he'd now undeniably and irreversible left. He was one of the bad guys now. _Like her._

Were he to be brought back to his world this instance, he doubted he could go back to the life he'd lived. To a naive and simple life. To a _vulnerable_ life. He just now realized how dependent he was on a lot of things, and how he never thought about scenarios where those things would be taken away. Or how he never really thought about anything that didn't belong into his calm, ignorant otaku lifestyle and worldview.

And he had made the same mistakes in this world. He was completely vulnerable here, totally reliant on other people for knowledge of this world, and he'd put all that trust in Myne. A grave mistake. And in terms of resources, he was obviously reliant on the king. That had to change as soon as possible as well.

_Never_ _again_, he vowed, looking down at Myne's peacefully sleeping form. _You wanna fuck me over? Maybe you won this round, but I'll not make it that easy the next time. _Despite their shared passion, he had no illusions as to what kind of a person Myne was. The brief glimpse behind her façade has told him as much. Even if she would wake up and act as if she'd suddenly changed her mind, he wouldn't—couldn't—believe her.

She was a liar—and a good one at that—and had it out for him from the get-go. He had to admit that he was almost impressed by her acting abilities.

True, he didn't know much about her, but there was either a real reason she had for framing him, which meant that she would still do it, or she was simply a psychopath, sadist, masochist, or something else he didn't know. Or any combination of the above. Maybe she'd wanted him to rape her? Sadly, he couldn't put it past her. He sincerely hoped the first case would hold true. If there was some reason behind her action, then he could understand them and do something about it—either come to a compromise or straight-out outsmart her.

If he wanted a chance against her, he'd have to be and act like her: deceive, manipulate, lie, and cheat. Minor crimes, really, compared to what he had and nearly had committed.

He'd act accordingly to how she chose to. And if there was nothing to be done, then he'd try to run. He still had some money left—200 silver pieces if he remembered correctly. From the little grasp he had on this world's economics, it wasn't too bad of a sum. He also had his armor, and could potentially take Myne's armor and sword as well to bargain with. The sword most likely—it was the most valuable piece and the easiest to carry, not to mention the universally most useful, meaning that it would likely be of more interest than some random breastplate. Even to people that weren't adventurers or even remotely connected to the weapon business.

Thinking about her _armor_ made him grimace and feel embarrassed of himself. He'd been so easily manipulated when she'd batted her eyelashes and pushed her sizable breasts against him. _Not anymore._

The smartest thing would probably be to simply run away right away. According to the king, the prophecy affected the whole world, and there were Dragon Hourglasses in each country. Did that mean that there were summoned heroes in each country? It didn't really matter. He doubted any country would turn away a hero that was willing to defend it from the Waves.

The only thing that really kept him was Myne, who still clung closely to him. He doubted he could manage to disentangle their bodies without waking her. He could potentially try to put her in a headlock and choke her until she lost consciousness, giving himself a headstart. But he could always do that once she was awake and revealed her intentions. He'd wait until then before making his move.

He didn't really want to wake her up yet, so he just lay still, listening to Myne's rhythmic breathing while he stared out of the roof's window, gazing at the small area of the bright, starlit sky that was visible.

The stellar constellation was, of course, different than what he was used to. Though, he reasoned, that could be because of the angle of view, not because they were different stars. The simple fact that magic existed in this world and that everything was like a game spoke against it, but it could be possible that his world and his Earth were part of the same universe or even galaxy.

Maybe he was staring at his Earth right now without realizing it? Would it be daytime at home? Night? He wondered what his family was doing right now.

_Oh god. My family_. Would they be searching for him? They were probably sick with worry. He, as opposed to Itsuki, Motoyasu, and Ren, hadn't died when coming to this world. One moment he'd stood in the library, and the next he hadn't. No, his family likely hadn't noticed his absence yet—he, after all, lived alone and wasn't one to go out much.

What would they be thinking of him—a rapist, and nearly a murderer? Would they be ashamed—more so than usual? Probably. Disgusted? Definitely. They'd likely cut ties if they knew. Maybe it was better that he'd never see them again.

"Be strong, little brother," he murmured, and if Naofumi was honest with himself, it sounded almost like a goodbye. A goodbye to his family and to the life he used to live.

"You awake?" Myne murmured.

Had she heard him? Momentarily surprised, he didn't answer.

"I know you're awake," Myne said, and he felt her jaw moving against his chest as she spoke. "I can feel your heart rate speeding up."

"Yeah, so?"

She remained in her position, not moving her head, and Naofumi didn't look down, continuing to stare at the night sky. "So," she continued, "I was just wondering why you're still lying there. I'd have thought you'd make a run for your money the moment you woke up."

Naofumi grunted noncommittally. "Why are _you_ still lying there? I'd have expected the same from you, plus some screaming, of course" he countered instead of answering.

"Maybe I like it."

"What? You like what?" he asked dumbfounded.

"The way you're caressing me."

_The what?_ He suddenly realized how his right hand lay on her lower back, fingers spread with his thump resting on her spine. He must have unconsciously started moving it. "How long have I been doing that?"

"For a while."

Likely since he'd started gazing out of the window. Which meant that she'd most definitely heard him. It didn't matter either way.

Mentally shrugging, he continued to caress her. It wasn't a gesture of affection. He simply liked the feel of her skin against him, and the repetitive motion was calming. Also, she was most likely lying. And even if not, he couldn't care less about whether she liked it or not. But if it made her more talkative, then he'd keep it up.

"And the real reason you're still here?" Naofumi asked after a while.

"Maybe I simply like cuddling?"

He snorted. "Sure."

She chuckled, sending small vibrations through his body. As if to fortify her claim, she snuggled a little deeper into him, then started drawing little circles on his chest with her left hand.

Thankfully, this freed up his left arm, and slowly, feeling returned into it. Deciding to play along with her, he put his newly functioning arm around her shoulders and held her like that. It would also prevent her from making a fast escape.

They were silent for some time, only the faint breeze and their breathing audible.

"Say," Naofumi spoke up again, "what do you have to gain? From claiming that I raped you, I mean."

"You did rape," she pointed out in amusement.

"A fact you don't seem too upset about."

She hummed. "I did, or rather will do it, because I wanted to."

"Obviously. I'm sure there's another reason."

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. Why should I tell you?"

He chuckled despite himself. "Good question. Though...why shouldn't you? It's clear that you've planned this whole thing to work with just your word standing against mine. So, since everyone's obviously gonna side with you, no one will believe anything I say anyway."

"Hmmmm... true," Myne conceded. "But it's still information that you could use against me." She paused. "I guess I can give you a hint. I did it...because it brings me closer to my goals."

It wasn't much, but at least it assured him in the fact that she had a real goal and wasn't simply a psychopath. Little victories.

Truth be told, he hadn't really expected her to say anything, or to simply remain in bed with him in the first place. He guessed that as long as it was dark, she could always make a run for it, screaming that he'd raped her. And even so, her father was the king. She would always win, no matter how bad her accusation was constructed or whether there were witnesses or not. Maybe she was gathering information, just like he was. Maybe she was playing at a totally different angle he just didn't or couldn't see. Maybe she was simply basking in her victory and wanted to see him suffer some more.

"What goals?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It's not really a secret anyway, and you'd figure it out sooner rather than later, so I might as well tell you." She finally raised her head off his chest and repositioned herself, so that her head was propped up on one hand, her elbows put up against his chest. He had loosened his hold a little to allow her to maneuver but still kept his arms draped around her. He stopped gazing at the stars and observed her face. She tilted her head sideways as she observed him in return, a small grin on her face. "You've realized who I am, correct?"

"The princess," he said, trying to keep his eyes locked on hers and not have them flicker down toward her breasts, which were nearly exposed from where they were pressed against his skin.

"A princess."

"A-what?"

"_A _princess. Not _the _princess."

"So...you have a sister?" Naofumi asked, unsure where this was going.

Myne huffed. "_Yes_, unfortunately, that little brat is still around," she groused.

"Oooh..." Realization suddenly dawned upon him. He surmised that she was talking about a younger sister. Which would mean that Myne had been skipped as the heir. A decision Naofumi wholeheartedly supported. He obviously didn't know her sister, but he couldn't imagine her to be worse. "She's next in line to the throne... which you want."

"_Yes_, because of _mother_," she spat, her face morphing into a hateful expression, though she still managed to look beautiful, maybe even more so because he knew that it was a genuine expression.

_Wow, someone's seriously having issues. Or someone's a really shitty mother_. Considering how fucked up Myne appeared to be, the latter was likely true in some shape or form, be it intentional or not. It was probably the king's fault, he decided. He could relate to being ignored in favor of the younger sibling though...

_Did I just relate to_ _her?_ Even so, he wasn't like her, not one bit. Maybe he was a _little_ bitter that his parents didn't think highly of him and favorited his younger brother. But that didn't mean he hated them. He hadn't minded, in fact. He had liked his calm otaku lifestyle. It had only stung a bit that his parents didn't seem to understand that.

Well, he couldn't understand it himself anymore, so maybe they had had a point, after all.

He vaguely remembered Myne saying something about Melromarc being a matriarchy. Which he guessed meant that her mother had the final say. Considering that Myne relied on the king to have him framed, it was rather obvious that he wasn't behind the decision to have her younger sister as heir. A fact that only confirmed that guess.

"So, why did your mother do that?" He figured that she would like badmouthing her mother, especially if he pretended to take her side.

"Because she's a bitch! Always hated me. Meanwhile, Melty was her little_ angel_ that couldn't possibly do anything wrong."

Naofumi barely managed to refrain from snorting when the bitch had called her mother a bitch. The other thing, he was skeptical. He'd believe it when he saw it. _If_ he saw it, his mind grimly corrected.

Instead of answering, he resumed to caress her, running his fingertips lightly up and down her spine. He wasn't really sure what he tried to achieve—she looking at him oddly certainly wasn't it. But if he could maybe win her over, somehow convince her that he'd help her regain her status as heir. Maybe, just maybe, he could escape the sticky situation he found himself in.

"I'm going to help you."

"Help me?" Myne stared at him skeptically. "With what?"

"With becoming heir again."

She regarded him for a few moments before breaking out in a mocking laugh. "You, help me? How?"

He scowled. "I don't know, I'll think of something."

"You just want to escape your fate."

"Yeah." No point in denying it. He shrugged, continuing to run his finger alongside her spine, feeling the individual bones. "Was worth a shot. Though I'm still not quite sure how you fucking me over will help you with that goal."

"Simple. There are...certain people who dislike the Shield Hero, and who...don't agree with how _mother_ is running things."

He considered asking why they disliked him, but since she wasn't going to name them, she wasn't going to explain their dislike either. He'd have to find out by himself. At least he knew about it now.

"Okay, so they try to gain influence by pushing you into a position of power. In essence, they'll rule through you." That made sense, although... "Did it ever cross your mind that they're just using you? That you'll be discarded the moment you're not useful to them anymore."

Myne glared. "They wouldn't," she simply said.

Now it was Naofumi's turn to laugh. "Sure." He deliberated for a moment. "Anyway, let's say that those people fail. That you fail."—she looked scandalous at this insinuation—"Okay, obviously _you_ don't fail, but _they_ do. And your involvement comes to light. You'd probably die, or the chance of you regaining your rightful position would be almost null."

She smiled briefly when he said 'rightful position', but then scowled and, after a few seconds, she nodded reluctantly. "What's your point?" she grated.

"Let's say they fail, _but_ instead of falling with them, you'll come out on top. _If_, let's say, you could claim that you've been working against them the whole time. Like a spy."

"A spy," she murmured and regarded him intently, her gaze something in-between suspicion, intrigue, and hunger. "And why would I do that, turn against them? Risk everything without any guaranteed return? For you? Because we fucked?"

Naofumi laughed, but it was a humorless laugh. "You wouldn't have to turn completely. I'm merely suggesting that you keep the option open. Like a fail-safe."

"Fail-safe?" Myne asked, puzzled.

He was confused as well for a moment before realizing that the word 'Fail-safe' likely hadn't been coined yet, automatic translation notwithstanding. "An insurance, for the worst case. And for the record: I'd _never_ suggest you do something out of the goodness of your heart."

She smiled at that, the corners of her mouth twisting up and turning her smile into an almost smirk. "I like you better every moment," she said and reached out to pat his cheek.

"My heart warms at that confession," he replied sardonically.

She burst out laughing, and it sounded like an honest laugh—not quite so forcibly sweet as when she'd been Myne and not belittling and cruel as when she was Bitch, although there was still a slight edge to it. It sounded carefree—almost melodic and nice—and Naofumi wondered how many people existed that had heard this laugh of hers.

Doubling over in laughter, she rested her head against his shoulder, and Naofumi resorted to awkwardly rub her back while she was shaking with laughter. Eventually, she calmed down, and, swiping some stray tears out of her eyes, her expression turned serious again. "I see your point, but that wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because...you cannot lie in a trial."

"Huh? That's convenient. Sooo...then how are you going to get me convicted?"

"Who said there will be an official trial?" she taunted, clearly amused by his question. "And besides, such measures would only be taken if _I _were to be the accused. And, as a hero, you're immune, so there's no chance for anything like this happening for you." She regarded him with a sad expression that was obviously fake. "Pity."

He actually found himself chuckling at that, honestly amused by her antics. "And how does this work? The truth-telling part?"

"You get a temporary slave crest."

"Slave crest? You have slaves?" he asked, momentarily surprised before realizing that he should have anticipated that.

She sighed, likely annoyed that he knew so little of this word and that she had to explain it all but did so anyway. "Yeah, but they're quite rare. Really, only some Demi-Human and Beast-Man filth." She gave a one-shoulder shrug, her face a mask in-between contempt and indifference. "But that's beside the point. You get that crest applied, and then you can't lie. Or rather, you're told that you can't lie, and the magic of the crest forces you to comply."

"And if you don't?"

"Then you hurt...until you do...or you die."

"Sounds rather barbaric."

Myne shrugged again.

"So, unless you'd truly worked against them the whole time, you would be found out," he concluded.

"Essentially."

Naofumi was silent for a moment, contemplating what information she'd offered him so far and trying to come up with something of value he could offer her. He was kind of glad that heroes were immune to being slaves. If that were possible, that would have likely been his sentence for the rape. They needed him to fight against the Waves, after all, which was the reason he assumed that he wouldn't die for it.

"Who would be asking the questions? And who would adjudge?"

She frowned. "Probably m_other_, and_ mother_."

"Probably?"

"I suppose anyone of import would be allowed to ask."

"Especially someone who had been wronged by the accused," Naofumi reasoned. "Which, in your case, would be me. And even if you'd be found guilty, I could demand that you'd get off scot-free." He couldn't know whether this would work, but it was all he could offer.

They shared a conspiratory grin, though Myne's was quickly replaced suspicion. "Even if that happens, which is very, _very_ unlikely, what would stop you from simply betraying me?"

He thought that over for a moment. Then, on a whim, he reached out with a hand and brushed some stray strands of crimson hair behind her ear, his hand lingering there.

What would stop him from simply betraying her? He could think of some reasons. That despite her deceitful personality, she was strikingly beautiful, and that he wouldn't mind having a repeat performance of yesterday's events—rape excluded—happening every day in the foreseeable future. Or that having her as an ally would help him tremendously.

Regarding her stunning face while she looked at him with a frown, he couldn't manage to muster the hate he'd felt yesterday. He figured that most of his hatred had stemmed from the fact that she had seemingly had it out for him for no reason except cruelty. That _everyone_ had it out for him, and she had been the focal point of all that hate.

But now that he knew her motivation—even if he not necessarily agreed with it—and still thought she was a rather terrible person, he could at least understand where she was coming from. It made it easier to relate to her and maybe not hate her by default. On the contrary, he found himself rather thankful that she'd shaken him out of his naive self and made him aware of the fact that there were certain people that had it out for him.

Maybe she was a little damaged. Maybe she was a lying and cheating bitch. But maybe she could be _his_ bitch. That thought sounded and felt a lot better than he'd assumed it would. If he helped her and she managed to restore her status as heir, he could potentially marry her and secure his position in this world. That thought sounded so good, it momentarily took his breath away.

He would be untouchable.

And his high defense values would protect him from potential assassination attempts or backstabs. It was almost beautiful.

Further, she could be his _slave_ bitch. Now _that_ sounded like an appealing idea without any drawbacks... except that the idea of owning a slave—and thus condoning slavery—was in itself a little sickening, not to mention that it would give others an easy excuse to condemn him, but depending on how harsh she planned to fuck him over in the future, he might reconsider.

He lowered his hand that had lingered beside her ear and traced her cheek with his thump before coming to rest on her chin, holding the tip between finger and thumb. "I don't know, I think you've got a pretty good case going for you."

"I suppose you're right." She smirked, then took his hand and removed it from her person. "But I also suppose you're only saying this to try to get on my better side."

"Maybe..." he admitted. "Is it working?"

"Hmmm... No."

"I wouldn't have believed you if you'd said it did."

She granted him an honest smile again, and he felt a strange tightness in his stomach and his chest heat up a little while the corners of his mouth involuntarily formed into the hint of a smile.

"Okay," she said. "Let's say I take you up on your offer, to give me an out should things not go my way. What do you want in return?"

"I want to live," Naofumi said instantly. "Frankly, I don't care about this world or defending some people that I don't know. I just want to come out of this alive. So, maybe you could just try a little less to kill me, and we have a deal?"

She gave him a devious smile, then leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "Deal."

"One last thing," he said once they had returned to their previous position. "You said that I wouldn't die for the rape. What exactly will happen?"

"Nothing," she replied lightly and shrugged.

"Nothing?"

"Your reputation will, of course, be tarnished forever, but that's about it."

"No other punishments? Confiscating my money or such?"

She chuckled, and her fingers idly drew some figures on his chest. "Now that you mention it." She granted him another devious smile. "I had actually planned to rob you blind. But I'll let you keep your money. Consider it my first favor for our deal."

"How gracious."

"Although...it's rather more convincing if you show up in just your underwear. That's my condition for keeping your stuff."

"And what is to stop you from simply having someone take it while I'm in custody?"

She simpered and said, "Nothing." As if it was obvious, which it was.

"I guess that would be good enough." And wasn't that just an understatement. He was taking her word for a lot of things, but most of her claims sounded logical, and he didn't see a reason for her to lie. At least he was sure that she'd told the truth about the 'not-dying' part. Otherwise, he would never even consider this. And even despite all the unknowns, the possible power and security he had to gain should things go his way, outweighed any concerns he may have.

He'd stay in Melromarc. And he'd play her game.

"What now?" Naofumi eventually asked.

"Now...we wait." She let herself fall back onto him and made herself comfortable. "The trial is to happen after dawn, so there's no reason to get up yet."

_Spoken like a true spoiled and selfish princess. _He immediately resumed his caresses and repeatedly ran a hand through her hair.

It was strange, being so intimate with the woman who had condemned him without a second thought or an ounce of regret and yet not knowing her at all. Come the next day, he would be on his own—as an outcast—so he might as well enjoy the last moments of peace and warmth, committing the feeling and outline of her beautiful body to memory. He supposed that he should feel disgusted or repulsed by her. But he wasn't.

He was intrigued.

* * *

**Quite the drastic shift of Naofumi's personality. But still somewhat believable, I'd say.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had risen a while ago, yet they'd remained in bed like they were. Naofumi had tried to question her about some things—her family, among other things—but she'd ignored him. Not wanting to antagonize her in any way, he'd given up pretty quickly and simply continued to hold and caress her, thinking over everything he knew so far and making potential plans for the coming days.

The most important thing was that he managed to hold on to his money. He doubted very much that the king would provide him with any more funds and it was apparent that there wouldn't be any volunteers to join his party once his crime was common knowledge, so he'd have to hire someone...or buy a slave. The latter was probably more reliable and efficient. Especially, considering that he was still Lvl. 1 and any companion he'd buy would likely be equally low, they couldn't be so expensive, could they? He hoped not...

Myne let out an annoyed sigh. "Time to go." She threw away the blanket, removed his arms from around her, and withdrew from atop of him.

Naofumi gasped at the sudden loss of warmth and had already reached out with a hand before he knew what he was doing. He immediately snatched it back, acting as if nothing had happened, but she, of course, had noticed.

Myne shot him a smirk, and after climbing off the bed, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walking around the room, swaying her hips.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her perfect, naked form and had to cover his growing erection with the blanket while he admired the muscles shift in her legs and ass as she stalked around the room, taking in the chaos they'd caused and apparently searching for something.

"This establishment is seriously lacking," she said disdainfully. "They don't even have any towels or a washbasin, not to mention a separate washroom."

"You've chosen it," Naofumi pointed out.

She shot him a glare, which only heightened his amusement. "Do I look like I'd know my way around this area of town?"

He snorted. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"Something to cover my nakedness, obviously." She began pacing again, looking like she wanted to set the offending room on fire with her eyes. "But there's _nothing_, not even a closet of spare, plain cloth. I'll be sure to—"

"What about the bedsheet?"

She halted, her head whipping around. "That'll do." She nodded.

Keeping the blanket around him, he retreated from the bed.

She watched in silence, her lips quirking upward in amusement and smugness, completely aware of what she was doing to him.

Finally finishing his awkward retreat, he donned his pants (with some difficulties) and shirt while she relieved the bed of its sheet and slung it around herself like a cloak. He was both relieved and disappointed to be robbed of the view.

Now both somewhat covered, they simply stared at each other for a few moments. Even clad in the white bedsheet with roughed-up hair, she managed to look royal, and he had the sudden urge to scoop her up in his arms, to feel her warmth against him once more, to tell her that he'd defeat whatever enemy and win... But his feet remained rooted to the ground where he stood.

Eventually, she said, "Don't forget our deal."

"I won't." He felt like he was the one who ought to have made that comment but didn't say so. He wouldn't forget about it, wouldn't forget about her...not for some time, most likely not ever.

Without any further acknowledgment, she turned and exited their room.

As soon as the door fell shut behind her, Naofumi sprang into action. The time was ticking, and he could already feel his heart speeding in his chest. He dove for his armor and frantically searched it for his money pouch. Upon finding and withdrawing it, he threw the armor under the bed, then made for the door. Finding the corridor empty, he continued on his way through it, then bounded down the stairs.

He'd contemplated trying to hide his armor somewhere else or finding someone to hold onto it but had discarded that thought after some deliberation. It would only slow him down to search for an adequate spot, and anybody getting their hands on it sure as well wouldn't return it once his crime became known. The money was his number one priority, and as he already had pretty good defense stats, he didn't care much about the loss of his armor.

Arriving at his destination, he burst into the small restroom he'd retreated to yesterday, immediately letting himself drop to the floor. He tapped the wooden floorboards, and sure enough, found a loose one. Using the thin edge of his Shield to lift the small panel off, he removed it from its place, stashed the money pouch in the space below, then refitted it and stepped onto it until he was content that it wasn't noticeable. It had been a risk, but he'd suspected that there was some space below the floor. After committing the position and texture of the panel to mind, he exited the restroom, content that no one had noticed him yet.

"Naofumi!" a faint, enraged scream sounded from upstairs.

_Was that Motoyasu?_

Any plans of trying to get his armor into a better hiding place after all were foiled now, and not a moment later, heavy footsteps of at least a dozen people sounded from outside. The doors to the inn were thrown open without care, and a group of knights entered and, after spotting him, surrounded him.

"Looking for me?" Naofumi asked and could barely refrain from spreading his arms in a taunting manner or smirking. He didn't know where his sudden confidence and cheerfulness were coming from but decided to not question it. He had a role to play.

"Are you the Shield Hero?" the one who looked like he was in charge asked.

Naofumi had never been the best actor, always being nervous and uncertain about himself, but now, he almost effortlessly shifted his facial expression into one of panic and changed his voice accordingly. "Thank goodness! You're knights from the castle, right? Please, you have to help me, I've been robbed! And I can't find my companion, Myne!"

"Seize him!"

Naofumi was roughly grabbed by a couple of knights. "W-wha—"

"So you're the Shield Hero."

It wasn't a question, but Naofumi nodded regardless while the leader glared at him disdainfully.

"Search him!"

They did, and not kindly.

"Hey, wait, I'm the—"

"Silence, scum! You're being summoned to the king in suspicion of a crime!"

"What? I didn't—"

"Tell that to the king. You four! Take him and follow me! The rest, search his room!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Get moving!"

The group dispersed, and Naofumi was dragged away, out of the inn and onto the street. Eventually, they released him and let him walk on his own, surrounded by their spears, showing off his new status as criminal for everyone to see. People looked out of their windows or stood beside the road, talking and pointing, some even throwing food at him.

It was quite smart, he supposed, parading him around like that. He didn't waste any time being angry at the rude knights and people and instead inspected his surroundings while he got dragged through the streets. He especially paid attention to people that had animal ears or tails—Demi-Humans—noticing how they were mostly servants and even spotting the salve crest Myne had mentioned on some of them—on their chest.

He hoped the trial didn't take too long. He had no time to lose in preparation for the next Wave and the hidden enemies waiting for him.

* * *

Malty barely refrained from groaning out loud. What was taking so long? Where was he—her 'Fail-Safe'? She'd taken a carriage to the castle, but surely the way by foot shouldn't take that long? All this standing around and waiting was grating on her nerves.

Clad in her armor, she was standing in the throne room alongside Father, his advisors, various knights and nobles, and the three heroes with their parties. She suspected that a few Shadows of Mother were in attendance as well, either concealed as one of the nobles or hiding in the shadows. Not that it mattered to her—her plan was perfect.

Everything had happened exactly as she'd planned. When she'd showed up at Motoyasu's room with only the thin bedsheet covering her form, he hadn't questioned her story for a second. He was so easily manipulated and fooled. Maybe a little too easily, for after seeing her tearful eyes and disheveled state, he'd charged off and barged into their room, Spear drawn and eyes ablaze with rage. Thankfully, Naofumi had no longer been there, or Motoyasu would have caused some unwanted commotion. She'd used the time to gather her armor and clothe herself, noting how Naofumi's armor and money purse had been gone as well. She doubted he'd try to flee the country. But judging by his lateness, that possibility was growing more likely by the minute.

It was a little uncomfortable to wear her armor without her underwear, but after waiting so long, she hadn't had time to change...or wash. She felt like impatiently tapping her feet or snapping at someone to speed things up but could do nothing of the sort, only releasing a tired sigh while she continued to stand behind Motoyasu.

She dreaded to think about what would have happened had she been successful in her initial cry for help. Playing the victim and shedding fake tears for the whole night would have been her fate. A dreadfully boring fate in comparison to what had actually happened...

Malty fancied herself a pretty experienced lover, but nothing she'd ever done came close to the ecstatic bliss she'd experienced last night. He hadn't been the most skilled lover she'd ever had, but it had sufficed nonetheless. Maybe it had been the fact that he was her enemy, making it all the more forbidden and arousing. Maybe it had been the way she'd dominated him, or the way he'd dominated her in return, how he'd choked her and how his eyes had darkened and flashed red, truly earning him the name of 'Shield Devil'. Maybe it had been because he'd nearly strangled her, then accepted his loss while she basked in her victory and relief of escaping death. Maybe it had been the way that, despite everything and the way he hated her, he still couldn't resist her undeniable beauty and had succumbed to his desire, doing exactly as she commanded.

Her lips twisted into a self-satisfied smirk, and she had to hide her face behind her arms, playing the distraught victim.

It was probably all those things combined, Malty decided, glad that she'd chosen to enjoy the situation to the fullest. She was also glad that she'd stayed and talked to him afterward. Some of the information she'd offered had been a little precarious, but it was nothing that would fall back on her or set her back by a significant margin.

The cuddling hadn't been bad either. He obviously hadn't believed her when she'd said it, but she _had_ enjoyed it. It simply always felt good to be worshipped, and the fact that he'd accepted her win, practically waiting for his—not execution but—condemnation, had made it all the sweeter.

The deal they'd struck also _only_ worked in _her_ favor without any significant drawbacks. He was her 'Fail-Safe', and in return, he only wanted to live. She hadn't planned to kill him in the first place, so it wasn't like she was going out of her way to meet his condition. If he somehow found his way in a situation where he'd die, she sure as hell wouldn't move a single finger to help him. And if he managed to outsmart Three Heroes Church, then she'd pick his side in a heartbeat. That was their deal, nothing more, nothing less. And if he thought otherwise, then he was a fool, which she doubted. He _had_ been a fool yesterday but had somehow wisened up over night.

_Is that the power of the Shield Devil? _Malty discarded the thought as soon as it appeared. She knew the Shield held some immense powers, but she wasn't one to believe in all the lies the Three Heroes Church spread about it.

Finally, armored footsteps and the rattling of armor appeared in the distance, and soon after, a dozen knights entered the room, escorting her 'Fail-Safe' into the throne room. He looked disheveled and was only clad in his underwear, glaring daggers at the knights that continued to prod him with their spears.

He was pushed and shoved unkindly to the floor. "What is going on?" he demanded, playing the role of the victim perfectly. "Please, king! I'm the victim here, can't you see that I've been robbed? Myne!" He pretended as if he'd just spotted her. "Are you okay? We've been robbed, do you know what happened?"

"Silence, fiend!" Father screamed.

"Don't act like you don't remember it!" Motoyasu joined in, aiming his spear at him. "Don't act like you're innocent, you scum!"

"What? I haven't done anything!" Naofumi protested, and he was playing it so convincingly that Malty couldn't suppress a smirk forming on her lips. She covered her face with her hands and hid behind Motoyasu.

This was her part now, so Malty began sobbing loudly. "The...the Shield Hero drank too much, and he came bursting into my room. Then he... He held me down and..." she broke off, pretending to gather herself for a moment.

"What? I didn't—"

"He held me down and...and said, 'The night is still young, Baby.' Then he ripped my clothes off..." Malty pointed a shaky finger at Naofumi while she hid her face in Motoyasu's back. "I screamed as loud as I could, but he...he gagged me and..." She sobbed loudly, shaking her shoulders.

"You _bastard_!" Motoyasu screamed. "I knew I've heard something, but...but I thought... How could you?!"

"She's lying!" Naofumi protested. "I didn't do anyth—"

"Silence!" Father screamed again. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd show your true colors, but I'd have never guessed that you'd commit the gravest crime possible in this country..."

There was a murmur of outrage and agreement in the room. Malty let out a loud, distraught whimper and jumped into Motoyasu's arms when he turned toward her, and Naofumi looked ready to murder him.

_Don't you like how Motyoasu is touching me?_ Malty taunted in her mind, grinning and winking at Naofumi from the safety of the Spear Hero's arms. If it was possible, his glare turned even more fierce than it had yesterday, his eyes darkening.

* * *

Naofumi could feel himself be consumed by hatred. She was _mocking _him. And Motoyasu, the _bastard_, as well. Everything else seemed to fade into darkness as he tried to murder the Spear Hero with his eyes. Motoyasu's face twisted into a wicked smirk, and his eyes danced with mocking mirth as he tightened his arms around Myne.

He was going to rip the bastard's hands off! How dare he touch her that way?!

Suddenly, the pair disappeared from view, and his vision went back to normal. A knight had stepped in front of him while several others were holding him in a tight grip.

_What just happened?_ He hadn't seen or felt them approach.

"As I've suspected," the king said with fake regretfulness, "he's nothing but a wild beast. I'd say that's as good a confession as we'll get."

When Naofumi remained still for a moment, the knights let go of him and retook their previous positions, aiming their spears at him.

"Why don't we hear his side of things before we judge him?" Ren suggested calmy.

"Yes, he should at least be able to defend himself," Itsuki agreed.

Naofumi shot them surprised looks, then lied, "After having dinner with Myne yesterday, I've gone straight to my room and slept. When I woke up, all my things were gone and I was dragged here without any explanation...or dignity." He glared at the knights, and his hatred wasn't played. "If I was guilty, wouldn't I have tried to run?"

"If that were true, why would Myne be crying like this?" Motoyasu demanded, indicating Myne, who had retreated behind his back again.

Ren grunted non-committally.

"Regardless," Itsuki said, "aside from Myne's testimony, there are still no witnesses or evidence."

A knight stepped forward and displayed Myne's ripped underwear. "We've found these when we searched his room." Another one stepped forward, showing of Naofumi's armor. "And we found these in her room."

Myne shrieked and burrowed her face in Motoyasu's chest again, who'd turned around to shield her was view. Another wave of outrage ran through the room.

Naofumi glared at Motoyasu.

"I see," Itsuki said. "Even I can't ignore the amassing clues pointing toward Iwatani's guilt. And I have to admit that I always had a bad feeling regarding him. I'd hoped that I was wrong, but it's sad that I was proven right once again..."

The self-importance he spoke with made Naofumi sick. What kind of an idiot was he, anyway? This was all about the Shield again, Naofumi was sure.

Ren was glaring at him. "You come to another world and treat your companions like this? You're trash. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. After learning that your class isn't very useful and would fall off later, you wanted to abuse your power while you could, didn't you? You disgust me."

"Yeah!" Motoyasu agreed. "I'm so sorry Myne, I should have realized that a Shielder couldn't possibly be up to any good and should have refused to let you join him."

Myne shed some more crocodile tears, nodding against the Spear Idiot's chest.

Around the room, Naofumi could hear whispers of agreement, people saying how they should have never summoned the Shield Hero and how the Shield Hero was useless anyway.

They were all fucking idiots, Naofumi decided, glaring at Ren and Itsuki. How fast they'd changed their minds after some weak evidence that didn't prove anything. It was correct in this case, but it could have easily been planted by the knights in question. It seemed that the two Heroes he'd held a little respect for were just headless sheep like the rest of them. Their token effort to take his side had only been that, alleviating their consciousness with some minimal effort before simply following what was easy and turning on the 'weak' Shielder.

He'd show them a 'weak' Shielder. They all thought the Shield Hero was useless—the worst class? Ha! It was the best class, and he'd use it to its fullest potential. The other Heroes wanted to charge in head-first and get themselves killed? He'd stand back and laugh. What did he care that he couldn't fight the Waves on his own? He had high defense values. They'd help him survive, and that was all that mattered. And didn't the king want them to _defend_ his country? Apparently he didn't understand what the word meant if he chose to alienate the candidate that was the _fucking best_ at defending.

Naofumi was done playing the victim. He'd made his case, acting as if he was innocent simply to be able to deny it later on.

"You're pathetic," Naofumi said in disgust. "Some fake tears and cheap evidence and you condemn me simply because of the fact that I'm the Shielder?!" He let his gaze wander around the room. "You're all _fucking retards_!"

They all looked outraged at his words...except Myne, who smirked and hid her face in Motoyasu's chest. She knew it as well, and she'd played them all so _easily_. He couldn't even muster any hate for Motoyasu. He was an idiot, and Myne was only using him. And he couldn't muster _any_ hate for _her_. _She_ was the only one he respected in this room. The only one that mattered.

It has been more an idle thought when he'd deliberated marrying her before, but now...it wasn't just a possibility now. It was the _only_ possibility. He _w__anted _to..._needed _to have her by his side. He was going to win, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind. He was going to prove them all wrong, and when he had achieved his goal, he would laugh at the king's face and have the other Heroes grovel before him! He'd only have to find a way to make himself invaluable to her...

"You think the Shielder is the worst class?! You'll regret those words when the Waves come and there's nobody to _shield_ you!"

Gasps and words of outrage sounded.

Naofumi batted the spears of the knights surrounding him away, and they flew backward the moment they connected with his Shield—as if struck by some invisible force. He turned around to walk out of the room.

"Halt!" the king commanded.

"What?" Naofumi scoffed, turning around and sneering at the king. "I think this farce of a trial is over. I know you can't kill me, so I'll be on my way then."

"How dare he speak to his majesty like that!" someone among the various spectators said in outrage.

"Wait, you scum!" Motoyasu yelled. "You can't just walk out of here! What...what is that there, on your neck?" He pointed with his Spear.

Naofumi touched his skin where Motoyasu has pointed, and true enough, he felt some indentations. _That's where Myne has bitten me!_ He looked toward her and barely caught her deep blush as she hid her face in Motoyasu's chest again, making distressed noises.

Naofumi's mouth involuntarily twisted into a smirk.

"_You bastard!_" Motoyasu made to attack but was held back by Myne, who still clung to him.

"There we have it—undeniable proof," Itsuki said, and there was an eager smile on his face. "He _must_ face judgment now."

The king had his head in his hands and groaned. "As much as it pains me to admit, the Shield Hero is right. We can't kill him."

"This hardly seems fair," Itsuki said, raising his voice for the first time. "He _needs_ to be punished. And besides—"

"What do you mean?" Ren cut, sounding more serious than Naofumi had ever heard him. "Why can't he be killed? You could just summon another Hero to replace him, can't you?"

It seemed someone else had a brain of their own. Maybe Naofumi had been too quick to judge the sword-wielding high schooler.

"Yeah!" Motoyasu exclaimed. "Scum like him doesn't deserve to be a hero in this awesome world! Send him home already!"

The king groaned again. "My research has revealed that we can only summon new Heroes once all four Heroes have died...or have been sent back to their world."

_Ah, that was it. Otherwise, they likely wouldn't have summoned the Shield Hero in the first place._

"But you could still punish him in other ways, right?" Itsuki asked.

"Unfortunately not. At the moment, you are our only defense against the coming Waves, and therefore, will not be punished. _However_"—he glared at Naofumi—"your crimes are already well known to the people. That will be your punishment. I doubt very much that you will find work or help in our country."

So the king was in on the whole thing. He'd assumed as much, but this as good as confirmed it.

"So he's above the law," Ren said, facing Naofumi. "You knew, so you committed this crime, knowing that you couldn't be punished."

_Well, he's not too far off the mark._

"I understand," Itsuki said, resigned. "His punishment will simply have to be postponed until the Waves have been fended off."

The king's face lit up at that comment, apparently not having thought so far. _Idiot_. "A very good suggestion. Shield Hero! As of now, we can't punish you, but know that you will face execution after the Waves are gone. Of course, if you've managed to prove yourself and alleviate some of your guilt, then this sentence will be reconsidered."

_Hmm.__ So he's trying to motivate me to do my job... not that it would stop him from killing me regardless._ It seemed the king wasn't quite so moronic as he'd thought either.

"Don't worry," Naofumi sneered. "I'll fight off the Waves to the best of my ability. But don't think I'll go out of my way to defend any of you. Maybe you'll realize your mistakes when there're only the three offensive Heroes present, and they _fail_ to defend you. After all, there's only one person I intend to _save_." He turned to leave.

"Naofumi, you selfish prick!" Motoyasu called after him. "You'd just let other people die?"

"_People_? Weren't you the ones that thought this to be some kind of game?" Naofumi laughed. "Funny, I don't see any people either. I only see sheep. Joke's on you!" He childishly stuck is tongue out and winked...at Myne, who, hidden behind Motyoasu, was staring intently at him, any pretense of pretending to be the victim forgotten.

For the third time, Naofumi turned around to walk out of the room. But this time, he ignored any insults thrown at him, ignored how Itsuku went on about how it was his duty to protect the people after what he'd done, ignored Motoyasu screaming at him that it 'wasn't over'—whatever that meant. At least Ren didn't say anything. Maybe there was yet some hope for him...

Despite wearing only his underwear, looking like the criminal they wanted him to be, Naofumi walking confidently as if he already owned the place and glared at any knight who even remotely looked like they wanted to halt him, and they recoiled back almost as violently as when he'd fended off their weapons with his Shield.

Fucking retards, the lot of them. They'd eat their words.

So Myne wanted to be Queen? That was good, perfect even...

...because he was going to be King.

* * *

**What a plot twist!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naofumi's lips twitched into a self-satisfied smirk. In his hand, he held his money pouch—all 200 silver coins accounted for—throwing it up and down absentmindedly while he deliberated what to do next. The pleasing jingle of the coins clashing together every time he caught it and sent it flying again was soon becoming one of his most favorite sounds. His second most favorite, to be precise; the first spot belonged to Myne's heady moans as she'd begged him and screamed his name...

He shook those thoughts off and, pocketing his money, exited the restroom and then the inn.

Same as when he'd strode out of the castle gates, the people instantly focused on him the moment he reentered the bustling streets. Most were simply giving him a wide berth, as if he was somehow diseased and would contaminate them if they touched him. Some brave—moronic—ones tried to block his path, but he simply walked past them, and they weren't so confident anymore when their attempt at intimidation failed, simply letting him pass without making a move to attack. It seemed that they feared to attack him so openly—not that it would do them any good... But what they all had in common was that they didn't hide their contempt, and Naofumi, in return, didn't bother to hide his thoughts either. But opposed to them, he wasn't glaring or throwing insults. No, he was smiling, smirking, mocking the mindless fools with his apparent crime.

_Look at me. I've just raped my companion and have gone off without any punishment. If I can get away with that, do you think you're safe from me?_ They didn't seem to think so, for most times when he stared someone down, they shrank back in fear and avoided his gaze. He wondered what they'd do if they knew that Myne was the princess. Maybe they did know?

But the real reason that it was simply impossible to wipe off that giant smirk that threatened to split his face in two was the fact that he knew something they didn't. That he _knew_. That he was in on the joke, and while they thought that he was the underdog here, he knew that they were the butt of the joke.

That they didn't know that he was their future ruler.

Merchants, traders, errand boys, soldiers, adventurers, women and children, and even beggars. It seemed no one was exempt from the collective witch hunt. Whether the hate stemmed from his crime or from the fact that he was the Shield Hero, he didn't know. Not for the first time, Naofumi cursed himself for being so naive and not paying _any_ attention yesterday.

The only people that didn't hold any contempt for him when he caught their eyes were the Demi-Humans. But they were slaves or, at the very least, poor people that worked for starvation wages. They likely didn't think that he was any worse than the people enslaving them, or they were simply apathetic to anything and anybody. Some stared at him in wonder in the rare moments when they escaped their taskmaster's watchful eye and wrath, though whether that was simply because he opposed the regime that enslaved them or because of something else, he couldn't know. More questions for when—

"Hey, Shield kiddo."

Naofumi halted and looked toward the speaker, recognizing the bald weapon shop owner, Erhard. He was leaning against the wall of his shop with his arms crossed, clad in his work apron, but the usual smile was missing from his scarred face.

"Just the man I've been looking for," Naofumi said cheerfully. It seemed, even though he'd been lost in thought, that his feet had carried him the correct way. Thankfully, he'd somewhat remembered the location of the shop after being there two times yesterday.

"Follow me." Erhard made a fitting gesture with his hand, then retreated into a side alley beside his shop without waiting for an answer.

Naofumi had thought a little about who he could interrogate and had decided that he'd pay the shop owner a visit first. He'd seemed like a decent guy, not to mention the only acquaintance in this world not directly connected to the other Heroes or companions. He hadn't seemed biased about the Shield in the slightest and had even been curious and offered to inspect it. Additionally, he was the only one who'd interacted with him _and_ Myne. Hell, he'd simply stood there and watched as Myne had pressed her curvy body into his, batted her eyelashes, and manipulated him into buying the new equipment. Naofumi didn't hold that against him; it was only business, after all. And if he was in on the scheme... well, Naofumi would decide what to do about him once he got a better picture.

The moment they were off the busy street, Erhard grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him into the wall beside his shop's side entrance. He raised a big fist to strike, scowling down at him.

Naofumi let him, not offering any resistance and simply staring almost apathetically at the muscled man.

"I heard what you did to that poor girl. You deserve a punch to the face for that!"

Naofumi snorted when Erhard said 'poor girl', and his mouth twisted into a devious smirk as images of the last night flashed through his mind—specifically how Myne had dug her teeth into his neck and screamed his name. "Did you now?" Unafraid, he raised his head and stared challengingly at the shop owner.

The raised fist lowered somewhat, and his grip on Naofumi's shirt weakened.

"Aren't you going to hit me?"

"Argh!" Erhard struck, but his fist missed Naofumi's head, crashing into the wall. He cursed, waving his smarting hand.

"Well, wasn't that just pathetic," Naofumi mocked.

"Now listen, kid!" The shop owner grabbed his shirt with both hands and shoved him up so that he was standing on tiptoes. "I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face. How dare you do that to that sweet girl and then parade your disgusting crime around like you didn't just ruin someone's life and have _no_..._remorse_..._whatsoever_!" He'd moved closer and closer to Naofumi as he spoke, becoming increasingly louder and more agitated with each word.

Naofumi could see the hint of tears in his eyes. _Damn, he's a big softie under all those muscles and scars. How cliché._ He looked Erhard straight in the eyes and told him honestly, "I didn't rape her." After all, the sweet, poor girl Erhard was talking about didn't exist. He'd raped the princess, Bitch, not Myne. He'd raped the woman that had practically sentenced him to death and then laughed in his face and mocked him. _Not _the girl Erhard was talking about.

"What do you—you didn't?"

"No."

Erhard let him down after staring into his eyes for a few moments and apparently finding no lie in them. He looked seriously relieved.

"And even if I did, what's it to you? Who are you to dish out punishment when there has already been a trial"—_if you can call it that—_"and I've been judged for my alleged crimes."

"If that were the case, you'd be dead."

"So? I got away without punishment. It doesn't change the fact that there was a trial anyway. You're not the government, stop acting so self-righteous."

Erhard glared.

"I guess it shows that you're a decent guy." Naofumi smiled, and Erhard's expression softened. "It seems you're not in on the scheme, after all."

"What? Schem—"

"Haven't you noticed my clothing? I've been robbed."

"Huh? I—"

"Tell me, Erhard... What do you know about the princess of Melromarc?"

"Why do you want to—"

"The older one."

"Geez, kid!" Erhard snapped. "Let me talk!" He took a few deep breaths, then said, "Let's go inside and I'll answer your questions."

Naofumi shrugged and followed him inside the shop.

"Now then," Erhard said after seating himself behind his counter. "Why do you want to know about the princess?" He aimed a critical look at Naofumi.

Naofumi took a moment to inspect the various weapons and armor displayed in the shop. "Just humor me."

Erhard sighed. "Fine. The first princess..?"

Naofumi nodded.

"Alright." Erhard leaned forward, resting his arms on the counter. "It's been a while since I've seen her, but it's said that she's of astounding beauty."

"No kidding. How about you tell me something useful. Like her name and appearance, _detailed_."

"Malty S. Melromarc, everyone knows th—"

"I'm not everyone, am I?"

"Geez, kid. Her appearance... hmm..." He scratched his beard. "Royal red hair and green eyes, I think."

Naofumi stared expectantly at him for some time.

"What?" Erhard eventually snapped. "Something on my face? Why are you staring like that?"

"You're a little thick, aren't you? Someone dropped you on your head when you were little? 's that where you got your scars from?" Naofumi laughed out loud at the shop owner's facial expression. This anti-hero thing was serious fun! He'd have to make sure to thank Myne when he saw her the next time.

Erhard stood up and leaned forward threateningly. "Who're you calling thick, you little—"

"Red hair and green eyes, sound familiar?"

"Hmm, no?... Oh, I see, you mean that—"

"And the younger princess. Tell me about her."

Erhard deflated, putting his head in his head and sighing heavily. He raimed like that, muttering quietly to himself.

Naofumi grasped his money pouch, fished out a silver coin, and threw it onto the counter where it bounced and clacked.

"Huh?" Erhard slapped a big hand on top of the coin, then frowned at Naofumi.

"Sorry for being in a rush, but as the saying goes, 'time is money', or rather, 'time in XP' in this case. I know your craft is selling weapons and armor, but frankly, you're the only I can trust at this moment."

"Why can't you trust anyone?" Erhard asked and seemed to straighten a bit at the confidence put in him. He didn't make any gestures to gather or return the money.

"Haven't you been listening? I've been duped. This whole ordeal. The trial, everyone knowing what I did before I even did anything. This was all planned before I even got here. That's why I can't trust anyone. There are people that have it out for me. You're not one of them, are you?" Naofumi glared.

"What? No no, easy kid." Erhard held up his arms placatively, then narrowed his eyes. "How come you got money when you say that you've been robbed?"

"Cause I'm not naive anymore. Does it matter?"

"Guess not... And I don't require payment for some simple questions."

Erhard made to reach out for the coin, but Naofumi put a hand on top of it before the shop owner could reach it. "Say that again once I'm through with my questions."

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

"And stop calling me kiddo. My name is Naofumi and I'm 20 years old. Or do you want me to call you 'old man'?"

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"You see what I mean?"

Erhard grunted.

"Good, then tell me, who would dislike the Shield Hero," Naofumi demanded, and before Erhard could answer, he added, "And this doesn't have anything to do with my alleged crimes."

Erhard, just about to answer, shut is mouth again and thought for a moment. "Well, there's the Three Heroes Church, but I doubt—"

"Three Heroes Church, what—"

"Hey! I told you to stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry."

Erhard sighed. "No hard feelings. If what you're saying is true, then you've been through a lot. As I was saying, there's the Three Heroes Church, which revers the Bow, Spear, and Sword while painting the Shield as evil. They also have some rather bad views of Demi-Humans and Beast-Men. A bunch of crap, if you ask me, but unfortunately, it's the national religion. I'm not much of a church-goer, but if I'd be, I'd definitely be part of the Four Saints Faith."

"So there's religious freedom in Melromarc?" He was honestly surprised to hear that. From the little he knew about feudal societies, he was pretty sure that other religions were rarely tolerated and people of said religions were either discriminated against if not outright persecuted.

Erhard shrugged. "The Three Heroes Church is a branch of the Four Saints Faith and has grown more popular over time until it eventually superseded the Four Heroes Church as the national religion. That was long before I was born though."

"And how many people are following the Three Heroes Church?"

"Hard to say. It'd be more accurate to ask ho doesn't. I can't speak for people living outside of Castle Town, though. But it's safe to say that the majority—if not all—of the knights and nobles are faithful members of the Three Heroes Church."

_And that's where all the power is. That's bad. Really bad._ "Alright, thanks for answering—"

Erhard seemed to slump in relief.

"—I'm not done yet, though."

Instead of answering, Erhard simply pocketed the silver coin.

"Thought so. Okay, that's religion taken care of. Anyone else that might dislike the Shield Hero?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Anyone that might _like_ the Shield Hero?"

Erhard scratched his cheek with two fingers. "Well, there's the Four Saints Faith, and I guess Demi-Humans would like the Shield Hero as well."

"I've suspected as much. Any reason for that?"

"You see, in the past, the Shield Hero aligned himself with Demi-Humans and fought against Melromarc. That's why a lot of people hold contempt for the Shield. Some even say that Siltvelt was founded by a past Shield Hero, but I wouldn't know whether that's true or simply hearsay.."

"That explains quite a lot. So this Siltvelt...is a country of Demi-Humans?"

Erhard nodded. "It's located northeast of Melromarc. Humans aren't welcome there except for the Shield Hero. In fact, they rever the Shield—you."

Naofumi's eyebrows rose.

"Planning on going there?"

_Not really_. Sure, it was tempting, but if it was an obvious move, then surely Myne and her supporters would have already taken precautions should he try to flee there. Regardless, he asked, "How long would it take to get there?"

"On foot? Can't really say for sure. A few months at the minimum."

_Too long_. "Alright, any other countries where the Shield Hero would be welcome that are close by?"

With a sigh, Erhard stood up and retrieved a scroll from some drawer, then rolled it out on the counter, revealing it to be a map. "If you plan to leave the country, I'd recommend going to Schildfrieden. It's situated here, southeast of Melromarc, and it's pretty open toward any race."

Naofumi took a few minutes to study the map and commit it to memory.

"Thanks. And I'm not planning to leave the country. At least not until I'm forced to."

"That's good to hear," Erhard said as he put the map back in its original place and retook his seat on the counter. "I'd hate to lose my newest regular." He smiled a winsome smile.

Naofumi chuckled. "No worries, if what you're saying is true, then you'll make a fortune with me." He smirked. "How does 'Royal Blacksmith' sound?"

Erhard frowned.

"But if I find out that you've been playing me for a fool... Let's just say that I'm not the innocent kid you've met yesterday anymore. And I _will_ find out." Naofumi level a stern glare that promised pain at the shop owner, whose confusion shifted into apprehension.

"Geez kid, what happened to you?"

"I've grown up."

Erhard nodded grimly. "Yeah, I can see that... Naofumi."

Laughing, Naofumi clapped him encouragingly on the shoulder. "Good, now tell me about the second princess."

Erhard made a sound of dismay and put hin head in his callous hands again, which only heightened Naofumi's amusement. "What do you want to know?" he asked, sounding almost like a sulking child.

"Everything."

"There's really not much that I know. Blue hair and eyes if I'm not mistaken. Quite small. Her age...hmm... Ha! I remember the day the news of her birth was spread through Melromarc like yesterday. I've been working on—"

Naofumi coughed.

"—a rare piece..." Erhard scowled, then chuckled and shook his head good-naturedly. "She must be about 10 years old."

"10 years?" That seemed awfully young to replace her sister as heir. "And Myn—Malty, how old is she?"

"20? 21? Something like that."

"And not he one million dollar question:"—Erhard looked really confused at that—"Why isn't Malty the heir to the throne?"

"You're really asking too much of me here. You'd have to ask some nobles on court to get a better answer. I only know of some rumors that she has been sleeping around."

_I wouldn't be surprised, but there's likely more to it._

"But I highly doubt that. Who knows what goes on in the royal family's heads, right? I'm just a simple blacksmith trying to get by..."

"And when was that?"

"A few years ago."

"And I'm correct in the assumption that the Queen is responsible for that?"

Erhard nodded.

"What do you know about her? Where is she anyway? Shouldn't she have been here to greet the Heroes?"

"One question at a time, ki—Naofumi."

"The important one then: Where is the queen? And when will she be back?"

"That were two questions," Erhard lamented, to which Naofumi laughed. "I don't know any specifics, but she's out of the country to meet with the leaders of other countries. That's all I know."

"Alright. One last question, and then I'll leave you in peace. Where can I buy a slave?"

Erhard's relieved expression shifted into one of suspicion and condemnation. "Why do you want a slave?" he asked slowly.

Naofumi crossed his arms and scowled. "Whatever you think, you're wrong. I simply need a companion I can trust. After today, no adventurer will want to help me anymore. You've seen what happens when I try to wield any other weapon, I'm helpless alone. And since a lot of Demi-Humans are slaves in this country, I'd have thought that I'd at least look what they got to offer and maybe free one of them from their misery."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have presumed," Erhard said, looking down in shame.

"No, you should have. After all, you can't know whether I'm actually guilty or not. If it's any consolation, I promise I'll treat them well."

"That's good to hear. I've never met him in person, but people talk... There's a slave trader in town. His name is Beloukas, odd fellow. Runs a slave business that's situated in the more shadier part of town. A big tent, from what I've heard, you can't really miss it."

"Good." It wasn't much, but it would do. "Thanks for your patience. I'll be on my way then."

Naofumi was already at the door when Erhard called, "Wait up a second."

He waited patiently while the shop owner vanished behind a door and came back, carrying some clothes.

"Always the businessman, huh?"

"You can't go running around being clothed like that. Here." Erhard handed him a cloak, its green color a little darker than Myne's eyes.

Naofumi's eyebrows rose as he inspected the cloak, then donned it. He accepted the rest of the clothes the shop owner offered him, and after briefly dressing in one of the shop's changing booths, he was clad in a plain outfit. The cloak looked pretty badass, though.

"Neat. What do I owe you for that?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Erhard dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Those were some spares I had lying around—too small for me. And besides, you've already paid me more than enough to cover its worth."

Regardless, Naofumi handed him another silver coin. "The information you've offered is worth more than I could ever repay. I insist." It was the truth, and buttering the shop owner up a little would get him a lot further than haggling like a retard as he'd done yesterday.

Swallowing his protests, Erhard accepted the money with a grunt. "Take care, kid."

"I'll be back soon enough, _old man_." Naofumi gave a parting nod, then turned and exited the shop with a satisfied smile, already feeling a little royal and entitled with his new cloak swirling around him as he left the _commoner_ behind.

* * *

With his new clothes in place, the cloak hiding his Shield, and after tidying his messy hair up a little, barely anyone had recognized him, and he'd managed to make his way in peace through the city.

It was still before midday when he found his way into the shadier parts of the city, and after asking around a little, he eventually happened upon a big circus tent.

Naofumi couldn't suppress a snort at the irony of someone dealing with Demi-Humans and Beast-Men—partially animals if not lower than animals for some people—in a circus tent.

There didn't seem anyone staying guard, so he simply entered through what he guessed was the entrance flap.

He was immediately met with the sounds and smells he would have expected if there were actually a bunch of animals held here—hissing, snarling, growling, scratching and the scent of bodily waste. There was an abundance of cages with thick metal bars, some empty, some covered, others portraying their content. Countless eyes seemed to be watching his every move.

It was a little ominous and frightening, but regardless, Naofumi took some time to walk around and inspect some of the creatures.

Before he'd gotten far, a voice called, "Ah, a customer! How delightful."

Naofumi turned toward the small figure that came waddling toward him, a walking stick in his hand. He was clad in an odd tuxedo getup—odd for the medieval setting of his world, although fitting for the circus theme. The most profound feature was the giant top hat on his oddly shaped face.

"What can I do for you, good sir?"

"I'm looking for a slave," Naofumi said, letting his gaze swipe across the cages. "I've heard you're the right man to go to."

"Oh, certainly! You've made the right choice coming here." If the man recognized him, he didn't give any indications. "What kind of slave are you looking for? Housekeeping? _Bed_keeping?" He fixed Naofumi with a pointed look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I just thought that a man like you—"

"A man like me?" Naofumi said, taking a step toward the small man.

Beloukas wasn't intimidated in the slightest, only grinning wider. "Why, a man like the Shield Hero, of course!"

Naofumi crossed his arms, showing the Shield that he'd previously hidden behind his cloak. "I need someone that can fight, or that can be trained to fight."

"Certainly! What about this one? Lvl. 75, a Wolfman, truly a frightening and strong combatant, and for only 15 gold pieces!"

The beast looked _truly frightening_ with glowing red eyes, a muscled body that was covered in thick, dirty fur, and giant claws that grasped tightly at the bars of the cage. But Naofumi had no use of a mindless beast. If he wanted to clear his name sometime in the future, he couldn't go running around with a companion like that. No, he needed someone that at least somewhat looked human. Someone who he could control preferably without the Slave Crest. Even though slavery was legal in Melromarc, and, judging by the Slave Trader's earlier words, it wasn't uncommon to own a slave for housekeeping or more unsavory activities, he couldn't rely on that. Those slaves were most likely owned by wealthy people—the nobles, which adhered to the Three Heroes Church. Even so, they'd still try to defame him for owning a slave.

"If you know who I am and what happened to me, you know very well that I can't afford that."

Beloukas only smiled creepily and clapped his hands. "Hah! You've caught me. Good, good. Follow me, and I'll show you wares more suitable for your...needs."

Naofumi didn't deign that with an answer and simply followed the small man as he led him further into the tent. The inhabitants seemed to gradually become more human and less dangerous the longer they walked. All the while, he lectured Naofumi on Slaves, Demi-Humans, and Beast-men, pointing out the odd specimen here and there. The information offered was mostly what he'd already presumed.

Eventually, Beloukas stopped and was about to present the next specimens when Naofumi cut in, "Whatever you've heard and believe, I have to confess that I've been a little careless and have been relieved of my belongings."

Naofumi took out the 30 coins he'd managed to stash inside his Shield beforehand, then put them in his trouser pocket; the remaining 168 coins were secured on his person where they hopefully didn't make any sounds and give him away. "30 silver, that's all I got. What can you offer for that much?"

"30 Silver? Let's see... There's a rabbit-type man with a genetic disorder, he can't use his left arm, LVL 5, 25 Silver. Then I've got this lovely raccoon-type girl. She's suffering from panic attacks and as you can see, is a little sick. She's LVL 1 and goes for 30 Silver. And lastly, a mixed breed, a lizard man, level 8, for 40 silver. Although... since you're looking to be such a promising customer, I'll lower him to 30 Silver as well."

Naofumi eyed them critically. "Why are you charging so much for the girl? She seems like she won't survive long. And besides, I need someone to fight, not some girl who'll only hold me back."

"Oh, but you see." Beloukas chuckled. "Demi-Humans aren't like Humans. They mature much faster, with levels in fact. I'd say LVL 40 and she'll look like an adult!"

"Huh, that's convenient." The rabbit guy was out of the question because of his disability, and the lizard guy seemed a little too wild and aggressive for his taste. The girl on the other hand... The level difference was so minor, it hardly mattered. The illness, he could hopefully cure, and the panic attacks the Slave Trader had mentioned were likely because of the simple fact that she was a prisoner or because of being mistreated by her former owners. Something that he could help her overcome, and then he could be sure of her loyalty. It was certainly more promising than the lizard guy. And besides...

"They're ordered not to attack?" Naofumi asked.

"Yes, perceptive as always."

"I'd like to take a closer look at the girl then."

"Certainly." Beloukas opened the cage.

The girl's head remained bowed as Naofumi approached carefully. Her ears and tail, which looked more like tanuki than raccoon to him, remained idle.

"Hey," Naofumi said, keeling a little away from her, remaining a safe distance away.

Slowly, she lifted her head, the chains around her throat and hands rattling as she moved, and aimed her red, lifeless eyes at him. They were a shade lighter than Myne's hair, a little pink. She coughed and shrank back, looking at her hands again.

"As you can see—"

Naofumi silenced the Slave Trader with a hand gesture. He slowly reached out with his right arm toward the girl, putting the Shield in her field of view. When he was sure, that she'd spotted it, he asked gently, "Do you know what that is?"

Her eyes flicked briefly toward his face, then fixated on the Shield again.

"It's the Legendary Shield," Naofumi said gently. "I'm the Shield Hero. Do you know what that means?"

She coughed and gave a shaky, barely discernible nod. Her body shifted a little and she looked like wanted to do something but was too afraid.

"You can touch it. It's alright."

With tentative, shaky, small fingers she reached out toward the Shield. Right before she touched it, she looked toward Naofumi with uncertainty, and he tried to put the most encouraging smile he could muster, successfully urging her to continue.

"T-the Shield...Hero?" she said in a frail voice in-between coughs, both hands on the Shield. When she looked up, there was a sense of awe in her still fearful eyes.

"Yes, I'm the Shield Hero." He smiled. "And I'll get you out of this place, if you want...?"

As an answer, she abruptly threw herself at him, and Naofumi readily engulfed her with his arms. She was terribly thin against him, trembling and coughing.

"It really...is the...Shield Hero," she mumbled into his chest while Naofumi ran a gentle hand through her hair. She coughed. "I...always knew you'd...save me."

"Yes, you're safe now," he comforted. "Wanna get out of here? I bet you're hungry."

She withdrew and smiled shyly up at him, her eyes not quite meeting his. "Eat?"

"Yes, and I'll get you something for your illness. And some new clothes and a bath. I'm Naofumi, by the way. Naofumi Iwatani. What's your name?"

"Ra...Raphtalia."

Naofumi smiled. _Perfect._

Clapping sounded from behind. "What a heartwarming display... I see you've made your choice."

Naofumi scowled at him. "Yes. Could you take her restraints off?"

The Slave Trader handed him the key, and Naofumi gently relieved her off the shackles. Naofumi took a small hand of hers into his, and they followed behind Beloukas, Raphtalia coughing and sending him curious glances from time to time. They were led into another room that didn't appear to be part of the tent.

"We'll transition your ownership toward me," Naofumi explained gently. "For your own safety, you'll remain a slave for now. Is that alright?"

Raphtalia nodded.

The Slave Trader then proceeded to explain what was to do, took some of Naofumi's blood, and drew a new Slave Crest on her chest. Raphtalia tightly clasped Naofumi's hand but didn't scream at what must clearly be a painful procedure. Thankfully, it was over quickly.

Her name appeared beneath his in his HUD, and there was some information about slaves which he briefly skimmed. He set the rules and options to his liking.

Naofumi handed over the 30 silver coins. "Will that be all?"

"Oh, I certainly hope not. Make sure to come back once you've earned more money. If I could interest you to buy a monster egg for only 100 Silver—"

Naofumi stared blankly. "That was all my money."

"I'm sure it was!" Beloukas broke out in gales of laughter.

"Let's go," Naofumi told Raphtalia and led her out of the room, leaving the creepy man behind with his amusement and hiding his scowl at being seen through so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who's been following and reviewing the story. It's certainly grown more popular than I'd have expected (and has definitely received less hate than I'd expected). So yeah, thanks! Especially for the continuous reviews! They always make my day.**

* * *

Naofumi closed his eyes and took a moment to calm down so that he didn't risk letting his frustration out on Raphtalia. This must have been the third time she'd stopped and nearly fallen, and the coughing didn't help either. He was already slowed down considerably because of her, and the fact that she was gazing around with childlike curiosity while they made their way through the bustling city didn't help much either.

Whatever the Shield meant to her, it'd apparently shaken her out of whatever dark place she'd been in before, filling her with hope and life. He didn't want to risk reversing that and breaking the blind trust she'd immediately placed in him. It was also for that reason that she'd refused to let go of his hand—the side with Shield—until this point, making it impossible to hide his identity. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was the Shield Hero—the Devil to those sheep—and a "convicted" rapist... now he was also dragging a little girl through the streets. He hadn't any doubt what conclusions they'd reach, judging by the looks of contempt and disgust aimed their way, both his and Raphtalia's. The people were keeping even more distance than before, likely because Raphtalia literally looked she was diseased.

"Raphtalia," Naofumi urged with a sigh.

"Sorry, Ma...master."

He guided her to a quiet corner in the busy street and dropped to his knees so that he could talk to her on eye level. "I've told you to no call me that. You can call me Naofumi, or simply Shield Hero if you like, although I prefer the former."

"S-sorry, Mas— Mis...Mister Nao...Naofumi," she said in-between coughs. Her voice was still a little frail but didn't sound anymore as if she had accepted her fate and only waited for death to release her.

He couldn't help but smile at her choice of honorific. He patted her head and said, "I'm going to carry you, okay? Then you can look around all you like."

Raphtalia let out a little gasp and stared more wide-eyed at him than before—if that was even possible. Thankfully, he'd disabled the function that'd punish her if she disobeyed him or she would be in severe pain right now. He'd enable that later on if need be, but for now, he didn't want to risk it.

"Okay?" he prodded.

She nodded rapidly, and when he gestured for her to wrap her arms around his neck, she did so immediately. He made sure that his hold was secure, then stood up...and regretted his decision immediately.

She _stank_. Badly. Now that she was so close, he had to fight the urge to vomit, barely managing to steady his footing after the abrupt attack on his olfaction. He wondered when she'd been washed the last time, especially her hair. _Great, now my cloak is dirty too._

Shaking his head, he continued on his way through the streets, now on a much faster tempo than before. He felt her head and arms move around him, but thankfully, Raphtalia kept her thoughts to herself. She barely weighed anything; maybe his decision to visit an apothecary before grabbing something to eat had been a mistake. He'd hate if she died of malnutrition now and he'd have to take the reptile guy after all...

They arrived at Erhard's shop, and Naofumi went inside without announcing himself, catching the shop owner off-guard as he was in the midst of devouring his lunch. Apparently, it was lunch-time. _Huh._

Naofumi approached the counter, and Raphtalia shifted in his arms so that she could see better. Erhard was staring at them with his mouth hanging open slightly, his lunch forgotten on the counter. His _lunch_ consisted of what looked like a big baguette-sandwich filled with salad, meat, and some more ingredients he couldn't make out, looking like it'd come straight from Subway.

_What. The. Fuck. _He was pretty sure that people living in the medieval period did _not_ eat stuff like that, or at least not prepared like that.

The small growl of Raphtalia's stomach shook them out of their stupor, and Erhard said, "Already back, kiddo? I see you've been successful in your endeavor. Looking for some equipment for your new companion?" He leaned forward on the counter, and the critical look he'd given Naofumi upon entering the shop softened when he faced Raphtalia. "What's your name, little Miss?"

Raphtalia didn't say anything and turned to Naofumi. He first assumed that she was asking for permission to answer, but then realized that she was trying to hide from the big—and admittedly somewhat scary-looking—shopowner.

"It's alright," Naofumi soothed. "The old man doesn't mean any harm. He's a big softie under all those muscles and scars. Do you want to answer his question?"

Raphtalia coughed, nodded, and turned toward the shopkeeper again. "Raph...Raphtalia."

"Raphtalia, hmm?" Erhard let out a boomy laugh. "Do you want a bite? You look hungry." He gestured toward his sandwich.

She had reflexively reached out with a hand before turning her head toward Naofumi, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"If he's so kind to offer, then, of course, you can. Make sure to thank him, though," Naofumi instructed and hoped that she didn't take this as a sign that she could get away with anything if she just looked at him like that. She really was a cute girl and would be even more so if he got her washed and clothed properly. Judging by the way the shop owner was treating her, he expected that it would earn him some nice discounts in the future.

Erhard, who'd spend the time to grab a knife and cut off a small piece of his lunch, offered the morsel to Raphtalia with a smile. "Here you go, little Miss."

"Th...thanks, old m...man," she said and accepted it, then immediately dug into it with vigor only a starved person could, although her coughing made it a bit difficult to eat. It was a little disgusting, and the odd ingredient and bred crumbs landed on his cloak, but Naofumi tolerated it for now; he'd teach her some proper table manners later.

Anyway, he was busy laughing at the irate facial expression of the shop owner when Raphtalia had called him _old man_. She certainly knew how to get on his good side...

"You remember your promise?" Erhard asked after a while, looking sternly at him.

Naofumi glared. "Whatever you're insinuating. I'd never."

Erhard eyed Raphtalia, still perched up in Naofumi's arms and completely absorbed with her lunch, a smile on her face, her tail wagging happily from one side to the other. "Maybe now, but I bet that you'll think differently once she's grown. She's gonna be a real looker, I can tell."

"You're wrong," Naofumi ground out, getting irritated by this continued questioning. Sure, Raphtalie would be beautiful, no question there, but after last night... "I'd never." He looked the shop owner straight in the eye, conveying his thoughts.

Erhard sighed and nodded, content. "Good. Sorry for prying, but you have to understand where I'm coming from." He pointed at Naofumi's throat where Myne's bite marks were—now hidden by his cloak. "I didn't say anything before because I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. But then you come back here with this small girl in your arms... You gotta understand how that looks to me."

"Hmm?" Raphtalia perked up when he said _small girl_. She was in the process of licking her small fingers clean, the food completely devoured.

"Hah? Already done, little Miss? Here, let me get you another one." He hurriedly cut another piece off and handed it to her, then refocused on Naofumi.

"I know how it looks like. But it's _not_ what it looks like. It's...complicated."

"I believe you, kid." Upon Naofumi's glare, he added, "Naofumi."

Naofumi nodded, pleased that he'd finally manage to somewhat win the shop owner's trust. He certainly wasn't a powerful ally, but better one more ally than one more enemy. Naofumi certainly didn't have the luxury to be picky... yet.

Erhard was about to get up—to gather some equipment for Raphtalia, no doubt—when Naofumi said, "I'm not looking for anything to buy right now. I just wanted to ask where I could get some medicine for Raphtalia. If you haven't noticed, she's sick."

The shop owner scratched his beard for a moment, then gave Naofumi directions for the closest apothecary.

"Thanks."

Raphtalia had finished her meal by now and had laid her head on Naofumi's shoulder, dozing off.

_Great, now she's sleepy and I can forget getting her to walk. _At least she didn't throw up her food as he'd feared.

Erhard chuckled as he watched her. "Make sure to always have enough food at hand. She'll need a lot until she's fully grown."

"Thanks," Naofumi said, honestly grateful. He hadn't considered that before. Somehow, he'd assumed that it would just happen... like magic... like in a game. He scowled, purging those idiotic thoughts from his mind. "I'll come back once she's cured. I think something small for now...like a dagger. And no armor, she'll only grow out of that, won't she?"

Erhard gave a grunt of approval. "Will do. And I'll see whether I can find some spare clothing for her while you're gone. Take care, kid."

"See you, old man."

Naofumi turned, and when he was about to exit, Raphtalia mumbled, "Bye, old... man." She coughed faintly, then went back to sleep.

Naofumi chuckled.

* * *

Naofumi found the apothecary without difficulty. Raphtalia had slept the whole trip and was still asleep in his arms when he entered the shop.

The interior was quite small and cramped. Tall shelves filled with glasses and jars containing various herbs and liquids occupied the room. The tangy air was cold and dry. The light was dim; only a few sunbeams shone in through the thick glass of the front door and windows, which were partially covered with cloth. At the back behind the counter, candles spent some sparse light.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the man behind the counter greeted in a calm voice. The first thing that caught Naofumi's attention were the small gold bars he wore on his ears and on a chain around his neck. His aged face was strict but kind.

Naofumi carried Raphtalia over to a stool next to the counter and set her down. She stirred, and the moment he let go of her, she instantly reached out and grasped his right hand again. Suppressing a resigned sigh, he let her.

"She's sick," Naofumi said. "I need you to heal her."

As if on cue, Raphalia broke into a coughing fit.

The man's dark eyes first fell onto Raphtalia, then briefly focused on his Shield before coming to rest on his face. "Certainly. What can you tell me about her?" His gaze was already roaming across the shelves, looking for a potential cure. If he was somehow thrown off by the Shield, he didn't give any indication aside from briefly raising his thick, grey eyebrows.

"Not much. She coughs a lot, she's very thin. She's a tanuki- or raccoon-type Demi-Human, about 10 years old." Naofumi internally cursed himself for not asking the slave trader some more questions. He'd just wanted to get on with it... this would cost him valuable time now.

The man walked around the counter, the gold bars around his neck jangling faintly, and crouched down before Raphtalia, then began to examine her. First, he only inspected and asked some questions, then gathered various ingredients and had her sniff or eat them, gauging her reactions.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naofumi asked while the man worked.

"Certainly."

Naofumi did, and not only one. Leaning against a shelf while holding onto Raphtalia's hand, he summarized and asked everything he'd learned from Erhard, and the apothecary owner, even though he looked a little tired doing so, answered them all without fail while he worked. He introduced himself as Raphael, which had Naofumi snorting—because wasn't Raphael the name of an angel? It certainly fit a healer.

_So Erhard was telling the truth. That's good. _Of course, they could both be lying, but that was very unlikely if not impossible.

"She only has some minor illness. It's been made worse by her frail state and lack of proper nourishment. Let me mix some medicine for her, and then we'll see."

Naofumi watched with rapt attention as Raphael gathered various ingredients, ground some of them with a mortar and pestle, mixed with some liquid...

Naofumi committed every step to memory, and when he asked what Raphael was doing, the man answered them with a small smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you like... try to hold onto your trade secret?" Naofumi asked after the medicine was completed.

Raphael laughed kindly. "That's what a selfish man would say. I wish to heal and help and will do so in any capacity possible. And if that means that I'll tell you my 'trade secrets', then that's fine. Either way, it's only a minor remedy. I'm sure you would have figured it out on your own."

Even though Naofumi didn't agree with the concept of giving away stuff for free without reason, he could understand how someone seeking to heal could have that attitude, and he also couldn't help but be a little flattered by the casual confidence put in his ability. _Guess he can recognize greatness when it's staring him in the face._

Raphael carried the small wooden bowl he'd filled the medicine in over to Raphtalia and kneeled before her. "This will taste a little bitter, but it'll be over before you know it," he instructed, then brought the bowl to her lips.

Raphtalia had barely taken a little sip when her face scrunched up in revulsion and she turned her head away abruptly, coughing and spitting the medicine out of her mouth. When she was done, she looked at Naofumi with tears in her eyes.

"You're not getting out of this," Naofumi told her, a bit sternly. "This is for your own good. Now drink up."

Raphtalia sniveled but then nodded and again faced Raphael, who'd miraculously managed to not spill the medicine during Raphtalia's sudden movement. He brought the bowl to her lips again, and this time, she swallowed it all, albeit with a disgusted face and fitting noises. When she was finished, there was a pout on her face.

"Good girl," Naofumi said, patting her head with his free hand, and she brightened up instantly, preening under his praise, waggling her tail.

"What do I owe you?" Naofumi asked.

"Nothing," Raphael said as he walked back behind the counter. "I'm afraid the quality of my medicine isn't good enough to permanently cure her illness. My sincere apologies. The symptoms are gone for now, but they'll recur after a few days at the latest."

Well, that sucked. At least the man was reasonable and didn't make a fuss about the money. Naofumi wouldn't have paid him anyway; he'd asked for a cure and not gotten it. "And you can't make something better that'll help her?"

"No." Raphael shook his head ruefully, his gold bar earrings dangling. "I'd need ingredients of better quality, and the next shipment isn't due for some time. Now with the Waves in full force, trade is considerably more dangerous and slow. Although...if you could bring me some ingredients yourself, I'd be happy to mix them for you. In the meantime, come back in a few days and I'll reapply the remedy."

Raphael listed any plants and animal parts that could prove helpful to cure Raphtalia, then named some more for which he'd pay should Naofumi procure them.

"And let me guess," Naofumi said. "You don't want any payment for that either?"

"No, you bringing me some new ingredients and knowing that you'll be in good shape to protect us will be enough payment for me."

"Are you like a saint or something?" Naofumi asked skeptically.

Raphael chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not." He reached into a shirt pocket and withdrew an amulet of sorts, offering it to Naofumi.

He took it and inspected it closer. It was a metallic emblem hanging on a chain. He recognized the Legendary Sword, Spear, and Bow in its design—no shield. "The Three Heroes Church. You're a member?"

Raphael shrugged, taking back the amulet. "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. It certainly keeps my shop out of suspicion." There was the hint of a grin on his face, and Naofumi found himself bursting out laughing.

Raphtalia looked confused and awkwardly laughed along.

He'd liked the man before for his serious yet calm demeanor and for not judging him for being the Shield Hero, but now, he could actually respect him.

Although, as Naofumi calmed down, a little suspicion crept into his mind. Wiping some tears out of his eyes with his free hand, he said, "You know who I am, I take it?"

Raphael looked at the Shield and Naofumi's hand that was still clasping Raphtalia's. "A kind man."

"The _Shield Hero_", Naofumi corrected. "The mortal enemy of your religion. And yet, you offered to treat my companion, a Demi-Human, offered medicine for free, gave away your recipes, and answered all of my questions. Why?"

"Can't I simply be a kind man who'd offer aid to anyone in need?" the shop owner asked, but when Naofumi kept staring, he continued, "You're right that I have my own motive in this. Of course, I like to help people the best I can. But... I've recognized you the moment you stepped into my shop, and I thought, _How could a man accused of...you know...be so kind?_ I don't claim to understand the intricacies of the court or nobles, but I can make my own assumptions based on what I know. And when I saw you, I saw a Hero carrying someone in need in his arms, nothing more, nothing less. Sword, Spear, Bow, or Shield, it matters not. You're all here to protect us, and if I can offer any help, then I'll do so. Though... if I may make a selfish request?"

Naofumi nodded.

"If you ever find yourself near the village of Riyute during one the Waves, I'd implore you to defend its inhabitants. I've got relatives living there, you understand. We in Castle Town are relatively safe. But people living out of its protective walls not so much. It's the knights' job to protect the citizens, but they can't always be everywhere on time."

Ah, so there was it. The real reason for all his kindness. Good, that was good. Naofumi could work with that. A man you knew the motivation of was a man you could predict and control. "I'll see what I can do. This village, Riytue, can you tell me where it's located? Maybe I'll visit there while I prepare for the Waves."

"Certainly." Raphael gave him instructions on how to reach the village and, sneakily, dropped some hints where his relatives were living and what they did for a living. From what Naofumi surmised, they were the family of his sister or cousin, who was named Lucetta, worked as a cook (or simply stayed home, Naofumi thought), and was living with at least two children.

"Thanks. As I'm the Shield I'm pretty useless in attacking anyway, so it's not unreasonable to assume that I'd simply defend people. I promise that I'll do my best to protect the villagers should I get there."

"That's all I can ask for," Raphael said.

Naofumi nodded and tugged on Raphtalia's arm to get her to stand up. "Thanks for the help and information."

"Farewell, Hero."

* * *

"Now look at you, little Miss, already looking much better," Erhard greeted them with his usual cheerful grin in place as they entered the shop. "Found the apothecary without difficulties I take it?"

Naofumi grunted and led Raphtalia toward the counter where a bunch of small weapons were laid out. "What have you got for me?"

"Straight to business, I see. First, though." He reached behind the counter and handed some clothes to Raphtalia.

"For me?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Naofumi told her. "Go on, take them. And then go change in that booth over there."

Raphtalia did as told, in her excitement letting go of his hand and rushing off to change.

Naofumi breathed a little sigh. "Now then, what are those?"

"From left to right, short swords, daggers, and knives. In the qualities of steel, bronze, and iron—one of each. Prizes are 40, 26, 20; 22, 14, 11; and 12, 8, 6 Silver," Erhard said, pointing to the appropriate items.

Naofumi regarded the nine weapons for a moment. The prizes weren't all that different, but the weapon would only be a temporary solution anyway. The short swords were out of the question—he doubted Raphtalia was strong enough to handle them properly yet—which left a dagger or a knife. "You can put away the swords. And the steel variants as well."

Erhard did so without question. This left only four weapons.

Raphtalia emerged from the changing booth. She looked already more clean and competent and stood a little taller. He'd only have to cut her hair and wash her hair and face, and then she'd be an appropriate companion for him. The brown-red design of her new outfit didn't really fit with his green cloak, but it suited her brunette hair and red eyes well.

Naofumi shook his head. Appearances weren't important yet. What counted were actions and leveling up as fast as possible. "Raphtalia," he said as she retook his hand. "Take those weapons and tell me which one feels best."

Standing on tiptoes, she reached out and, one by one, took the weapons briefly into her small hands, then pointed at the iron knife. "This one."

"Are you sure that's what you feel you can fight best with?"

"F-fight?" she asked, her eyes going wide and fearful.

Suppressing a sigh, Naofumi crouched and placed his free hand on her shoulder. "Yes, fight." He looked into her scared eyes. "That's why I bought you. I haven't said anything before because I thought you knew."

"I..."

"You know who I am, right?" he prodded.

She nodded. "The Shield Hero."

"And what does the Shield Hero do?"

"Protect people," she said instantly, her fear momentarily replaced with awe.

"And from whom does the Shield Hero protect people?"

"From bad people and m-monsters."

"That's right. But I, as the Shield Hero, am not permitted to carry other weapons; I can't defeat the monsters, and if I can't do that, I can't protect people. That's why I need you to help me with that. That's why I need you to fight for me."

"But..."

"That's why I need to become strong, why I need _you_ to become strong. You want to be strong, don't you? The people that owned you before, they weren't very nice, weren't they? They hurt you."

Raphtalia looked to the ground, her mouth set in a thin line, staring into the distance.

"They were bad people, and they were wrong to hurt you. Do you just want to accept that? Do you want to stay a weakling that can get abused by others? Or do you want to become strong and prevent others from suffering what you've been through?"

She'd looked up, and her eyes grew increasingly wider with each word.

"You want to help them, don't you? You want to be a Hero."

"Y-yes," she said quietly and nodded.

"What do you want?" Naofumi asked, staring expectantly.

"I want to be a Hero. I want to be strong." She lifted her head fully, her face set in determination. "I'll fight. I'll fight for you, Mister Naofumi!"

He smiled and patted her head. "Then pick your weapon."

While Raphtalia inspected the daggers and knives with new vigor, performing some practice swings and stabs with both hands, Naofumi glared at Erhard, who was regarding him with an odd expression. Thankfully, the shop owner kept his mouth shut.

"This one," Raphtalia proclaimed, holding up the bronze dagger.

Naofumi nodded, and Erhard chuckled and said, "Good choice, little Miss!"

Of course, he'd say that, considering that it was the most expensive of the four weapons. Naofumi handed over 14 silver coins and gestured for Raphtalia to strap her new weapon to her belt.

"Hey, old man, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on your definition of _one_."

Naofumi chuckled good-naturedly. "Okay, let's say...three questions that I'm sure won't take you long to answer. Although... make that four."

"I'm listening." Erhard put his arms on the counter.

"First, do you know if Heroes are capable of using magic?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure, but I think so."

"Second, is there a magic shop or something the likes where I could learn it?"

"Of course. It's not far from here, a few streets down."

Naofumi listened as Erhard gave more exact directions. "Good. Third, what do you know about the village of Riyute, and fourth, how do I get there?"

What Erhard told him was pretty much identical to what Raphael had said. Naofumi hadn't really doubted the man's words, but it never hurt to double-check.

"Alright, thanks for answering my questions." Naofumi tossed the shop owner a silver coin. "For Raphtalia's clothes." He tugged on her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Erhard muttered a goodbye and shook his head as he watched them leave.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Shield Hero," the old woman running the magic shop told him, her hands hovering over a crystal ball. "But it seems you don't have any affinities. I'm sure this applies to all Heroes. Since you're not originating from this world and aren't born with the required mana."

"I see." Well, that was a disappointment, though it made sense. So he couldn't use any magic at all. He'd kind of hoped that he could work around his weak attack values by relying on destructive magic. Maybe it could have been even possible to summon elemental weapons or something which wouldn't violate the restriction of the Shield. After all, low attack stats didn't mean low spell damage. Well, no matter. He nodded for the woman to examine Raphtalia.

"The girl has Light and Dark Magic affinity. She is half-raccoon, after all. I'd recommend her to learn Illusion Magic." The woman turned around, rummaging through some drawers. "In which case..." She put a book on the table. "May I interest you in this grimoire? For only 350 silver pieces."

Even though Naofumi couldn't afford it, he opened it and paged through it, immediately realizing that he couldn't read it. "Thanks, but I'm not interested."

Even if it was in his prize range, Light and Dark—Illusion—Magic didn't sound like it was very powerful in combat. Maybe he'd reconsider later, but for now, it would only take up unnecessary time and money. Perhaps Raphtalia hadn't been the best companion to choose, after all... He would have hoped for something destructive, like Area of Effect spells, for faster leveling. He was sure Malty was capable of some...she kind of struck him as the type for Fire Magic—wild, breathtaking, uncontrollable, and irresistible to touch even though you knew you'd get burned.

"Thanks for your time," Naofumi said with a smile. "We'll be on our way then. We'll have to prepare for the Waves."

"Alright, come back if you change your mind, Shield Hero."

They left the magic shop and started to make their way out of town. It was early afternoon, so Naofumi wanted to do some leveling and search for some of the ingredients Raphael had told him about before it got dark.

Since Raphtalia's illness was temporarily cured, they were traveling at a much faster pace now. She still held onto his hand, but she'd stopped gazing around after they'd left Erhard's shop and was walking confidently, keeping up with his long steps without fail. Whatever his words had meant to her, it had changed something within her, and her childlike wonder was replaced by determination and wariness. Her other hand was always either on her belt or directly on the handle of her bronze dagger.

Naofumi thought that to be a good development. Very good, indeed. It was almost like she was his bodyguard or something, even though the reverse would be more accurate if you considered that he was the Shielder and ignored any difference in status.

_Light and Dark Magic. Illusion Magic. Hmm_. Maybe she could be his assassin later on...

* * *

**Uh oh.**


	7. Chapter 7

Not for the first time that day, Malty suppressed a sigh and instead morphed her face into a bright smile while she clapped her hands. The other members of Motoyasu's party were doing the same while he smiled winsomely at them, some monster lying defeated before him.

He certainly was skilled with his Spear, Malty had to admit that, but that was where his competences started and ended. This had been her fate all day, watching him as he slew monsters while she and the other girls cheered him on. He was certainly enjoying the attention, always smiling. They had advanced to some area a little farther from Castle Town than she'd been yesterday with Naofumi. Despite not letting his party members help, Motoyasu seemed to have been able to level quite quickly—he was already LVL 4—and had no problem taking on monsters that were higher than that.

Still, this was grating on her nerves, and her feet were starting to hurt a little from the constant walking. What she wouldn't give for a steamy bath and foot massage right now... Where she wasn't ever one to do work unless necessary, she itched to take on some enemies of her own and let out some of her frustration.

_I should be happy! This is what I've_ _planned!_ Not even Motoyasu's handsome face could make her heart speed up anymore. Every time she looked at him, she only saw one thing: An idiot, a disappointment.

_Why couldn't Motoyasu be the Shield Hero and Naofumi the Spear Hero?!_ Malty fumed, not for the first time that day. Things would be so much easier if their places had been reversed. Motoyasu was such a narrow-minded fool; if he had been the one who'd found himself accused of rape, his idiotic world view would have been shattered in so many pieces that he would have broken down sobbing like a little girl, never to recover again and sure to die before the next Wave even hit. And that he wouldn't have been able to see through her ploy didn't even need saying.

It wasn't fair.

"Uhhh, you're so strong, Motoyasu!" Malty cheered with a fake smile she'd mastered long ago.

"Master Motoyasu," one of the other party members said—some commoner Matly hadn't bothered to learn the name of. "You must be exhausted. Maybe we could take over while you refresh yourself?"

"Don't you worry yourselves, my fair ladies," Motoyasu announced dramatically, briefly taking the speaker's hand in his own. "I'll protect you from those monsters."

"Of course, Motoyasu, you're so heroic," Matly said sweetly with a hand laid over her heart. "A true Hero. I feel so safe with you."

His smile widened even more at that and he turned back to search for a new monster to slay dramatically, Malty and the three other girls following behind obediently.

He was a fool for refusing their help and doing everything on his own. And it wasn't simply because it made the leveling process more tedious and slow. She and the other party members had come to Father's summons as adventurers, fully prepared to fight. For him to simply disregard their wishes wasn't just rude and disgraceful...but moronic. This was Melromarc, a matriarchy. To tell a woman off like that wasn't very smart, an offense even. Only the fact that he was a Hero kept him from receiving any repercussions.

He'd know that all if he took the time to simply ask...anyone, really. But he was more concerned to be showered in affection for his 'heroics'. Whatever strange world he'd come from, he simply applied the values and morals he'd learned from there to this world, believing that his simple-minded ways were superior to those of her world. A foolish mistake. Aside from being unable to consider the standpoint from anyone else, this was his biggest fault.

Unlike Naofumi... who'd learned rather quickly, who'd immediately seen through her play and, despite her actions, had analyzed her goals and offered to help her.

Malty sighed.

Things would be so much easier if their roles had been reversed! The Shield Hero would be destroyed and it would only be a matter of time before she could reclaim her rightful place...with Naofumi at her side. There was no doubt in her mind that he would jump at the opportunity, and from the little she'd seen of him, he would certainly be an adequate ally and satisfying partner. And in the meantime, she could do...

...do what exactly? Fuck? There were still the other three girls in her party, not to mention that Naofumi would be oblivious as to her real identity and that he would still be the kind of person he'd been before their confrontation. Still not as bad as Motoyasu, but not nearly as good as he was now. She had no doubt that she could seduce him with ease, but... there would be no Deal, no Fail-Safe, no ecstatic night spent together in hateful passion...

That veiled promise he'd made and the _look_ he'd given her right before marching out of the throne room... Just thinking about it made her shudder.

But it was no use daydreaming about impossibilities and things she had no control over.

"Lord Motoyasu?" Malty asked sweetly, and the slumping of her shoulders was entirely authentic for once. "I'm not feeling so good. May we retire for the day?" Maybe she wasn't physically tired, but certainly mentally.

"Of course! I was just about to suggest we turn back." The Spear Idiot smiled, and if her own smile wasn't up to her usual standards, he didn't give any indication that he noticed.

She wasn't going to survive another week of this...

* * *

_Pop!_

Another Red Balloon monster exploded in his hands, and Raphtalia immediately turned and slashed at more of them. She was one-hitting them with her bronze dagger, the weapon almost like a sword for her small form. Slashing and hacking away at the ballons with abandon, Raphtalia was already panting heavily, sweat pouring down her dirty face, but made no intention of stopping.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

He didn't need to encourage her or spurn her own. It was almost like she was being chased by some invisible force that made it impossible to stop—as if the devil was chasing her, which was pretty accurate, considering that he was the devil to those mindless sheep around here. They'd already reached LVL 3 and there was no stopping in sight. Naofumi was mostly busy collecting monster parts and feeding them to his Shield and occasionally shielding Raphtalia if she got overwhelmed.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

On their way out of the town, he'd briefly stopped on a market stand selling meat and bought something to eat for them both. He couldn't quite place the taste; it was likely some native animal of this world. He hadn't eaten the whole day before that but hadn't really realized how hungry he'd been; he'd only stopped after Raphtalia's stomach had grumbled. She sure was always hungry, and it would only get worse once she started gaining some more levels. In wise foreknowledge, he'd bought more than necessary—he couldn't know how ravenous her hunger would become, and the meat seemed well preserved and would probably last a few days at least.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

He'd spend a little time exploring the Help Menu, reading up on how his Shield worked. Apparently, he could switch freely in-between the Shields he'd unlocked by only thinking about the Shield he wanted to use, and if he equipped them for lone enough, their Equip Bonuses would become permanent. It sounded simple enough, and he made sure to try absorbing anything he could get his hands on. So far, there wasn't anything really useful, only some that improved his basic stats like Defense, among them the Shields from the balloons. He was currently equipping the Red Small Shield, having already mastered the Orange and Yellow variants.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

The sun would be setting in an hour or so and had already turned a beautiful orange, and Naofumi found himself in a strangely content state. He was a little sweaty from the constant walking and running, and the wind was blowing through his hair and clothing, pleasantly warm yet cooling and refreshing. His stomach was wonderfully full, and his muscles were in a comfortable state of soreness—especially his glutes.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

He stood still for a moment and watched the small form of Raphtalia as she darted back and forth, her tail following her as if it was its own being while she decimated the balloons. It reminded him of how he'd done the same yesterday with Myne. He wondered how things would be like if she were with him now instead of Raphtalia, wondered whether she'd held back before and would be a lot more skilled in defeating the monsters that were nothing more than a mild annoyance. But in contrast to yesterday, he wouldn't be with Myne but with Malty. She wouldn't be shy and cheer him on. She'd stand with confidence and display her curves without care, a haughty smirk on her face and her eyes glowing with devious intent. He imagined her to pause and flick her royal-red hair over her shoulder, and he'd watch her heaving chest, watch the pearls of sweat on her skin as they traveled downward in-between her breasts, disappearing behind the ruby that was embedded in her armor, and he'd gulp, then grasp her by her bare shoulders and pin her to some nearby tree, then...

Naofumi shook his head and licked his suddenly dry lips, his heart palpitating in his chest. Something was wrong, and he soon realized what: It was silent around him, and ther was no trace of Raphtalia.

_Damn_. If something happened to her... His eyes flickered toward his HUD, noticing with relief that her HP was still at 100%.

"Oh, good." He noticed a trail of red balloon stripes and picked them up while he caught up to her. Eventually, he found her. She was leaning with her hands on her knees, upper body bowed forward, gasping for breath. When she spotted him, she pushed herself upward, but her movements were uncoordinated and shaky, and she looked like she would fall at any moment.

"Raphtalia," Naofumi said and laid a hand onto her shoulder to steady her.

"Can still... fight... have to... get strong," she panted and tried to move away from him.

"Raphtalia," he said more firmly, making her head snap back toward him. "Stop! You're—"

"But—"

"No Buts! You've done well, there's no point in pushing yourself through exhaustion. It'll be dark soon, and we'll have to return to Castle Town or find shelter somewhere. You're no use if you fall over, understood?"

Raphtalia lowered her head and nodded, sheathing her dagger and leaning into his steadying hand.

"We'll make camp. I've seen a river a while back. We'll go there, wash up, and eat something. Let's go."

She walked a bit sluggishly, her breathing still labored.

"Come on, I'll carry you."

"I can... walk," she protested weakly, but when Naofumi removed his hand, she stumbled and nearly fell.

"You can't."

She didn't resist when he crouched and took her into his arms—same as he'd done earlier this day.

They didn't speak as they made their way to where Naofumi intended. Thankfully, he'd remembered the way correctly, and it wasn't long until they happened upon the river. As luck would have it, there was a spot where apparently some adventurers before him had rested—there was a burnt-out campfire which was surrounded by some felled tree trunks to sit on.

Naofumi set Raphtalia down onto one of the tree trunks and took a spot next to her. He sighed contently as he stretched out his legs, which had been in action since the moment he'd left the bed with Malty. It seemed so long ago... He wondered what she was up to right now. Probably already at home in the castle, bossing around some servants, having a lavish feast, or lying in her undoubtedly gigantic and soft bed, scheming or fantasizing about the day he'd marry her... It was kind of funny that the situation was so alike to a classic fairy tale where the hero overcame impossible odds to save and get the princess in the end. Only that he wasn't some idealistic, idiotic hero and that Malty wasn't some innocent princess who needed saving. They were more—better.

He shook his head, coming back to reality.

Beside him, Raphtalia wasn't moving. Her hands were placed on her legs; her tail was straight; and her head was angled downward, her face set in an anxious pout.

"Raphtalia?"

She didn't react.

"Something wrong?" Was this one of the panic attacks the Slave Trader had spoken of?

She faintly shook her head _No_, not looking up.

No panic attack then. Naofumi remembered her earlier words and had a suspicion of what had her acting so weirdly. "You've done well today," he praised. "Really well. Better than I'd expected. I'm very...pleased with you." He'd almost said _proud_, but that would've been a little weird, wouldn't it?

"Really?" Raphtalia looked up, a shy smile on her face that brightened when he smiled encouragingly at her.

"Yes, very pleased." Naofumi opened his arms, and she instantly burrowed herself in his embrace while he patted and brushed her hair. After a few moments, he instructed, "Now go wash up, and then we'll eat something."

"Okay!" she said happily. She extracted herself from his person and ran toward the river like the child she was, then, without hesitation, simply dove in head-first.

With a little _plop_, she vanished from view, and Naofumi couldn't help but burst out laughing, shaking his head. "What an odd kid."

Naofumi took a few more moments to relax his feet and contemplate his current situation. It would be dark very soon. If they left now, they'd probably reach Castle Town a little after dark... but why should he bother? He didn't have any plans other than to level for the foreseeable future, and he had enough supplies for some time; it would be more efficient to simply stay out here—they were both exhausted and would fall asleep in no time, ready to resume their efforts at dawn. Sleeping on the grass would be a little uncomfortable—he'd have to invest in some proper camping equipment the next time he went to the city—but he would manage. He didn't know enough about this world to say anything about the temperatures at night, but judging from his feeling, it'd be manageable.

Decision made, he released a tired sigh and stood up, intent on gathering some wood for a fire. Raphtalia was still dabbling happily in the river. She'd apparently caught sight of some fish and tried to catch them with her hands—unsuccessfully but undeterrable, her tail waggling when it wasn't beneath the water surface. She seemed right at home in the water, no problem maneuvering despite still wearing her clothes. He wasn't worried to leave her alone for some time while he gathered some small twigs but kept a watchful eye onto her status, ready to drop anything at a moment's notice should he see her health bar drop. He equipped the _Wood Shield_ he'd unlocked a while back but hadn't bothered to master yet, which had the Equip Bonus of _Collection Ability 1._ He wasn't quite sure what it actually did, but it couldn't hurt to use anyway.

He'd only gathered a few twigs when something caught his eye near the ground. It was a plant with leaves he'd seen in the apothecary, and if his intuition proved correct, it was one of the plants Raphael had asked him to gather. He set the firewood down, crouched before the plant, and plucked one of its leaves. There was plenty—certainly enough for the medicine he needed for Raphtalia—so he held the leaf against his Shield, letting it be absorbed in a little flash of green light.

_Leaf Shield_, he thought and watched as his Shield changed into the form of a giant, dark-green leaf. It's Equip Bonus was _Absorption Ability 1_; Naofumi supposed that it must have something to do with plants. Sure enough, when he plucked the next leaf, it glowed faintly, and there was a message in his HUD, explaining how the quality of the Aelo leaf had been increased from _Fair_ to _Excellent_.

"Neat." He wondered whether other people in this world had this ability as well, or if this was basically a cheat only the Shield was capable of. He could offer to pick other people's herbs for them and demand money in return. He wondered whether the seeds of something he picked would be improved as well. And if he planted them, let them grow into a plant, then plucked the leaves again? He wondered whether the quality would further improve... from _Excellent_ to _Extraordinary_ maybe? the quality improving with each picking until they were maxed out. He shuddered at the endless possibilities, at the thought of the potent potions and poisons he could make. The Shield really was the best class. As he was a supporting class, it made sense that his strengths would lie outside of combat, but as he wasn't planning on constantly fighting on the frontlines, that was an advantage, really. Even if the other Legendary Weapons had similar forms, the other Heroes were much too ignorant and idiotic to notice the possibilities of something like this.

He'd plucked and stored all leaves of the Aola plant at this point, and, shaking his head, he picked up the firewood he'd already gathered and resumed his efforts in finding more.

* * *

They'd headed back into the city and had returned to the same inn they'd been in yesterday. If Motoyasu was apprehensive about returning to the place she'd been raped, he didn't give any intentions, and Malty seriously doubted that he could even think so far, busy as he was with all the attention of his female party members, staring quite rudely when he thought she wasn't looking.

Malty wondered if Naofumi was staying there as well. Maybe she'd be able to meet up with her Fail-Safe?.. to check in on his progress? After all, if she really betrayed the Church and took his side, she'd have to do it in the perfect moment. And she couldn't do that if she didn't know what he was up to or how well he was faring.

All evening, she waited downstairs in the open area, watchful for any sign of him, ignoring the noise around her. But he didn't show up. While the other girls kept fawning over Motoyasu, she kept her distance, not feeling up to it. Sitting alone with a bottle of wine, she grew more and more irritated with each passing minute. She'd questioned some of the staff and other patrons, but no one seemed to have seen her Fail-Safe. At least, not this evening. Apparently, he'd been here directly after the trial. Likely to retrieve his money that he'd hidden somewhere. But after that, no one seemed to know anything.

It was certainly suspicious, and Malty was torn between irritation at the thought that he'd tried to flee the country or respect at being able to avoid the attention.

"Myne! Myne!" Motoyasu called out and stumbled over toward her, clearly drunk. "Why don't you join us? You shouldn't be all alone, sitting here after what happened..." He smiled, which would have been charming if he didn't look so stupid and obvious.

She was seriously considering taking her half-empty bottle of wine and smashing it over his head.

"Miss Myne?" a timid voice called from behind her, thankfully breaking her out of her thoughts and giving her an excuse to cut the conversation short.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around with a smile that faltered slightly when she spotted the speaker.

There stood a small boy. From the look of it, he was an urchin, maybe an errand boy when he wasn't lifting people's pockets. Malty barely managed to refrain from screwing up her nose at the sight of his shabby clothing.

The maid—one of the inn's staff members she'd questioned earlier—standing behind the boy gave him a not so kind shove and cleared her throat, looking expectantly at him.

He didn't seem disturbed by that—likely used to some rough treatment—and looked up at Malty, a winsome smile on his dirt-smeared face. "Miss Myne, you wanted to know if someone had seen the Shield Hero?" he asked politely.

Malty raised an expectant eyebrow. "Well?" It was unfortunate that Motoyasu was within earshot, but he was so drunk that he likely wouldn't remember anything on the morrow. And the other party members? They knew that it was better to keep their mouths shut... and if not, then she'd make sure they were silenced.

"I've seen the Shield Hero—aah."

The maid gripped his ear and pulled. "Stop lying and tell her what you told me."

"Sorry," he mumbled and glared at her before facing Malty with a smile again. "I've heard that the Shield Hero bought a slave. Digs swears that it was a giant Beast-man, but I'm sure he was exaggerating..."

"A slave," Malty murmured. He sure didn't waste time, her Fail-Safe. It was a smart move. She supposed that she was responsible for that, considering that she'd inadvertently told him about slaves while discussing the trial. Not to mention that she'd let him keep the money with which he undoubtedly bought them. Well, it was no wonder he hadn't shown up in the inn then. With a filthy Beast-man in tow, he'd likely found shelter in some lowly establishment that catered to them. Or he was simply camping in the wilderness. She shuddered at the thought, both in appall and excitement at the image of being huddled around a campfire in the cold night, the flames warm against her skin, casting roughish features and enticing flesh in an orange hue, with no one around to hear her...

Malty noticed that she had been staring off into space for a moment and that, unfortunately, the urchin was still there, staring expectantly at her. Her smile fell off her face as she sifted through her money pouch, retrieved four silver coins, and handed two to each of the commoners, who promptly left after pocketing the coins and thanking her profusely for her kindness.

Well, at least her headache was gone now.

"Myne?" Motoyasu asked in drunk concern. "What was that about? Something about that bastard Naofumi? Where is he?" He looked around sluggishly. "Just say the word and I'll strike him down for you!"

And her headache was back, and her arousal quelled in an instant. Still, she smiled. "Don't worry yourself, Lord Motoyasu, he's not here. I'm safe. Thanks to you. You're so brave and thoughtful!"

"Oh, that's good." He seemed to sag in relief, smiling dopily at her.

Malty looked away and took another sip of wine, ignoring the Spear Idiot.

Elena Haven, the only one of their group with status and who she knew by name, was squinting inquisitively at her.

Malty raised an eyebrow at her, and the girl turned away without comment. She sighed, watching Motoyasu fool around with the other girls. She knew that she should probably do the same, that this had been her plan, that she'd thought she'd wanted this, but somehow, the possibility of Motoyasu besting Naofumi seemed absurd...

...laughable.

* * *

It was almost completely dark when he returned to the campsite, only a few, faint sunrays peeking across the horizon. Aside from the mild gurgle of the river and the first sounds of nocturnal animals, it was silent. A quick glance at his HUD revealed Raphtalia at full health, but there was no trace of her otherwise. In a spot like this, it sure would be useful to have a world map where he could always track his party members' positions...

_I doubt she'd try to run away. And even if she did, she couldn't have gotten_ _far._ He could always tweak the Slave Crest's options to make her come back...

He made to set down the firewood at the fireplace...and nearly tripped over Raphtalia's legs. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the tree trunks. She was hard to make out in the dark. "Raphtalia."

"H-h-huh?"

Naofumi set the firewood down, then crouched next to her. He noticed that she was shivering, quite violently, her teeth chattering, and she was rubbing her hand up and down her arms. _Shit_._ I better get that fire going or she's going to freeze to death. Maybe washing hadn't been the best idea, especially not with clothes on_. It wasn't like he overly cared whether she was dirty and stank. As long as they were outside the city, all that mattered was that they leveled rapidly. "Get out of those clothes, then put them onto one of the tree trunks to dry," he ordered, then turned to the fireplace...only to suddenly realize that he had no clue how to light a fire. He doubted he would get very far by rubbing two sticks together. He didn't know much about outdoor camping, but he knew that it was a lot harder to produce a flame like that than what it's always made out to be...if not impossible. And considering he had no tinder anyway, he could forget that.

_If only I had someone in my party with Fire Magic... then this whole experience would be a lot more pleasurable._

He took one of the smaller twigs and held them against his Shield, but nothing happened as he'd already unlocked the _Wood Shield_. He reached into the fireplace and took out some burned residues of the previous fire. The charred wood vanished, and Naofumi smirked at the message that popped into his HUD.

_Kindle Shield_. His _Leaf Shield_ changed and got replaced by what looked like a small, round, stacked campfire, only that it was flat. It didn't give any stats but the real winner was its Equip Bonus: _Passive Skill: Kindling_.

He took a twig and held it against the center of the Shield where all the miniature logs came together in a faint orange glow. It took some time, but eventually, smoke emitted from it, and when he took the twig out of the little opening, its tip was smoldering. He returned it to the fireplace but it wasn't enough to ignite a flame. So he repeated the process with a few more twigs, and eventually, it caught fire. He switched back to the _Leaf Shield_, intent on mastering that as fast as possible.

Naofumi turned to the side where Raphtalia was sitting, still shivering and hugging herself...and stark naked. She was clutching her sheathed dagger in one hand.

_I guess she only followed my command to the letter_...

"Give me your dagger, you can have it back later."

She handed it to, and he placed it beside him, then unfastened his cloak, took it off, and held it out for her like a towel. "Come here."

She obeyed, and he wrapped her inside the cloak, then placed her into his lap, so that he could hug her, sharing warmth while he rubbed the cold- and wetness out of her. The fire was crackling pleasantly at this point, slowly building up in size and heat. He threw a few more twigs in the flames. His back was a little cold, but he ignored it.

"Raphtalia, did you catch those?" He asked after spotting the three fish that were lying on the ground beside them, dead, now shimmering in the light of the fire. They weren't huge but would make for an adequate meal.

She nodded shyly.

"Well done." He patted her head, and she brightened up. He frowned. He hadn't expected her to catch anything. Did she think that he had? Was she afraid to disappoint him? That was good.

Naofumi took a twig and skewered a fish on it, then handed it to Raphtalia. He repeated the process for himself, then started roasting it over the fire.

"Do you like your fish raw?" he asked when she didn't move.

She shook her head, her damp hair brushing against him. He couldn't see her face, but he was sure that she would be anxious again.

"Then what are you waiting for? You don't need my permission to eat. I need you to be strong. You want to be strong, right? You'll need a lot of food to grow, so don't be shy to ask and eat if you're hungry. And don't hold back until you're full. Okay?"

She nodded.

"That's an order. Always tell me when you're hungry, and never hold back. Got it?"

"Yes, Mister Naofumi!" She held her fish across the fire as well.

They ate in silence, and when he handed her the third and last fish after roasting it over the fire, she took and ate it without objection while he munched on some of the dried meat he'd bought. After they were done, he threw the last few twigs into the fire—hopefully, it'd burn for some time.

"Let's sleep. We got a busy day ahead of us." He made sure that his money was hidden inside his clothing, then shifted onto the side. He instructed Raphtalia to lie down in front of him and gave her back her dagger, then drew her against his chest, spooning her little body so that he was shielding her from the cold while the fire in front of them warmed her. He wasn't planning on going easy on her; she'd need all the rest she could get.

"I'll take the first watch, you can sleep," he lied, and she seemed to relax, her breathing evening out.

He wasn't really worried about anyone approaching them while they slept. And if they caught the attention of any monster, they'd target him first, but he doubted he'd even notice their weak attacks.

Even without his cloak, his back wasn't as cold as he'd expected—the tree trunk provided some cover. The worst was probably the ground, being both hard and seemingly draining him of warmth. It wasn't even comparable to having a soft bed below and Malty on top of him, but he hadn't slept much the night before and it had been an exhausting day, and with the pleasant warmth of the fire against his face and the soothing crackle of the flames and faint sounds of the river and wildlife, he was out before he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Naofumi awoke after a dreamless sleep to the sound of birds chirping and sunrays trickling his face. He blinked his eyes open, seeing how the sun had barely started to rise. The warmth on his face was a great contrast to the rest of his body, which was pretty cold, especially his back and the side he was lying on. Rapthalia was still asleep, warm against his chest, rolled inside his cloak, breathing lightly. The fire had gone out a while ago; completely cold and ashen.

Even though that hadn't been the reason he'd woken up, Naofumi could hear and very faintly feel a few balloon monsters as they dug their teeth fruitlessly into him, growling their weird growl.

It seemed his plan had worked out, and none of them were bothering Raphtalia. He felt for his money and noticed with satisfaction that it was still there.

Raphtalia stirred, making a few unintelligible, cute sounds. She let out a little yawn and her tanuki ears twitched, and he felt her tail moving against him.

When he was sure that she hadn't fallen back asleep, he whispered, "Raphtalia."

"Hmm?"

"Don't panic, okay?"

"Panic?" She turned in his embrace, and a brief widening of her eyes was her only reaction as she noticed the ballons that were clinging to him. She righted herself, dagger in hand, and immediately unsheathed it to attack.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Almost like a mini-game, she stabbed them one by one, until all 30-something of them were gone, replaced by notifications about EXP gain. Well, that was certainly an effective way to gain EXP. He'd have to try doing that on purpose. Maybe he'd later unlock a Shield with which he could taunt enemies—that'd be neat and help keep the focus off Raphtalia when they were facing many enemies at once.

Now free of monsters, he sat up and looked at Raphtalia, who was still clutching her dagger, looking around attentively, holding the cloak closed around her small figure. There was no fear in her gaze, and her stance and the way she held her weapon spoke of confidence. She'd certainly become skilled quite fast and seemed to already view her dagger as an extension of her body.

"Well done." Naofumi smiled and patted her head. Now that she'd washed, her hair was a lot softer and pleasant to touch, and he took a few extra moments to run his fingers through it, feeling the fur on her ears.

She ducked her head, and her face went a little red as she glanced up at him shily, a smile on her face.

"You hungry?"

She was silent for a moment, then said faintly, "Yes."

"Remember what I told you yesterday?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mister Naofumi! Very hungry."

"Good. Then go dress, and we'll eat something, then we'll continue where we left off yesterday."

"Yes."

While she donned her clothes, he sat down onto a tree trunk again and stared off into the distance, watching the river, mentally going over the route they'd taken yesterday and contemplating how far they'd venture today. Even though they could probably keep going like this for a few days without going back into the city, he wanted to return soon. Firstly, to buy them some proper camping equipment and basic tools and stock up on some more varied food. The meat was fine, but he'd have to make sure that their diet wouldn't be too one-sided, lest Raphtalia not grow optimally. The 150-ish silver coins he still had—he hadn't bothered to keep accurate track or recount them after each purchase—were sitting heavily on his person, begging to be spent. Maybe he should get another slave. Either someone capable of some destructive magic or someone to carry all his belongings. What had the Slave Trader said? Something about a monster egg? He'd look into that. He was also keen on meeting up with Malty and maybe try to get some more information out of her. He wondered how any confrontation between them might go. Just thinking about the uncertainty and unpredictability and the chance of getting a glimpse of her perfect face—or body—made his heart speed up.

* * *

"Ahhh! Yes! Naofumi," Malty moaned, arching her back and pressing his head against her breasts, trying to intensify the sensation of his tongue and teeth against her hard nipples.

He chuckled and tightened the hold of his arms around her bare waist. She closed her eyes and leaned her head backward, sighing contently and relenting her hold onto his hair to fist her hands into her soft bedspread. He shifted from one breast to the other, and Malty shuddered as his breath ghosted over her wetted nipple, goosebumps spreading across her skin.

"More."

"As my Queen commands." His hand was on her pussy, warm and wonderful, and she tried to rock her hips against him as he started to draw slow circles.

"Malty," he growled and pressed a kiss onto her throat.

"Naofumi," she gasped, surrounding his broad shoulders with her arms, feeling his defined muscles and trying to hold him closer, needing more.

"Did you really thing the Three Heroes Church was a match for me?"

"N-no."

"That's right." He moved his face in front of her, and Malty grew weak at the intensity of his stare, wanting him to run those beautiful eyes over every inch of her body. "Nothing can keep me away from you. I thought you knew that by now."

"Yes, Naofumi."

"Say it," he commanded.

"Yes, _my_ King."

He kissed her with passion, and Malty moaned into his mouth, pressing her chest into his and hooking her legs around him, feeling his cock against her, hard and hot.

"More," she gasped.

"You're so insatiable." He chuckled, grinding against her. "But that's why I married you. Melromarc isn't enough, I'll gift the world to you, and even then, I won't stop."

She felt him slowly penetrating her. "Yessss..."

He abruptly let her go, and Malty shrieked, panic gripping her heart as she fell backward onto—

Gasping for breath, Malty shot up in her bed. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she looked around in confusion, recognizing the room of the inn. Frustration and disappointment spread through her, and she let herself fall back against the mattress, staring at the bland ceiling in distaste and irritation. She let out a faint moan as she moved the hand that was already positioned against her core, but it did little to satisfy the desire that was raging inside of her. She grabbed the pillow from below her head and position it between her legs, then turned onto her stomach and started grinding, eyes closed and face pressed into the bedding.

"Better. Hmmm." She tried to recall her dream more clearly, trying to remember the perfect feel of his arms around her waist, trying to grasp at the exact words he'd said, but she couldn't quite string it together so that it sounded as great as she recalled. No matter, she was slowly but steadily approaching her climax. Just a little more—

There was a sudden knock onto the door, and Malty let out a little surprised squeak, her eyes snapping open.

"Myne," Motoyasu's voice echoed faintly from outside. "Are you awake?"

She huffed in irritation and continued to grind against the pillow, but her release seemed suddenly unreachable, her pleasure frustratingly bated.

He knocked again, more insistent. "Myne? Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

Couldn't he get a hint and leave her in peace?! Images of the Spear Idiot invaded her mind, and any hope of alleviating her sexual frustration dissolved into thin air. Gritting her teeth, she took the pillow from between her legs and hurled it toward the door. With a barely audible _thud_, it impacted against the wood, then fell to the ground, landing so that she could see the wetness she'd left behind on it, taunting her.

_Damn Spear Idiot! _She was briefly tempted to feign illness or to simply reveal her status and return to the castle, but the thought of spending the day in solitude and boredom waiting for any news of her Fail-Safe sounded unbearable. Or worse, if Motoyasu made it his duty to tend to her; she wouldn't survive that...

"I'll be down in a minute," she called, and if her annoyance showed in her voice, she didn't care. She felt her irritation was justified at being woken up so early and without reason.

"Okay! Everyone's already gathered."

Malty frowned, looking at the window and seeing the sun already high up in the sky. She faintly heard his armored footsteps walking away from her room and down the stairs.

Releasing a tired sigh and taking a few more moments to lie down to gather her strength, Malty resigned herself to another day of wasted time.

* * *

A sudden weight settles onto his shoulders, and Naofumi looked at Raphtalia who was standing beside him, busy drawing his cloak around his form and fastening it around his neck.

He smiled as he watched her work; her eyes were downcast but her mouth was set in a determined line. Having servants and getting dressed like that... he could get used to this.

"Thank you," he said when she was finished, and she blushed and sat down next to him. He handed her a piece of dried meat, and they started eating. Raphtalia didn't seem to have any complaints about the one-sided diet, munching ravenously. She ended up eating almost twice as much as him. All the while, she seemed to be caught in-between embarrassment at eating so much and fear of voicing her concerns, glimpsing at him, then ducking her head again.

"I'm glad you're taking my words to heart," he praised. "Don't worry, we'll get more and different food soon."

She nodded.

"Let's go."

"Yes, Mister Naofumi."

They returned to the spot where they'd left off yesterday, and Raphtalia immediately started hunting the monsters down with vigor. Balloons popped left and right, and Naofumi could barely keep up with her, busy collecting drops or some plants that drew his attention. He'd mastered the _Leaf Shield_ overnight and was now equipping some other, relatively useless Shield.

Raphtalia had apparently learned from the few times she'd been overwhelmed yesterday; she seemed to almost plan the most effective route through any area, never fighting more than a few monsters at a time. Naofumi didn't need to intervene once.

It was at moments like these that he congratulated himself for treating Raphtalia the way he did. He doubted very much that she'd be this motivated, confident, and proactive had he forced her to fight against her will, punishing her with the slave crest whenever she disobeyed.

Soon, the number of Balloons they encountered became less, and other monsters appeared. They were still small and somewhat resembled the Balloons, but they had fur and legs. When Raphtalia stabbed the first one, she gave a little shriek as blood spilled onto her, but she recovered quickly. It had apparently been more surprise than disgust, and she slashed away at them with the same energy as before, unbothered by the blood and intestines that increasingly clung to her clothes, face, and hair. She must have gone through some rough shit if she was that unaffected by it. He resolved to ask the Slave Trader about some more background information about her on his next visit.

They encountered a variety of different monsters. Some bigger ones resembling some kind of shroom while others were some weird Egg-monsters. It mattered not, and Raphtalia cut them down without issue. When some were managing to hit her back before she could take them down—they were in a higher-level area now, and some needed more than one stab—and her health bar dropped a little, Naofumi took a more active role in shielding her. After a while though, she picked up on their moves and managed to predict them, so he could leave her to it with much concern while he focused on gathering materials.

He mostly looked for stuff he hadn't picked up and absorbed yet and left the useless things behind. The meager value they'd bring him wasn't worth the hassle of dissecting, carrying, and then selling them. And that took for granted that anyone would be willing to buy them off him anyway, which, considering his ruined reputation, wasn't something he could count on. He had no doubt that monster material quality and their worth increased with level—as was usual for games—so leaving the low-level stuff behind wasn't really a loss. And he had no money problems at the moment anyway, so level-efficiency beat out any meager monetary gain. He only made sure to keep an eye out for the things Raphael had told him to gather.

Sometimes in the afternoon, they happened upon a small river, and Naofumi called for Raphtalia to finish up the last few enemies, then wash up and join him. They'd moved and fought almost non-stop, and he was sure she must be starving. Raphtalia was already LV 6 with him being LV 5. Apparently, she was gaining more EXP since she was the one last-hitting. They were leveling quite fast, but the leveling process would likely slow down the higher they got. Expecting a linear leveling curve would be foolish.

After briefly washing his face and hands, he sat down in the grass next to the river and went over all the Shields he'd unlocked. He'd mastered some already but hadn't bothered to look at their effects too closely. So he took a few moments to read them over, finding them mostly negligible. The most outstanding one was probably the _Egg Shield_ which had an Equip Bonus of _Cooking 1_. How exactly that worked, he'd have to try later, although the possibilities...

Raphtalia sat down next to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Smiling at her, he handed her a piece of meat. She had devoured it before he could take the first bite out of his own, so he simply handed it to her and got himself a new one.

"We're making really good progress. You're doing very well, I couldn't be happier with you. Although, try not to push yourself too hard, okay?"

The content smile that had been on her face brightened up even more as she kept on munching on the meat, and her tail was wagging happily.

It was almost like he owned a dog—feeding, praising, and petting it when it had done well...

Naofumi scowled at his own thoughts. Raphtalia was no dog! Maybe others thought that Demi-Humans were akin to animals, but he wasn't so idiotic. Sure, Raphtalia was his slave and servant and obviously lower in status than him, but she was still better than all those mindless sheep combined.

He handed her another piece of dried meat and took a moment to look at her...really look at her. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he thought that she was already a little bigger than when he'd bought her. She certainly looked better, although that could be contributed to her good mood and the confidence she'd developed since they'd started leveling. He supposed he would know once she grew out of her clothes.

"Want some more?"

She shook her head. "I'm full, thank you, Mister Naofumi."

He patted her head, pleased that she was picking up on good manners already. "Alright, we'll rest shorty then resume where we left off."

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" Malty snapped, glaring at the pink-haired tramp of Motoyasu's party. Her hand twitched, and she felt the urge to slap her for the offense of standing in her way and nearly making her stumble.

The bitch only smiled. "Everything, alright, Myne?"

Malty scoffed. _No, nothing is alright!_ she wanted to scream but remembered herself. Instead, she only scrunched up her nose and eyed the revealing outfit of the girl with distaste. She'd do better to cover that flabby belly up—not _nearly_ as well defined and flat as her own. And that silly golden bracelet—distasteful, not to mention asymmetrical... same as her thick ugly pink braid that was draped over her left shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern," Malty said, smiling. "I already feel better."

"Myne?" Motoyasu asked in worry, coming to a stop next to her. "What is it? Do you need a break?"

"I... I'm alright."

"It's no problem, I can see that you're exhausted." He smiled.

It showed, didn't it? "I'm sorry, Lord Motoyasu. I'm only slowing you down..."

"Not at all. You're a vision, as always, and your mere presence is enough to fill me with vigor and motivation to try my very hardest."

Malty frowned. What was his deal? Since the trial, she hadn't tried to be close to him again, and after his rude interference this morning, her motivation to laud and shower him in affection for every idiotic thing he did had diminished drastically, which showed in her actions and demeanor. Yet, he seemed more focused on her than before.

Well, he had offered... Malty yawned. "A pause sounds good. I've not been sleeping well...because..." she trailed off, letting him fill in the rest. It was the truth. Maybe she'd caught up on the sleep she'd missed out the night before, but she felt more tired than ever.

Motoyasu's face darkened and he nodded. "Okay, we'll rest as long as you need."

Malty shot him a thankful smile and made her way toward a nearby tree. She flopped onto the grassy ground, then leaned her back and head against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. It was a little undignified, but she didn't care, simply enjoying the cool breeze in the shade of the leaves while her mind drifted off to more...pleasant thoughts...

* * *

They spent the rest of daylight leveling, staying pretty much in the same territory they'd already ventured to. He didn't want to go too far, lest he didn't find his way back easily. During their break, he'd treated some of Raphtalia's minor injuries with some Aelo leaves, and she was back to full health again, which had yet do drop.

When sunset was slowly approaching, they started to backtrack until they happened upon the river again, and after walking a little alongside the water, they successfully returned to the fireplace they'd spent the night at before.

"Alright, we're done for the day. Go wash up—Get out of your clothes and _then_ wash up. Try to get the worst off the grime off your clothes. If you can manage, catch some fish, but it's no problem if you can't. I'm sure it's quite hard..." He had no doubt that she would spend the entire durations trying to catch something.

"Yes, Mister Naofumi."

"I'll go collect some firewood. But..."

Already having discarded her belt and in the process of slipping out of her shirt, Raphtalia paused and faced him.

"If you don't mind, could you wash my cloak?" He wanted to return to the city tomorrow, and he'd have to look at least somewhat decent then. He'd have to wash before that as well. Probably tomorrow morning or afternoon would be a good idea.

"Of course, Mister Naofumi," Raphtalia instantly agreed with a big smile.

He unfastened it, shrugged it off and laid it across the tree trunk Raphtalia was in the process of putting her clothes. "Thank you," he said, gave her a quick pat on the head, then turned to leave.

Same as the day before, he gathered some logs and twigs, stopping here and there to collect some plants. When he returned, Raphtalia was still in the river, but there were already four fish lying on the ground next to the fireplace, and his cloak was on a different spot on the tree trunk, dripping.

_Kindle Shield_. He lite a fire as the day before, switched back to the Shield he was currently mastering, then started skewering the fish onto sticks and roasting them over the fire. Raphtalia joined him after some time, stark naked, dropping three more fish onto the ground. He smiled at her. "Well done. Now dress up and we'll eat."

When she was dressed and sitting next to him, he'd already cooked four fish. He handed her one and watched closely as she ate. _Let's see if this cooking skill has any effect_.

She bit into it and chewed, then closed her eyes and let out a little pleased moan. Naofumi smirked. So, even though he'd barely done anything, the skill had improved the taste. That was good, perfect. It may seem insignificant, but things like those held much more power than others—idiots like the other Heroes—would believe. It was no coincidence that a lot of business deals were made over dinner, not to mention that dates usually involved some sort of food. Good food made you content, more open, vulnerable—as Malty had tried with him on their first day. And when he was king and commanded an army, good food would bring him favor and keep morale up and his troops satisfied...

He was brought out of his thoughts when Raphtalia held one of the fish he'd roasted in front of his face. "Aren't you hungry, Mister Naofumi?"

"I... Thank you." He took the offered fish and bit into it, confirming for himself that it tasted better than yesterday.

"It's very good. You're a good cook, Mister Naofumi."

Naofumi smiled. "I didn't do anything."

She looked confused. "But it's different from yesterday?"

"I haven't noticed any difference. Want another one?"

She nodded happily.

* * *

Malty entered the city along with the Spear Idiot's party with a frown on her face, feeling nothing in particular. Even though she hadn't dreamed of what she'd hoped, the feeling of driving her sword through the pink tart's stomach had been satisfying nonetheless. Still, it had been a little disturbing, and she'd woken up immediately after that. Malty had never taken a human life with her own hands before, but it had been strangely cathartic seeing the empty look in those pink eyes and all that blood...

"...yne? Myne?"

"Yes, Lord Motoyasu?" She smiled.

"You've been spaced out for a second. I asked whether there was something you wanted to do before we retire for the day."

"I'm sorry." She searched the alley for some inspiration for a lie, an excuse to— Wasn't that?... Yes, it was him. The dirty urchin from yesterday, looking even more filthy, begging for money.

Malty brushed past Motoyasu, who'd no doubt spouted some more nonsense she hadn't been listening to, and approached the little boy, crouching before him.

He looked at her, his eyes widening in recognition. "M-miss Myne."

"Hello." She managed to smile pleasantly and discretely held out a silver coin only for him to see. He stared at it with greedy dark eyes. The two silver coins she'd given him yesterday had to be a fortune for the little brat. She very much doubted that he usually got more than a few pieces of bronze a day. But Malty was nothing if not generous... "Have you seen the Shield Hero?"

He looked briefly troubled, likely considering to lie, but then dropped his eyes and demurely shook his head.

"But you would have seen him if he came through here."

The boy nodded.

Malty held the silver coin closer toward him, and he reached out to grab it before stopping and regarding her questioningly.

"When you see the Shield Hero the next time or hear about it, you come to me, _discretely_. You know the inn I'm staying at." She pressed the silver coin in his hand, then put her hand on his head and ruffled his dirty hair, and he gave a practiced laugh in return.

Malty stood and turned with a smile toward Motoyasu, who looked deeply enamored with her display of kindness. She held her hand with which she'd touched the urchin's filthy hair awkwardly behind her back, palm angled outward, fingers spread, careful not to touch her armor. "I'm sorry for making you wait for me."

The idiot smiled. "Ah, it's no problem. You're so kind, Myne. I'm so lucky to have you in my party."

"It's nothing." Malty looked to the ground and clasped her hands in front of herself as if she was nervous. Motoyasu stared at her for a few more moments, then turned and started walking again. It was good that he'd done so, for it was in that moment that Malty realized that she now had filth on both of her hands. She grimaced in disgust and, now holding both hands awkwardly beside herself, followed behind her party as they made their way through the bustling streets.

The sun would set soon, but plenty of vendors were still trying to make a profit. When she spotted a stand selling cloth, she made sure no one was watching and then discretely wiped her hands on some ugly beige towel.

"Hey! You there!"

Malty started, turning to the stand owner—some poorly clothed aged woman who hadn't stood there a second ago. Malty scrunched up her nose at the commoner, not really caring to hide her disgust, and the woman, about to complain, no doubt, shut her mouth and bowed her head in reverence.

"Please forgive me," she said fearfully, eyes locked to the ground. "I hadn't recognized you, princess. I'm afraid my old eyes aren't as good as they once were. I don't know how I could have missed your astounding beauty otherwise. What an honor. Please, take anything you need! Everything for the rightful ruler."

The last bit was said more quietly than the rest, and where Malty had been repulsed by her pathetic begging before, she now smirked and leaned forward, dropping her elbows on the stand. "You're forgiven. Look up."

The woman slowly raised her head, staring at her with wide, awestruck eyes. "P-princess?"

It felt good commanding people around for a change, and even though the woman's stare wasn't even comparable to the one in her dream, it lifted her spirits nonetheless. Malty took three silver coins out of her pouch and slid them toward the commoner. "For the towel and your faith."

The woman gasped, reaching for the coins with shaky fingers. "You're too kind, princess. I'll eagerly await the day of your rise." She kept on singing Malty's praises, her voice becoming more and more tear-filled until she eventually only sobbed happily.

"Soon," Malty promised, smirking. _Although you probably won't be so happy about the rise of the Shield Hero... _She turned and marched off, grabbing the ugly towel from before. She thoroughly wiped her hands, then carelessly let the poor excuse of a towel drop to the ground.

"Myne, there you are." Motoyasu was suddenly standing before her, no trace of the rest of his party in the crowded street. "I'd feared we'd lost you." He smiled, but his smile looked a little tired.

Malty smirked internally. Maybe she could get rid of him like that... "I'm sorry, Lord Motoyasu. Something on a stand caught my eye and I forgot myself. You know how we women are... My apologies, I'll try to keep up."

Malty didn't try to keep up. And after she stopped to inspect some truly uninteresting wares for the fifth time, she suggested that Motoyasu should head to the inn alone while she browsed the stands some more.

"Will you be alright on your own?" he asked, concerned, looking exhausted.

"Don't worry yourself, Lord Motoyasu. I'll be back before nightfall."

"Alright. See you later."

Finally alone, Malty breathed a sigh of relief and then resumed her shopping. Even if she'd gotten rid of the Spear Idiot, she could still be followed by one of mother's shadows. It could be anyone. Shadows were masters of stealth as well as disguise. And it wasn't only mother's shadows she had to worry about anymore...

It was a well-known fact among the nobility that Malty liked to shop extensively, spending copious amounts of money. Maybe they'd lose interest at that, but she couldn't count on it.

After making her way into the more wealthy parts of the city that high society would deign to visit, Malty entered a seamstress's shop_—Madame Aldona's_, one of her favorites. Malty greeted the Madame and informed her that she would be looking around on her own. She picked out two dresses that looked somewhat interesting, then went over to the section for cloaks. A simple black one with a cowl was easy to find. She grabbed it and was about to return to the counter when another caught her eye.

It was a dark-green cloak with a rich, fluffy white lining. It reminded her of Papa's. _It'd match well with his eyes_, she mused, tilting her head to the side. She took it. _Just in case_.

"Already done?" the Madame asked in surprise when Malty approached the counter, laying all items but the black cloak onto the counter.

"Yes, please have those delivered to the castle." Malty handed her five gold coins. "Do you perhaps have a spare bag?"

"Certainly." She reached under the counter and handed her a simple, white bag.

Malty stuffed her newly acquired black cloak inside and secured the bag onto her belt on her back so that it was barely discernable below the white cloak covering her back. "Thank you."

"I have to thank. It's always an honor, princess."

Malty smiled and exited the shop.

* * *

It was barely dark when they were done with their meal, but Naofumi had trouble keeping his eyes open already and even the cold ground seemed suddenly inviting. From his otaku life, he wasn't used to being on his feet all day, and all the exertion combined with the surprisingly delicious meal proved to be a deadly combination.

Same as the day before, Naofumi stacked all the wood he'd gathered onto the fire, then laid down in the same position as before, telling Raphtalia to do the same. He put his arms around her waist and drew her against himself, shielding her from the cold.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, Mister Naofumi."

He was pretty sure that she was clutching her dagger. "You can sleep. No one's going to bother us."

"Okay. Good night, Mister Naofumi."

"Good night." Naofumi closed his eyes, imagining Malty being the person pressed against him...

* * *

The sun had nearly set, and the streets were considerably less crowded. Malty walked aimlessly for some time, entering the less savory areas of Castle Town, until she found what she was looking for: A pub filled to the brim with people. It wasn't exactly an establishment she would usually enter, but it'd do. The smell of alcohol, food, and sweat assaulted her senses the moment she entered, and the sounds of laughter, boasting, singing, and the clattering of cutlery was almost deafening. There was some music, and people were dancing.

Malty dove into the crowd and was immediately surrounded by people on all sides. She didn't stop moving, ignoring the people that bumped into her and stray elbow that hit her here and there while she drew back all her hair and secured it inside her ornaments. She extracted the cloak from the bag on her back, threw it over her shoulders, and drew the cowl up over her head, then unhooked the armor peace around her throat and stowed it away in the bag. Fully disguised, she exited the crowd on the other side and retreated into some dark corner, then waited a few minutes. When she saw a loud group of men—who were wearing dark cloaks themselves—stand up and exit, she fell in step behind them. She followed them for some time—they were so drunk, they didn't even notice her presence—then ducked away into some alley.

_That was fun_. It had been a while since she'd been sneaking around like that. She found her way onto the main street again and was now finally able to head to her real destination—Erhard's shop.

It was dark when she arrived and entered the shop. The bald man, in the process of burnishing some piece of armor that was laid out on the counter, looked up. A few candles lit his scarred face "I'm sorry, I'm about to close up for the day."

Malty stepped in front of the counter, not fully facing him. "I'm not here to buy anything." Malty spoke in a low tone that made it impossible to discern her voice, her cowl was drawn deep, obscuring most of her face, and the cloak didn't give anything away except for the fact that she was wearing armored boots, if that.

The man tensed, his eyes flicking to the side—toward some weapon, no doubt. "What do you want?"

"Ask a few questions."

He grunted, sounding almost like a groan, looking somewhat oddly at her.

"Have you seen the Shield Hero?"

Erhard crossed his arms. "Why would I?"

Malty smirked. "You have."

"What does it matter if I did? Lots of people come to my shop."

"They do. I'm not here to get you into trouble."

"I'll be the judge of that." He eyed her outfit critically.

Malty supposed that it didn't inspire any confidence, but she couldn't exactly reveal herself. "Fair enough. Maybe I haven't phrased my question clearly enough: Have you seen Naofumi?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Friends don't usually sneak around in cloaks."

Malty chuckled. He was putting up a good fight. That was good. It meant that he valued Naofumi and had some loyalty to him, unwilling to give up his secrets. Maybe he even believed him innocent. She wondered how he would react if she revealed her identity.

"You live inside the apartment atop the shop, don't you?" she asked.

"Huh?" He frowned, taken aback by the question. "Yes, I do. What's it to you?"

"It must be lonely, living all alone like that..."

He didn't contradict her.

"No family?"

"I don't see what this has to do with the Shield kiddo."

"Everything."

"How so?"

"I'm not exactly supposed to be seen here, or anywhere near Naofumi for that matter. I'm sure you're aware he has enemies."

"The church."

Malty hummed. "So, do you have any family?"

"I still don't see how this—"

"Do you have a spare room in your apartment?"

"A spare room?"

"With the option to spend the night, preferably."

"Do you want to rent it?"

"Perhaps. I'll see. Thank you for answering my questions."

"It's no problem. As long as you're really trying to help..."

Malty put a gold coin on the counter.

Erhard groaned.

"For the trouble, and for keeping such a good eye on my Fail-Safe." Malty turned to leave. "Send Naofumi my regards."

"Wait! I don't even know who you are."

She regarded him over her shoulder. "The person he intends to save." With that, she turned away from the frowning shop owner and exited into the dark streets, a smile on her face, heart racing.


	9. Chapter 9

Naofumi awoke to much the same position as the previous day. Again, he woke Raphtalia, and she took care of the Balloons he'd attracted overnight. It was a familiar routine at this point, and they were up and running again in record time, continuing their leveling. They didn't venture far, and it wasn't the most effective route, which irked him a little, but there was nothing he could do about it. His knowledge of this world was still so limited. He'd have to try getting himself some information on monster areas and the most effective leveling routes.

At some time in the afternoon, Naofumi told Raphtalia that they'd return to the city today, and they made their way back to the river for a stop. Naofumi let Raphtalia play in the water—and told her to not catch any fish, except if she wanted to eat them raw—while he freshened up and cleaned his clothes to the best of his ability.

It was good that he'd decided to head back today. Raphtalia was starting to cough again. She tried to hide it—the little idiot—and it wasn't very severe, but it would only get worse as time went on. He'd gathered a good amount of the materials Raphael had told him about and was confident that he'd be able to cure Raphtalia, for good this time.

Naofumi called Raphtalia back, and they ate some meat, then readied themselves and started making their way back to the city, slaying creeps and gathering materials here and there without going out of their way to do so.

Raphtalia was level 9 and he level 7 when they neared the city. The sun was still pretty high up in the sky, his clothes were completely dry now, and he felt somewhat fresh.

"Raphtalia."

"Yes, Mister Naofumi?"

He unfastened his cloak and handed it to her. "Here, I want you to wear my cloak while we are in the city. Make sure to always keep the cowl up and cover your head. Okay?"

She looked confused but did as told, managing to secure the cloak around her form so that it didn't touch the ground even though it was much too big for her.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you or the fact that you are a Demi-Human. Far from it, I think Demi-Humans make for excellent companions, and I couldn't be happier with you."—she smiled at that, her mouth visible below the dark-green cowl—"It's just that a lot of people dislike Demi-Humans. They're wrong to do so, of course, but there's nothing we can do about that right now. I'd like to avoid attention. So make sure to not show your tail or ears, okay?"

"I understand, Mister Naofumi."

"Good. I'm glad you do." He patted her head through the cloak, then held out his right hand for her. "Here, take my hand and try to cover the Shield as best as you can with the cloak." He switched to the _Leaf Shield_, thinking that it would be the most inconspicuous and somewhat camouflaged against the dark-green cloak.

"But, why hide the Shield?"

"I told you I want to avoid attention, right? Even though I'm a Hero, there are people that don't like me and that won't like the fact that I have a Demi-Human in my party either. It's best if we don't get recognized. The less attention we get, the faster we'll be back on the road, getting stronger, helping people, and doing Hero business."

"Yes, Mister Naofumi!"

"Let's go."

They approached the city gate, and the guards let them pass without issue. No one seemed to recognize them as they made their way through the busy streets. Some looked weirdly at Raphtalia's small cloaked form, but that was about it.

"Hello? Raphael?" Naofumi called once they'd entered the apothecary, finding the counter empty.

There was some clattering and shuffling, then Raphael emerged from a backdoor and took his familiar place behind the counter. He smiled when he recognized them. "Hello, Shield Hero...and companion."

"Alright, you can let go now, Raphtalia." When she did as told, Naofumi drew the cowl back. "I've brought some ingredients." He unloaded them onto the counter.

Raphael took some time to sort through them, humming here and there. "They're pretty good, some of much better quality than I'd anticipated. Where did you find them?"

Naofumi shrugged, a small grin on his face. "It's a secret."

Raphael chuckled good-naturedly. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to give up that secret?"

"I have a skill that increases the quality of everything I gather."

The apothecary's thick eyebrows rose almost comically. "That's astounding. Care for a demonstration?"

"Sure."

Raphael reached behind himself and handed him a small potted plant with red leaves. Naofumi picked one, and it glowed faintly as the _Leaf Shield's_ ability activated. He handed it to Raphael to examine it.

"Unbelievable. I don't think I've ever heard of anything like this."

Naofumi smirked. So this was unique to the Shield, or, at the least, Legendary Weapons, not that the idiots would pay it any mind.

"Could I perhaps implore you to pick the rest of the leaves as well?"

"Perhaps. Let's treat Raphtalia first."

"Certainly." Raphael got to work but before he could even start, Naofumi interrupted him again.

"Before we start, though. Do you have perhaps some cheep or failed medicine, potions, and poisons lying around?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bring them, please."

The man did as told, and when Naofumi poured them over his Shield, he unlocked the _Small Medicine Shield_ and _Small Poison Shield_. It was a shame the _Small Poison Shield_ only increased his poison resistance and not something more applicable to poison crafting and the like. Well, he took what he got. Since his defense values were pretty high, poison would be one of the only things that could harm him once he was in a position of power, so maybe this was more useful than he would have guessed. But the real winner was the _Small Medicine Shield_ with its Equip Bonus of _Medicine Efficacy Up_.

"Would it be possible for me to mix the medicine while you talk me through the steps? I want to test something."

"I don't see why not," Raphael replied.

Naofumi listened attentively, and with the attention he'd paid last time he'd visited the apothecary, he was able to successfully create the medicine on the first try. It went almost too flawlessly. He vaguely remembered having unlocked a Shield a while ago that had something to do with compounding. Maybe that'd helped. He had the _Small Medicine Shield_ equipped, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. There was a status message that he'd crafted the medicine but no glowing like with the Leaf Shiel or any mention of upgraded quality.

_Hmm, maybe it works differently_. It did. When Naofumi administered the medicine to Raphtalia, it did glow, and Raphtalia didn't make any sounds of disgust but rather pleasure.

"Remarkable," Raphael said after examining her again. "She seems to be completely healed."

Naofumi had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. _Oh, the irony_. That he, the Shield Hero, the Devil to all those sheep, was the one with the ability to heal them better than anyone else. Maybe he was like the Devil. His powers seemed very overpowered without any drawback, after all. He was sure the other Heroes would think he was cheating.

"Am I correctly assuming that your Shield increased the medicine's potency?"

"Yes." Naofumi saw no reason to hide it. He turned to the potted plant and plucked all its leaves, handing them to Raphael. "So, where does that leave us?" He wasn't really interested in money, but he would take it if offered. He had no idea about the market value of any of the ingredients, so he was completely at a disadvantage here. But Raphael was an honest man and Naofumi trusted that the price would be at the very least adequate. Maybe he'd buy that grimoire, after all...

"Are you willing to sell the rest of the materials you gathered?"

"Sure," Naofumi said. "I don't have any use for them yet. How much are you offering?"

"Let's see. 115 silver coins should suffice. That includes your service of increasing the quality of my Aero plant. And since you seem interested in the craft, I could offer you some old instruction manuals and equipment."

"That sounds acceptable. And I'd gladly take those manuals and equipment as well. Thank you. Although..." Naofumi briefly explained how his Shield worked, then asked Raphael to gather various materials that weren't too expensive. One by one, Naofumi tried to absorb them, but mostly, didn't unlock anything, and the things he did unlock were pretty useless. He was a little disappointed but also reasoned that it made sense that way. After all, the Aelo leaf had unlocked the _Leaf Shield_ and not the _Aelo Shield, _and some random twig had unlocked the _Wood Shield_ and not some Shield that was specific to the type of wood. So, he reasoned that multiple species that shared some characteristics resulted in the same Shields to unlock. Except when it came to monster parts, where he often had a Shield for each monster variant. Then again, the ballons had unlocked only colored versions of his _Small Shield_, not a _Balloon Shield._ Which meant that he could have probably unlocked those colored versions via other means as well.

"Not what you've been looking for," Raphael correctly guessed at Naofumi's facial expression. "I'm sorry, I don't have very distinguished stock at the moment."

"It's fine, at least I know what doesn't work now."

Smiling, Raphael gathered the unabsorbed materials and reshelved them, then said that this would reduce his offer to 100 silvers. Naofumi shrugged and easily accepted. They exchanged their goods, then bid each other goodbye, Raphael asking innocently whether he'd already been to or planned to go to the Village of Ryute, which made Naofumi laugh. Regardless, he promised he'd go there soon.

Naofumi and Raphtalia resumed the same disguise as before and made their way to Erhard's shop. When they entered, the man was busy staring off into space and startled lightly when they entered.

"Well well, if it isn't the Shield kiddo and the little Miss." Erhard has his usual smile in place but his eyes looked different, nervous perhaps.

"Good to see you too, old man."

"Hello, old man," Raphtalia said, and Naofumi patted her head, then drew back the cloak's cowl.

Erhard looked as if he'd bitten down on something bitter but recovered quickly, facing Raphtalia. "Now look at you, already grown so much."

Naofumi was sure the shop owner was exaggerating.

"Looking for some equipment for the little Miss?"

"Not rea—"

"Good, I've got some fine swords that I've picked out for you. Let me show you."

Naofumi frowned but didn't interrupt the shop owner as he led them to the side of the room to a weapon rag with various swords and daggers on it.

"Here, have a look."

Raphtalia looked questioningly to Naofumi, who nodded his consent. While she was busy trying out the weapons, Erhard guided Naofumi back toward the counter, then leaned in as if they were some sort of conspirators.

"Shiel—Naofumi," Erhard said in a low tone. "Do you..." He glanced nervously to Raphtalia, then toward some door that Naofumi guessed led to the next floor, probably the guy's living quarters.

"What?" Naofumi asked, bringing his attention back.

"Do you expect a visitor or something?"

"What are you talking about? Visitor? Visit what?"

Erhard cleared his throat. "You see, yesterday some stranger came by the shop. A woman, I think. She—"

"A woman? What did she look like? And what do you mean, you think?"

"Geez, stop interrupting me... If you must know, she wore a cloak and it was already dark, so I didn't see anything. She asked some questions about you, then asked some random questions about my family." Erhard shook his head, a frown on his face.

"And do you know who it was?"

"No, she didn't introduce herself, just said that you'd know."

Naofumi swallowed. "Anything else?"

"Well, she said something weird, I can't quite recall what it was. Something to do with save, like... she was the one to save you, or the other way around?"

"Fail-Safe?"

"Yes! That was the word!" Erhard banged one fist down on the counter and smiled as if he'd just solved a riddle that had plagued him for some time. Raphtalia made a surprised squeak and looked over. "S-sorry. It's nothing, little Miss, ignore us." She did, and he turned back to Naofumi. "So you know who it is?"

"I do." There was a giant smirk on Naofumi's face, and he didn't bother to hide it.

"Well." Erhard relaxed a little and glanced back toward the door. "She's here now."

"What? Where?"

"Upstairs. First room on the left after you enter."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

Erhard shook his head. "No, just asked whether you'd been here today, then paid for the room and vanished before I even had a chance to decline."

Naofumi chuckled. That sounded like his entitled princess. He'd already started moving toward the door when his eyes fell back onto Raphtalia. He should probably give her something to do while he met up with Malty.

"Raphtalia," he said, kneeling down in front of her. "I'll be busy for some time and can't take you with me. Here." He fished in his money pouch for a few silver coins, then handed them to her, nearly dropping them in the process. "Buy one of those balloon balls. As a reward for being such a good companion." He'd seen her stare at a few kids playing with one earlier. "You can play outside while I'm busy, okay? I'll collect you later."

Raphtalia looked momentarily conflicted, then put away the sword she was currently clutching and accepted the coins.

"You can look at the weapons later again. Oh, and I'll take my cloak back for now. If someone gives you trouble, I trust that you're able to deal with it yourself. Or go ask the old man for help, if you really need to."

"But didn't you say you want me to avoid attention?" Regardless, she handed him back his cloak, which he donned.

"Yes, but... it's an exception. Just do as I say and try to not kill anyone, okay?"

Raphtalia looked confused.

"Go now."

"Yes, Mister Naofumi!"

Naofumi watched her go, then sent a warning look at Erhard, who was staring at him strangely. The shop owner simply averted his eyes and busied himself with something behind the counter, apparently content with staying out of whatever was going on.

_Get a grip, Naofumi!_ he told himself as he climbed the steps that led to the room where he'd see Malty again. He wondered what he'd find, what she wanted, how their encounter would progress, what she wore, how she'd styled her beautiful hair. His heart was palpitating like crazy in his chest, and his hands were suddenly shaking and sweaty. He brushed them against his trousers, then ran them through his hair, trying to make it less of a mess than it already was. He shook his head, trying to calm his breathing. This was ridiculous! He couldn't display any nervousness in front of her. He had no reason to be nervous in the first place! He wasn't nervous, just excited, he decided. After a few more moments, he reached out toward the door, a confident smile on his face.

* * *

Malty paced up and down room she'd "rented" from the shop owner, her armored boots clicking against the hardwood floor. It wasn't much and didn't look like someone had been using it for a while. Just a simple room with a bed and some furniture. It was well-lit, its windows showing the side alley next to the shop, but unfortunately, not the main street or entrance. Her cloak lay discarded over the sole chair of the room.

A few times, she'd thought she'd heard someone enter the shop, but no one had come upstairs. She was slowly growing irritated. It was hard enough to convince Motoyasu to leave her alone and lose any potential Shadows again, but the longer she took, the more suspicion she would arise. Not to mention that Malty didn't like waiting. Hated it with a passion, in fact. People ought to wait for her, not the other way around. She huffed. If that filthy little urchin has dared to lie to her about this, she would personally throttle him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Malty made out steps on the stairs. She positioned herself next to the door, half-hiding behind a garderobe, holding her breath as she waited for her Fail-Safe to enter. She frowned when it was quiet for a moment, nothing happening. She was sure he was standing right in front of the door.

Eventually, it opened, and a figure wearing a green cloak entered. The moment Naofumi had closed the door behind himself, Malty was onto him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the adjacent wall.

"Mal—"

She pressed a hungry kiss onto his open mouth and immediately pushed her body against his, pinning him to the wall and silencing any attempts to speak with her lips. She closed her eyes and moaned, all the pent-up irritation and lust finally finding release at the familiar feel and taste of her Fail-Safe. One hand still grasping onto his shoulder, her other was on his body, beneath the cloak, feeling his warmth through his clothes.

After a moment of shock, he kissed her back, and her mouth twisted into a smile when his arms surrounded her body. She broke the kiss and shifted toward his jawline and throat, kissing and nibbling at whatever she could. "Took you long enough," she huffed.

"Malty, wait—"

She kissed him again, openmouthed, and he reciprocated in kind without hesitation. She buried one of her hands in his hair, pulling on it like she knew he liked, making him groan.

"Wa—ait."

After biting down on his lip, making him gasp, she retreated, leaning back in his embrace and watching him with a sultry smile.

His skin was flushed, all the way from his cheeks to his throat, and his hair, which had been weirdly neat upon entering the room, was now disheveled, giving him a roguish look that suited him much better. He was staring at her with dilated eyes, his mouth open as he took a few shaky breaths. He looked entirely too cute and irresistible. Malty swallowed thickly as he did the same and watched in fascination as the flushed skin of his throat shifted. She was onto him again before he could speak. His scent flooded her senses, and she copied what he'd done to her before, licking his throat and tasting his sweat. Her lust consumed her whole being, drowning out any thoughts, and she cursed him again for waiting so long before showing up.

"Malty—Ahh," he gasped.

She chuckled and slid a hand under his shirt, feeling his warm flesh against her palm. Her mouth was on the base of his neck, and she idly noted that her bite marks were gone. That wouldn't do. Pressing a kiss there, she sucked, thoroughly and repeatedly, smiling with satisfaction at the red spots she left behind.

"Hmm, Malty, wha—"

"Shut up." She bit his throat. "You talk almost as much as Motoyas—"

Before she could finish saying the name, Naofumi had already pushed her away and surrounded her throat in a fierce grip, glaring at her.

Malty gasped, and what had definitely been moan was swallowed by his hand. It wasn't any panic, but her heart started to hammer wildly in her chest as anticipation built up inside of her.

"Motoyasu," he growled. "Did he touch you?" He was staring at her with such intensity—even better than in her dream—it made her legs go weak, and she momentarily closed her eyes, almost relaxing in the stranglehold he held her.

Naofumi tightened his grip." Did he—"

"No," she croaked, sneering in contempt at the thought of the pompous Spear Hero. "I'm sick of that idiot. I'd never—"

Naofumi spun them around and pushed her into the wall, then kissed her hungrily. Malty hummed appreciatively and met his tongue with vigor, fisting her hands in his hair. She allowed him to kiss her for a few more moments, then pushed him away, grasped his shoulders, and reverted their position again, pressing him into the wall.

She smirked and zoned in on his mouth again. His arms surrounded her, but he went lower this time, palming her ass, which was regrettably clad in her armor, robbing her of the wonderful sensation of his hands against her skin. Her hands became more insistent as well and reached lower until they met the bulge in his trousers. He groaned into her mouth as she rubbed him up and down.

"Ahh, fuck."

Malty chuckled, and, after struggling with this the fastenings of his trousers for a moment, she slid a hand inside and grasped his hard erection.

He gasped, and his hips rocketed forward involuntarily.

She released his mouth and started to kiss her way down his chin and then his throat, all the while exploring the contents of his trousers with skillful fingers.

"Ahhh, Malty, please..."

She dropped to her knees, then grabbed the hem of his trousers and shoved them down, letting his cock spring free. It wasn't the biggest she'd seen, but it was certainly adequate and looked luscious, and Malty had to swallow and lick her lips as stared at it hungrily.

She surrounded the base with a hand and reached out to lightly lick the tip, enjoying the way it jerked and Naofumi gasped. Her lips forming into a devious grin, she slowly took the tip into her mouth, wetting it, then retreated and pressed a kiss on it. She tilted it upward and, starting at the base, licked its underside the whole length, feeling the soft skin and veins and making him gasp her name—her real name.

Even though she enjoyed teasing him, she couldn't resist it any longer and took his wonderful cock fully into her mouth until her lips touched her hand still grasping its base. Every bit of the frustration she'd suffered the last few strenuous days came loose, and she moaned excessively around his length, which made him curse loudly. He reached out with a hand toward her head but managed to barely stop himself from toucher her in the end.

Her mouth twisting into a smile, she sucked him off with vigor, her tongue steadily pressed against his smooth flesh, not getting enough of his taste.

"Fuck! Malty! Ah... those royal lips around my—Ah."

She brought her free hand in-between her legs and rocked her hips, making sweet pleasure spread through her as she listened to the gasps, groans, and curses she elicited from him. She slowed her movements and looked up; hungry, beautiful green eyes were staring back at her.

Malty surrounded his balls and cock with one hand and squeezed lightly.

Naofumi gasped.

Keeping the hold, she stood up and started to kiss his throat again. "Did you miss me?" she breathed.

"Y-yes."

"How much?"

"V-ve-Ahh"—She tightened her hold, making him yelp—"T-too much."

"Good answer." She cooed and rewarded him with a gentle kiss, then resumed her attack on his throat again. "Did you think about me?"

"Y-yes—Ahhh."

"How often?"

"Ev—every day," he yelped.

Malty chuckled, pleased, and released his balls, then grasped his shaft that was still slick with saliva, stroking it generously.

Moaning, he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall.

Malty dropped to her knees again. She put his cock fully into her mouth, the tip brushing against the back of her throat, but she resisted any gag-reflex and instead deeply inhaled his scent. Her mind lost any capability to form a single cohesive thought, completely intoxicated, and all that mattered was she could feel and taste _more_.

Malty withdrew, and after minutely gasping for breath, engaged with abandon. She sucked, licked, and nibbled as she'd never done before. Every little gasp and twitch he made spurred her on further, the power she held over him only heightening her insatiable want.

When his hands grasped her hair and pulled, she only hummed contently against him, and when he fully took control over her head and _fucked_ her mouth, she welcomed it and closed her eyes in delight.

"Holy...shit...Malty."

He shoved her fully against him, and his cock started to twitch in her mouth. She simply swallowed reflexively, barely tasting anything as he came. When he was finished and had stilled, only his chest rising and falling with each agitated breath, Malty gave him a few more generous licks, chuckling and enjoying how Naofumi almost jerked away from her touch. Licking off the last few drops of cum, she tortured him for a few more seconds, then withdrew, drew up his trousers, and tucked the already slacking erection back inside, neatly securing the fastings, leaving it as she'd found it.

When she stood up, Naofumi was staring at her as if she was the most wonderful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

_As he should! As everyone should!_

He tentatively reached out and, almost reverently, brushed some hair that was clinging to her forehead out her face. She stared back at him, drinking up the admiration and yearning in those striking eyes until she was satisfied. She raised a hand and, fingers spread, slowly reached toward his face, putting her palm against his hot, sweaty forehead, her fingertips emerged in his wild hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting her push his head backward until it connected with the wooden wall.

Malty smirked. _Mine._ She had him completely under her control. Her gaze wandered from the lovebites she'd left on the right side of his throat to his slightly swollen, parted lips. She was briefly tempted to kiss them once more, to taste him one last time, but managed to avert her eyes.

She'd gotten what she'd come for. Her frustration was gone, her hunger satiated. She withdrew her hand and turned around, but her feet didn't quite want to obey her, and she simply stood like that for a few moments. Suddenly, both his arms surrounded her from behind, drawing her against his chest, and even though she was wearing her armor, she had to gasp at the sensation of being held so possessively. She liked his arms there; it as almost as good as in her dream, which she now decided wasn't just a dream but a divination.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" he whispered into her hair.

She'd planned to leave it like that. But when he was looking at, touching her, and talking to her like that, she supposed that it couldn't hurt to stay a while longer.

She let out a long sigh and let all the tension leave her body, fully relaxing into him and letting him keep her upright. "Just hold me like that while I catch my bearings," she breathed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall backward, resting it against his shoulder.

"Okay." His strong arms tightened even more around her, and he began to nuzzle her neck, pleasantly tickling her and placing gentle kisses against her sensitive skin. She congratulated herself for the foresight of refraining from wearing the peace of armor around her throat, which allowed him full access.

It felt good finally letting go of all games and façades and simply being herself—being appreciated for it, even. It wasn't that it was tiring playing everyone for a fool. On the contrary, she rejoiced in it. But what was tiring was pretending to be Myne Sophia, the pathetically friendly, obedient, and scared girl without status recovering from rape, and pretending to be enamored with the Spear Idiot, although she'd not given that a lot of effort recently. The other sluts in his party who she quite often fantasized of strangling didn't help either.

It wasn't fair, she decided, that the Spear Hero had to be an idiot while the Shield Hero seemed to like her more and more despite everything she'd done to him. If only their roles had been reversed...

But Malty wasn't one to get lost in impossible fantasies. The only possibility was that Naofumi would somehow manage to defeat the Three Heroes Church. She wondered what mother would say when it came to light how she and Naofumi had been accomplices the whole time. What mother would think when she saw who he really was, saw how she'd corrupted her _precious_ Shield Hero. Mentally cackling in triumph, she decided that _yes_, she quite liked that. Mother's face would be _priceless_! Oh, and Motoyasu would be _devastated_! Alone for that, she'd do it.

She released a wistful sigh.

Naofumi hummed contently. "Malty—"

A high-pitched scream sounded faintly from outside, startling her. "What was that?"

Naofumi had tensed behind her. "I think that must be my slave."

"Oh, good." Malty relaxed into his hold again. "Nothing important then."

"I should look what's going on."

"What?!" He'd leave her to look after some filthy slave just because he was too incompetent to keep a tight grasp on it?! Why had he even brought it into the city?

"Unless you want to give me 15 gold pieces to buy a new one?" he joked, but the tone in which he said it told her that he wasn't serious and that he deemed some slave more important than her. How dare he!

She was briefly tempted to comply with his request regardless—she had enough money, after all—and keep him here, letting his stupid Beast-Man slave terrorize whatever children it was now undoubtedly terrorizing, hopefully getting him in trouble in the process, but discarded the thought. She shrugged off his arms and shoved him away. "Look after your filthy slave," she said scornfully, glaring at him.

He was mirroring her anger now and, without a word, turned sharply and marched out of the room.

"Ungrateful bastard," Malty muttered. She righted her armor and made sure that her hair and ornaments were in their right place, then picked up and donned her black cloak, drawing it tightly around her form and over her head. Disguise in place, she also made to exit but paused with a hand on the doorknob. She looked back, letting her gaze briefly wander around the room, then reached inside her pockets, haphazardly withdrawing a few gold coins, and threw them into the room without care. They clinked loudly as they scattered on the wooden floor, but Malty didn't pay it any attention as she slammed the door and angrily descended the steps. The shop owner looked up confused but didn't comment as she sped through the shop and shot out on the street.


	10. Chapter 10

Naofumi stomped down the streets, furious. He'd been so close. _So fucking_ close to getting some information out of Malty... and then his stupid slave had to ruin everything. She'd had a simple job: Play with her ball and not draw attention. How difficult could that be? And who was she to scream like a pathetic kid anyway? He'd thought her better than that. Apparently, he'd been too lenient with her.

He shook his head, momentarily stopping at a crossroads, checking every direction for his slave. _Where is she?_ A cloaked figure—Malty—exited Erhard's shop, storming off in the opposite direction, not even giving him a glance, her steps hurried, angry.

He didn't reproach her for her irritation. She'd been so incredible—a goddess, perfect as always, and her tongue... It wasn't like Naofumi had any experience to compare it to, but the skill of her tongue seemed unparalleled, be it in acting, lying, kissing, or other activities. And when he'd held her in his arms afterward, it'd been perfect, her armored body feeling solid yet soft and, simply right. She'd smelled flowery and pleasant, the recollections of her scent and taste making his erection twitch in his trousers. The way she'd relaxed in his arms had been such a turn-on, having made him immediately hard again, and it'd been difficult to refrain from rubbing against her perfect—armored or not—ass, the want to fuck her almost insurmountable. There had been no guard or façade up, completely trusting him, and even though he'd never wanted something so badly, he'd managed to not disturb her. It had almost been as if they were a couple. Almost, as if she was completely on his side. As if their deal wasn't the Fail-Safe but Plan A. And then Raphtalia had to ruin all his progress...

Naofumi rounded another corner from where he'd thought to have heard more screaming, fully intent of giving Raphtalia a piece of his mind, making sure that she knew what she'd cost him. But the words died in his mouth at the scene that greeted him. He'd expected to find her cornered, perhaps by a group of human children or by some racist adults or someone trying to steal or resell her. Whatever he'd envisioned, he'd pictured her at the receiving end of it—the victim, the one who had been bested and who had screamed. But that wasn't the case, and Naofumi forgot all about his anger in an instant, a grin spreading across his face as he neared the spectacle.

At the impasse of the small side-alley, he now found himself in stood Raphtalia, a chubby, small—almost a head taller than her—human boy in front of her. She had her bronze dagger at his throat, blood trickling from a tiny cut where the blade dug into his skin below his barely discernable Adam's apple. He had short, dark hair, and his clothing seemed neither poor nor rich—simple brown trousers, a beige shirt, sandaled feet. He was whimpering, head angled up awkwardly, eyes almost closed, and there was a noticeable darkened spot on the fabric around his crotch—he'd pissed himself, and it smelled. On the other side of the alley stood two more boys, one looking frightened, the other angry, though it seemed to hide apprehension as well.

Naofumi was pleased to note that Raphtalia wasn't shaking, weapon steady, face determined, eyes narrowed and fierce from where she was watching the boys from over her hostage's shoulder—she could barely look atop it without having to tip-toe, and the dagger arm was held a little awkward, which had resulted in a slanted cut, but it did the job.

"Take it back," she commanded.

The frightened boy glanced uncertainly at his companion, then at the balloon ball that lay on the ground between the two pairs. Was this all because of the ball? They'd tried to take it from her, and she'd refused?

The chubby boy who was being held hostage looked at his friends pleadingly, his eyes wide with fear and red-rimmed, tears on his cheeks. The third boy's clothing and blonde hair looked more smart and neat; apparently, he was the leader fo the little ragtag gang. And he also didn't seem to share their fear as his face was set in an angry sneer, hands balled, glaring right back at Raphtalia.

"What?" he demanded. "There's nothing to take back. It's the truth: The Shield Hero is scum! He's a rapist and—"

"Liar!" Raphtalia screamed, voice shaky. Her hostage whimpered as the dagger dug a little deeper into his skin. Even though Naofumi would like to watch this play out, he should step in now before she accidentally killed him. Perhaps _he_ could get away with murdering some children, but they'd kill Raphtalia for certain. "Stop lying! Mr. Naofumi would never do something like that! He's a good man. Just and kind and...and a Hero!"

The boy scoffed. "He's the Devil! And you! You're his spawn! Release Swart now or I'll have you killed, you damn animal!" He was doing a valiant job, but Naofumi heard the fear in his voice. "I... I mean it! My father is a knight in his majesty's army, and he'll kill you if I tell him what you did! He'll cut your head off, he will! And then feed you to the filolials!" He certainly had a colorful imagination.

Shield hidden beneath his cloak, Naofumi took a step forward and cleared his throat. "What's going on here?"

They jumped, facing him.

"Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia squeaked, and thankfully, managed to not deepen the cut. The chubby boy's throat looked gruesome with all the blood, his shirt's collar stained.

_It's not as bad as it looks. There would be a lot more blood if the injury was life-threatening_.

"Sir! Sir!" the two free boys immediately cried. "Help! You have to help us!"

"Yeah?" Naofumi raised an eyebrow.

"Sir!" The blond boy pointed at Raphtalia. "You have to stop her! The Demi-Human attacked us. Please! You have to save our friend!"

Naofumi faced Raphtalia. "Is that so. Did you attack them?"

She shook her head vehemently. "They... they stole my ball and then... and then they tried to take my dagger and told lies about you, Mr. Naofumi!"

"Stop lying, you stupid animal," the blond boy hissed, then faced Naofumi with pleading eyes again. Those soon shifted into uncertainty when he finally caught up with her words. "You, you..."

_Small Shield_. Naofumi crossed his arms—revealing his Shield—and grinned down at the boys, enjoying how they shrank back in fear. No, it wasn't Raphtalia's fault that his rendezvous with Malty had been interrupted. It was theirs, and he'd make them regret it. Not too much, though.

"The Shield Hero!" the blond boy gasped.

"Please don't hurt us!" the frightened boy cried. "We didn't know!"

They all nodded, the chubby boy with some difficulty.

"Now now," Naofumi said, taking another step forward. "But why would I hurt you? I'm a Hero, you see. I protect people."

"But the trial—"

"All lies. I didn't do anything wrong." Naofumi looked sternly at them until they eventually nodded reluctantly, unconvinced. "I apologize for my companion. She can be a bit _overzealous_ when it comes to people telling lies. Now, here is what's gonna happen. Raphtalia will release your friend, I'll treat his wound, and then we'll all sit down and have a little chat. No one has to get hurt. Sounds good?" He nodded toward Raphtalia, and she released her hostage, looking confused while doing so.

"Sit down," Naofumi instructed. Raphtalia instantly obeyed, but the others didn't, glancing between themselves, tense as if they were about to bolt. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. His wound is quite bad, and if I don't treat it immediately, he'll die."

Whimpering, the chubby boy sat down, and his friends followed suit.

"Good boys." Naofumi knelt before the injured boy and procured some Aelo leaves, one of the few ingredients he'd kept because of their practicality. He brought them to the boy's throat; they glowed as he rubbed them against the skin, the wound sealing on itself. Then he wiped away the blood as good as he could, using his shirt to do so, although it still left his throat faintly bloody. "As good as new."

The other boys huddled over and inspected their friends, their anxiety fading, thought they kept shooting Raphtalia wary glanced over their shoulders.

"Raphtalia, come over here." He indicated a spot to his side, slightly behind him, and she sat down there instead. She kept her head bowed though, eyes fixated on her bloody dagger she held in her lap. "You should probably get rid of that shirt. You wouldn't want people to get the wrong ideas, would you?"

After some encouragement from his friends, the chubby boy clumsily drew the shirt over his head and handed it to Naofumi, who'd held out an expectant hand. Naofumi gave it to Raphtalia so that she could clean her dagger with it, which she did, although unenthusiastically, still not looking up.

"You really healed him," the blond boy said, surprised.

"Maybe he's right, and it's all wrong what's said about him," the frightened one said.

Naofumi grinned. "It certainly is all wrong. And I trust that you'll stop spreading lies about me, then?"

The two cronies nodded immediately, but the blond boy narrowed his eyes at Raphtalia. "But the Demi-Human _did_ attack us."

Naofumi leaned in, his grin turning devious. "You see, Raphtalia doesn't like it when people say bad things. And she especially doesn't like it when people tell lies about me. She may look like a little girl, but really, she's quite the accomplished assassin and a higher level than we're all combined. You're lucky that I explicitly told her to not kill anyone. Otherwise..." He made a suggestive gesture, and they shot Raphtalia fearful looks. Raphtalia still didn't look up, idly rubbing her dagger against the blood-stained shirt even though the blade was already clean, face anxious. "Do you wanna know why she's like that? Sulking?"

The boys shook their heads shakily.

"She's disappointed that I stopped her. She takes her duties quite seriously. And do you know what she does to little liars like you?" Naofumi paused dramatically, then said conspiratorily, "She cuts their tongues out. And sometimes, she even cuts their vocal cords."

The boys looked confused, but when Naofumi pointed at his throat, they made pained faces, trying to put some more distance between them and Raphtalia.

"And if you've been really naughty, she may even cut off some more...delicate bits." Naofumi nodded toward the chubby boy's soaked pants, and the boys winced, putting their arms protectively in-between their legs. "But you're good boys, aren't you?"

They nodded vehemently.

"You'd never tell any lies about the Shield Hero and his lovely Demi-Human companion, who only seek to defend this kingdom from the Waves, and who are paragons of virtue."

They kept nodding.

"And you wouldn't believe all the lies that are being spread about us, right? Otherwise, Raphtalia may pay you a visit at night when you're sleeping. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

They made promises with shaky voices. The stench of piss was stronger than ever; there were wet spots on all their trousers now.

"Well it's good we had the time to talk. Run along, boys." Naofumi smiled as they scrambled to their feet and made a hasty retreat, the chubby boy stumbling and having to be steadied by the others.

"Raphtalia?" Naofumi asked. She gave no reaction. "Raphtalia?" He put his fingers on her chin and gently lifted her head. "Raphtalia, are you alright? Raphtalia, look at me." She reluctantly aimed her red eyes at him. There were tears in them. "Is everything okay? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, averting her eyes again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Nao— Mr. Naofumi. You've been so good to me, and I... and I failed you." She sniveled. "I understand if you... if you don't want me anymore..."

Naofumi smiled fondly. The little idiot. He gently grasped her by the arms and drew her against him, then enveloped her in a hug.

She squeaked. "Mr. Nao—"

"Shhh." He raised a hand to her head and ran his hand soothingly through her hair. "You haven't failed me, okay? You've done really well."

She made a confused noise but relaxed in his hold and hugged him back with her small arms. She started to shake, and Naofumi realized that she was crying. With how effective she slaughtered monsters, it was sometimes easy to forget that she really was still just a little girl. A little girl that has gone through some terrible, probably traumatic events during her time as a slave. He thought back at how angry he'd been before and how he'd planned to reprimand her, and felt immediately guilty and ashamed. It wasn't her fault, not in the slightest. He had no one to blame but himself. She'd only followed orders, and it was his own fault for not considering the situation thoughtfully; he'd been too distracted by the prospect of meeting up with Malty. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

After he reassured and comforted her some more, she eventually calmed down. "Mr. Naofumi," she mumbled into his chest. "The things they said. They were wrong, right?"

"Yes, it's about what I told you earlier. There are people that don't like the Shield Hero, and they try to defame me. Unfortunately, a lot of people believe those lies. They also don't like Demi-Humans, if you couldn't tell."

"I understand." She relaxed a little. "So they... they won't tell any more lies? And I... I won't have to... have to cut—"

"No, no," Naofumi interrupted firmly. "You don't have to do anything of what I said. I've made that up to intimidate them. Even so, trying to change their mind with force isn't the right thing to do. I'm not mad at you. You only did what you thought was best. And it shows your loyalty that you tried to defend me so vehemently, but the whole thing could have ended badly. If someone else had found you before I did, things wouldn't have gone over so well. No one would have believed you and I probably couldn't have stopped whatever would have happened to you. Do you understand?"

She nodded against him, shivering.

Naofumi pushed her away to look into her red-rimmed eyes. "We can't go around threatening people. That'd only confirm what they think of us. We have to be better. So, when something like this happens again, when someone insults you or me or tells lies, I want you to ignore it. I want you to look them in the eyes, ignore their insults, and smile at them."

"S-smile?"

"Yes, just smile and leave the idiots to their narrow-minded thoughts."

Raphtalia had a far-away look for a moment, then she smiled and nodded. "Smile."

Naofumi patted her head. "Good girl." He'd make a good liar out of her yet. "Do you want to go back to Erhard's shop now and look at the swords again?"

She nodded happily.

* * *

A smirk spread across Naofumi's face as he fished a gold coin out from under the bed. He'd searched the small room atop Erhard's shop meticulously after seeing the money lying around. In total, that made five gold coins Malty had left behind. Considering how rightly pissed she'd been when he'd left her behind, it was a good sign. A _very_ good sign. As per their deal, Malty didn't really need to go out of her way to support him. That she did, however, told him that she wanted him to succeed. A very good sign indeed.

Raphtalia was down below with Erhard. The man had offered to show Raphtalia some weapons and give her some pointers on how to properly hold and use them. Nothing extensive, just the basics, he'd explained. Meanwhile, Naofumi had retreated to the upstairs room in the hope that Malty had let something behind—a note or a hint of how he could contact her. She hadn't. Yet, the money was a pleasant surprise, and he suspected that she would reach out toward Erhard should she have the desire to meet up again.

Pocketing the coins, he went downstairs, happening upon Raphtalia holding a sword much too big for her size, doing some practice strikes. It was a one-handed sword, but for her small form, it was more like a two-handed sword, probably even bigger. Still, her moves didn't look too bad, and judging by Erhard's applause and laughter, the shop owner agreed.

"Well done, little miss. Well done, indeed. You're a natural."

"Thank you, old man."

Erhard's smile faltered a little. "Please, call me Er—"

"I hate to interrupt," Naofumi said. "But we should be going."

"Already?" Raphtalia asked, dismayed.

Naofumi smiled at her. "Do you like the sword?"

She nodded.

"And you think you can use it effectively?"

She looked at the sword, troubled.

"Well, you'll certainly be able to use it when you've grown a little more." Naofumi faced Erhard. "How much for it?"

The man scratched his chin, looking embarrassed. "350 silver coins." At Naofumi'd raised eyebrows, he explained, "It's Magic Steel and comes with Blood Clean and the like. Because it's you, I may—"

"I'll take it."

"—lower the price— What?"

"You heard me, I'll buy the sword. 350 silver coins."

"Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia cried. "But it's so expensive. You, you can't!"

"Why not?" Why was she protesting? He was buying it so that they could level faster. And technically speaking, she was his property—or, at least, servant—and should just do as told.

"Because... because... it's too much! And you should buy yourself some armor first."

"She's right," Erhard said. "You _really_ should get some armor." Of crouse, _he_ would say that.

Naofumi frowned. "Why? Will armor help me level faster? I don't think so. The stronger she is, the better. So far, no enemy has even come close to hurting me. Hell, they can barely hurt _her_."

"I suppose. Still..."

"Fine fine." Even if he didn't need the armor yet, it couldn't hurt to look at least somewhat adequate. "What do you got in mind?"

"Well, chainmail would be cheap and effective."

Chainmail, like the last one? Nah, that wouldn't do. He wanted something more fanciful. Not some plain chainmail. Erhard showcased some more armors, more expensive ones that were made out of plate. Some even had this enchantment that made them lighter—Air Wake. He was tempted to simply get a set like the one he'd bought for Malty—the male version, obviously—but decided against it. He shouldn't raise any suspicion, and it just didn't feel right. There was no reason to pretend he was someone else if everyone already knew he wasn't.

"Anything interest you, kiddo?"

"Nah, seems all too impractical for me."

"Hmmm... If you bring me some materials, I could build you a custom armor."

"You do that?"

"Sure."

Naofumi thought for a moment. "Alright. I want something that isn't too heavy. Good mobility. Comfortable. Defense as high as possible without sacrificing anything of what I just said. Color should be dark green or black... or obviously silver if it has any metal parts. Yeah, whatever you do, make sure it looks good. Like I'm someone important. Imposing but also badass, someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Got it, old man?"

Erhard was staring at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, then shut his mouth and shook his head. He got out a piece of parchment and took some notes with what looked like a charcoal stick. "Sure thing, I'll draw up something for when you visit next. If you happen to have some materials—like metal, leather, or skins and feathers and the like, make sure to bring them."

Naofumi nodded. "And while you're at it, design an armor set for Raphtalia as well. It should be light—leather most likely—and allow good if not perfect mobility. Dark colors, black or brown. Inconspicuous. It's for when she's fully grown. I trust you can estimate how big she'll be. Probably a little smaller than me."

Mumbling along, Erhard noted that all down as well.

"We'll negotiate the price later on."

Erhard grunted.

Raphtalia was watching the whole thing with big eyes.

"Don't even try to protest," Naofumi instructed sternly. She nodded. "Now, I'll take that sword." Naofumi put four gold coins on the counter.

Erhard made big eyes when he saw them and raised a questioning look at Naofumi. He took three and handed one back. "300 silver coins, please. I couldn't possibly charge the full price. You're already shaping up to be one of my best customers, and since it's for the little miss..."

Naofumi shrugged and accepted the money back.

When Erhard handed her the sword, Raphtalia stared at it reverently, then clutched it to her chest, making Naofumi and Erhard share a laugh.

The sword came with a scabbard fixated to a belt. It was too large for Raphtalia to wear around the hip—it'd scrape the ground—so she wore it across her back, the belt slung over her shoulder. She wouldn't be able to draw it like that, but for now, she'd use the dagger anyway. Even though the sword came with enchantments that made its maintenance very easy—or made it mostly require none—Naofumi bought a kit—containing some whetstones and other equipment—for her, which she happily accepted and secured to her belt.

With the way she stared and touched the sword, he was sure that she'd enjoy caring for it even if it wasn't necessary. When they'd left the alley earlier, she'd left the balloon ball—as well as the bloodied shirt—behind. Apparently, Raphtalia wasn't interested in childish things anymore. Or perhaps she never had been, and he'd misinterpreted her interest in the ball.

_Leaf Shield_. Naofumi once again handed her his cloak, and with adequate disguise in place, they reentered the streets. It was approaching evening, the sun bathing the city in an orange glow.

"I'm hungry," Raphtalia said when they passed some food vendors.

"How hungry?"

"Very hungry."

"Good."

After having a lavish meal—no one seemed to recognize them, or at the very least, no one approached them or pointed in an obvious manner—they retreated to an inn Erhard had given him directions for. The clerk at the counter regarded Raphtalia's small, cloaked form oddly but didn't object when Naofumi paid for a single room with two beds.

"Raphtalia," Naofumi set after they'd settled into their room on the first floor. "I'm going to go into the city to run some errands. I want you to wait here."

Raphtalia looked like she wanted to protest but dutifully handed him his cloak when he asked for it. She sat on her bed, cross-legged, sheathed magic steel sword lying in her lap.

"Do you remember the forms Erhard showed you earlier?"

She nodded.

"I want you to practice them while I'm gone. But don't overdo it. If you're exhausted, rest. If you're tired, go to sleep. Don't answer the door if anyone knocks. Alright?"

"Okay, Mr. Naofumi."

"Good girl. See you later." He patted her head and left. She was watching him with a smile when he exited. Ever since he'd told her to smile in that alley, she smiled a lot more. Odd. Not that it was a bad thing. If she was happy, she'd only work harder.

* * *

Naofumi hadn't expected to find all the other three Heroes and their parties when he'd entered the inn where he and Malty had made their deal. Speaking of the devil: Malty, looking perfect as always, sat at Motoyasu's table, deep in conversation with the Spear Hero, smiles on both their faces—although his smile looked moronic—empty plates and half-full wine glasses in front of them. The other party members held a respectable distance toward them, conversing among themselves.

_She's only using him_, Naofumi thought, gritting his teeth. _She left you five gold coins_.

He'd expected as much, but it seemed that his earlier assumption of how Malty was staying at the palace had been wrong. And instead, she'd joined Motoyasu's party. It probably had always been the plan to do that, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Malty's resounding, wonderful laugher echoed through the room, and Naofumi closed his eyes to refrain from glaring at Motoyasu. _She's drunk. It means_ _nothing_. He shook his head. _'I'm sick of that idiot,'_ he recalled Malty's earlier words, making him feel marginally better, even though it sure didn't look like she was sick of him.

_Just shows what a great actress she_ _is_. Forcing a smile on his face, Naofumi pointedly turned away from them and faced the real target of his visit here: Itsuki, and by extension, Ren. The two were sharing a table, their party members among them.

Naofumi approached, and slowly, the room quieted down a little as people noticed him. "Ren, Itsuki." He nodded respectfully.

Ren was glancing at him with apathetic disdain, as if Naofumi wasn't worth his time. From his perspective, the Shield was useless, so that made sense. "Iwatani. What do you want?"

Itsuki shared the loathing, although his gaze wasn't so cold, and there was also something different inside them. He was counting on that.

"I've come to ask for help."

"Help?" Ren scoffed. "Like we'd help you after—"

"Actually," Naofumi said. "I'm here for Itsuki. I believe he's the only one who can help me."

"Is that so?" Itsuki asked, the self-important idiot straightening, leaning forward in his chair. "How can I help you?"

"Could we... could we perhaps talk outside? It's more of a private matter..."

"Sure." Itsuki made to stand.

Ren grabbed his arm before the other boy could leave. "What are you doing, Itsuki? Going outside with _him_?"

"What's the problem? Do you think he'll do something to me." Itsuki chuckled. "He's just the Shielder, I'll be fine."

Ren released him and crossed his arms. "Sorry. You're right."

Naofumi didn't even feel any annoyance at being disregarded so casually. He only felt pity for their small-minded ignorance, and smiled. If they were going to underestimate him, he sure wouldn't correct them.

"So," Itsuki said after they'd retreated to a relatively quiet and private corridor. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about what I did," Naofumi began, and Itsuki's expression darkened. "I know what you all must think of me. And I deserve it, every bit of it. I'm scum." He'd thought about how he would do this, and had come to the conclusion that he likely wasn't good enough to actually produce some tears and seem authentic. Instead, he kept his eyes downcast, head bowed, and posture and voice dejected. "I still don't know how it happened. I drank too much and... and I can't even remember half of it. I... I'm not here to make excuses, sorry."

Naofumi briefly glanced at Itsuki and noticed with satisfaction that the boy's eyes had softened a little. "What I did was wrong and despicable, and I hate myself for it. I know I cannot undo it, but... I have to do _something_. I have to make it up to her, to everyone. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Itsuki nodded, gesturing for him to continue, eager.

"I've made a mistake, and I accept the responsibility and the punishment for it. I want to make amends, but... as you said, I'm just the Shielder. I'm useless, and I don't know anything about this world in contrast to you. I just _want_ to do something but I can't. I can't! Do you understand? Because I don't know what to do!" Naofumi shook his head and made a show of wiping his eyes; he was surprised when his fingers brushed against some wetness. "I thought that you, of all people, would understand."

Itsuki laid a hand on Naofumi's shoulder. "I understand. And I see that you're truly regretting things and want to make amends. I think it's very laudable of you. How can I help you?"

"Just... Anything. You've played this game before. I don't know anything. If there are some game mechanics I wouldn't know about, please tell me. Or an effective leveling route so that I can grow strong and protect the people of this world."

Itsuki smiled. "Of course, you've done well to come to me with this. Let's start with the most effective leveling route. I've figured that out and perfected it by myself. What level are you know?"

"7. And my companion is 9 and uses a sword for fighting, if that helps."

"7?" Itsuki seemed surprised, as if he couldn't believe a Shielder would manage to level that fast. He shook his head. "Okay, do you know where the Riyute Village is? Yes? Okay, from there you head east and then..."

Naofumi listened intensively as Itsuki described it to him—where he should pay special attention and which were the best monsters to slay, etc. The boy became more eager as he went on, and Naofumi made sure to encourage him with some comments, nods, and smiles. Itsuki then continued and told Naofumi that he was able to copy other shields with what he referred to as the _Weapon Copy System_. When Naofumi said that it didn't seem very useful, Itsuki explained how he should definitely check out the weapon shop in the capital of Zeltbul if he ever got the chance. Apparently, they had the best equipment.

Further, Itsuki explained how the Legendary Weapons were able to craft things without any tools as long as you had the right ingredients and recipes. That was convenient as hell, and made the equipment he'd bought from Raphael obsolete. Not like they'd cost much. Lastly, Itsuki explained how you were able to get dropped items from monsters if you opened the weapon menu while absorbing their materials.

_Wow__, this proved way more informative than I would have expected_. Naofumi made sure to check everything Itsuki said in the help menu and found the information to be accurate.

"Thanks," he said. "That really helps me a lot. I'm glad I came to you with this. You sure know what you're talking about. I'm feeling so much better now. Thank you!"

Itsuki preened under the praise, smiling self-satisfied. "No problem. It's good to see you trying so hard. Anytime, Naofumi."

They returned to the feasting area.

"What was that about?" Ren asked as Itsuki retook his place. "You were away way longer than I would have expected. I was about to check."

"Naofumi just had some questions regarding how his weapon works. You know, since he doesn't know."

"Oh. Okay."

Naofumi cleared his throat. "Uhm, Itsuki. You said I should go to the Riyute Village and then head west, right?"

"East," Itsuki corrected.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Nothing," Naofumi said. "I was just making sure I correctly remembered the most effective leveling route Itsuki told me about."

"And he told you to head to Riyute Village?" Ren asked skeptically.

"Yeah, then east and—"

"What level are you?" Ren asked.

"7. My companion is level 9 and uses a sword."

"Well, you can forget anything Itsuki told you."

"What?" Itsuki demanded. "It's the best route. I've tested it!"

Ren scoffed. "Maybe for the Bow when you have a party with you but not—"

"It has nothing to do with class!"

"Hmm, well, you're wrong. I'll have you know that my route is the most effective. Now listen, Naofumi, you have to..."

Naofumi listened attentively and watched with amusement—although hiding it carefully—as the two boys started a contest of "Who is the bigger idiot", feeding Naofumi with valuable information all the while as they debated about what was the most effective route and why the other's was bad. Their debating became ever more agitated, drawing more and more attention of the customers of the inn, until they eventually drifted completely off topic.

Naofumi turned toward Malty. She was watching intently, a smirk on her face. Their eyes met, and, his heart skipping a beat, Naofumi smirked and winked at her. Her smirk briefly brightened before she suddenly scowled—as if remembering that she was angry with him—and turned away, crossing her arms. Motoyasu tapped her on the shoulders and asked something, and Malty grimaced, then faced him with a forced smile.

_So she hasn't been lying. _Naofumi felt his chest filling with warmth.

The debate of Ren and Itsuki ended abruptly when Ren pointed out how he was a higher level. It was a convincing argument, and Itsuki's counter of how he was sharing EXP with his party while Ren went solo fell on deaf ears.

"See you at the Wave," Naofumi called, then left the inn, a bright smile on his face, congratulating himself on a _very_ successful evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Malty watched her Fail-Safe, horny. It was multiple times now that she'd barely caught her hand from moving in-between her legs, doing something that she really shouldn't do in a public place like the inn. She was left to simply press her legs together, although it didn't help much. She was a little tipsy. Maybe not just a little. And horny. And she'd already mentioned that, hadn't she?

Malty watched how Naofumi played the other Heroes, making them spill all their secrets. Originally, she'd thought that his ignorance toward her world would prove a severe disadvantage. And it had. Briefly. But in reality, it was his biggest advantage. Because, in contrast to the other Heroes, Naofumi didn't take everything for granted, and he didn't dismiss anyone else because he thought to know better. He watched and questioned. He learned and adapted. Now he was manipulating them. And he was only able to do that because he'd learned and adapted. Learned from the best: her. Malty couldn't help but feel prideful about that.

_Mine_. The alcohol awakening her more animalistic side, Malty almost released a growl as she leaned forward, staring at _her_ Fail-Safe. _Mine_. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. Here, on the table, or upstairs in the bed. It didn't matter. She wanted—needed—him, wanted his hand around her throat again. She gasped, almost feeling it there.

She wanted to walk over there and just claim him as hers in front of everybody. She wondered why she didn't just do that. Why not? Because of the Church? She let out a little laugh. A bunch of spineless cowards, the lot of them. Fools that put their faith in false Gods because they were weak. What could they do? Not much, she fancied. She should just team up with Naofumi and crush them all beneath her boots. Then they could worship her, instead.

Malty giggled, imagining herself as a giantess and quite literally crushing them while they tried to run away screaming.

Then again, she _had_ framed him for a crime he hadn't committed just a few days ago. Well, he had committed it, or had he? Malty wasn't so sure. It would be a little weird if she suddenly proclaimed him innocent. But she _was_ horny. Very horny. And drunk. A deadly combination. Probably best not to do anything rash. Bother!

She sighed. Why did life always have to be so unfair? She just wanted to be loved.

...

What was that she'd just thought? She shook her head, thoughts hazy. _Hmmmm? My Fail-Safe. Oh, yes._ She wanted to be fucked, that was it.

Naofumi turned toward her, and Malty returned his smirk, her heart racing in her heaving chest. Could he see the desire in her eyes? Her want? Would he come by her room later?

He winked.

Suddenly, memories of their last encounter flitted through her head, and she remembered how he'd left her standing there in the shopkeeper's apartment, why she was drinking right now. Her smirk shifted into a scowl. Malty huffed and turned away, crossing her arms. She hoped he couldn't see the blush she felt burning hotly on her face.

"Myne? Are you alright?" Motoyasu asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

She groaned, grimacing. It was just like when she'd woken up from her dream—which she'd decided was definitely a vision of the future—and Motoyasu had been there to irritate her. Hadn't she just fixed her frustration that had started on that day? Well, now she was even more frustrated.

Malty turned to the Spear Idiot, barely able to keep the smile on her face as she reassured him that she was alright. When she looked back to Naofumi, he was gone, the two idiots still arguing.

Why had she done that? So what if she was angry with him? Giving him the cold shoulder when she wanted him didn't seem very smart. He could make his transgression up to her by getting on his knees and apologizing with his tongue—without words. Now he was gone and she was left frustrated. She put her head in her hands and released a pained groan. Then she faced Motoyasu again and excused herself for the night.

Of course, her Fail-Safe wasn't in her room when she entered. _Well, t__he pillow it is, then._ She sighed, dragging herself into her bed.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Naofumi shot awake in his bed, heart racing, looking frantically around for danger.

"NO! Daddy! Mommy!"

It was Raphtalia. She was thrashing about in her bed, screaming, sometimes loudly, then muttering again. Naofumi was immediately beside her, grabbing her by the shoulders, trying to shake her awake. But she didn't seem to notice and kept crying out for her parents. Giving up on trying to wake her, he hugged her and tried to calm her down with some soothing caresses on her back and head. It worked somewhat.

In the end, Naofumi simply lay down in Raphtalia's bed, hugging her like he'd done the last days when they were camping outdoors.

It was in this position that they woke up in the morning.

"Mr. Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked, sleepily, confused.

He released her and sat down at the side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I... Yes, I'm fine."

"You've been having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you. Do you want to talk about it?"

She lowered her head, then shook it faintly.

"Raphtalia, you can tell me."

"I-It was nothing. I'm fine." She was a really bad liar.

Naofumi sighed. "Listen. Whatever has happened in your past, it's done. You can't change it. You can either accept it, grow stronger, and move on, or you can let it haunt you forever. It's die or adapt. I know what I'd choose. What I've chosen. Do you understand?"

"I think?" she said uncertainly.

"Then tell me what you've dreamt about. It was your parents, right?"

She frantically shook her head—hands raised to her ears—as if trying to force out reality.

_Well, this is going nowhere_. It seemed a more direct approach was in order. Naofumi grabbed her by the shoulders. "Raphtalia, look at me." She did so, albeit reluctantly. "I'm your master, do you understand? And that means that you're my responsibility. But I can't take care of you if you don't tell me what's going on. So, I'll ask you one last time before I'll resort to more...unpleasant alternatives." He really didn't want to use the Slave Curse, but what other choice did he have if she remained stubborn? "What did you dream about? What happened to your parents?"

He sternly stared her down for some time. Eventually, she lowered her eyes and started talking in a small voice. She told him how her village had been attacked by the first Wave, and how her parents had sacrificed themselves to save everyone else. When Rapthalia started to cry, Naofumi took her in his arms again but didn't even think about letting her stop now. Better to rip the band-aid off now that do this in multiple sessions.

_So that's why she's been trying so hard_, Naofumi thought after she finished talking, still rubbing her tanuki ears. _She wants to be strong for her parents and friends, perhaps even avenge them_. It was a morose and perhaps despicable notion, but he found himself pleased with her story; it'd ensure she stayed motivated. A bad thought. Very bad. But that's who he was now, wasn't it? A bad guy. Was he evil for thinking like that? For seeing opportunities in other peoples' misery?

No, he wasn't evil, he decided. Just selfish, and smart. What had happened to her wasn't his fault. Maybe he was taking advantage of Raphtalia's suffering, but he was _also_ helping her. His reasons were selfish, not nefarious. And it wasn't like he mistreated her... According to the little she'd just told him of her previous owners, he was a saint compared to them. She would be dead without him.

"Thank you for telling me. When this is all over, I promise that we'll return to your village and rebuild it. Sounds good?"

"R-really?" She looked up with tear-filled eyes. "So you... you'll not sell me?"

"Sell you? Why would I do that?"

"Because..." She lowered her head. "Because the other owners sold me when they discovered my panic attacks and nightmares..."

"Of course, I won't sell you." Naofumi smile at her. "How often do I have to tell you that I'm happy with you until you believe me? You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!" She smiled brightly.

"And don't ever think that I'd get mad because of something that isn't your fault. You can tell me everything. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Good." He released her and stood up. "I'll run some errands, and then we'll leave for Riyute Village. It's time our real adventure begins."

* * *

"Could I perhaps interest you in this Beast-Man here, good sir? LVL 55, a real powerhouse." Beloukas pointed at a rattling cage that was covered in cloth, growls sounding from inside.

Naofumi rolled his eyes at the small Slave Trader with the ridiculous hat. "I'm not here to buy any slaves."

"How about a monster egg, then? I hear you've got some money to spare? Isn't that right, good sir?"

Naofumi fixed him with an inquisitive look. Did he know about the money Malty had given him? Of course not. It wasn't possible. He was being paranoid. "What do you mean? I'm as poor as it gets."

The man laughed. "Poor like you've been when you brought the lovely tanuki girl, hmm?"

Raphtalia. That's why he was here. Not to be ridiculed by the bizarre Slave Trader. "And how would you know that?"

"Ah, it's a secret. But I'll tell you. If you've been in the slave business as long as I have, you'll learn how to judge people by a simple look. And you, Shield Hero, walk like someone of import. Like someone with money to spare, you see?"

Naofumi grunted.

"So, how about it. It's only a 100 silver coins for an egg. And you can win a Dragon Knight that's worth 20 gold pieces! And knowing you, I'm sure you'll win just that one. Yes you will, good sir."

Naofumi sighed. He'd wanted to buy one of those monster eggs—it'd be useful if he had some monster to carry his baggage, freeing him and Raphtalia to be faster; or if it would turn out something like a Filolia, which he could use to transport them faster, speeding up their leveling process. But that wasn't the primary reason as to why he's here.

"Fine," he said. "I'll buy a monster egg. _Later_," he emphasized when Beloukas made to run off. "First, I want you to tell me about Raphtalia's previous owners. Especially _him_. I believe you know which one I'm talking out."

"You put me in a precarious position, good sir." The Slave Trader was wringing his gloved hands. "Perhaps you view the slave business as despicable, but there is this thing called client confidentiality. Especially concerning the ones that are paying very good, you see."

"He _tortured_ her," Naofumi said, fixing the man with a stern look. Raphtalia hadn't been very forthcoming when it had come to that topic, but he'd picked up that much. And the whip scars on her body spoke for themselves. "Slaves aside, he is a despicable man, and you trying to protect him isn't doing you any good in my books."

Beloukas didn't seem convinced, although a little nervous.

"The way I see it, there are two options here," Naofumi said. "Number one, you don't tell me who he is and where I can find him. Perhaps you make a few more sells, although I double the kids you've been supplying him with are worth a lot. Option number two, you tell me everything I want to know and make a profit while doing so." He held up a gold coin. "If you think that it'll fall back on you that you've ratted out one of your customers, I can only say that he'll probably not live lone enough to do so. If you'd have seen Raphtalia yesterday, you'd better believe that, and you'd want to avoid getting on her bad side."

"Fine fine, you've sufficiently convinced me, good sir." Beloukas laughed and reached out to grab the coin.

"That's for the monster egg. It's 100 silver coins, isn't it?"

"Certainly!" Beloukas pocketed the coin, laughing some more.

"I'll have that information now. And you'll get paid once I've confirmed its validity."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less!" Beloukas led Naofumi alongside the cages into a separate room, telling him about Idol Rabier and his preference for torturing little Demi-Humans, as well as where to find him. From what Naofumi could tell, the location was too far away from where he'd planned to level in the foreseeable future. Perhaps he'd get there later. Racist and sadist aside, this Idol Rabier seemed to be an at least somewhat competent military leader and shouldn't be taken lightly. He'd have to be prepared when facing off against him. Well, he wasn't in any hurry. But when he was king, he wouldn't tolerate people like him. Might as well dispose of him now. And it'd probably earn him Raphtalia's loyalty for good, even though she seemed to be pretty committed toward him already.

"Pick one, good sir." The Slave Trader held a platter containing monster eggs in front of him. Naofumi picked one at random, then let Beloukas explain how the whole thing worked and what he ought to do.

* * *

"Hey, Shield kiddo," Erhard greeted Naofumi when he entered the stop. "Where's the little miss?"

"Not here. She's training with her new sword."

"Alright, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to have a look at all the shields you have in store."

"Shields? For you?"

"Yeah," Naofumi said. "It appears I'm allowed to use other shields, so I'll have a look."

"Okay. Sure thing."

A while later, Naofumi was presented with various shields. Like Itsuki has told him, he used the Weapon Copy System on them. And it worked. Chuckling, Naofumi copied and unlocked all kinds of Shields, some of which he wasn't a high enough level to use yet. None of them had any astounding Equip Bonuses—mostly just Defense buffs—but every Shield more was a good Shield.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Erhard demanded when he saw that the Legendary Shield had turned into an exact copy of one of his. "Stop it, Shield Kiddo!"

"Why?" I'm not doing anything." Naofumi continued.

"Not doing anything? I don't know what you're doing, but I don't like it." Erhard watched him copy the last one. "You're stealing them, aren't you?"

"They're still there, aren't they? I've done you no harm. Now stop whining." He handed Erhard a few silver coins. "Thanks. For the trouble."

Naofumi made to leave but an idea struck him. Could he, perhaps, commission a Shield that was shaped like a sword, then copy it? He shook that idea off immediately, scoffing at the idiotic thought. That wouldn't work. Shape aside, his attack value was still low. It wouldn't make a difference. And besides, he didn't need to attack anyway. He had Raphtalia—and soon Malty—to do that.

"No problem, I guess." Erhard scratched his beard.

"See you."

* * *

"And this will help?" Naofumi asked, accepting the Paralyzing Potion from the apothecary.

"I hope so," Raphael said. "Normally, I'd say three drops would be enough. But with that Shield of yours, I'd start with a single one. Better to be cautious with children."

"Good point. Thanks again." Hopefully, he wouldn't be needing this, but it never hurt to be prepared. The potion was for Raphtalia, for when she had another one of her nightmares and in case he wouldn't be able to calm her down. He didn't want to risk her hurting herself. It wasn't very expensive, anyway.

Naofumi paid for the potion. "I'll be going to Riyute soon. Just thought you'd like to know."

"That's good to hear. Send my family my regards, please."

"Will do."

"Good luck, Shield Hero."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So, all done." Naofumi finished the last cut, setting aside the scissors with which he'd just trimmed Raphtalia's hair. Now that it was washed and somewhat neat, it looked like a night-and-day difference from when he's purchased her.

Raphtalia felt her hair, smiling happily. "Thank you, Mr. Naofumi!"

They were still in the small room where they'd spend the night.

While giving her a haircut, a few of her hairs had fallen onto his Shield, and he'd unlocked the _Demi-Human Shield_ with an Equip Bonus of _Demi-Human Maturation Adjustment (small)_. He hoped this meant that Raphtalia's stats would increase faster and not that he could adjust her physical form or something...

"Raphtalia, I'm gonna take some of your blood, okay?"

"Okay?" she said. Raphtalia was still sitting on the stool in front of him, holding the monster egg in her lap, looking at it with curiosity.

"It'll hurt a little." Using a knife, he took a few drops of her blood; she didn't even flinch. A message how he'd unlocked another Shield popped up, but it seemed he wasn't a high enough level for that yet. He quickly closed Raphtlia's wound with an Aelo leaf.

Naofumi stood, walking over where he'd placed the rest of the things he'd bought on his little shopping trip this morning. He was nearly out of funds now, but he was confident that he'd make it all back and more soon enough, now that he knew about item drops.

"Raphtalia. Set the egg back onto its place and come here."

She instantly obeyed, a spring in her step. Naofumi laid the small, black cloak he'd bought for her around her shoulders. It fit, not reaching the floor. She'd soon outgrow it, but the woman in the shop where he'd bought it had assured him that he'd be able to exchange it for a bigger model for only a fee of 20 silver pieces. It was practically a steal. And it perfectly hid her Demi-Human features, so he could stop lending her his cloak when they traversed the city.

"Do you like it?"

"For me?" Raphtalia asked.

"Of course." Was she going to protest again? Naofumi drew the cloak's cowl up over her head and gave her a pat on top before she could say anything. She giggled instead. "I've also bought us some camping equipment and tools. Now we're all set." He'd also stocked up on food. But with the new equipment, he could probably also start gutting monsters and cooking their flesh. Although, simply buying proviant was probably more time-efficient. And it wasn't terribly expensive either.

"Let's go, then," she said enthusiastically.

"I was just about to say that."

* * *

They reached Riyute in the evening. They'd made some stops here and there, both to level when he spotted some monsters Ren and Itsuki had told him to watch out for, or simply to take a break and eat something. Rapthalia was ravenous as always. He'd gathered some plants and had tested out the craft option of the Shield Itsuki had told him about, having managed to create some medicine.

Naofumi ordered Raphtlia to keep her cloak on as they entered the small village. No one seemed to have noticed them yet. Or rather, they had been noticed—they were strangers, after all—but not recognized. He spent a few minutes to familiarize himself with the layout of the village, looking for an inn where they could spend the night.

"Shield Hero?" a young, male voice sounded from behind.

Naofumi stilled, then slowly turned around, facing the young man—no, boy; he couldn't be older than 13—standing there. He wore what Naofumi now called Typical Clothes—plain, beige and brown, and practical—and had short dirty-blonde hair and a freckled face.

"Who?" Naofumi said. "You must be mistaking me for somebody else."

"No, no, I'm not." The boy wasn't fooled so easily. "Uncle Raphael said that the Shield Hero has a green cloak and a sweet, little companion." He leaned forward, trying to peer at Raphtalia's face, which was hidden beneath her cowl. "I'm sure it's you. Come." He made to reach for Naofumi, who took a cautious step back.

"Raphael?" Naofumi asked. "The apothecary?"

"Yes, he's the one. He told us you'd be coming by soon. It's an honor to meet you, Shield Hero. I'm Pete, by the way. The inn goes for a silver a day per person, but you can stay with us while you're here. For free. Dinner's ready soon, but mom always makes too much, so it's no problem if you have some too. We should be going, alright. You coming?"

Naofumi stared. That boy—Pete—sure was a fast talker. Should he accept? He didn't see why not. He was hungry—Raphtalia was always hungry—and it'd be nice being surrounded by people that seemed to appreciate him. It'd also be a good opportunity to learn more about the country and the surrounding lands. Judging from how the boy had spoken, he and his family didn't hold any prejudice toward the Shield Hero—he probably had Raphael to thank for that.

"Sure," Naofumi said, smiling. "Lead the way."

"Alright, then!"

* * *

"Thank you again for your hospitality," Naofumi said, finished with his meal. "The food was very delicious. You're an exceedingly gifted cook, Lucetta." It had been some kind of roast from an animal whose taste he couldn't place. The closest thing he could compare it to was pork. Accompanied by boiled—equally foreign—vegetables, it was the most balanced and tasty meal he'd had since arriving in Melromarc. He doubted very much he could emulate it even with the Shield that improved his cooking abilities.

Lucetta, who'd turned out to be Raphael's younger sister, blushed at his compliment, although it was fully deserved. She had straw-blonde hair, which she wore in a simple braid. "I see Raphael wasn't joking when he said I'd have to watch myself when talking with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naofumi said. "It was the best meal I've had in days..."

"You flatter me," Lucetta said, shaking her head. "But it was nothing special. Right, Anette?"

The small girl, Pete's younger sister, looked up from her meal. Aside from the fact that she wore her long, straw-blonde hair in pigtails instead of a braid, Anette looked like a miniature of her mother, and seemed to be around Raphtalia's age. "Well... I mean, we did have porcupine roast two weeks ago. So... perhaps saying it was special isn't accurate."

Lucetta relaxed. "You see—"

"But that doesn't mean it wasn't exceedingly good as always," Anette added with a mischievous smile.

Lucetta dropped her head in her hands, groaning. "My own children! Turned against me!" she lamented theatrically.

Anette giggled, and even Raphtalia, who'd been silent the whole meal joined in. Where the encounter with the boys in the alley and Naofumi's little speech on how she should smile had caused her to just do that more often, this whole situation had the reverse effect. She seemed uncomfortable about the whole thing, especially about the fact that Pete, who sat on Raphtalia's other side, kept striking up conversations with her. Well, one-sided conversations. She only nodded along, looking at Naofumi from time to time as if asking him what to do.

_It probably reminds her of her own family and friends_, Naofumi thought in sympathy. Raphtalia had lived in a village similar to this one. The house was nothing special, although it had a homely vibe to it. Perhaps it somewhat resembled the one she used to live in. Or was it the meal? The senses of taste and smell were powerful triggers of memories and emotions, after all.

"Mom's always like that," Pete explained, freckled face stretched in a wide grin. "Always too modest even though everyone knows she's easily the best cook in Riyute."

"Now you're exaggerating," Lucetta said, recovered from her previous theatrics, but still somewhat abashed. "Only _one _of the best. Hardly _the_ best."

"So you admit it!" Anette said, triumphant.

"Yes, yes. You win." Lucetta smiled. "Although, there's still one who hadn't said anything regarding my cooking expertise. Rapthalia, dear? What do you think?"

Raphtalia looked toward Naofumi, uncertain, tanuki ears twitching. He gave her an encouraging nod. She looked at her plate, then faced Lucetta with a smile. "It was the best meal I've had since becoming a slave."

Naofumi almost laughed. Almost. Meanwhile, Lucetta, Pete, and Anette seemed to be choking on their food. Raphtalia shot Naofumi a guilty look, as if apologizing that she found the food better than what he'd been feeding her. Or perhaps she was trying to apologize for ruining the light-hearted conversation. It was hard to tell. He patted her head anyway, making her smile.

"S-slave?" Lucetta asked, the first to recover.

Raphtalia was still wearing her cloak, although with her head uncovered, so they couldn't see the Slave Crest.

"Yes, didn't Raphael tell you about that?" Naofumi asked. He was sure the man knew.

The two children faced her mother.

"He did," Lucetta conceded. "But I'd thought..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Pete, Anette, are you finished?" They nodded. "Alright, why don't you two take Rapthalia and play outside while Naofumi and I clean up, yes?"

The two children immediately cheered and almost jumped out of their seats. Raphtalia didn't move and remained unresponsive to Pete's attempts to get her to stand up.

"Raphtalia," Naofumi said. "Do you want to go outside and play with them?"

She shook her head _no_.

"Do you want to go outside and practice with your sword?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Sword?" Pete gasped. "Cool! Mom, can we? Please please!"

Lucetta looked conflicted, frowning. "I guess..."

"Try not to hurt anyone, Raphtalia."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!"

Raphtalia left and retrieved her Magic Steel sword from the room Lucetta had provided them with. He'd barely been able to convince Raphtalia to not carry the sword while they dined. Of course, she still had her bronze dagger at her waist, although it was hidden beneath her cloak.

Naofumi helped Lucetta clean up the table after the children left.

"So, Raphtalia really is a slave," Lucetta said after some time of working in silence.

Naofumi grunted, no interest in this conversation in the slightest. What was it with adults judging him and wanting to berate him? He really didn't have time for this...

"And how did that happen?"

"I bought her."

"Hmm. My brother says you've cured her of her sickness, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here."

_How gracious._ It really wasn't any of her business. And opposite to Erhard, there was nothing he had to gain here aside from a hot meal and a place to stay the night for free, which wasn't much. He could just leave. Wasn't she the one who profited from having them over here?

"And why does she have a sword?"

"To fight with, obviously."

Lucetta had started washing the cutlery in a basin filled with hot water that was standing atop a sort of kitchen counter now. Her back was toward him.

Naofumi imagined Malty standing there, doing the dishes. He'd step up toward her, hugging her from behind, brushing her hair out of the way, then press a kiss onto her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent. Perhaps he'd move his hands lower, to properly distract her.

Then again, Malty wasn't really the person to do such menial work. And Melromarc was a matriarchy, wasn't it? That'd mean that, as his wife, Malty would be the one truly in power. Meaning that it would probably be him doing the dishes—or preparing food, or planning to overthrow her mother; that sounded more realistic—with her hugging him from behind and trying to distract him. She'd enjoy that. And he would too.

"... Naofumi, are you listening?"

He cleared his throat, clasping his hands in front of him to hide the bulge in his trousers. "Y-yes, of course."

Lucetta smiled at him over her shoulder. "No. No, you haven't." She turned around to face him, apparently finished with the dishes while Naofumi had been daydreaming, and leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed beneath her breasts.

Was she going to berate him for not listening? Before she had a chance to open her mouth, Naofumi simply reiterated what Raphtalia had told him about her past this morning. Lucetta's expression shifted from carefree to shocked to aghast to sympathetic, and lastly, to understanding.

"...she's got no one else. If I hadn't bought her, she would have been dead for sure. And I've never—not even once—used the Slave Curse to punish her. She fights because she wants to. You can ask her. It's more a formality than anything else, and I'll free her sooner or later."

There. He'd said it all. Now she could stop her scrutiny.

"That was... I didn't really need to know that, but thanks for telling me anyway." Lucetta smiled again, and it was a teasing smile. "And I see that you _haven't_ been listening. After all, why would you tell me all that with that cute, pleading expression of yours if you'd heard that I already said that I don't blame you and that I think you're a good man?"

"Uhm. What?" If he wasn't embarrassed already, that idiotic response sure had his face burning.

"Don't think I haven't seen you staring~" She laughed. "It's flattering, but you're much too young for me." Much? She couldn't be older than thirty...

"I haven't..." Was there any reason to justify himself? Not really. It'd only work in his favor if she thought that he fancied her. She certainly seemed to think it funny. It was kind of funny—the thought that he could fancy anyone but Malty, that was. He cleared his throat, scratching his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks again for letting us stay here. Anyway, I'll probably look after Raphtalia."

"You do that."

He found Raphtalia outside, the other two children watching as she did some more practice moves. Pete, apparently a self-appointed master of swordsmanship, was giving Raphtalia some tips Naofumi wasn't sure were very valid, judging from how he gestured with the wooden swords he used for demonstrations. Raphtalia didn't seem to mind, smiling. Her moves looked better now, more fluent. The sword was still much too big for her, but he was sure that she'd be using it as her main weapon in no time.

Naofumi waited patiently until she was done—and she only stopped when it got too dark to see. He made sure to shower her in well-deserved compliments as they made their way inside. Then they bid the others good night and retreated to their room.

It wasn't a guest room or anything the like and didn't contain any beds, but it was no problem since he'd bought sleeping mats and bags in Castle Town.

"Wanna sleep with me in my sleeping bag?" He was mainly asking because he hoped it would prevent her nightmares. But the way she brightened up at that seemed as good a reason as any.

They laid down as they'd done before while camping outside, with him spooning her small form. Of course, she was clutching her bronze dagger, and the Magic Steel sword laid before them on the ground. He approved of that behavior; you could never be careful enough.

_Blue Iron Shield_, Naofumi switched to another variant of one of the many Shields he'd unlocked in Erhard's shop. This Weapon Copy System was really proving to be invaluable. He'd spent the whole day mastering the new Shields, and his Defense Rating had increased significantly. And he wasn't done mastering them yet, not to mention the ones which would only become accessible once he reached a higher level.

"We're safe here. Sleep, Raphtalia. Good night."

"Okay. Good night, Mr. Noafumi."

* * *

When they made their way toward the coal mine at the outskirts of the village the next day, Raphtalia was in high spirits. Clad in her black cloak, Magic Steel sword on her back, and spring in her step, she made an odd figure.

According to Lucetta, the coal mine has been haunted by monsters ever since the first Wave hit, and no one had bothered to clear it yet. It seemed like a good spot to start, and the prospect of finding some materials for his custom armor was also a major factor that had let to his decision to check the place out.

They soon happened upon the entrance. He found some old equipment in a room, which unlocked him the _Pickax Shield_ and _Rope Shield_. Especially the latter was a real winner, and had Naofumi smiling.

_Finally something useful for combat!_ The _Rope Shield_ had two abilities—_Rope_ and _Air Strike Shield_—which he both found very useful after some experimentation. Its defense rating was very low, but it wasn't really a problem. He'd only switch to the _Rope Shield_ when he needed its abilities and, in the meantime, use the _Steel Shield_ or one of its variants—which were, as far as he could tell, the ones with the highest Defense rating from the Shields he'd unlocked so far.

Naofumi kept an eye open for any ore while they traversed the tunnels of the coal mine. They soon happened upon a more open area, the sound of water echoing off the walls and high ceiling.

A growl sounded, seemingly coming from everywhere, and Raphtalia let out a whimper next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine."

"You sure? We can leave and level elsewhere if you're uncomfortable." He hadn't planned on going here anyway, so it wasn't a big loss. He had no idea what level the monsters here were, and he'd rather avoid taking any unnecessary risks, especially if Raphtalia was freaked out by their surroundings.

"No." She straightened her posture, determined, bronze dagger held in her small hands. "I can do it, Mr. Naofumi!"

"Okay."

They continued on their way, finding some footprints of what looked like a dog. Then, suddenly, the creature those footprints belonged to came into view, emerging from one of the tunnels.

It was tall, towering over him. Black-furred and with two vicious-looking heads with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, it made for an imposing sight, truly earning itself the title of monster. It charged, and Naofumi couldn't help a shiver of fear run down his spine, questioning whether it was a smart decision to come here. Had he been too overconfident? Should he run?

Releasing a battlecry, Naofumi threw himself against the charging Two-Headed Black Dog with everything he got. And he managed to halt its charge. One of the dog's heads bit into his _Steel Shield_ while the other dug its teeth into Naofumi's shoulder. But he barely felt the pain, and his previous fear turned into triumph. He laughed.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted the beast, and its glowing red eyes seemed to glare at him as it tried trash about, to tear out Naofumi's skin but couldn't. "Raphtalia! Go and kill it! Raphtalia!"

He chanced a glance behind him and saw that Raphtalia was frozen in motion, eyes unfocused. Her hands that were clasping her dagger were shaking, knuckles white.

_Damn_. "Raphtalia! Raphtalia!" She didn't react. A glance at his HP revealed that, even though he barely felt any pain, the attack was wearing him down slowly, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep up wrestling with the powerful monster before his muscles gave out. "Raphtalia!" It was no use. She wasn't able to hear him. He focused on his HUD and opened the option to change the Slave Configurations; it was the only thing he could think of that would shake her out of it.

The Two-Headed Black Dog, apparently realizing the futility of its attack, released Naofumi. Then it simply charged past him, right toward Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia! Watch out!" _Rope Shield_. "Air Strike Shield!"

Just in time, the bright green, translucent shield appeared in the air between Raphtalia and the dog. She shrieked in surprise and fell backward, the dagger clattering to the ground. The dog quite easily avoided crashing head-first against the skill, simply using it as a wall to change its directions, coming directly at Naofumi again.

"Argh!" Before he'd had time to react, the Two-Headed Black Dog had already sunken its fangs into his arms. But this time, the pain was quite noticeable, and he saw blood gathering around the vicious teeth as they dug into his flesh.

_Steel Shield_, he thought frantically. The stronger Shield appeared on his arm, but it didn't help much, with the dog having already pierced his skin and no intentions of letting go.

"Raphtalia," Naofumi bellowed. "Raphtalia! Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?! Come and kill it!" He lost his footing, the dog pressing him to the ground. He could see nothing but black fur and red—the glowing eyes and blood. "Will you let me die like your parents?! Too scared and weak to defend the people you love?! Are you a coward?!"

His HP was below 50% now. Would he really die here? Would he never get a chance to see Malty again, to apologize to her?

Suddenly, the dog's attacks weakened. Then it stilled and collapsed to the ground, coming to a rest on its side. Sticking out of the side of its massive body that was facing upward was the Magic Steel sword, nearly immersed to the guard. Next to the defeated monster stood Raphtalia, panting heavily.

"Mr. Naofumi," she cried and jumped him, looking at his wounds. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Mr. Naofumi!" She kept apologizing and fussing over his injuries.

He fished out the medicine he'd made yesterday and applied it to his wounds. They weren't as bad as he'd thought and started to close almost immediately, his HP slowly regenerating. Still, he'd probably have to see a healer once they got back.

"I'm sorry what I said to you earlier," Naofumi said, finished with patching himself up and in the process of butchering the Two-Headed Black Dog, absorbing its materials. "I didn't mean it. I don't think you're weak. And I don't think you're a coward."

Raphtalia only smiled, wiping tears out of her eyes. "It's okay. I think I needed to hear those words. It's what I've been thinking myself for so long, even though I didn't want to admit it. But now, I've finally faced down my fears and proved those voices of doubt wrong. I won't ever fail you again like that, Mr. Naofumi! I promise! I won't ever let someone else die! I'll become stronger and then I'll save everyone!"

It was surprisingly mature. He'd have patted her head if they weren't bloodied "I know you won't. I believe in you." Now looking at her, she _definitely_ was a little bigger than when he'd bought her. A quick glance at his HUD told him that she was LVL 11 now—he was LVL 8.

_Two-headed Black Dog Shield_. _Nice._

He spent some time looking for and gathering materials before they returned to Riyute.

It seemed this little detour had proved more fruitful than anticipated.

* * *

"Look, Mr. Naofumi. It's hatching!"

Naofumi stopped his crafting efforts and looked toward where Raphtalia sat with the monster egg in her lap. There were a few cracks in the shell.

After a visit by the local healer and a good meal thanks to Lucetta—she kept teasing him and he played along—they'd retreated to their room for the evening, intent on getting some good rest to recover optimally. They'd left the monster egg behind while going out during the day, and now, it was finally the time to see if his gamble had paid off.

Naofumi leaned closer as more cracks formed, and then, black feathers came into view. Fully breaking out of its shell, a bird-like creature emerged from the egg, flapping its small wings, making weird sounds.

"It's a Filolial, right?" Naofumi asked with a smile.

"Yes," Raphtalia said. "But why are you so happy about that? Didn't you say there could be a dragon inside?"

He shrugged. "I never wanted or expected that dragon. If I'd gotten that, I'd have just sold it. But a Filolial is actually pretty neat. It'll speed us up greatly." They were used to draw carriages, after all. Surely, one could carry the two of them. He hadn't seen anyone else riding a Filolial yet, and it'd probably look ridiculous, but that wouldn't stop him from trying if it meant gaining an advantage.

"Oh, okay." Raphtalia smiled, snatching the thing when it tried to fly off, holding it inside her hands. "What should we call it?"

Did it need to have a name? It was just a monster. Well, he supposed it was like a pet. Soooo...

The small Filolial squirmed in Raphtalia's hands as Naofumi reached out with a hand, feeling and scratching its feathers—they were soft to touch. It was colored such a pitch-plack that you could barely make out the feathery nature of its plumage. Contrasting against that were the talons and its beak, which he supposed were normal-colored. And then there were its eyes. They were a deep crimson—like blood, slightly darker than Malty's hair—and they were staring back at him.

Naofumi played with the thought of simply naming it Demon or Devil, but even though he'd enjoy it, it would probably lead to problems further down the line. "Is it a male? Can you tell, Raphtalia?"

She held the black Filolial above her head, twisting and turning it as she examined it. "I... I think so."

"Kuro," he said. "We'll name him Kuro."

"Kuro," Rahtalia repeated with a smile. "I like it."

Naofumi patted her head. "I'm sure he's hungry. Do you want to feed him?"

"Right away, Mr. Naofumi!"

He absorbed the eggshell into his Shield and unlocked the _Monster Egg Shield_ and _Monster User Shield_, which had the Equip Bonuses of _Cooking Skill 2 _and _Monster Maturation Adjustment (small)_.

Naofumi laughed, unable to imagine anything better than what he'd gotten.

* * *

**Note: Filo will appear later in the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Naofumi awoke with a slightly stiff back. No matter that he'd spend some good money on the camping equipment, some things just couldn't be avoided. But he'd grown accustomed to that by now. Same as the soreness in his legs and feet from walking almost all day for what was over a week at this point, though that started to lessen as his body adjusted to the new lifestyle.

He liked the early morning, when the air was fresh and cool and the sun just breaching the horizon, the sounds of the forest around them slowly awakening. They were positioned a day's march away from Riyute and had decided to spend the night here rather than return to the village. A day's march per foot, that was. When riding Kuro, they'd make it there in a matter of hours. But they were still hours he would lose, and with no urgent reason like stocking up on food, it was simply more effective to camp in the wilderness.

It would be some time before Raphtalia and Kuro awoke—Naofumi almost always woke up earlier than them. Not wanting to rob them of their well-deserved and needed rest, he spent those times simply absorbing his surroundings and thinking—meditating, if you will.

He often thought about Malty. Well, almost exclusively, actually. Which could also be attributed to the fact that she was a regular guest in his dreams, which he couldn't wait to make a reality. The temptation to return to Castle Town grew by the day. He hoped she'd gotten over whatever resentment she still held toward him, and that they could resume where they'd left off. Preferably with some talking this time along with the mind-blowing make-out sessions; he really needed to get more information out of her so that he could come up with a proper plan. As of now, the only and most effective thing he could do was to level, both in preparation for the Wave as well as whatever enemies stood between him and Malty and the throne.

The leveling was going very smoothly now that he had some good ideas which areas were the most effective fore leveling. Itsuki and Ren's described leveling routes weren't all that different, intersecting often. On things they disagreed upon, he often just went with his gut feeling, or simply changed the course if things weren't going his way. Or he simply visited both areas if time allowed. It could never hurt to encounter new enemies, meaning new Shields, meaning more stats. Despite still having no armor, he had yet to take damage. He liked to think that he was way ahead in the mastery of his Shield than the other Heroes were of the mastery of their weapons. There hadn't been anything outstanding among the unlocked Shields, except perhaps the _Pipe Shield_ with the very strong ability _Shield Prison_.

That the leveling was going so well was also a huge factor in favor of staying here instead of returning to the city, despite his desire to see Malty again. He didn't want to lose any time, and things hadn't started to slow down yet.

He was level 14, Raphtalia 17, and Kuro 12, catching up quite quickly. And it had barely been a week since arriving at Riyute and starting the leveling process in earnest. It would be about three more weeks until the next Wave, and if things were processing like they were now, he dared to hope that Raphtalia would reach level 40 before the Wave, which would allow her to upgrade her class, resulting in a boost of stats that would help out tremendously, not o mention the bonuses of the class she chose—or rather, which he would choose, as her owner, although he would at least consider her opinion. The only problem was the Class Upgrade ceremony was controlled and executed by the Church, but he already had an idea how he'd go about that even if they tried to deny him.

He knew all that from talking to Lucetta and the other inhabitants of Riyute, who'd, for the most part, reigned in any prejudice they might have held toward the Shield—thanks to Lucetta and her children, no doubt. The fact that he'd helped them out by killing some monsters that have been pestering them had helped as well. He was at least somewhat acquainted with a few and knew many of them by name and profession. Most were farmers, although there were also a few merchants, a magic healer, a herbalist, a tanner, a few lumberjacks, and so forth. Whatever a small village like this needed. They were pretty much self-sustained, although they did, of course, engage in trade.

The Class Upgrade mechanics were common knowledge among the people, which was understandable if you lived in a world where everyone had a level. Perhaps some even had family members who were adventurers—a profession highly respected although not always envied because of the accompanying risks, he'd learned.

A yawn broke Naofumi out of his musings.

_Time to get up_. Blinking his eyes open, Naofumi started to rise from his sleeping mat, but then paused. That yawn hadn't sounded like Raphtalia, had it?

He turned to where she lay at her spot next to his around the burnt-out campfire, still huddled in her bedding, breathing faintly. Her sword lay next to her, dagger concealed on her form below the furs. After she'd spend some nights with Kuro in the barn one of the local farmers had allowed the Filolial to stay when he'd become too big for their small room in Lucetta's house, she had started to sleep alone again. And she hadn't had a nightmare or panic attack since then; he supposed she really had overcome her fears. She certainly had become a lot more open and cheerful since then, and was only too happy to take care of Kuro when she wasn't busy leveling or training.

Raphtalia had grown quite a bit in the last week, and seemed to be approaching puberty now, her breasts starting to develop. Would she start bleeding soon? Would he have to give her _the talk_?! And how did women in medieval times even manage without tampons?! Questions, Naofumi decided, he'd rather not think about. Questions, which he'd thought to have at least another 15 if not 20 years before they became relevant. Not that he had had any plans on becoming a father before arriving in this world. But now... He supposed that's what he was now. Raphtalis certainly didn't have anyone else to fill that role.

Another yawn sounded. Naofumi turned in the direction where it had come from, and frowned at the empty spot across the campfire. Usually, he'd see Kuro's, by now, familiar pitch-black form. The Filolial had grown rapidly and was now taller than Naofumi, and a lot wider as well; it was hard to miss him, although he was rather camouflaged in the night. But it wasn't night and he wasn't there. Odd. He hadn't run off, had he?

The sound of another yawn caused Naofumi to lower his gaze—he'd naturally looked high for Kuro's tall form even while lying down—noticing the figure lying on the furs Kuro usually slept on.

Naofumi blinked. No, he was not hallucinating. There really lay a small, _stark naked_ boy, who was thankfully position on his stomach. And there were two small, black-feathered wings on his back—like the wings of an angel.

_What the? ..._ Naofumi cautiously made his way over. He undid his cloak and covered the boy's body with it. Was Kuro actually not a monster but a Beast-Man? As far as he knew, they could change between forms, which was about the only reason Naofumi was so calm at the moment. That the boy was lying on Kuro's furs spoke in favor of that theory, and his jet-black hair certainly fit as well. Naofumi gently shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Kuro?"

Yawning, the boy shifted and turned but seemed to wake up. And when his eyes opened and focused Naofumi, there wasn't a single doubt about his identity. They were a deep crimson. Unmistakable him.

"It is you!" Naofumi grinned. "Sleep well, Kuro?"

Whatever this development was, he supposed that it was a good one. He'd been surprised by the speed at which Kuro had grown so far. The villagers certainly seemed to think so as well, although, while Naofumi knew that it was probably attributed to his Shield, they just thought of Kuro as an exception. Perhaps an abomination. That he was black-feathered with crimson eyes was certainly not doing him any favor, and had resulted in the villagers regarding him with caution. Thankfully, that behavior had lessened after some time with Kuro on his best behavior—not that he was ever not on his best behavior.

When Kuro had transformed from the form of a typically grown Filolial toward the owl/penguin-shaped one, the villagers had been puzzled. Naofumi had thought the transformation a good sign. He theorized that either, he'd won the lottery and had gotten himself a rare specimen that was simply superior. Or, and which he thought was more likey, was that his Shield allowed Kuro to develop further than other Filolials. Kuro had always seemed to be quite smart, understanding what was going on around him, always watching with attentive crimson eyes. That would certainly be explained now that he'd changed into the form of a young boy.

"Kuro? Are you alright?"

Kuro looked down at himself as if confused, then he grimaced, keeping his eyes lowered.

Naofumi didn't know what to make of that behavior. Kuro looked almost... almost like a sulking child that had been caught doing something naughty or forbidden, awaiting punishment. He was sitting straight, Naofumi's cloak used to cover his lower body.

"You are Kuro, right?"

Kuro nodded, the tips of his straight, black hair brushing against his bare shoulder. With that long hair and delicate facial features, you could easily mistake him for a girl. Well, if it weren't for the fact that his chest was exposed, clearly marking him as male.

Movement drew Naofumi's attention, and he looked away from Kuro's angelic wings that kept fascinating him. It was Raphtalia; she'd woken and was making her way over. She kneeled down next to Naofumi, frowning, face toward Kuro. Odd, normally Raphtalia would never miss a chance to bid him a good morning. And now, she only had eyes for Kuro, who in turn, looked back at her with a questioning, panicked expression. It seemed Raphtalia was trying to convey some message toward Kuro with her eyes. He guessed it was supposed to be inconspicuous, although it was anything but. And she seemed to grow more frustrated by the second, trying to discretely gesture with her arms.

Naofumi grinned widely. Were they conspiring against him? A slave uprising? "What are you two talking about?"

Raphtalia started, giving off a surprised shriek. "Mr. Naofumi! We... we weren't... we..." She was getting quite red in the face now. Then she bowed her head and put her hands on her knees, face anxious, her tail straightening. It was the same pose she'd struck when she'd thought that she'd disappointed him back in the beginning.

Naofumi chuckled and put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "What's the matter, Rapthalia?"

She looked up at him, and her brief confusion got replaced by determination and anxiety. "Please, don't sell Kuro, Mr. Naofumi!" As soon as she'd blurted out the words, she reverted to her previous pose.

Naofumi looked toward Kuro with a frown. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

Kuro shrugged.

Naofumi sighed. Children... "Alright, listen up. No one's getting sold and no one is in trouble. Can you just tell me what is going on so that we can resolve this and continue with our _very important_ leveling?"

"S-sorry, Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia squeaked.

Naofumi crossed his arms, trying his best to imitate a disappointed parent. And trying very hard not to crack a smile and ruin the act. "From the way you just behaved, I gather you already knew about Kuro's new form. Is that right, Raphtalia?"

She nodded.

"And that also means that you can change back into a Filolial, correct, Kuro?"

Kuro nodded.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Naofumi asked Raphtalia.

"I... I just—"

"It's my fault, Mr. Naofumi," Kuro said, crimson eyes meeting his. "I asked her to not tell you."

"And why would you do that?" Naofumi asked. "You can still fight, can't you? So what's the problem?" Originally, he'd intended for Kuro to only be a means to travel faster. But the Filolial had started engaging in combat a few days ago. And he did pack a punch. Naofumi was always glad about some more offensive powers; especially someone as mobile as Kuro would be an invaluable asset.

Kuro lowered his head, a few strands of hair falling in front of his face. He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I thought that if you knew I could turn into this form you'd feed me less..."

After a brief moment of befuddlement, Naofumi burst out laughing. He just couldn't help himself. He also couldn't help but congratulate himself on successfully raising Kuro. From the very beginning, he'd made sure to always feed him when he'd done well and as told, while doing the opposite when he didn't. There had been a few times when Kuro had gone without a meal, but considering the speed and the masses he devoured, those were only minute breaks in his diet. It seemed the conditioning had paid off.

"Sorry. Sorry that I laughed," Naofumi said, wiping tears out of his eyes. "It simply caught me off guard. The topic of food is quite serious. Don't worry, Kuro. If you continue to behave as well as you have, you'll get as much food as always. Or rather, I'm guessing this new form comes with some advantages, so I'll contemplate upping your rations, granted that you put them to good use. Sounds good?"

Kuro nodded happily.

"Can you tell me anything about this change? Do you know why it happened?"

"Apologies, Mr. Naofumi. I'm as clueless as you. The only thing I know is that I am a Filolial."

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough." Naofumi turned toward Raphtalia, who was still in her Anxious Pose. "And now to you, little miss. What do you have to say for yourself?" He crossed his arms, both as a measure to look disapproving but also to stop himself from reaching out and comforting her. It was quite difficult, actually, as well as keeping a straight face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi, I know I should have told you... And I was going to, but then Pete said that some monster tamers would probably pay a lot of money for Kuro, and you said that you would have sold him if he was a dragon, so..." She looked up. "I couldn't let you sell him!"

Naofumi blinked. Was that really the scared girl he'd rescued from certain death some 10 days ago? "Don't worry, I won't sell him, no matter how much money people are offering." He doubted very much that Pete had any idea what he was talking about—the boy liked to boast and pretend to be knowledgable. But if Kuro really was such a rarity, then it was all the more reason to keep him, especially if he kept growing stronger at the rapid pace he was now.

"Really?" Raphtalia asked hopefully.

"Of course. I already said that, didn't I?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Even so, you should just have just come to me about it. I'm not mad, but I'm not happy you've kept this from me either." He supposed things like this were inevitable if you tried to rule through carrots and sugar-coated words. Sometimes, people did unexpected things because they thought they knew what was best for you, or simply because they thought they could get away with it, as opposed to ruling with fear and an iron fist. Had he been too lenient with her?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi," she said, lowering her head in shame, tears building up in her eyes, "if you—"

"It wasn't her fault," Kuro cut in, looking annoyed. "She wanted to tell you right away, and even after Pete had said what he did, she still wouldn't waver. Only after Anette, Pete, and I had talked her out of it, did she finally give in. And it took us the better part of an hour..."

Naofumi smiled, reached out toward Raphtalia, and drew her against his chest, hugging her. She squeaked in surprise but readily accepted and returned the embrace, relaxing as he stroked her tanuki ears.

So Rapthalia had lied in order to protect Kuro. Naofumi was proud. And despite that fact, her speech of how she didn't want Kuro to be sold off had been passionate as well. Spoken from the heart. As the one who had taken care and fed Kuro most of the time, Naofumi supposed that she'd developed a close bond toward the Filolial. In a sense, Kuro was her pet. And despite that, she hadn't hesitated to tell Naofumi about it, despite fearing that he'd sell Kuro. It only spoke of the immense faith and loyalty she held in him.

"It's alright Raphtalia. You did well. I know how it feels when other people are trying to make you see things their way, especially if you're outnumbered. Eventually, you believe their lies yourself. It's not your fault."

Naofumi remembered how the other Heroes had told him how the Shield was basically useless and how he'd believed them, how he'd been dismayed by it. But the idiots had no clue hat they were talking about. This wasn't a game, and not everything was about combat stats. After all, could you become king in some MMO, gaining all the benefits that came with it? No, you couldn't. In games, only your character mattered. But here, he had Raphtalia and Kuro...and Malty.

Naofumi released Raphtalia. "Alright, it's time to go. You two, I hope you've learned your lesson. I want you to remember that you can always talk to me if something is bothering you. I'm not going to sell you or abandon you. Understood?"

They nodded.

"And Kuro, as a punishment." Naofumi fixed him with a stern look. "No breakfast."

Kuro grimaced, then nodded and transformed into his Filolial form. "I'll just have to try extra hard today and earn some bonus rations later!"

So he could also talk while in that form, though he still had the soft voice of a young boy. It was odd, considering that with his towering, black-feathered body and crimson eyes he had quite the imposing presence, and you'd expect a deep, booming voice.

"That's the spirit!" Naofumi encouraged with a smile. He picked up his cloak that had fallen off Kuro's form when he'd transformed, donning it.

"I'm going to outdo you today. You hear me, Raphtalia? I'll be counting!"

"You'll lose," she called from where she was already busy tidying up her sleeping place. She'd started to use her sword as her main weapon lately, although she still needed both hands to swing it effectively. Even so, Naofumi expected Kuro to have the edge because of his speed. Naofumi would have trouble keeping up with them, but now with the _Air Strike Shield_ and _Shield Prison_, he was confident he could protect them effectively even from range.

"Don't overdo it," Naofumi cautioned. "It's only a friendly competition, right? There's no shame in losing. I don't want you to get hurt because you did something reckless as a result of some idiot pride. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!" they both chorused.

"Then try your best!" Naofumi smiled as he and Rapthalia packed up their things and tied them onto Kuro—the Filolial seemed only too eager to carry it all. All done, he hefted Raphtalia onto Kuro's back and took his spot behind her, holding onto some feathers to steady himself.

"Let's go!"

As they sped across the scenery—Naofumi giving instructions where to go—he and Rapthalia had a few bites to eat. Not that it was very easy to eat on a running Filolial's back or that their path toward their destination took terribly lone; it was a token effort to validate Kuro's punishment. And it was time-efficient. Still, Raphtalia wouldn't let anything deny her food, defying the difficult circumstances and munching ravenously.

Things were really looking up now. If nothing happened that would interrupt their leveling, he was confident that he'd manage to get Raphtalia to Class Upgrade before the Wave. Although, now that Kuro had a humanoid form, did that mean that he could also do a Class Upgrade? Most likely. The odds seemed to slowly tip into his favor. He wondered if he'd be doing so well if he hadn't stuck that deal with Malty.

Naofumi doubted it very much. He shivered at the thought that, had he not confronted her and found out about her motives, he'd be lost in his hate toward her, never recognizing her true beauty.

* * *

Malty watched on apathetically as the Spear Idiot battled with some fierce-looking monster, probably making a show out of it. The other girls cheered. She didn't.

Just to keep up appearances, she sometimes offered him a smile or compliment, but those didn't seem even remotely sincere to her nowadays. He didn't appear to notice, although he tried very hard to make _her_ notice _him_. Now that she thought about it, she usually was only nice to him in an effort to rid herself of his attention. He didn't seem discouraged by that. Unfortunately.

Monster defeated, Malty followed behind as they resumed their travels, approaching the next. She wasn't even paying attention to their surroundings anymore. In the beginning, she'd tried to memorize where they went and which monsters they fought, both as an exercise to keep her mind busy and to potentially tell her Fail-Safe about it. But he obviously didn't require that information anymore...

It had been almost two weeks since Naofumi had suddenly disappeared from Castle Town. Since then, she'd picked up on various rumors regarding him, although none seemed to know exactly what he was doing. She suspected he had a hand in that.

Apparently, he had taken temporary residence in the village Riyute, from where he ventured out to level. That part, most of the rumors agreed upon. But then things got weird. Allegedly, he was riding around on a Filolial as dark as the night, which also fought for him. A fighting Filolial? Malty had never heard of such a thing. She supposed that it could be done, but not in any form of efficiency. And her Fail-Safe wouldn't do anything inefficient.

Some had also referred to him and his mount as _The Devil and his Spawn_. Malty only rolled her eyes at anyone holding onto that idiotic prejudice. She suspected that people were simply mistaking his Beast-Man for a Filolial—although, how incompetent did you have to be to make such a stark misjudgment? Or perhaps they didn't and the earlier report that he'd procured a Beast-Man had been false? There were so many rumors, it was hard to believe anything anymore. Some even claimed that he was curing people of illness. Ridiculous.

Malty itched to simply see for herself. But unfortunately, the areas the Spear Idiot traversed weren't even remotely close to Riyute. Of course, she didn't only want to check what rumors were true. Her true motivator was of a more carnal nature.

Along with her growing need and frustration, her fantasies had also evolved drastically. Not that it'd helped much. It'd been over a week ago when she'd last managed to climax. No matter what she did, she couldn't find relief. Hours of desperation spent alone in her room had taken its toll on her. She'd even spent a night in the room where they'd made their deal, reliving the events of that wonderful night. Without success.

_Almost two_ _weeks._.. Malty couldn't help but worry. Not just for her sanity, but also for their deal. A pang of panic shot through her at the thought. Why else would he stay away for so long? Did he think that she'd terminated their partnership? After the way he'd looked at her at their meeting atop the shop, she'd thought that he'd try to contact her immediately, not stay away.

She felt increasingly guilty for the way she's snapped at him, and the way she'd given him the cold shoulder at the inn.

_But he did look at me. And he did smirk._ It didn't reassure her much. What if that smirk didn't mean "Look at how easily I've tricked those fools. We'll be together soon and then no one will stop us."? But instead, it meant "See how easy that was? What do I need you for? Thanks for your money."?

The money! In the end, rationality won out. Despite all, it would be idiotic of him not to come back for more. He'd come back, she was sure. He had to...

Releasing a sigh and using one arm to shield her eyes from the sun, Malty followed Elena and the other girls up the meadow they were currently traversing, tailing the Spear Idiot.

She was level 24 now, and he was level 25, having finally surpassed her. The Wave would be here in a little over two weeks. Would she manage to get her Class Upgrade until then? She somehow doubted it. With the other girls leeching experience and Motoyasu still insisting that they shouldn't fight, things were going slowly.

She quite often fantasized about how things would be if Naofumi were the Spear Hero, and since it was a fantasy, she simply pretended that he was like _her_ Naofumi, despite not going through the same things. Naturally, he would have realized that the other girls held no value to him and would have thrown them out of his party.

With only him and her, they would probably be both around level 40 at this point. Perhaps Motoyasu knew a lot about the Spear already, but he seemed set in his ways. She was sure Naofumi would surpass Motoyasu's skills in no time, and with no idiotic dispositions, he would value her for both her knowledge and fighting prowess. She knew how to use her sword, after all, but she'd probably stick to casting magic.

And naturally, they wouldn't waste their time with staying at an inn all the time and simply camp in the wilderness. The little discomfort, if any, would be a minor sacrifice, and the thought of the two of them huddled around a campfire excited her. Suffice to say that they wouldn't have to fear any danger from the Church or otherwise.

Malty closed her eyes and could almost hear the crackling of the fire, the howling of some monster in the distant night.

...

_Malty moaned in delight, making sure suck at the retreating finger with which he'd just fed her another piece of the delicious meat he'd cooked across their campfire, which she'd erected and lit with a spell. She chewed slowly, relishing the taste, staring into his green eyes that reflected the dancing flames._

_"Another one?" Naofumi murmured. At her nod, he gently placed another morsel on her expecting tongue, never breaking eye contact. After she gave his finger the same treat as it withdrew, he laid his hand against her face, caressing her cheek._

_She sighed, leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and the feeling of the possessive arm draped around her back._

_"I wonder what Motoyasu is up to right now," he said._

_Malty stared into the crackling flames. "You don't think he gave up yet?"_

_"No, he's too much of an idiot for that."_

_She chuckled. "I'm afraid you're right. The moron is probably__ bemoaning the unfairness of it all. What a fool..."_

_Naofumi hummed and tightened his arm around her. "I won't let him take you away from me. If he ever tries something like this again, I'll kill him."_

_"Not if I kill him first," she promised. "I can still remember that look of utter surprise, humiliating, and defeat on his face as he laid at my feet. The next time I won't stop there."_

_Naofumi growled. "That was so hot. I could barely refrain from kissing you in front of everyone as you held onto me."_

_"You should have," she breathed._

_Malty squealed in delight as he abruptly maneuvered her onto his lap. He started kissing her sternum, and she arched her back, moaning. Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought their lips together in a demanding, wonderful kiss._

_..._

"Myne. Myne."

Malty snapped her eyes open, the wonderful scene vanishing from her mind. Irritating sunlight blinded her, and what was—

Disgusted, she violently shook off the hand that was laid on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, glaring at the Spear Idiot.

Motoyasu staggered back as if hit. "Myne—"

"What the fuck if is your problem?! Just leave me alone! You don't allow us to fight, you don't listen when we offer advice, you don't respect our opinions! You just want to hear yourself talk and be lauded for your moronic heroics! Is that all we are? Objects to satisfy your frail ego?" She was panting now, but it felt so incredibly good to finally say it all. And she had no intention of stopping now. Why had she waited so long to do this? "Is this what it means to be a Hero to you? To be surrounded by pretty girls and wasting time while the Waves are fast approaching? To forbid your companions from fighting because you think we'd get hurt?"

Malty laughed mockingly. "I'm sick of you and your "heroics"! Always listening to your moronic ramblings day in and day out as if you didn't have a care in the world. Meanwhile, other people are suffering because of the Waves. Is this all a joke to you? Why are you so pathetic?!"

Face shocked, Motyoasu tried to reach out with hand toward her. "Myne—"

Glaring, Malty took a step back, hand on her sword. "And don't _ever_ touch me again without my consent."

He swallowed, staying silent while she caught her breathing from her tirade. "I'm sorry, Myne. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. You seemed spaced out there and I was worried. Are you all alright? What brought this all on?"

She closed her eyes gathering herself for a moment to refrain from drawing her sword and slashing at his stupid face. When she opened her eyes again, she spoke with a clear voice. "My name is Malty S. Melromarc. I'm the Princess of this country, and I've joined the adventurers under an alias so that people _wouldn't_ treat me like the Princess. So that no one would feel the need to explain how it was too dangerous for me to be fighting the Waves. And yet, it had happened anyway. Because of _you_. So you can get on your knees and apologize now, or this will be the last day you ever laid eyes on me."

"What? Myne? Princess?" Motoyasu was frowning, looking skeptical, of all things. "You're not making any sense here. And you don't have to make anything of that up just to get my attention." He smiled, then his expression darkened. "It's all because of that bastard Naofumi, isn't it? You've had a flashback and now you're all confused. I'm going to kill—"

"The only one confused is you. You obviously haven't been listening to anything I've just said. So I'll make it simple so that even an idiot like you can understand it. You'll stop treating me like a precious doll, or I'll leave your party and join Naofumi's party instead. I'm sure he'd have no problem with letting me fulfill the purpose for which I've come to the king's summons: to fight." Malty crossed her arms, scowling.

Motoyasu seemed truly stunned now. "W-what? You can't join Naofumi! He'll... he'll..." Gaping, his eyes seemed to dart in-between the air next to Malty.

She frowned. Now that she was a little aware of her surroundings again, she realized that the other girls were gone. When she turned around, she saw them all standing there. The pink tart and the little witch girl were standing right behind Malty, flanking her, arms crossed. Elena stood a little further back, looking bored.

"You as well Lesty? And Elena, you too? You can't be serious!"

Lesty, that was her name. Bless Lesty, the pink tart. Now that Malty had heard the name, she fainlty remembered that they'd been going together to that school in Faubley.

"Malty is right," Lesty said. "I've been too shy to speak up until now, but we don't appreciate how you're treating us. If the Princess leaves, so do I."

"Me as well," the small witch girl chimed in.

Elena didn't join in but was too much of a coward to disagree with them either. Good.

Malty sagged in relief. Finally able to think clearly again, she realized that the girls' unexpected support had probably just saved her ass. She really ought to know better than to lose control like this... That had been very amateurish. So unlike her. She blamed it on her frustration, and when the Spear Idiot had broken her out of her delightful daydream, she'd just felt so incredibly irritated and revolted that she'd finally given in, letting loose all the frustration that'd built up over the past weeks. And it'd felt _good_. She felt a lot better now, actually.

Well, as the idiot himself had said, she could always blame her outburst on her alleged stress from the "rape".

"You really are serious, aren't you?" Motoyasu asked, looking somber for once. "Have I really offended you so greatly? I was only trying to do my best, and I thought..."

"We know you only wanted to help. But as the Princess"—Lesty shot Malty a smile—"has said, we joined up as adventurers because we want to defend the people. To fight! Not to be coddled like ladies of the court."

"Ah, well." The Spear Idiot scratched his head. "If that's really what you want, and if that's what it takes to make you stay in my party, I guess I have no other choice but to let you do as you please."

Malty crossed her arms, glaring. _Let?_ The idiot clearly hadn't learned anything and was probably only relenting because she'd mentioned the N-word. "I'm still waiting for that apology." Well, she should finish what she'd started, shouldn't she?

Motoyasu sighed, then bowed his head. "Please forgive me for my disrespect. I hope you'll further grant me the presence of your wonderful company on our joined adventure!"

Malty was tempted to slap him but resisted. The other girls wore equally unsatisfied expressions, looking toward Malty for guidance. Well, slip in her act aside, at least she'd just established herself as the leader of his party. Not that there ever was a question, of course. But there was a difference between the power of someone who'd earned their position as opposed to someone who'd only been appointed it or gained it due to birth. And Malty was now certainly both.

"So you will listen to us and stop telling us what to do and what we can't do?" Malty demanded.

Motoyasu nodded.

"Good... Oh. And we'll return to Castle Town this evening. I want to meet up with my father, the king. He'll want to know how I've been treated so far. And there's _much_ I have to tell him." And Papa would hopefully have more accurate reports on her Fail-Safe.

The Spear Idiot gulped.

_That's right. Cower in fear before me, you fool!_

Malty turned away from him. "You girls are all invited to dine with me and my father this evening."

Elena looked delighted.

Lesty gasped. "W-we couldn't!"

"I insist." Malty smiled. After all, now that she'd established herself as the leader, she would do well to solidify that claim.

She felt like she could finally breathe again. The last two weeks had been torturous with nothing to do but to follow the Spear Idiot around. It felt good finally being proactive again. She felt like she could last another week without her Fail-Safe now...

"Really? Dine with the King? Sounds grand," Motoyasu exclaimed, smiling.

Malty frowned at him. "Are you a girl, all of a sudden?"

"No...?"

"Then you've clearly not been listening. Again... Anyway, you're not invited." It felt so good seeing that understanding and horrified expression on his face. Now that the threat that the other girls would follow her should she leave his party was hanging over his head, she quite literally had him by the balls and could stop this farce. She was the Princess, and even though he was a Hero, she didn't need him. She had her Fail-Safe.

Malty turned around and walked off, not caring whether Motoyasu was actually finished with today's venture or not. She smiled when she heard the girls fall into step with her.

She'd better strike up some conversation with them now to show that she really cared about there interests, preferably learning the name of the small witch girl, as well as finding out their desires and secrets in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

Naofumi dismounted and helped Raphtalia down. Not that she needed any help; she was almost fully grown now, wearing some clothes he'd borrowed from Lucetta below her black cloak, which now barely reached her knees.

Together, they began relieving Kuro of his baggage, setting it on the ground. It was mostly just their camping equipment and not very attractive for any potential thieves, so Naofumi had no trouble leaving it behind while they went off to level. And if anyone was foolish enough to steal it, he'd catch them with Kuro's help in no time.

"Have a bite to eat while I check our location," Naofumi instructed, getting out the map and sitting down in the grass. He'd chosen this location to potentially camp here later on. A river can beside them, a few trees providing cover from the sun.

While Naofumi studied the map, Raphtalia ate a little herself, feeding and petting Kuro in the process. Of course, they exclaimed challenges of how they'd beat each other in today's leveling effort. But despite the friendly rivalry, they got along splendidly, and Naofumi couldn't be happier with how things had developed.

Naofumi was level 20, Raphtalia 25, and Kuro 21, the Filolial having just surpassed him yesterday. And there were still more than two weeks left before the Wave. The odds for getting that Class Upgrade before the Wave seemed good. Now with higher levels and some more samples of Raphtalia and Kuro's bodies, he'd unlocked further versions of both the _Demi-Human Shield_ and the _Monster User Shield_, which seemed to bolster Raphtalia and Kuro's strength considerably. They cut through monsters so effortlessly, Naofumi had to admit that it really was like a cheat. He still protected them here and there with the odd _Air Strike Shield_ and _Shield Prison_, but his help was rarely needed.

He'd started to venture in more dangerous regions now that Raphtalia and Kuro were stronger than they ought to be, which sped up their process even more. Today, he'd chosen an area that both Itsuki and Ren had agreed upon to level for levels 30 and above, although they'd cautioned him that it was dangerous. He'd see about that.

"Alright, time's up." Naofumi stowed the map away and stood.

A short ride on Kuro later, and they spotted the first monsters they'd fight today.

**Small Black Dragon — LVL 33**

_Huh_. If it wasn't for the fact that his HUD had helpfully supplied the name, he wouldn't have named the creatures before them dragons. They lacked the wings of a European dragon as well as the lithe build one would associate with an Asian dragon. And they were barely larger than a horse.

Really, they reminded him more of some kind of dinosaur—stout build; thick, black skin; walking on all fours; claws on their feet; a triangular-shaped head with an impressive set of teeth and fangs. He doubted they could even spit fire—

"Dragons!"

Lost in his observations, Naofumi had no chance to grab some of Kuro's feathers as the Filolial suddenly made a kick-start, and he was thrown off Kuro's back, landing ungracefully in the grass.

"Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia was immediately kneeling beside him.

"Kuro! Come back!" Naofumi yelled, steadying himself.

The Filolial ignored him, charging at full speed toward the group of Small Black Dragons. There were four of them, and considering how high a level they were, Naofumi had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Kuro! Back! Now! Or no food for today!" When he went ignored again, Naofumi realized that something was very wrong. He quickly accessed his HUD and activated the punishment for disobedience. He commanded Kuro back once again, but nothing happened except a very brief purple glow across Kuro's skin that immediately vanished again.

_What?_

The Filolial was now about to clash with the dragons.

"Shield Prison!" Kuro was enveloped in the protective skill. "Come on, Rapthalia, fast! We have to help him."

They sprinted toward the dragons, Naofumi yelling at them to try to get their attention.

The Shield Prison exploded—before it should have—and Kuro's black form emerged, throwing himself at the dragons.

"Air Strike Shield!" Naofumi managed to cut off two of them with the skill, allowing only two dragons to strike at Kuro while he and Raphtalia charged for the other two.

He had no further time to look after the Filolial as one of the dragons crashed its head against two dog heads of his _Two-Headed Black Dog Shield_. Grunting, he barely managed to stand his ground. _Dog Bite_ activated but didn't even do an inch of damage in the dragon's HP.

"Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia immediately darted around him and thrust her Magic Steel sword in the dragon's side, slashing it horizontally. Blood spewed as its HP was almost immediately reduced to 0, and it collapsed on the ground.

"Raphtalia!" His heart skipped a beat as the other dragon swiped at Raphtalia with its enormous claws. _Shield Prison_ and _Air Strike Shield_ were still on cooldown. Without thinking, he grabbed her by an arm and yanked her out of the way while trying to block the attack with his Shield.

"Argh!" A sharp pain shot through his Shield-arm as the dragon's claws swiped alongside the Shield and up his arm, leaving multiple trails of blood.

"Mr. Naofumi!"

"Kill it!"

Ignoring the pain, Naofumi steadied his Shield-arm with his other arm and met the dragon head-on. Raphtalia made to attack, but before she could reach the dragon, its massive form was suddenly thrust sideways.

Dumbfounded, Naofumi watched as Kuro and the dragon were rolling across the ground, wrestling. The Small Black Dragon tried to snap at the Filolial with its jaws, but in comparison to Kuro, its efforts seemed pathetic and sluggish. Kuro was hitting the thing with such fervor, both with his beak and talons, it was hard to follow. Even when the things stopped moving, Kuro didn't stop, making a bloodied mess out of the corpse.

Eventually, he stopped. The other two dragons Kuro had been fighting against weren't in much better condition—dead, to say the least.

"Kuro?" Naofumi asked while Raphtalia was already getting out some medicine and fussing over his wounds.

"Mr. Naofumi?" The Filolial faced him, coking its head. There was blood all over him.

"Care to explain what just happened?"

Kuro briefly looked back at the mangled dragon corpse. "I hate dragons."

Naofumi would have crossed his arms if he could. Instead, he only stared with disapproval at Kuro until the Filolial lowered his crimson gaze.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi," Kuro said in a small voice. "I don't know what happened; I couldn't help myself."

Naofumi grunted. "What have I told you about not damaging the monster corpses more than you have to?"

"To not do it."

"And why not?"

"So that you can absorb every part of it."

Naofumi nodded. "Rapthalia, I'm fine. Thank you." He offered her a smile. "Why don't you dissect the dragon you've killed? That one seems to still be in good shape."

Raphtalia cast a worried glance at his wounds—really, they weren't that bad and barely hurt anymore—then nodded. "Yes, Mr. Naofumi." She took out a knife and got to work on the dragon corpse.

"Kuro? Did you hear when I ordered you to come back?"

The Filolial shook his head.

_This is_ _troublesome._ The option for punishment was still checked, so Naofumi fancied a little experiment. He took out one of Kuro's special treats. With the help of Lucetta, he'd fabricated those; they were a mix of various types of meats with some seasoning. It was hardly enough to sate the gluttonous Filolia, but he could never get enough of them, and Naofumi reserved them for when Kuro had done especially well.

Naofumi tossed it toward Kuro. "Don't eat it!"

Kuro's chest glowed purple as he immediately snatched the treat out of the air with his beak and swallowed. Then the glow vanished, no pain inflicted whatsoever. Kuro lowered his head. "Apologies, Mr. Naofumi."

Naofumi didn't think that Kuro intentionally defied the command or the punishment. It was more that the Slave Crest wasn't strong enough for Kuro anymore, now that he was much more than a simple Filolial. He'd better pay the Slave Trader a visit. It wasn't that he really needed or wanted to use it to punish Kuro, but if he would always react so strongly toward dragons, it may be his only solution.

"It's fine," Naofumi said. "It was a test and I'm not mad. That was your reward for dealing with the dragons." Kuro had, after all, made short work of them and would have probably been fine against all four without support. Whatever had urged him to go crazy like that seemed to also bolster his strength.

"Oh, don't look so hopeful," Naofumi admonished. "Running off like that was still very irresponsible. Whether you couldn't help yourself or not, that still means no meal until we're back at Riytue."

"Okay..."

"Mr. Naofumi," Raphtalia called from where she sat on the ground, "I'm done."

Naofumi walked over and patted her head in thanks, which made her smile as always. "Well done, Rapthalia." He let her feed the dragon's dissected components to his Shield. It was a familiar routine at this point. "Thank you."

He unlocked multiple Shields. Often times, the specific body parts of monsters could unlock additional Shields than what it would grant him should he simply absorb the whole corpse. There was nothing extraordinary among the _Small Black Dragon Shields_. Only some straight Defense boosts, Fire Resistance, Constitution, and Slash Resistance. He wasn't high enough for one of them but suspected it'd only be a stat boost as well.

"Kuro," Naofumi said when she saw the Filolial eye one of the mangled dragon corpses with hunger. "No eating the corpses."

"Of course, Mr. Naofumi." Kuro kept eying the corpses.

"Alright. We're done for the day. The wounds aren't too bad, but I'd like to see the healer in Riyute. And then we'll return to Castle Town." He found himself smiling at the thought of meeting Malty again. He probably should have returned some time ago...

"Really?" Raphtalia asked hopefully. Kuro looked ecstatic as well, although it was probably due to the fact that it meant that his "no meal until we're back at Riyute" punishment was cut massively short—which, of course, Naofumi had planned.

"Yes. Rapthalia, look if you can harvest some of the hides of the other dragons. That looks like a good material for your future armor."

"Right away, Mr. Naofumi!"

"When you're done, we'll get our equipment and then return to Riyute." He eyes Kuro's bloodied form. "After you had a thorough bath, Kuro." And he'd better use the opportunity to give his clothes a good wash as well.

* * *

Papa laughed boisterously as Lesty finished telling another story of one of the things they'd apparently done while at the Academy at Faubley. Malty laughed along, not really remembering any of it. That wasn't a time in her life she thought fondly of, so it only made sense that she'd forgotten about it.

To avoid having to comment, Malty shoved a big piece of meat into her mouth, chewing slowly. Even though it was only Malty and the three girls, Papa had provided them with a small feast, various meats and vegetables gracing the table—not to mention the wine. He seemed very happy to finally see her again. And she felt the same way; it was good feeling her status again and enjoying the privileges that came with it.

Aultrcay was seated at the head of the long dinner table, and Malty was, of course, sitting directly next to him with Lesty on her other side. Opposite Malty, Elena sat between Papa and the small witch girl, whose name had turned out to be Rino. Now that Malty had stood up to Motoyasu, the previously reserved girl had become quite lively, looking at Malty with admiration in her olive-green eyes from below her witch's hat.

While Lesty, Rino, and Malty were still wearing their everyday adventurer's clothes—in Malty's case, the armor her Fail-Safe had gifted her—Elena had changed her already quite modish clothes for a pretty, red dress and hadn't gone light on the jewelry either. Instead of just her usual loop earrings, she wore rubies as well as a ruby necklace. Malty certainly approved of the color scheme and fancied that it was some veiled attempt to show her loyalty. Not that it stopped her from trying to impress Papa, who knew and respected her father. Smart girl.

From the three girls, Elena was probably the easiest to control. It was quite obvious that she wasn't really interested in being an adventurer. Instead, she seemed fine with just cheering Motoyasu on letting herself be spoiled by him. Well, that simply meant that Malty would have to spoil her even more, and she could be sure of the girl's loyalty. From the little she knew of Elena's family, Malty had surmised that she was trying to distance herself from them and their expectations, probably escaping an unfavorable match or another equally undesirable fate. A few words to Papa and that issue would solve itself as well. Yes, Elena was no problem at all.

Opposite to Elena, Lesty and Rino seemed quite genuine in their calling as adventurers and desire to help people. As long as Malty acted as a competent leader, she could be assured of their loyalties as well.

All her success aside, Malty was slowly getting tired of the empty chit-chat.

"Papa," Malty said, "what is the current situation with the Shield Hero?"

The conversation in the dining hall—that was empty aside from them and a few servants that kept the food and drink coming—quieted immediately. Elena seemed suddenly very interested in the portraits and display weapons that graced the tall walls, the attention of the other two girls on Malty.

"Is this really the right place to talk about _him_?" Aultcray asked, voice clipped.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood like that, but as I'm the one the most affected, I feel like it's my call whether this is the right place or time to talk about the Shield Hero." When no one contradicted her, Malty continued. "Now then, I've heard dozens of ridiculous things being said about him. And the uncertainty is killing me. What do you know, Papa? I'd feel a lot better if I knew for sure."

Aultcray sighed heavily. "Are you sure you want to hear this, Malty?"

Malty looked around the table, meeting the eyes of the other girls one by one. Lesty gave Malty's shoulder a comforting squeezing, and Malty granted the pink-haired girl a smile before facing Aultcray again. "Yes."

"Very well." Papa gave a brief rundown of what was mostly the rumors Malty had already heard about her Fail-Safe. "It's very concerning." He scratched his beard. "He's certainly doing much better than I would have anticipated. Perhaps too well, some might say..."

A pang of panic shot through Malty, but she immediately shrugged it off as irrational. There was no way anyone had discovered her yet, and if they had, they certainly wouldn't have told her father. "Do you think someone is helping him?"

"Hmmm, I guess it's possible that someone from Siltvelt has reached out toward him in secret. After all, I've heard he has a Demi-Human as a companion. Or, you know..."

_Mother_. Unlikely, although not impossible.

"Perhaps delaying his punishment was too lenient after all..."

"Papa, do you plan to do something?"

"What? I— What would I do?" Aultcray's eyes darted across the table.

They weren't alone, so he wouldn't speak freely, but from his tone, Malty gathered that he _would_ probably do something if her Fail-Safe continued to do so well for himself. If the Church didn't act sooner...

"Papa, you mustn't do anything rash. If the Shield Hero is doing well, then that's a good sign and we should be happy."

Aultrcray looked at her with pained eyes and would have choked on his wine had he been drinking then. "Malty! How can you say that? After what he did... You know what he is!"

"It's alright." Malty grasped one of his old hands with both of hers, leaning toward him. "I'm doing fine, but that's not the matter here. I'm just a single person, but this is about the fate of Melromarc...and the whole world. We can't let our personal grudges determine our decisions. As leaders, we have a responsibility to our people. And the Shield Hero is needed here and should have our support. If I can look past his faults, surely you can do the same, can't you, Papa?"

She'd have to be careful. If Mother heard about her giving such mature speeches, she might just reappoint her Crown Princess. Outwardly keeping a serious yet sad façade, Malty gave a mocking and bitter laugh in her head. As if anything she did would change Mirellia's mind. In her eyes, Malty was a failure and blight on the royal family, and nothing she did or say would change anything and would only be seen as a lie. The time for talking was long over...

Aultrcray stared at her with tear-filled eyes, then wiped them with a napkin. "Malty, you..." He put his free hand on both of hers. His expression seemed to be a mix of all kinds of emotions: sadness, fear, pride, anger, regret. "When have you grown up so much, my sweet girl?"

Malty found herself smiling. "I'm still your little girl, Papa."

He looked at their joined hands, stroking her skin. "I wish I had your strength, Malty... When your mother returns, I'll talk to her again about your position."

"Thank you, but that doesn't matter right now."—not like it would achieve anything—"Crown Princess or not, it doesn't change the fact that I have a duty to our people, and I'll fulfill that no matter what. Anything else can wait until after the Waves have been defeated." She smiled at him sadly. "So, about the Shield Hero...?"

"I won't interfere with how things will play out. It's not my place," Aultcray said pointedly. Meaning that he wouldn't go out of his way to make her Fail-Safe's life miserable but probably wouldn't lose any sleep should Naofumi find an untimely end at the hands of some fanatics.

"Papa, the Shield Hero isn't the enemy. He's not the same man any of the previous Shield Heroes were. Promise me you'll try to keep an open mind, and perhaps even consider supporting him should an opportunity arise? Better to have him as an ally than an enemy, right?" Malty made sure to show the sincerity in her eyes.

Eventually, he relented. "I promise, oh wise daughter of mine." He chuckled, patting her hands, then released them, leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you, Papa." Malty gave a relieved laughed, the other girls joining in as well after some time.

Aultcray looked around as if he'd forgotten they were still there. Malty hadn't, and it was good that they were. If word of how she was suddenly defending the Shield Hero got out, she could always claim that she was only saying so because she feared that one of the girls might be one of Mother's agents.

And that they were now staring at her in total admiration seemed a very good development as well. Even Elena was looking at her appreciatively, although there was also something else in her eyes. Was that suspicion? Malty would have to make sure to shower her in riches.

"Enough talk about the Shield Hero," Aultcray said. "I want to know all about your adventures so far!"

"Well..."

"And tell me about the Spear Hero, Motoyasu. He's been treating you well, hasn't he? I would have expected him to be here, to be honest, not that I don't enjoy your girls' company." He winked at them, though their chuckled were a little more reserved than before.

"About that..." Malty looked at her plate, chewing her lips. "Things haven't gone as well as I'd hoped—as _we_'d hoped." She briefly explained how Motoyasu hadn't allowed them to fight. "And today, I finally confronted him about it. He didn't take it well, which is the reason he's not here. Perhaps I've been too harsh with him. It's all a little much at the moment..."

Lesty grasped one of Malty's hands. "No, you mustn't blame yourself, Malty. I stand behind every word you said."

"Me as well," Rino chimed in, smiling. "It was about time someone put him in his place. It's hard not to simply overlook his flaws because of his looks and charms, but I'm glad you said what you did. Now we can begin helping people for real."

They all nodded in agreement. Malty smiled. What had she gotten herself into here? Would they be so understanding toward her if they knew that she was only being so rude to the Spear Idiot because she was secretly sleeping/conspiring with the Shield Hero? And that she couldn't care less about how Motoyasu treated the other girls?

"It warms my heart to know you're in such good company, Malty," Aultcray said. "If the Spear Hero gives you any more trouble, don't be afraid to say anything. I'll gladly put him into his place." He seemed all too eager about it. She suspected he was trying to be a little overprotective now after the whole "rape" affair. And it was a tempting offer, which she might make use of at a later date.

"Thank you, Papa. But I can handle him quite well on my own. And as you said, I've got Lesty, Rino, and Elena to look after me as well." She met each one's gaze with a smile as she said so, and they immediately returned it.

"That you have!" Aultrcay reached for his wine goblet and raised it. "To my beautiful daughter! Wonderful and wise beyond her years!"

"To the Princess!"

"To fruitful travels!

"To a bright future!"

Blushing, Malty lowered her gaze as they clinked their goblets. It felt good finally getting the recognition she rightfully deserved. And even though her reasons for taking a stand against Motoyasu had been different from what they assumed, it was deserved nonetheless.

But now that she had irrevocably been named leader, she'd have to make good of that promise, wouldn't she? She'd better check in with some of the castle knights to make sure her swordplay was on top form...

_Ugh._ What a bother. She really needed to get laid soon or she might lose her mind...

* * *

Naofumi lowered the cowl of his cloak as he stepped inside Erhard's shop. At his nod, Raphtalia and Kuro—who was in his human form and clad in a grey cloak he'd borrowed from Pete, his wings hidden beneath it—did the same thing.

"Well well, if it isn't the Shield Kiddo! Long time no see. And is that...? Wow, little miss, look at you! Not quite so little anymore, are you? And pretty too!"

"Thank you, old man," Raphtalia said. She blushed, shooting Naofumi a shy glance.

"And who might you be?" Erhard asked, stepping in front of Kuro.

Kuro looked toward Naofumi, as if asking for permission to speak. Usually, Naofumi had ordered him to always stay in his Filolial form while among people, and to never talk while doing so. He'd also sworn Pete and Anette to secrecy, although he'd allowed Kuro to talk to them when they were in private. Naofumi wasn't sure if the Filolial made use of that privilege or not. Kuro spent most of the time in his Filolial form, only sometimes changing into his human form to sleep while they camped in the wilderness.

"He asked you a question," Naofumi said with a smile.

"I'm Kuro." He smiled. "Nice to meet you, old man."

Naofumi smirked as Erhard grimaced. As always, Kuro was fast to pick up on the situation and had simply copied Raphtalia.

"Really? You too." Erhard asked, then turned toward Naofumi. "And what is it with you and small girls?"

"Small girl?" Kuro demanded. "I'm not a girl and I'm not small either!" Well, he certainly looked like a girl with his long hair, and while he was quite big in his Filolial form, he was rather small now. And that angry face looked cute on him.

"No transforming in the shop, Kuro!"

Kuro's outraged expression vanished as fast as it had appeared, and he was all smiles again. "Apologies, Mr. Naofumi."

"What do you mean? Transform? He's not a Beast-Man, is he?" Erhard asked, squinting at Kuro inquisitive. "And why isn't he wearing any shoes?"

"He's a Filolial. And he doesn't like shoes, if you must know," Naofumi said, only heightening Erhard's confusion. "But I've not come here to be interrogated. Are those armor designs I've requested finished?"

"Uh, oh yes. Let me show them to you."

While Erhard gathered his drawings, Naofumi unloaded all the materials he'd gathered these past two weeks. "I hope this will be enough. You're welcome to keep anything you don't need for our armor."

Erhard handed Naofumi the designs for his and Rapthalia's armor, then gaped at the little mountain of materials that now covered the counter, clearing his throat. "Shield Kiddo, that's... that's way too much." He sorted through some of it, putting it to the side. Which still left plenty. "That's all I need."

"I said that you could keep it, didn't I? As payment for crafting my and Rapthalia's armor. If it's too much, you're welcome to pay me for it, or you just keep it and repay me with your service in the future. I really can't be bothered to sell it all by myself. The amount of time I'd need to spend to first learn all their prices and then to find a good offer would be way too high. Not to mention that people don't trust me and would probably try to con me. I'm sure, in your line of work, you already know some trustworthy people that deal with materials. So you'll get it done in less time and probably a better price. I know that you're a fair guy, and I trust you. I'm sure you can find something to do with it all that will leave us both satisfied."

Erhard looked a little dumbfounded by his speech but eventually nodded. "I guess you're right, kiddo." He laughed and gave Naofumi a clap on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll put it to good use. So, about the designs, do you like it?"

"Yeah, looks just like what I had in mind. Great job." Naofumi handed the drawings back, satisfied. "How long will it take you to complete them?"

"About a week, maybe less if I give it a high priority."

"Don't bother," Naofumi said. "We're only doing a brief stop in Castle Town and will be on the road again tomorrow. A week it is, then." He faced Raphtalia, who just stood beside him, smiling. "Rapthalia, why don't you show Kuro around the shop? See if he likes any of the weapons?"

She frowned. "Of course, Mr. Naofumi." She took Kuro by the hand and led him away.

"So," Naofumi said, leaning across the counter. "Did _she_ come by your shop again?"

"You mean?" Erhard gestured to the stairs leading to the apartment.

"Yeah. Well, did she?"

"She did. A few times, actually. Asked whether I'd seen or if I knew what you were up to or when you were to return again. Was quite persistent about it." Erhard shook his head in confusion.

"And what did you tell her?"

"The truth: That I don't know."

"Good. That's good," Naofumi said, smiling. "If she comes by again, what will you tell her?"

"Ahem... that I still don't know?" Erhard asked uncertainly.

"No, you'll tell her when I'll be back. In a week, remember? And tell her that I'd very much like to meet her. Alright?"

"Sure. Though, who is she?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But you're better off not knowing."

Erhard grunted.

"Glad we had this conversation." Naofumi patted the man's arm and turned away. "Raphtalia, Kuro! We're leaving!"

* * *

"Kuro, transform!"

The small boy vanished, being replaced by the form of a black Filolial. Naofumi tossed him a treat, then bowed and picked up Kuro's cloak. While in human form, Kuro wore it in a way that allowed it to simply fall off when he transformed, not ripping it in the process.

"My my," Beloukas said, looking up at Kuro with greedy eyes. "Already so big. And wide as well! And that color, extraordinary! I wouldn't have expected anything less of you, good sir."

"What can you tell me about him? He's not a normal Filolial, I know that much. Do you know anything?"

The Slave Trader walked around Kuro, inspecting him closely. "I'm afraid this exceeds my expertise. Though, if you'd allow me a day's time, I'd gladly make some inquiries for you. Yes I would, good sir."

"You do that."

"And if you'd allow him to stay here overnight, that'd speed things up considerably."

Naofumi looked at Kuro. "Do you mind spending the night here?"

"As long as there's food."

"No worries, I pride myself on taking good care of my customers and their belongings. We have a wide assortment of foods for a wide clientele." Beloukas made to reach out toward Kuro, seemingly intent to give him a pat or feel his feathers, but a glance from those crimson eyes had the Slave Trader retreat with a chuckle. "Quite the well-behaved one you have there, good sir. And scary as well."

"Thanks. Raphtalia, would you mind staying here with Kuro?"

"Not at all, Mr. Naofumi. But what about you?"

"I still have some business in the city and will probably just use an inn somewhere."

"Oh." She lowered her head.

"I'm sure you'll be fine without me."

Beloukas stepped in front of Raphtalia, appraising her as if he'd never seen her before. "Such a beauty you're made out of her, good sir. 10 gold pieces! No, 15? Is she still a virgin? Hmm, 20. Yes, 20 is a good price for such a fine lady!"

Raphtalia looked confused, although she seemed flattered at being called "fine lady". Or perhaps it was the high price she'd been appointed—almost 100 times of what he'd originally paid for her. It seemed he'd done a solid job of driving the message home that he wouldn't sell them, and she didn't glance at him with uncertainty as he would have expected.

Naofumi crossed his arms.

"What do you say, sir Shield Hero? 35 gold pieces for both of them! That's quite the improvement from the little money you paid for them. A foolish offer, some would say. Yes, good sir."

"They're not for sale." Naofumi stared until the Slave Trader backed off.

Rapthalia and Kuro shared a look, a teasing smile on Rapthalia's face, as if mocking Kuro for only contributing to 15 of the 35 gold pieces.

"Raphtalia, if the Slave Trader tries anything, you're allowed to kill him." He contemplated giving Kuro the permission to eat the small man should Rapthalia indeed kill him, but didn't want to give the gluttonous Filolial any idea.

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi," Raphtalia said, a hand on her sword below her cloak.

Beloukas gave a little squeak and retreated even further, making Naofumi smirk.

"There's no need for such threats, good sir!" Beloukas bowed repeatedly, looking ridiculous with his big hat. "I'm just your humble servant, good sir! It's my honor to be of service to such a formidable individual as yourself, sir Shield Hero! And I'd never think of doing anything to your lovely companions!"

Naofumi chuckled. "Well, try not to kill him. It'd be a shame."

"A great shame indeed, good sir!"

_Heh_. The bizarre guy was slowly growing to him.

Beloukas showed Kuro and Raphtalia where they could spend the night. It was far from a hotel room but still a lot better than the cells that littered the rest of the giant circus tent.

"I'll get you two tomorrow."

Raphtalia was smiling sadly, so Naofumi gave her a hug. "Make sure Kuro doesn't eat too much."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi."

Ruffling her hair, Naofumi left, the Slave Trader falling into step beside him.

"There's another issue I'd like to discuss with you," Naofumi said once they were out of earshot.

"Certainly, good sir."

"The Slave Crest of Kuro doesn't work. It only glows briefly, then vanishes without inflicting any pain. You seem to have marked him with a faulty one."

Beloukas laughed. "Trying to trick me into providing him with a new one for free, are you, good sir? Not to worry, I have expected as much. And there's definitely nothing wrong with the seal I've applied before. Now that he's not a normal Filolial anymore, he simply needs a stronger seal."

"Doesn't matter," Naofumi said, "I've paid for a working seal and not gotten it."

"You've paid for a normal monster and have gotten... whatever your Filolial is. Certainly more than the little money you've paid. Don't try to turn this around. I've provided my agreed-upon service. Now, if you want a more advanced seal to be applied to him, that'll cost you the same as everyone. 8 pieces of gold."

Naofumi crossed his arms. "8 pieces of gold? For a single seal? Now you're trying to trick me."

"Nothing the like, good sir. You see, it's not just done with a single swipe of the brush. It's a more...difficult procedure and requires multiple people. That's what the price is for. Their time and expertise. Although, I'll lower the price to 7 gold pieces simply because you've provided me with the opportunity to study your Filolial overnight."

"I see. I'm a little short on money right now. I don't suppose you could lower the price a little more?"

"I'm already stretching my limits here, good sir."

"Hmm, alright, that's too bad. I guess I'll manage without, then..." Naofumi made to leave.

"Sir Shield Hero?"

Naofumi halted and raised an eyebrow at the small Slave Trader. "Yes?"

"Alright, 550 pieces of silver. That's my last offer."

"I just said that I'll manage without, didn't I? I don't have the money. Goodbye."

"Wait up, wait up, good sir! Let's make a deal. I'll apply the new Slave Crest for free now. But I want full payment after the next Wave. A week after the Wave, at the latest."

Naofumi thought that over. He'd be rewarded by the king by then. A fact the Slave Trader seemed to know. And besides, it was enough time that there was no way he wouldn't meet with Malty again. If she still wanted to, that was...

"I can see you're considering it, good sir."

"Yeah, seems like a good deal."

"Excellent! But just to clarify. In the case you wouldn't be able to pay, I'll take your Filolial or the lovely raccoon girl as payment."

"Sure." _If you can manage that without losing your head._ Naofumi shook hands with the small guy. "See that you'll get everything ready when I return in the morning. And that information regarding Kuro as well."

"Only the best for you, good sir!" Beloukas grinned widely.

Naofumi nodded, then left the Slave Trader behind and exited the circus tent.

It was already dark outside. He hoped Malty—if she was in the city—would still be awake. His best bet was to look for her in the inn he'd last seen her. They wouldn't be able to talk freely, but he, at least, wanted to get a glimpse of her beautiful face, breathe in her sweet scent, or even touch her if he managed to get close enough. And Malty was smart enough to hold a public conversation while conveying some hidden message anyway.

He found himself smiling and his heart beating in anticipation as he traversed the dark streets.


	14. Chapter 14

Traversing the dark streets on his way toward the inn, Naofumi was abruptly shoved. "Wha—" Stumbling and flailing, he fell to the ground after a few steps, landing on all fours.

_Why hasn't the _Alert_ ability warned me!?_ Naofumi whirled around, making to stand up, ready to summon an _Air Strike Shield_ or _Shield Prison_ at whoever had dared to attack him. He halted, his heart skipping a beat.

Standing in front of him in the narrow, dark alley was a figure clad in a black cloak, looking down on him, almost indistinguishable in the dark. Aside from the two green eyes—hidden below the cowl—catching the light of some distant lantern. And as the figure approached, the rest of the face became visible—sharp, delicate features; full lips drawn into a devious smirk.

Naofumi—still frozen in the awkward position of half-crouching, half-standing—was grabbed by the shoulders, hefted up, and shoved into a nearby house wall.

"Found you," Malty breathed, then her lips were against his.

He closed his eyes, drowning in her taste, touch, and smell. It was perfect. How had he managed to stay away so long? He must be some special kind of idiot.

A groan escaped him, and Malty wasn't silent about her pleasure either, sighing and moaning as she kissed him with even more vigor—desperation perhaps—than last time.

Naofumi surrounded her waist with his arms, holding her close against him. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the feeling of her in his arms. And of her hands in his hair beneath the cowl, pulling delightfully.

Eventually, they separated, foreheads put together, breathing heavily. He wondered how they must look like—two fully cloaked figures standing there, one dark-green, the other black, locked in a tight embrace. They were still in the shadier parts of town, so perhaps it wasn't an unusual sight.

"I've missed you so much," Naofumi whispered. She'd asked—demanded, rather—last time, after all, and portraying himself as if he needed her—not that he didn't—would only act in his favor, not to mention that it was the truth.

Malty hummed. "You have a funny way of showing that."

Naofumi winced. "Sorry." He made to kiss her, but she didn't allow him, forehead firmly pressed against his. "I was a fool for staying away so long. I don't even know how I managed to. You're so beautiful. Forgive me?" He looked back and forth between her eyes, hoping she could see the pleading in his expression.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"First, you're going to tell me what was so important that you couldn't come back sooner."

"Nothing. I just... things have been going very well, and I've been too greedy to interrupt them. I'm sorry."

She hummed. "I've heard as much. You're lucky, you know. Papa has heard of your successes and he was planning to do something about it. But I managed to convince him otherwise."

She had? And she'd openly talked to her father about it? That was great. Perfect. Heart racing, his eyes flicked back and forth from her eyes to her mouth, which was twisted in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Thank you." Naofumi didn't let their position stop him this time. Tightening his arms around her, he claimed her mouth, kissing her hungrily, and she responded in kind, making appreciative noises.

When they separated, Malty seemed to be hanging loosely in his embrace, her legs too weak to support her weight. There was a big smile on her face, and she was staring up at him with eyes that appeared to be almost...lovestruck. But that had to be an act, right? To make sure that he kept his side of the deal. After all, they barely knew each other. Well, they'd spend very little time together, though the time they had spent together had always been quite intense. It felt like he knew her very well, actually. She was always on his mind. And his eyes probably looked the same way to her.

"Malty..."

"Naofumi..."

A wave of pleasure washed over him, his name on her tongue a caress that made his cock—which had been rock-hard the moment she's shoved him into the wall—twitch.

She lowered her head and pressed a kiss onto his throat. Naofumi angled his head upward, giving her full access, releasing shaky breaths as the cool wetness of her lips shifted from spot to spot, gasping when her warm tongue brushed across his skin.

He was about to close his eyes and simply let her do whatever she wanted when he recalled the quite obvious fact that they were currently in some random alley. In public. "Malty, shouldn't we go somewhere private?"

"No," she said, her breath ghosting across his wet skin, tingling. Her hands slipped below his cloak, exploring his body, wandering across his chest, onto his stomach, and finally onto his ass.

Naofumi wasn't sure whether he should interrupt her or not. Like last time, she'd practically ambushed him, and even though he loved every second of it, he didn't want this to be a repeat performance, with the only difference being that, instead of Raphtalia, they would be interrupted by someone else. Potentially someone dangerous. They could be discovered any moment, their alliance revealed.

But then again, would it be bad if they were discovered? Sure, Malty would lose the moment of surprise, but it would force her—and hopefully by extension, the king—to take his side. Despite how much she seemed to like him, he was, in theory, only the backup plan. Would it be worth to sabotage her in order to ensure that he became the main and only plan? Most likely.

Well, that all aside, Malty wasn't an idiot. If she was about at night—clearly not happening upon him by accident—then it probably was a deliberate choice and she was very well aware of the risks, or lack thereof. Of course, there was the option that she was so lost in her desire that she simply didn't care, though he liked to think that unlikely. Still, it was enough doubt to warn her one last time.

"Malty. This could be risky."

His answer was her teeth digging into his throat, making him gasp. She relented her attack on his throat and leaned up, whispering in his ear, "You're raping me, aren't you?"

His heart skipped a beat, then his mouth twisted into a smirk. He grasped her by the shoulders, spun them around, and pushed her into the wall, pressing his body against hers. "Now I am." He drew her cowl back and grabbed a fistful of her hair, then yanked her head sideways, exposing her throat.

"Yesss," Malty gasped.

Naofumi pressed a wet kiss onto her cheek, then grazed her jawline with his teeth and moved onto her throat, returning the treatment she'd given him just moments ago.

Her hands found their way into his hair, not quite pulling but simply making sure he didn't stop. Chuckling, he ground his hips against her, every little sigh and moan he elicited from her increasing his insatiable desire.

He shifted his hands toward her ass, which was regretfully still clad in her armor, but _fuck_ if it didn't always turn him on when he saw her in that armor—the armor he'd bought her. The fact that she had literally all the money in the world and still wore it always made his chest fill with warmth—as if it was her way of showing that she was _his_.

Hick cock twitched painfully against its restraints, and a growl escaped his throat. He pushed her thighs apart and shoved a leg in-between hers, rubbing against her, making her gasp and hiss his name.

"It's my turn now." Naofumi crouched, then undid the belt securing her sword to her hips and set it on the ground. He lifted up the front part of her armor—which was made out of cloth and more like a skirt; there were only plates on the sides of her hips—and burrowed his head beneath it.

He was immediately hit with the wonderful scent of her arousal, and when he moved closer, he let out a dark chuckle when his face brushed against bare skin and the hair of her _crown_, no panties in his way.

"Such a wicked princess."

She shivered against him.

He couldn't see anything, so he closed his eyes and simply took his time to thoroughly explore everything.

While he was busy rubbing his cheeks against her inner thighs, licking and kissing any patch of skin he could reach, and taking some of her _crown_ in his mouth and pulling lightly, Matly made appreciative sounds, seemingly pleased by his performance, although her hips would sometimes twitch forward as if impatient.

Eventually, he found the correct position, and when his tongue dipped into her wetness, she gasped loudly and her hands pulled his head harshly against her core.

Naofumi dug his hands into her thighs while he explored her folds with his tongue. He didn't have any clue what he was doing, so he simply tried everything, switching location and technique while listening to her reactions.

Thankfully, Malty was rather vocal—although she seemed conscious enough to not become too loud in their public spot—allowing him to gauge what she liked and what she didn't.

"W-wait," she gasped.

Naofumi stilled, for a moment afraid that someone had spotted them. But this turned out not to be the case when Malty suddenly shifted, first throwing one leg and then the other over his shoulders, practically sitting on top of him.

He nearly lost his balance but managed to hold her like that—curtesy of his high defensive stats, most likely—carrying her weight on his shoulders and pressing her into the wall. One of his hands was on her thigh while the other palmed her ass below her armor. He immediately engaged her pussy with his mouth again, resuming where he'd taken off. He found that he liked the new angle.

"Yes! N-no, higher... yes there!" Myne moaned.

He tried sucking in her lips, then flattened his tongue and moved side to side, then up and down.

"No, do it like before...put your tongue—Y-yes! Perfect! Ahh! Don't stop!"

Naofumi chuckled against her. She smelled and tasted divine; there was no way in hell that he would stop anytime soon.

She started to move faster against him, her breathing and gasping becoming more agitated. Her hands were fisted in his hair, pulling and tugging however she felt like, and her thighs pressed so harshly against the sides of his head that, if he didn't have such high Defense values, he would have been worried that she'd crack his skull. He loved every second of it.

"Mmmhh! Yes! Naofu—" The rest of her scream was muffled as she'd apparently bitten down on her fist, and her body started to shake uncontrollably, her walls pulsating against his tongue.

Pride swelled in him, and he simply enjoyed the last moments, licking off every bit off her heavenly juices he could while she rode out her orgasm. He then withdrew and carefully steadied her, removing first one leg, then the other from his shoulders. They were wobbly and didn't seem to support her weight in the slightest, so Naofumi surrounded her waist with one arm and gently lowered her to the ground, then drew her against his chest to that her head was resting against his shoulder.

Malty's breathing was labored and her eyes were closed. She looked so breathtaking, happy, and peaceful that Naofumi couldn't resist laying a hand against her cheek and tenderly running his thumb across.

"Malty..."

She hummed faintly but otherwise gave no reaction.

Naofumi shifted his hand onto her chest, running it over her skin and slipping beneath her armor, indulging himself with exploring it thoroughly while he continued to search her person for her money.

"You scoundrel," she mumbled, not making any move to stop him, moaning faintly when he grazed a sensitive spot.

He chuckled. "Beautiful and innocent princesses shouldn't roam the streets this late." He shifted her head so that he could gently nibble on her ear. "Otherwise they may fall victim to the worst kind of scoundrel."

"And what kind is that?" she gasped.

"The one that isn't just after your body and money," he whispered in her ear, "but the one that is after your mind, soul...and the place beside your throne."

Malty sucked in a breath. "Confident, aren't you?" she teased, but Naofumi could hear an inflection in her voice that he liked to interpret as longing.

"Always." It occurred to him that they—the future rulers of Melromarc—were making quite the odd pair lazing around at night in some shady alley like a bunch of lowly vagabonds. He snorted, then repeated his thoughts out loud.

Malty chuckled faintly, her lips twitching into a beautiful smile. "It's on my hips," she mumbled. "Lower."

His hands found the small money pouch—light but undoubtedly filled with gold coins—and pocketed it. "Thank you." He pressed a sweet kiss onto her cheek. When he withdrew, he smirked as her head tried to follow his touch.

She opened her eyes, staring at him from under her lashes.

"Malty..." He put a hand onto her chin, running his thumb over her lower lip, parting them even further, making her suck in a breath. She tilted her head, and their noses touched, their breath brushing against the other's face.

Suddenly, his heart was thudding in his chest and the hand on her chin felt sweaty and misplaced, so he moved it onto her neck. Their lips were so close yet not quite touching, he could almost feel hers grazing his. Was she going to kiss him? It shouldn't be that important, but somehow, this seemed momentous to him. They'd kissed countless times, but those kisses had been motivated by lust—and sometimes, hate. But if she kissed him now, that meant something...everything...to Naofumi.

He closed his eyes, and a moment later, her lips brushed against his. Faint and sweet, he relished it, humming.

"There, I thought I'd heard something," a gruff voice sounded from further down the alley, and they jerked apart.

Naofumi was briefly consumed by disappointment and hate at the fools that dared to interrupt their betters before his instincts kicked in. A distant light appeared and armored footsteps echoed across the walls, coming steadily closer. Malty already had her head in her hands and was sobbing loudly, and Naofumi's heart swelled with longing at the sight.

He pressed a brief kiss to her cheek and whispered, "I'll be back in the city in a week's time. Then we'll continue where we left off." He stood and started to make his escape.

He rounded a corner and broke into a sprint, somehow excited despite himself. The sudden arrival of the knights seemed almost too perfectly timed to be a coincidence. Had Malty set this whole situation up? Was that why she hadn't listened to his warnings? Perhaps it was something she'd always planned on doing to him, but now, it was simply a guise to keep her cover while also meeting up with him.

It was quite ingenious. Dangerous. Exciting.

_Damn_. It was a dead end. Naofumi turned and made his way back.

Two knights appeared at the crossroads before he reached it. "It's the Shield Hero! Seize him!"

The smaller one seemed frozen in shock, but the other one—the one who'd given the command—drew his sword and attacked.

Grinning, Naofumi ducked and slid across the ground between them, deflecting the strike with his Shield. _Dog_ _Bite_ activated, the two heads biting the knight's legs. Naofumi didn't look back, jumping to his feet and continuing on his way.

He heard the knight fall on the ground behind him, probably more due to surprise than any actual damage or pain.

"Sir!

"I'm fine, idiot boy! Follow him!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Back in the alley where he'd started his escape, Naofumi ignored the steps behind him and neared Malty's position. Next to her kneeled a knight, who straightened and stepped protectively in front of her as he saw Naofumi approach, blocking the way, drawing his sword.

"Shield Prison!" The knight was enveloped in a ball of metal plates and chains. "Air Strike Shield!"

Running up the skill, which he'd placed as a sort of ramp, he looked toward Malty. Hands covering her face, he saw her watching him with attentive eyes from between her fingers. She moved her palms so that the beautiful smirk that adorned her lips became visible for a moment.

Naofumi winked at her. Then he stepped on top of the _Shield Prison_ and jumped. _Rope Shield!_ Mentally aiming at a wooden beam protruding from a high housewall a little further away, he activated the _Rope_ skill. It connected. Gravity pushing him down, the rope went taut, and he swung through the air.

Wind brushing past his face, cloak billowing behind him, he felt fantastic. Powerful. Victorious.

After gaining some considerable height and speed, he let the rope vanish with a mental command, flying through the air, houses speeding past him on both sides. An uneasy feeling spread through his stomach as he reached the apex of his flight and his momentum started to shift downward. Looking down and realizing that he couldn't gauge the distance—except too freaking high!—in the darkness didn't help either.

_This is the moment where Kuro swoops in, and we dash off into the darkness. _A house wall appeared in front of him. _Well fuck_.

With a loud _thud_, Naofumi smacked flat against the wall, then fell down, landing ungracefully after a few moments.

A grunt was all the acknowledgment he gave as he rubbed his backside. Although at least two stories high, the crash had barely hurt, and his body seemed to be completely undamaged—not even a dent in his HP thanks to his high Defense value. Without it, he would have broken both his arms and legs for sure.

Naofumi scrambled to his feet and dashed off into the night, no sign of his pursuers.

_Bless the Shield. And bless Malty_. She'd probably called them off. The next week couldn't pass soon enough...

* * *

"—fumi. Mr. Naofumi."

Naofumi blinked his eyes open, staring in confusion at the two concerned, red eyes that were directly in front of his face. "Raphtalia?" he mumbled.

"Mr. Naofumi!" She smiled, her relief so palpable it seemed to brighten the dimly lit room. "Are you alright?"

Why shouldn't he be? "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He made to get up but noticed how Raphtalia's hands were on his shoulders and she seemed to be practically on top of him, holding him down with her weight.

Naofumi frowned at her. "Are you going to let me stand up?"

Raphtalia gave a surprised squeak and practically jumped off him, turning away and lowering her head. "S-sorry, Mr. Naofumi!"

Chuckling, he reached out and patted her head. "It's alright."

There was a rustling as he seated himself. Oh, right, he was in the room where Rapthalia and Kuro were staying in the Slave Trader's tent. He'd been too content and tired to really care where he slept, so he'd simply crashed on the straw-covered ground next to Raphtalia's pallet.

He half-heartedly brushed some of the straw that was clinging to his body off his shoulders.

"L-let me do that for you, Mr. Naofumi!"

Before he even had a chance to protest—not that he would have—Raphtalia was already seated behind him and started cleaning his cloak with skilled fingers. "Thank you, Rapthalia."

"It's... it's no problem."

Kuro was still asleep, lying in front of them in his Filolial form.

"Why are you here, Mr. Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked, brushing off his arms.

He frowned. "Why am I here? That's a rather philosophical question. Though, if you mean Melromarc, I'm here because I was summoned to this world. Didn't you know that?"

"I, ah... of course! Apologies, Mr. Naofumi! I meant... why are you _here here_? Here with us?" She sighed in frustration. "I mean... didn't you say that you wanted to stay at an inn?"

"Oh. Well..." Given her concern and the position in which she'd woken him, he must have startled her with his presence. "I've been done sooner than anticipated. And since I wasn't far away at the time, I simply decided to head back here. Staying at an inn would have been inefficient." Not to mention that he didn't really want to stay at any public place in case someone was searching for him. No alarm had been sounded last night, but better safe than sorry, and staying with Kuro and Raphtalia was the best course of action either way.

Rapthalia's hands shifted from his clothes to his hair, plucking straw—and probably some dirt—out of it. First slow and shy, as if afraid he would punish or admonish her, her fingers became more sure when he let out a content sight and closed his eyes.

It was a delightful feeling, tingling and pleasant. Having servants sure was nice.

"You shouldn't have slept on the floor, Mr. Naofumi," she said. When he remained silent, she added more quietly, "You could have spent the night on my pallet."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place! And... and I wouldn't have minded if you had joined me. Just like before," she mumbled.

Naofumi found himself smiling at the admission. Even though it had only been weeks, it was sometimes hard to forget that the grown girl—nearly a woman—Raphtalia was now was really a child inside. And she seemed to be craving some fatherly affection. Understandable, considering the terrible things she'd gone through.

"Sorry," he said. "I'll wake you the next time and I'll... I'll even join you, if you'd like."

"R-really?" she asked hopefully, her hands stilling.

"Of course."

Raphtalia made a happy sound and resumed her efforts on his hair after a few moments. She must have been finished with the actual cleaning some time ago and was now simply running her hands through it, combing it with her fingers. Perhaps she was lost in thought and didn't even realize, or perhaps she'd picked up on his content sighs and the way he was leaning into her touch. She was always quick to please; he certainly had done a good job in raising her.

"Why are your clothes dirty, Mr. Naofumi?"

"Well... someone shoved me to the ground in the streets." He smiled. "I kneeled on the ground. Then I sat on the ground." He thought how he'd held Malty in his arms and released a wistful sigh.

_She kissed me_. He was getting hard again.

"I slid across the ground. And then I crashed into a wall and landed on my butt." He chuckled. "It was fun."

"F-fun?!" Raphtalia squeaked. "What kind of business are you in, Mr. Naofumi?"

"Nothing dangerous."

"But you got hurt!"

"No, I didn't."

"But you could have," she insisted. "And I wouldn't have been there to protect you!" Her hands on his head were grasping his hair tightly, though she probably didn't intend to. Good thing he barely noticed it thanks to his Defense.

She was growing quite protective of him, not that she ever was not, though she was becoming more vocal about her concerns now. It only made sense that she would be afraid of losing him. Without him, she was just another Demi-Human—abused and forced to do whatever her master demanded of her. Though she could hold her own in a fight now, losing her status as the Shield Hero's companion would be detrimental in a country like Melromarc, and it'd only be a matter of time before she was robbed of her freedom again. Or worse.

"Don't worry, Raphtalia. No one's going to get the better of me. I'm the Shield Hero, after all..."

"I know, that's why I—"

Kuro yawned loudly, and Naofumi opened his eyes, looking as the Filolial rose off the ground. "Good morning, Mr. Naofumi. Raphtalia."

"Kuro!" Raphtalia stood abruptly, rushed over toward the Filolial, and started to clean his form.

Naofumi watched on with a smile, locking eyes with Kuro. He wasn't quite sure whether the Filolial was annoyed by or enjoyed Raphtalia's attention. Either way, he simply let her, and Naofumi wasn't planning on telling her otherwise either.

Soon after, Beloukas arrived, and they had breakfast. The Slave Trader didn't seem surprised at Naofumi's early presence and regaled him with what he'd found about Kuro. Apparently, Kuro was supposed to be some kind of Filolial King. Interesting.

"Now then." Beloukas clapped his gloved hands, then gestured. "If you'd follow me please, good sir and company. All my preparations are complete."

Naofumi nodded to the slightly confused Raphtalia and Kuro, and they let the Slave Trader lead them away.

"What's going on?" Raphtalia asked when they entered some tall room, dark-robed figures milling about, apparently doing some preparations for the ritual. As always, she had a hand on the hilt of her sword.

Naofumi offered her a smile, approving of her wariness. "Kuro is getting a new seal."

"Why?"

"Because he's a Filolial King, and they need a special seal." Naofumi looked toward Kuro, raising an eyebrow as if asking whether it'd be a problem.

"Okay." Kuro seemed to shrug, then stepped where Beloukas indicated.

The robed figures formed a circle around him.

"It'll probably hurt a little," Naofumi said. "Try not to resist."

"Ha! I'm not scared of a little pain," Kuro boasted.

Naofumi only smiled, then gave a nod to start the procedure.

The robed figures began to chant and some sort of magical cube started forming around Kuro. True to his word, he didn't scream or protest, though he seemed to shake a little—perhaps in pain, perhaps because that's simply what happened.

It was over after a few moments, and the new seal flashed purple across his chest, then vanished. The symbol in Naofumi's HUD changed as well, becoming more intricate.

"Oh, so well behaved!" Beloucas cried, wiping his eyes theatrically with a white handkerchief. "I bow my head before you, good sir! A true master, yes you are, good sir!"

Chuckling and shaking his head, Naofumi turned away from the Slave Trader and walked over toward Kuro. Raphtalia was already by his side, petting him and glaring daggers at the robed figures, who were in the process of making a hasty retreat. Kuro seemed a little exhausted, though he stood proudly.

"Well done, Kuro." Naofumi one by one tossed him three treats, which the Filolial easily snatched out of the air and devoured. Naofumi also gave him a few pats. "Keep up the good behavior while we're in the city, and you'll get a double serving this evening."

Kuro nodded determinedly.

Naofumi walked back to the Slave Trader. He took five gold coins out of Malty's pouch and added 50 silver coins, then handed the money over toward Beloukas, who accepted it hesitantly.

"Good sir, didn't you say that you were out of funds?"

"I robbed someone," Naofumi said with a straight face—it was kind of the truth, after all—then he grinned.

Beloukas broke out laughing. "Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore, good sir! I bow my head to you, yes I do." This time, he really did, taking his hat off and bowing deeply. Once. Naofumi actually felt kind of flattered. "I'll look forward to our future business. You won't catch me unawares like this again, good sir!"

Naofumi nodded. "I'll be back in a week to do some last preparations before the Wave." He wasn't even sure why he told the Slave Trader that, but perhaps something would come of it. Perhaps not.

"I'll be sure to have a surprise ready for you by then, good sir!"

"See that you do." Naofumi turned away. "Kuro! Raphtalia! We're leaving."

* * *

The crazy tailor woman sighed dreamily as she stared down at Kuro, bowing forward so much it was a wonder she didn't just fall over. "What a cutie! I'll make you the most beautiful dress ever!"

Kuro, in human form and only wearing Pete's cloak, looked up at her with a smile, though Naofumi could tell that he wasn't comfortable with her closeness—she was practically in his face. Thankfully, she hadn't seen his wings yet, or things might have gotten out of hand...

Naofumi cleared his throat.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry." The woman whirled around, righting her glasses. "You were saying?"

"Remember when I bought a cloak some two weeks ago?" Naofumi walked over toward Raphtalia and relieved her of the cloak that was much too small for her now, then offered it to the tailor.

"A Demi-Human," she exclaimed, sighing. "And what a beauty too. Ahh, those eyes! I have just the right dress to—"

Naofumi cleared his throat again.

"Apologies, apologies." She accepted the cloak and ran off, then came back moments later with a bigger one, which Naofumi took and held open for Raphtalia to step into.

He fit it around her form and drew the cowl up, hiding her Demi-Human features from view. When she faced him, he gave her a head pat. He could still see the red tinge on her cheeks from when the tailor had complimented her beauty. She always got so embarrassed when something like that happened. Going through puberty in a matter of weeks must have been very odd for her. There was still that dreaded talk he'd have to give her...

Naofumi handed the 20 silver coins over to the tailor. "Thanks. I've also wanted to ask whether you had some clothes that won't rip after transformation."

"Oh? Did you bring some magic thread?"

"Magic thread?"

The woman explained that, in order to accomplish what he was looking for, he'd need to supply her with some magic thread that was embedded with Kuro's magic. Otherwise, it wouldn't work.

"Thank you. We'll be back once we get that." Naofumi made to leave.

"Wait up! But I can take your measurements now! And... and what about a new cloak for you? And that dress for the lovely Demi-Human? And—"

Naofumi fixed the woman with a pointed stare. "Thanks, but we're fine for now. Perhaps I'll be back in a week's time." She did have a point, after all. His clothing wasn't the most refined, not to mention that they were a little dirty at the moment. But he did have some time before meeting Malty again, so he could worry about that later. Perhaps he could get Lucetta to give his clothes a proper wash...

Naofumi bid the tailor a good day, and Raphtalia and Kuro also offered their goodbyes.

"Come back soon!"

As he left, Naofumi drew up his cowl, and Kuro did the same.

* * *

"Magic threat? Well, it's certainly correct that you could spin that here," the elderly witch in the magic shop explained. "But unfortunately, my magic gemstone broke recently."

"Well, that's too bad," Naofumi said. Was this some sort of trick? Shouldn't she have a spare one? "Is there another shop with a working gemstone around?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to some people and have a new one procured in no time. They're always in short supply, but it shouldn't take me long..."

Naofumi crossed his arms.

"Well, I suppose that you could try the castle... I'm sure someone there can help you out."

"I doubt it. Anyone else?"

"Not as far as I know. Apologies."

Really? There wasn't another magic shop in Castle Town? Some capital it was... He supposed that she could be lying, but the woman gave off an honest vibe. Well, there were probably some court magicians living at or near the castle—it seemed like a rare and skillful profession—so perhaps it did make sense that there weren't many magic shops around.

"If you're in need of it now, I know of a location where you could obtain a magic gemstone, and I'd be happy to accompany you." She got out a map and showed him where she intended.

"Thanks, but I'll have to decline. We don't have time for that." It was just some clothing, after all. Clothing that Kuro technically didn't need since he could simply stay in his Filolial form. But the opportunity had arisen, and he'd wanted to at least consider his options. "It's not a big problem if you get your clothes a few weeks later, is it, Kuro?"

"It's fine. I don't want a dress anyway."

Naofumi snorted. "That settles it. Make sure to get a new gemstone, and then I'll be back. You can leave a note at Erhard's shop once you do. Do you know him?"

The witch nodded. "Yes, we're acquainted." She looked at Kuro. "Are you interested in knowing your magic capabilities?"

"Sure," Naofumi answered. He hadn't even thought about that and had simply assumed that Kuro would have something the likes of Wind magic, courtesy of being a bird.

Smiling affably, the woman put her hands on the crystal ball and confirmed Naofumi's guess. Then she reached below the counter and laid a few books on top. "Would you be interested in a magic grimoire?"

Would he? He still couldn't read this world's language. Raphtalia could, perhaps. But having her teach him would be too time-consuming. He'd have to learn to read and write eventually if he wanted to be a competent ruler, but that was some time away, and he couldn't afford to waste time as it was now. If anyone of them had something more destructive—like fire magic—he would have reconsidered, but they seemed to be doing just fine without magic at the moment, so Naofumi saw no reason to buy something he wasn't sure would pay off. It'd only rob them of time they could spend leveling.

And Kuro couldn't read, could he? Well, considering that he was a monster, the magic would probably come naturally to him. All the more reason to not buy anything. And Rapthalia? She barely gave herself a free moment, always training or doing other useful things. It was probably best to wait for her Class Upgrade anyway, to be sure in what direction she would progress.

"Thank you, but we don't need anything. Have a good day." Naofumi drew up his cowl and left, Kuro and Rapthalia doing the same.

* * *

"Shield kiddo? Already back? I thought you said in a week?"

"I'm as surprised as you are," Naofumi said, looking questionable at Rapthalia, who was still holding his hand.

They'd just left the magic shop and he'd said that they'd return to Riyute now, when Rapthalia had asked what they'd do in the time until next week. He'd said that they'd resume their leveling where they'd left off, and then she'd abruptly taken his hand and dragged him away.

He'd been so dumbfounded, amused, and intrigued that he'd let her. And now they were back at the weapon shop. Did she want a new sword? Restock on something?

"S-sorry, Mr. Naofumi," she said, releasing her grip but staring determinedly at him from beneath her cowl. "But I won't allow you to fight against those dragons if you don't get yourself some armor!"

"You won't allow me?" Naofumi grinned.

She lowered her head. "I-I mean... Please get some armor, Mr. Naofumi!"

Well, he had been hurt, so it was probably a good idea. But their custom armor would be finished by next week, so it seemed a little like a waste...

"It doesn't need to be anything expensive. And... and... you can just borrow it and return it next week!" She looked up with a smile.

_Huh. Just borrow it and return it later?_ How hadn't he thought of that? It was rather obvious, but sometimes the most obvious things didn't occur to you even if they were staring you in the face. He'd burrowed clothes for Raphtalia and Kuro from Annette and Pete, after all. Which was probably where Raphtalia had gotten the idea. Hell, even Malty had suggested it on their first day together when she'd asked for how much the chainmail would resell. For only a measly 20 silver coins deficit after returning the armor, he'd greatly reduce any risk of getting hurt. It was a no-brainer.

Naofumi smiled. "That's a good idea, actually. We'll get you something too, Raphtalia."

"Burrow some armor?" Erhard asked, scratching his beard. "Sure thing."

"I think I'll take simple chainmail like when I first came to your shop, and for Raphtalia...some light leather armor."

"Alright."

Erhard presented them with what he asked, and they changed into it. He barely felt the weight. Raphtalia didn't look any different, as much of the dark-brown leather armor was hidden beneath her cloak. Still, he felt a lot better now. He contemplated whether it was possible to procure Kuro some armor, but as a monster, he probably would do fine without.

"There's no need for that," Erhard said when Naofumi reached for his money pouch.

"You don't want any money? Not even a fee or something?"

"No, it's fine. Consider it a part of our arrangement. It's not like you'll run off with it, will you?"

Naofumi chuckled. "You're right. But I'll pay you for any potential damage we cause while borrowing it."

"Fair enough."

"Raphtalia, do I have your permission to battle against the dragons again?" Naofumi aimed a teasing grin at her.

Raphtlia only lowered her head, embarrassed.

Naofumi hugged her, patting her head. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"It's... it's no problem, Mr. Naofumi," she mumbled.

Releasing her, Naofumi made to leave. "Let's go then."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sighing contently, Naofumi closed his eyes as he fully emerged himself in the water. There was no better feeling than to take a refreshing bath after a day of hard work, getting out of all the sweaty and grating clothes and letting the slow-running, cool water of the river he was currently in invigorate him. Well, he could think of a few things to make the moment even more perfect, but that meeting with Malty was still a few days away.

Body bare except some cloth he was wearing to cover his crotch, Naofumi held onto stones in the riverbed with one hand and let himself drift in the water. Only his face was above the surface, being warmed by the light of the evening sun. He had the _Two-headed Black Dog Shield _equipped, which would alert him if anyone hostile approached, so he could fully relax. Raphtalia and Kuro were also doing some washing further down the river, probably catching some fish. He mostly let them to their own devices, trusting them to behave.

Leveling was still running very smoothly, and they were on a good path to get those Class Upgrades before the Wave. With the new Slave Seal, Kuro had been manageable as they'd faced off against some dragons again. Naofumi had learned that dragons were the natural enemies of Filolials, which made Kuro especially aggressive toward them. Still, Kuro seemed to be more and more in control when fighting against them, and Naofumi had stopped using the Slave Curse to prevent him from rushing off, the threat of not getting any meal enough to reign Kuro in now whenever he saw a dragon.

The armor he and Raphtalia had borrowed was helping out immensely, and he was a lot more confident to leave her to face off alone against monsters. He'd been a little apprehensive, remembering how he'd barely managed to get her out of the way last time. If that strike had been strong enough to damage him, who knew what would have happened to her? He preferred not to think about it. Not that Raphtalia ever got hit. She was very quick on her feet, always fast to pick up on what her enemies were capable of. That one time had really only been so close because the way Kuro had rushed off, disturbing their usual fighting routine.

The pleasant gurgling of the river was suddenly disturbed by a new sound: Movement. The _Alert_ ability hadn't activated, so whoever was approaching had no intention of harming him. Some adventurers perhaps?

Naofumi sat up in the shallow river, blinking his eyes against the sun. The figure standing in the water before him slowly became clearer. It was Raphtalia. As always, she was smiling. Her hair was secured in a bun—at the back and a little to the side of her head. Was that her dagger sticking inside of it? Naofumi snorted.

"Mr. Naofumi. How... how do I look?" she asked shyly.

How did she look? Oh. She was naked, and she didn't seem ashamed of her nakedness in the slightest, standing straight. Not that she had any reason to be ashamed of, with a body like hers.

As Erhard had predicted, she'd grown into quite the beauty. Her face could rival Malty's in beauty, but where Malty was all soft curves and alluring, creamy skin, Raphtalia's body reflected her hard work and strength. There wasn't an inch of fat on her body, lithe and powerful muscles showing everywhere. It really was a marvel how fast Demi-Humans could grow.

Her breasts, smaller than Malty's but no less perfect, sat firmly on her chest, her pecs visible. Below, her rips transitioned into an impressive set of abs.

How did she look? Stunning. Powerful. Dangerous.

Naofumi had to shake his head that her hands were put against her stomach instead of covering her breasts or vagina—which was in desperate need of a shave—as she ought to. Then he scowled, realizing the true meaning of their position.

He abruptly stood, water splashing as he stepped in front of Raphtalia.

"Mr. Naofumi?" she squeaked.

He grabbed her hands and removed them from her body, uncovering what he'd suspected: Scars, thin and long where that bastard had whipped her. There were only a few on her abdomen, which had become hazy due to her growth, but he knew that her back looked a lot more gruesome, scars crisscrossing everywhere.

"Raphtalia, I want you to listen carefully now." Still clasping her hands, Naofumi stared intently into her eyes. "Never _ever_ cover your scars like this again. You shouldn't feel ashamed of them. It wasn't your fault, and if you think so, or if you think that those scars diminish your beauty even in the slightest, then you only let that bastard win. Do you understand? Raphtalia?"

She blinked her eyes a few times, looking a little confused and ashamed, blushing. "Mr. Naofumi? I... I mean, yes, I understand. I'm sorry."

"You wanted to know how you look? You look beautiful. Absolutely stunning. You look like the dream of any man with the guts to not be intimidated by your strength. Alright?"

Raphtalia was smiling brightly.

"So don't think that those scars make you any less beautiful. They're not a sign of shame, and they're not a sign of weakness either. They show your strength and willpower. Don't let them hold you back. Embrace them. You're strong and beautiful, and no one—least of all _him_—can change that. So I want you to stand tall and unashamed, and _never_ hide those scars again. Understood, Raphtalia?"

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!"

"Good." Naofumi smiled. "But that doesn't mean that you have to run around naked and display them for everybody." He repositioned her arms so that on was covering her nipples, the other her pubic area. "That's how you should cover yourself."

"Why?" She frowned sadly. "Don't... don't you like how I look?"

"That's not... I just said that you're beautiful, didn't I? But it's appropriate to cover yourself when around other people, unless..." Sighing in frustration, he dragged a hand through his hair. How did he explain this? He could already feel his face burning in mortification.

"Unless what?" Raphtalia asked.

"Unless..." Naofumi sighed again, then shook his head. "We'll talk about this later." If only Malty was here! Aside from the fact that he'd love nothing more than to have her around, she could take over Raphtalia's sexual education. He really wasn't the right one for the job. If only there was another woman around...

Lucetta!

How hadn't he realized this before? Relief flooding him, Naofumi was never so glad as now that he'd made a good impression on Raphael and his family.

"Raphtalia, get dressed, and then you can start packing our things."

"We're leaving already?"

She was right to be confused. They usually leveled as long as the sun allowed it, and they still had a few hours before sunset. "Yes, we'll head back to Riyute. I just realized something I have to do there."

"Oh, okay!" She dashed off.

Naofumi watched her naked, retreating form, pleased to note that she wasn't covering her scars or angling her body away to hide her scarred back.

Should he get another slave? A male Demi-human? No, that was a little presumptuous. Just because Raphtalia had gone through puberty and was probably a little confused about her developing body didn't mean that she was now looking for a husband or the like. He certainly wasn't going to play matchmaker for her. She was free to choose whomever she liked. And who said that she wanted a demi-human, let alone a man? As long as it wasn't one of the other Heroes and wouldn't compromise her position, he wouldn't interfere.

And all that aside, she had more important things to consider. Like the Waves. Her destroyed village. Her lost family and friends. And Idol Rabier...

* * *

That evening, they joined Lucetta and her family for dinner. As always, the food was superb, and Naofumi always made sure Lucetta knew that fact as well. He noticed that Pete was quite obvious staring at Rapthalia, clearly having developed a crush on her. Raphtalia seemed oblivious to it. Well, Pete was much too young for her. And wasn't that ironic, since, technically, he was older. Well, they wouldn't stay around Riyute forever, so nothing could come of it, anyway.

When they were done eating, he instructed Raphtalia to not go too far away when she practiced with her sword and helped Lucetta with clearing the table and doing the dishes. It really was the work of a servant, but sometimes, he enjoyed the simple, mundane tasks, and Lucetta always made for good company, providing him with useful information as well.

"You've been staying in Riyute for quite some time now," she said from behind him.

Naofumi shot her a quick glance over his shoulder, then continued drying the plate he was currently holding. "Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair soon. If it's an inconvenience, we can always stay elsewhere."

"No no." She laughed pleasantly. "That's not what I'm getting at. I always love having you over. As do Pete and Annette. What I was saying...is that the people have been talking—not that they ever don't."

Humming, Naofumi rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see it. More ridiculous rumors about the _Shield Devil_? "What is it this time?"

"Oh, you know, just the fact that the—quite handsome—Shield Hero has been staying with this single mother for quite some time now. That's all."

Naofumi could understand how it would look to an outsider, especially if they didn't even know how he knew Lucetta and her family. "As I've said, if it's an inconvenience, we can always stay elsewhere."

"Always so noble." She snickered, the sound so close she must have been standing practically front to back with him. "But that's not what I mean."

"Then what _do_ you mean?" he asked, finished with his drying efforts.

Lucetta placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. "What I mean, is that if people are thinking it anyway, why not just do it?"

Naofumi couldn't suppress a hum as her thumbs dug pleasantly into his shoulders. He'd discarded his armor before dinner and was now wearing some plain clothing—clean, thanks to Lucetta. "That's not a very good method to base your actions on." Granted, doing as people suspected gave you the moment of surprise when you defied their expectations. But that didn't apply here.

"It isn't?" she asked with played sadness, though she kept massaging his shoulders.

"No. And didn't you say that I was too young for you?"

"Perhaps I've misestimated your age?"

Naofumi chuckled, shaking his head. What an absurd situation. Well, she was quite good with her fingers, so he was going to enjoy that as long as possible. "Perhaps. But perhaps you didn't."

"Perhaps I lied?" she asked innocently.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I'm an adult. And adults lie."

He snorted. "Is that what you tell your children? That they can't lie until they're adults?"

"Perhaps."

"Is it working?"

"Not really."

Naofumi chuckled, then gave a pleased hum—almost a groan—as she applied some extra pressure. Perhaps he should ask Raphtalia for a massage sometime? Or perhaps he should give Raphtalia a massage instead? Both in an effort to practice his skills for Malty and to reward her for her hard work. _Hmm..._

"Stop trying to divert the attention away from the topic at hand."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Oh? Is that so?" She again applied some extra pressure, and this time, Naofumi definitely did groan.

"Hmmm. You're quite good with your hands."

"Thank you," she said, then whispered, "and it's not the only things my hands are good at."

"True, they're definitely also good at chopping and cooking...and at doing the dishes."

Lucetta huffed. "You really are a smart one, aren't you?" She stopped her massaging efforts, then let her hands wander lower, running them across his back, along his torso beneath his arms, and onto his stomach.

God, what he wouldn't give for Malty to be standing there behind him at that moment. Naofumi turned in the sort-of-embrace and leaned back against the kitchen counter, creating some distance between them. "Thank you for the massage, but I'll have to stop you right there."

"Oh?" She smiled coyly.

"I mean it." He grasped her hands and removed them from his person. "I'm sorry if I've given you some false impressions, but I'm not interested."

Lucetta crossed her arms, looking at him with a hurt, accusatory expression.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to or that you aren't beautiful," he said truthfully. Despite being a little older than him, she was rather beautiful. And though her freckles, soft features, and dirty-blonde hair made for quite the alluring combination, he much preferred Malty's sharp and striking appearance. "But..."

"But?"

"But I'm already taken."

She looked unconvinced. "And what about the way you've been looking at me. How you've been making insinuations."

Naofumi frowned. "You're the one who started all this. I've only been playing along with your teasing."

"You've been playing along with _my_ teasing?"

"Hmm, yes." Was this a moment where a guy said that women didn't make any sense?

Lucetta narrowed her eyes. "Okay, then let's talk about this woman that has managed to capture your heart. We're not talking about Raphtalia, are we?"

"Raphtalia? What?" he asked in confusion. "No, of course not. Though, since you've brought it up, I'd like to talk to you about something regarding her."

"Ah ah ah. Don't try to distract me again." She stared contemplatively at him, still having her arms crossed beneath her breasts. "We're still talking about this mystery woman of yours. Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

It seemed Naofumi wouldn't get out of this if he wanted Lucetta to help him out with Raphtalia. He really shouldn't have pushed his luck with that massage... But she'd been the one starting all this. Well, it was no use assigning blame now.

He sighed. "You haven't asked. And I... I prefer not to talk about her." What else could he say? Certainly not the truth. Well, Lucetta didn't look convinced, so he should probably give her something. Then the quite obvious solution occurred to him. "I prefer not to talk about her...because I may never see her again."

"Do you mean?" she asked, expression morphing into compassionate sadness.

"Yes." He nodded, averting his eyes. "I have someone back in my world. And she's probably sick with worry now, wondering why I suddenly disappeared."

"Oh, I... I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have presumed..."

"It's alright. You couldn't have known."

"I know, but..." She hummed sadly. "It's weird. When you hear about the Legendary Heroes, you always think about how great and strong they are, and how they're going to save us all. But you never consider how things are for them. Did they leave behind loved ones? Did they want to come here, at all? We're all terribly ungrateful, aren't we?"

"Well, the other Heroes died before coming here. So it's like a second chance for them—a dream come true. But for me..."

They were silent for a moment.

"Tell me about her—your woman. What's she like? If... if you want to talk about it."

"Sure. Let's see. She's beautiful. Smart. Perfect."

"I think every man I know says that about their women. What else?"

"Doesn't make it any less true. Well, she's also funny in her own way. Demanding. Devious. Determined. Intense. Perhaps a little cruel. Haughty."

"Sounds like quite the character."

"You could say that. When I see her again, she'll probably not waste any time with tears and simply demand what took me so long." He chuckled. "And I can't wait to see her again."

"I'm sure you will."

"I know I will." Naofumi smiled. "I'm really sorry about any misunderstanding between us."

"It's alright. Already forgotten." Lucetta made a careless hand gesture, smiling.

"Thank you, for understanding. Then, if you'd be so kind, could I perhaps ask a small favor of you?"

"Oh?"

"It's about Raphtalia."

"What about her?"

"Well, if you recall, she grew quite a lot since we first came here. And...and with the obvious changes to her body, she's been acting differently as well, with no one to properly guide her. So, I've been wondering if you could talk to her."

"Talk to her? Sure, I can do that. I talk to her all the time when you're over for dinner." Lucetta grinned teasingly.

Naofumi sighed, though he was kind of glad that she wasn't treating him any differently now. "Do you want me to spell it out?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine. I'm guessing you've already talked to Annette about boys and stuff? At least in some way?"

"Boys and stuff?" she asked, grin widening.

Naofumi stared at her flatly. "Yes, about boys and _sex_, if you want me to spell it out. About making children, about relationships, protection, hygiene. The whole deal."

Lucetta hummed. "I've been wondering when you'd ask me to do this. Well, as it happens, I've already put a little thought into that. And yes, I'd be glad to talk to Raphtalia."

"Thank you!" Smiling, Naofumi bowed his head in gratitude. "You can't believe how much of a relief this is..."

She chuckled. "So bad? Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Naofumi regaled her with what had happened earlier in the river.

"Oh my. How adorable." She snickered, then cleared her throat. "I-I mean, that's... that's worse than I would have imagined, yes. Not to worry, I'll tell her how to do things properly."

"Thank you. If I can do anything for you, don't be afraid to ask."

"Well, to be honest, I am a little afraid to ask anything of you your mystery woman wouldn't like. Even if we're worlds apart."

Naofumi chuckled. "Yeah, it's probably best not to tempt her. She can be rather...viscious." He remembered how Malty had ridden him during their first night together, and felt his cheeks heat up.

"I won't ask," Lucetta teased.

Naofumi cleared his throat. "A-anyway. About Rapthalia, you should probably know a few things about her first..."

* * *

Malty followed the Spear Idiot through the Dungeon with some considerable distance, rubbing her left cheek from time to time. To say that she was irritated would be putting it lightly.

Now that Malty was in command, things have been going a lot more smoothly. And they'd just finished their first guild mission—escorting some caravan to a village that was in need of food—and were supposed to be on the way back to Castle Town. But evidently, they weren't. Thanks to a certain blonde, spear-wielding idiot.

They'd been traversing the tunnels of dark-red stone for some time now, and there seemed to be no end in sight. And her cheek was itching where that bastard had decided to paint something on it in her sleep. Who did things like that? It was just further proof that sticking with Motoyasu simply wasn't an option. Neither short nor long term. The day when she revealed her true alliances couldn't come soon enough...

Malty felt like clawing her skin off, to rid herself of that taint. The other girls had helped her clean and had said that it wasn't visible anymore, but she could still feel it. Just the thought that he'd been so close while she'd slept, that he'd touched her, was sickening. If she ever decided to share a room with the girls again, she'd instruct them to properly lock the door. The things she did in the name of feigned camaraderie...

Malty couldn't even fathom why he'd done it. Was it some sort of revenge? Teasing? Flirting? Did it mean anything at all? She'd given up on understanding the idiot. And she shouldn't have agreed to come to this Dungeon; it clearly was a waste of time, especially since they kept running into dead ends despite him claiming that he knew the way, which he evidently did not.

And that Motoyasu stopped from time to time to light some candles didn't help their speed either. Why would he even do that? There was enough light to orientate yourself anyway. Malty made sure to blow out the candles, just to spite him.

The girls shot her sympathetic looks whenever she glimpsed behind herself. As always, Malty, with some proper distance toward Motoyasu, was taking the lead of the girls. Directly behind her walked Lesty and Rino, the three of them building the Magic Trio, as she'd dubbed them. Elena—in theory, a quite capable melee fighter—built the rear guard of their party. Malty had assigned her to defend them from potential enemies from behind. Not that it was very likely.

In theory, it was a needed position, and Elena had seemed relieved upon being assigned to it. In reality, Elena didn't do anything except to cheer them on, though she sometimes had good advice to offer after observing them fight. It seemed that, as the daughter of a military man, she'd picked up on some things and could think strategically when she put any effort into it.

Malty was quite content with their formation. It wasn't terribly complex but showed that she'd put some thought into it. Just enough to display her efforts while not creating any inconveniences for her, but also putting her clearly in the lead position. While fighting, they acted like before, with Motoyasu fighting melee while the Magic Trio supported him from afar and Elena "covering" their back. Malty wasn't planning on getting in close range if she didn't have to, though she could potentially protect the girls with her sword if anyone were to bypass the Spear Idiot and attack them from ahead.

"Why are we doing this Dungeon again?" Elena voiced from behind, sounding a little apprehensive and, as always, bored.

Malty glanced at Rino and Lesty, who were looking at her for answers. "I don't know."

"What do you mean? You don't know?" Lesty asked. "But you said it was a good idea before coming here."

She had? "I just told him whatever he liked to hear."

They looked disappointed.

"What?" Malty snapped. "I was a little preoccupied!" She scratched her cheek. "If it was such a bad idea, you could have said something. But he sounded confident, so I just agreed. Whatever." Face ahead, she increased her tempo, too irate to care that she'd just acted foolishly.

"Sorry," Lesty said, catching up to her. "I didn't mean to insult you, Malty."

"Hmm-hm, sorry, Princess," Rino said, head obscured by her witch's hat. "And... I'm sorry about your face. It's probably my fault. I think I've left the door unlocked when I relieved myself during the night..."

Malty could already feel the insult coming, of how incompetent the small girl was, but managed to hold it back. After all, it was the Spear Idiot's fault, first and foremost. "It's alright. You couldn't have known he would do something like that."

"Perhaps we should have," Elena said. "He clearly has no sense of propriety." The other two girls nodded, Rino humming in agreement.

Malty smiled. "I'm sorry, I'll do a better job next time. I'm sure this Dungeon won't take much longer."

"We're here!" Motoyasu called enthusiastically from ahead.

Had he been listening in on their conversation? Judging from his happy tone, she doubted it, though you could never be quite sure when it came to him and his seemingly endless idiocy. Despite their confrontation, he seemed quite content on simply pretending that it had never happened. He let them help in combat and had accepted Malty as the leader of his party, but otherwise, not much had changed. He seemed still quite enamored with her, always trying to catch her attention. He really was a hopeless idiot who couldn't catch a hint.

The tunnel opened up into a tall cavern. It was made out of some blue, crystalline stone, shimmering. The other girls gave some awed sounds, but Malty couldn't care less how it looked.

"That's it?" she demanded. "We came all this way just for this? Some empty room?"

The Spear Idiot laughed. "No no, look over there. There's a treasure chest somewhere."

"A chest?" Malty scoffed. "That's all?"

"Well, I mean, there's—"

"No monsters?" Malty glared, crossing her arms. "You mean to tell me that we came here all this way just because of some silly chest, fighting no monsters whatsoever? Do you mean to tell me that you could have just done this by yourself while we could have done some leveling on our own?"

"W-what? Of course, I couldn't have done this without you!" He smiled brightly. "And as I was just saying, there's a monster guarding the chest."

"Where? I don't see anything."

"It only appears once you step near the chest. The bricks from above fall down and form into a golem. But don't worry, it's not that strong. We can—"

"Alright, girls. Into formation!" Malty commanded. They were already standing correctly, but she just wanted to make sure Motoyasu didn't forget who was in charge here. And it always felt good barking some orders. Having lived her whole life at a castle with knights practicing in the courtyard, it was easy to emulate a commanding voice. "Elena, you'll cover our back in case some monsters attack! Lesty, Rino, we'll do that combo skill with Motoyasu we've practiced! Then he'll charge in and trigger the golem to appear, and then we'll hit the thing with a joined attack! Understood?!"

"Yes, Princess!" the girls chorused.

Motoyasu nodded, smiling.

"Go! First Fire!"

"First Water!" Lesty called.

"First Wind!"

Three shots of elemental magic sped toward the Spear Idiot, gathering around the tip of the Spear in a ball of multicolored light. At Malty's nod, he approached the chest, and the ground began to shake, rocks falling from the ceiling.

"In the name of the crown and my country, Melromarc," Malty began her chant, Lesty and Rino also starting theirs. She'd had to alter her incantation a little after giving that noble speech to Papa in the front of the other girls, but she was still quite content with it.

The stones falling from the ceiling began to accumulate, forming a humanoid creature, two times the size and width of a normal man.

"Combo Skill: Elemental Bash!" Motoyasu swung his Spear in a wide, horizontal arc, leaving behind a trail of light. There was a small explosion as it smashed into the golem, though it wasn't enough to finish it off.

"First Flame Shot!"

"First Air Shot!"

"First Aqua Shot!"

Malty smirked as Motoyasu yelped and hastily jumped out of the way of their magic attacks, which then promptly connected with the golem in a loud clash of elements, hissing, creating mist as fire, water, and wind collapsed.

When the vision cleared, there were only bits and pieces of stone left. Motoyasu lunged and thrust his Spear at a larger, glowing stone, which lost its glow after his attack cleaved it in half. Then he turned back at them with a smile.

"Is it over?" Malty asked.

"Yeah."

The other girls broke out in cheers.

Lesty gave Malty's shoulder an encouraging pat. "Good job, Malty."

"Hmm-hm. Good plan, Princess," Rino said, nodding.

Malty couldn't help but smile at her success. Motoyasu looked a little irked that he wasn't the sole focus of the applause, which only heightened her satisfaction. When he tried to catch her eyes, she turned her head away, making a show of grimacing and scratching her cheek, even though it wasn't itching at the moment.

"Alright then—"

There was a sudden, deafening rumble, and the ground started to shake, much stronger than before.

"What's happening?" Malty demanded, stumbling.

"I don't know," Motoyasu's voice sounded, barely audible above the rumbling. "We didn't fail. I don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I lit all the candles. We have been very fast. There's no way they've already burned out." He shook his head in confusion. "This should only happen if we've been too slow and the candles had stopped burning."

"Why didn't you say that the candles were important!" Malty snapped. "You idioooooot!"

The floor split open, and they all began to fall, screaming.

"Malty!"

"Lesty!" Malty tried to reach for the pink-haired girl's hands but was suddenly alone in the dark, falling, heart racing in panic. She impacted against and slit down some slanted stone wall, sparks illuminating the air as her armor grated against the stone. Then it was over, the impact upon landing strangely soft and painless.

"Hello?" Malty called into the darkness as she righted herself. "Lesty? Rino? Elena? Motoyasu? Can anyone hear me?"

There was only silence, not even her voice echoing back at her.

A deep chuckle sounded from behind, and Malty spun around, drawing her sword. "First Fire!" she summoned a ball of flames into her off-hand, illuminating her surroundings. There was no one in the tunnel ahead of her.

"Did you really think I'd fall for you after what you did?"

"Naofumi?" Malty whirled around, but there was no trace of him or anyone else.

"Every time I touch you, it makes my skin crawl. But thankfully, you've outlived your usefulness. Thanks for the money, Bitch."

"No," she gasped. "It's not true!" It was a trick!

"Does she really think she can fool us?"

"Yeah right, as if we'd buy the sudden shift in her act. So obvious."

"Ugh, I wish things would go back to how they were before."

"Hmm-hm, I'd rather cheer Motoyasu on than to listen to her command us around. She's so incompetent and arrogant. It makes me sick..."

"Well, she's got money, so I don't care. Though if she died, I wouldn't care either. I'm sure her father would be most generous if we comforted him after her death."

"_We can't let our personal grudges determine our decisions. As leaders, we have a responsibility to our people._ Heh, as if anyone bought that. How naive. She's so full of herself."

"Yeah, as if we don't know she's "secretly" lusting after _dear Naofumi_. The way she's practically eye-fucked him at the inn. Like anyone doesn't know!"

"Hmm-hm, and she's always moaning his name in her sleep. So dirty. Guess a bitch like her likes it rough."

"Myne, please be my angel forever! Marry me!"

"Motoyasu?!" Malty squeaked, twisting around. She stumbled, falling backward. Her control over her magic vanished, casting her into darkness.

"What could you ever offer me? Like I would go through the efforts of putting you on the throne when I could simply marry your sister...or your mother. I hear you pale in comparison to Mirellia's beauty and cunning."

"No! Sh-Shut up!"

"Tsk tsk. Still holding onto your delusions, sister? Just like I took the throne from you, I'll take your Fail-Safe away. You can never win against me."

"Lies! Stop lying!" Dropping her sword, Malty pressed her hands onto her ears, shutting the hateful voices out.

"You can never escape me, dear. I'll find you, and then I'll show you your place."

What was that voice?

"Malty, just give up. I'll never let you have the throne. I'd rather burn it all to the ground than let you rule over my country."

"I always preferred Melty. She's my sweet girl. So talented."

"I wish you were never born."

"I never loved you."

"No! Shut up! Shut up! It's not real!" Malty shrieked, eyes pressed shut. She curled into a ball, hugging herself.

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear? No one will miss you."

"As if anyone could ever love a monster like you."

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Don't speak my name! I treated you with kindness and comforted you in your time of need. And this is how you repay me? I wish our paths had never crossed."

"Kill her!"

"I want her alive."

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"Red-headed abomination!"

"Adultress!"

"Put her down!"

"Witch!"

"Push her!"

"No no no no no. Stop! Stop! Help me, Naofumi!"

"Malty! Malty!"

"Get away from me!" Malty screamed, struggling against the hands that tried to take her. "Leave me alone!"

"Are you sure you got it, Elena?"

"Yes! It's dead. I don't know what's happening."

"Princess!"

"Malty, can you hear me? Look at me, Malty!"

"L-Lesty?" Blinking, Malty saw some pink in her blurred vision.

"It's me. And Rino and Elena. Are you alright?"

Malty shook her head, trying and failing to suppress another sob. She didn't resist when arms picked her off the ground and hugged her.

"Shhhh. It's over. It wasn't real."

Hands ran through her hair, others clasping hers and rubbing her shoulders and back.

"Whatever you heard, it wasn't real. Okay, Malty?"

"Everything's alright, Prin— Malty."

"Yeah, we killed all those monsters that made you hear funny things."

Malty nodded against Lesty's chest, her heart rate and breathing finally normalizing, her sobs subsiding. She looked up. "Do you... do you think I'm a bad leader?"

"What?" Lesty frowned, then looked at Malty with determined, pink eyes. "No, of course not! You mustn't listen to the voices. They're not real."

"But..."

"We're happy to have you, Malty. Right?"

"Hmm-hm."

"True."

Malty closed her eyes, just wanting to lie down somewhere and hide away from everything. She felt tired, and her head hurt. "Thank you."

"Hey, what's going on here? Myne, are you alright?"

"Don't come closer, Motoyasu," Lesty warned.

"Hmm-hm, give the Princess some space."

"_Malty_ is alright. Those voices just took a lot out of her."

"Oh, well, they tell you all kinds of lies. But if you know that, it's not so bad," he said. "Are you really okay, My— Malty?"

"I'm fine." Malty made to stand, accepting the help of the girls. "Let's just get out of here, please."

"Alright, follow me, girls! I know the way."

Thankfully, he was right about the way this time, and they managed to get back to the entrance in no time. Malty remained silent all the way, allowing Lesty to keep an arm around her shoulders. They'd just seen her completely lose it and sob like a small child. What difference did it make now? She was pathetic anyway. Some kind of leader she was... And all because of those stupid candles.

Back at the beginning of the Dungeon, Motoyasu relit the candles. "I'll head back and get that treasure chest and loot really quick. You stay here and make sure that the candles don't go out."

Malty was tempted to blow them out again. But no matter how satisfying the thought of Motoyasu falling through the floor again was, it would only delay him, and thus, their return to that village, so she didn't. He was rather quick this time, and they finally exited that Dungeon.

"I can walk just fine. Thank you, Lesty," Malty said, shrugging the girl's arm off.

"Here, Princess, your sword."

Oh. She'd dropped that, hadn't she? "Thank you, Rino."

Blushing, the small girl lowered her head, hiding her face beneath her witch's hat.

The way back to the village was made in relative silence. Once there, Malty directly went to the inn, intent on having a nap before leaving this village for good this time. Motoyasu was spouting some nonsense about some "Miracle Seed" and whatnot and went to talk to the village elder. Not that she cared; he could play hero all he wanted.

The girls surprised her when they went with Malty to their room, not leaving her side. Well, she didn't mind the company, even if they were a little persistent. She still much preferred them over some knights and priests like during the night where she and Naofumi had met in the streets.

Miraculously, she'd managed to convince everyone involved to not tell her father about the incident, only alerting the Church of the alleged "rape". All in all, it'd been an ideal outcome, even though she'd gotten a headache because of all the fake tears she'd spilled. But it hadn't dampened her good mood all that much, the heavenly things Naofumi had done to her still fresh on her mind, her body satisfied.

She wasn't sure whether the girls had gotten wind of it. If they had, they hadn't given any indication. Malty's mood had only improved after that night, so if they'd heard about it, they probably assumed it to be propaganda of the Church.

"You can relax, Malty. We won't let anyone disturb you," Lesty said.

"Thank you." Not bothering to discard her armor, Malty simply laid down on her bed, closing her eyes.

"Hmm-hm, we won't let the Spear Idiot enter."

"Rino!" Lesty gasped.

"Ehh?! I-I meant Spear Hero, hmm-hm."

"No, you didn't. We all heard it. But it's alright, I agree. He _can_ be an idiot, well, most of the time."

Rino giggled.

Malty smiled. She supposed that she was responsible for that. A few days ago, she'd accidentally called Motoyasu "Spear Idiot" out loud. She'd intended to say "Spear Hero" but had somehow messed that up. Everyone had simply pretended to have not heard it, and Malty had started to call him Motoyasu again after that, not wanting to completely insult him by accident.

"Idiot or not, he's still a Hero," Elena said, her voice sounding as if she was lying down on her bed as well. "Though I have to say that I quite prefer having Malty in charge than just him."

The others hummed in agreement.

"Malty, are you still awake?" Elena asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I just wanted to say, good work. You _obliterated_ that golem. That was some good spellcasting from all three of you."

"Thank you, Elena," Malty said. She actually wasn't quite sure whether the girl was genuine or was just sucking up to them.

"Hmm-hm, thanks," Rino said. "And thank you for covering our backs. I can always concentrate better on my casting when I know that you're there to protect us."

"True!" Lesty agreed.

Elena laughed lightly. "I didn't do anything."

"Not true," Lesty said. "You dealt with those bats. Without you, we would have been pretty helpless."

"Hmm-hm."

"I guess," Elena said. "Well, how about we shut up now and let the Princess get some sleep?"

"Oh, right."

Rino giggled. "S-sorry."

Smiling, Malty shifted onto her side, turning away from them. This sudden camaraderie was weird. Prior to her outburst, she'd barely spoken a word with them, and now they were acting as if they were...friends. Very odd, although certainly a good development.

Well, she was pretty confident that those voices had been wrong regarding the girls. And they had to be wrong about Naofumi, as well. She hadn't even recognized some of the voices, not to mention that they hadn't made any sense to her, so she just let the exhaustion lull her to sleep, intent on forgetting all about it when she woke up.

* * *

Naofumi lay awake in their room at Lucetta's house, browsing through all the Shields in his HUD. Really, he was just idling away, his thoughts drifting off to Malty and their approaching meeting.

Tomorrow, they were due to return to Castle Town. He was level 28, Raphtalia 33, and Kuro 30. From what he'd heard, it was a little over a week until the next Wave.

_A level a day. Should be doable_. Even if only Raphtalia managed to get her Class Upgrade before the Wave, he would still be very happy. He was almost tempted to not return to the capital and keep on leveling until she reached level 40.

But no, he didn't want to give Malty any reason to doubt him, not to mention that he still needed to pay the Dragon Hourglass a visit, his and Raphtalia's custom suits of armor were waiting for them, and Beloukas could potentially have procured something useful for them.

Would it be bad if he didn't get that Class Upgrade for Raphtalia before the Wave? Did the other Heroes already manage to get Class Upgrades for their party members?

Naofumi couldn't know. He'd barely met anyone while leveling, and if he saw some other adventurers approach, he usually made a fast retreat, trying to avoid attention.

He vowed to ask Malty how things were going with her party so that he could better guess where he stood in regards to the power level of the other Heroes.

_They're probably a higher level than me__ since they can do all the killing themselves and are familiar with the territory_. But did they also have skills equal to his _Demi-Human _and _Beast User_ _Shields_? Perhaps. Considering how powerful those Shields were, the others would be stupid not to make use of them if they had similar versions of their weapons. But they only had humans in their party, hadn't they? When Naofumi had taken some blood and hair from Annette and Pete, he hadn't unlocked anything.

The door creaked open, and Naofumi didn't need to turn around to know that it was Raphtalia, her soft steps quite distinct.

"Mr, Naofumi?" she said as he heard her discard her clothes. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Why was she asking? After her confession at the Slave Trader's tent, Naofumi had allowed her to sleep next to him whenever she felt like it. He'd played with the thought of only allowing it sometimes and use that as a motivator and punishment for her. But that seemed a little cruel, not to mention that Raphtalia didn't need any further motivating. And if she could sleep better when sleeping next to him, then there was no reason to object it, as it would increase her performance during the day.

Considering all that, it was odd that she would ask. It probably had something to do with all the time Lucetta was spending with Rapthalia, educating her. After growing so much at such a rapid pace, it wasn't just her sexual education that was lacking, and he was very thankful for Lucetta's continuous efforts.

He just hoped her becoming more educated and knowledgable wouldn't shake her unwavering faith in him. "Not at all, Raphtalia."

She laid down behind him and snuggled up to his form, one hand put against his back.

Naofumi was a little confused—as she usually preferred to lie in front of him when he was lying on his side—but didn't think anything of it.

"Mr. Naofumi, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When the Waves are defeated, will you... will you return to your world?"

"No, I don't think so."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I'm quite confident. After what happened... I don't think I could go back. And if things keep progressing as they are now, I'll probably have more than enough reasons to stay." He thought of Malty and how their future could look like.

Humming happily, Raphtalia snuggled a little closer. "I'm glad."

"Don't worry, I'll not abandon you. But... could you please keep the things I just told you to yourself?" He'd hate if Lucetta found out that he'd been lying to her.

"Of course! Good night, Mr. Naofumi."

"Thank you. And good night, Rapthalia."


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow! You look dashing, Miss!" Erhard laughed loudly, looking very proud of his work.

The old guy was right, of course. Raphtalia looked very good in her new armor. "You've really outdone yourself, Erhard," Naofumi said. "It's even better than I would have imagined."

"Ha! You flatter me, kiddo! But with all those materials, it was no problem."

The armor was mostly black-brownish; the scales of the dragons some of its parts had once belonged to were visible, giving it an expensive look. She looked like the perfect image of an assassin. A very sexy, deadly assassin. Knee-high leather boots now adorned her legs, looking very sturdy but also having a decisively feminine cut. Her legs and upper body were wrapped in leather, both accentuating her feminine form but also looking like it offered much protection and maneuverability. Erhard had also provided a set of gloves, even though Naofumi hadn't asked for them.

One belt ran around her hips, another slung over her shoulder, running diagonally across her body. There wasn't much on the belts yet aside from her sword and dagger, though Naofumi liked that Erhard had put some thought into that, also having installed some pockets here and there. A hood was integrated into the armor, and Raphtalia was currently using it to cover her head, only her smile visible in its shadow. She was holding her folded cloak in her hands, the armor allowing a special one to be fastened on the back that was a little slimmer.

"What do you think, Mr. Naofumi?" she asked, hands put against her hips in a confident posture. Lucetta really had done a good job with her.

"I think it's perfect." Naofumi couldn't stop grinning.

"Thank you. I think your armor looks quite good as well."

He looked down on himself, fondly running a hand across his armor. It was a mixture of some plates, patches of thick padding, and fur, all in the color scheme of green, black, and a little brown. There were even some chains integrated into it, increasing the already quite badass look, but miraculously, not making any sound as he moved. Of course, he still wore his green cloak on top.

Naofumi had never felt more ready to ambush a certain beautiful Princess. "Thanks, I can't wait to test it out." He faced the shop owner. "What do I owe you?"

Erhard waved a hand in a careless motion. "Nothing. I'm the one who's still in your debt for all the materials."

Naofumi nodded. "Good. I think we're all set then. Or do you need anything, Raphtalia?"

"No, I'm fine, Mr. Naofumi. Thank you."

"Alright. We'll be off then. See you."

Naofumi wondered how he would contact Malty. Erhard hadn't given any indication that she'd come by the shop at all. Well, he could worry about that later. First, he had to pay the Dragon Hourglass a visit, so that he would actually get teleported to where the Wave would hit.

The Dragon Hourglass was inside a building of the Church, so he'd rather not go there at all, but it was inevitable.

Now, where could he order Kuro and Raphtalia to stay while he went there? Some inn? No, that wouldn't do. Ah! He knew just the right place. It'd allow Kuro to stay in his Filolial Form and offer enough space for Raphtalia to practice and get used to her new armor. Not to mention that it was a rather good hiding place—just in case—and would probably not cost them anything. And he wanted to go there anyway.

"Raphtalia, Kuro, do you remember the way to the Slave Trader?"

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi."

Kuro, in his human form, nodded his cloaked head.

"Good. I want you to go there and wait for me. I'm sure Beloukas will be most accommodating. We'll spend the night there, actually. But first, I need to go to the Dragon Hourglass. Raphtalia, I trust you to look out for Kuro and not let that Slave Trader try anything."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi! You can count on me. Though, can't we come with you?"

"It's better if I go alone. I'll have to reveal my identity, but I'd like for you to not raise any attention yet. Don't worry. It's a public place; nothing is going to happen to me."

"I understand," Rapthalia said, clearly unhappy.

Naofumi gave her a hug, and after she hesitantly let go, she took Kuro's hand and dashed off as told.

* * *

The building housing the Dragon Hourglass was easy to find, standing tall. Towers displaying the symbols of the Bow, Spear, and Sword were protruding high into the sky, visible from far away in the city.

Naofumi was looking forward to the day when he'd raze it all to the ground.

His face revealed and head held high, he stalked inside with a smile. People made room for him, regarding him warily.

"Hello," Naofumi called, "can anyone show me to the Dragon Hourglass, please?"

One of the nuns that were milling about approached. "Are you the Shield Hero?"

"Correct."

"Follow me, please."

The nun led him through the church-like building. It really had this sacred air—people's footsteps echoing around the tall rooms—that made you apprehensive of talking too loudly or walking too fast. Multicolored windows in the walls and tall ceiling broke and dimmed the light.

They eventually happened upon the room with the Dragon Hourglass, which was quite large and impressive. When he neared it, a beam shot out from his Shield's Gem, connecting with a jewel embedded in the center of the hourglass. A timer appeared on the top right of his HUD, displaying that he had a little over one week before the next Wave.

"That's all, I guess." He faced the nun. "This is where I can make a Class Upgrade, right?"

She regarded him funnily. "Ahem, yes... I mean, that is correct."

"How much will that cost?"

"15 gold pieces," she said curtly. A faulty price, no doubt.

"Oh. Well, guess I'll be back in a few months then," he lied.

The nun gave a curt bow and made to leave.

Naofumi approached the Dragon Hourglass and lightly tapped his Shield against it as if trying to absorb it. Of course, it didn't happen, but it would have been kind of funny to see all their panicked expressions if the Dragon Hourglass had suddenly vanished.

"S-Shield Hero? What are you doing?"

He faced the nun, who'd stopped and was regarding him with suspicion.

"Could I get some of the Dragon Hourglass's sand, please?" He wondered what it would unlock. It had to be something good.

"W-what? The sand? This is a holy relic and shall not be desecrated! If you keep asking such disrespectful questions, I'd have no choice but to escort you outside."

"Forgive me of my ignorance." Naofumi bowed deeply, having a really hard time keeping a straight face.

"Your humbleness is appreciated. Now, if you're done here, I'd suggest resuming your duties."

"I guess—"

"Well well, if it isn't the Shield Hero," a haughty voice called from behind.

Naofumi's heart skipped a beat, a warm feeling spread through his chest, and his face split into a smile. Barely managing to school his features, Naofumi turned around.

Malty was walking into the room, looking as stunning as always, followed by three girls.

The nun gave a bow and a murmured "Princess" and hurriedly left the room.

Motoyasu entered after them. "Naofumi?" He scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Motoyasu!" Naofumi greeted affably, posture relaxed, "what a coincidence to meet you here."

Malty's lips twitched into a smirk, then she aimed a played glare at him. "Motoyasu asked you a question, Shield Hero. You'd do well to answer him." She stared intensely at him, and Naofumi held her gaze.

_Fuck_. That haughty, demanding tone, the magnificent sight of her in that armor, and that stare were enough to make him hard almost instantly, and he had to release a shaky breath.

Gathering himself, Naofumi begrudgingly tore his eyes away from her and looked at Motoyasu, not caring if his smile didn't seem genuine—not like the idiot would notice. "Well, if you must know, I was just getting myself some sand from the Dragon Hourglass. Really nice Shield it unlocked, I must say."

"What?!" Motoyasu exclaimed. "You're already level 50?! There's no way a Shielder could manage that!"

_Interesting. So that nun had obviously been lying. _"No?" Naofumi laughed mockingly. "And how would you know that? Perhaps if you wouldn't be so busy ogling your party members' butts, you'd have realized that this is much more than the game you used to play."

Motoyasu glared, getting a little red in the face. "I... I do not _ogle_!"

Judging by his party members' expressions, they didn't quite agree with that, causing Naofumi to snort in amusement.

"And... and don't try to avert the attention from what is important here! You cheated, didn't you? How else would a scumbag like you reach such a high lev—"

"Motoyasu," Malty cut in, stepping forward. "You mustn't listen to his lies. As you said, there's no way a _Shielder_ could be that high." She faced Naofumi. "You're not really level 50, are you, N— Shield Hero?"

He really wished he was, for the intensity in those striking green eyes told him that she wanted to devour him and reward him royally if he were.

"That... that's right!" Motoyasu exclaimed triumphantly. "Of course, a bastard like you would lie! I don't see any sign of a Portal Shield anyway. Isn't that right, Naofumi?"

_Portal Shield? _That sounded very useful. He'd absolutely have to get himself some of that sand before he reached level 50. "I don't see any sign of a Portal Spear either, Motoyasu," he taunted.

"W-well, it'd be cheating to already be level 50 so quickly, but I shall have it in a week's time, I say!"

"Motoyasu, you mustn't lie," Malty said, voice thick with obviously feigned disappointment. "I thought you were a Hero? A man of honor and virtue? After all, we'll be lucky if we reached level 40 by the time of the Wave, which is...in about a week."

"I..." Motoyasu grimaced, then laughed it off. "I wasn't lying. Just a boast to intimidate our enemies. That's what all great Heroes do, I say!"

Malty shot Naofumi a pleading look that seemed to say, _Please take me away from this_ _idiot_. The small witch girl of Motoyasu's party grabbed the rims of her witch's head and drew them down as if to shut out reality, and the pink-haired girl put a comforting arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. The third girl just looked bored, inspecting the walls and ceiling of the room.

Naofumi fought very hard to keep a straight face.

"You haven't answered my question," Malty said, taking a step forward. "What level are you, Shield Hero?"

Naofumi averted his eyes, feigning shame. "Level... level 18," he lied.

Motoyasu gave a little pitying chuckle.

"18?" Malty mocked. "How disappointing. I'd have expected better of you. Aren't you taking your responsibilities seriously? The King made it very clear that you'll face execution for your crimes if you don't make amends. You should try harder. Well, I suppose it isn't entirely your fault. I've heard you'd somehow managed to gather some party members, but apparently, they ran off after hearing of who you really are."

Naofumi had to suppress a groan as a wave of pleasure washed over him, the sound of her haughty, mocking voice going directly to his groin. Lowering his head, he made a show of clenching his jaw in frustration.

Armored footsteps came closer.

"Myne?"

"Stay back, Motoyasu," Malty commanded.

"But—"

"I can handle myself just fine. Thank you!"

Naofumi heard her step closer, and suddenly, one of her hands was on his face, grasping his chin and yanking his head upward. "I'm not afraid of you, Shield Hero," she declared, staring intensely at him.

Naofumi swallowed, heart racing, his skin hot and tingling where she held onto his chin, completely aroused by her commanding tone and actions. He had to resist the urge to draw her into his arms and kiss her in front of everyone.

"So, Shield Hero, what is your answer?"

Answer? Oh, about his lacking efforts regarding his "responsibilities" and "amends". Apparently, she was acting as the tough but fair and merciful Princess, and he was supposed to grovel at her feet and beg for forgiveness. Well, he'd already started this with the deception he'd pulled on Itsuki, so there was no reason to not just keep at it.

"I... I'm sorry, Princess," Naofumi said, voice coming out a little breathy.

Not relenting her grip, she stared at him with narrowed eyes as if to validate his truthfulness, her lips drawn into a little smirk only he could see. "Are you? Truly?"

_Completely and utterly turned on? Yes, I am_. Naofumi gave a faint nod. "Could I... could I speak with you privately, please?"

"Ha! As if I would allow it!" Motoyasu interrupted. "Myne—"

Malty shot the idiot a glare. "You're not in a position to forbid or allow me anything. I'm the Princess, and you won't interfere with my duties! Is that understood, _Spear Hero_?"

Naofumi watched Motoyasu's priceless expression out of the corner of his eyes, unable to stop from grinning. It was too much; he couldn't hold back his amusement and _desperate __want_ any longer.

"Shield Prison."

The skill formed around him and Malty, encasing them in a ball of metal, only faint light streaming in through the ridges between the plates forming it. Barking out a desperate chuckle, Naofumi grabbed Malty's arm and yanked her toward him, making her yelp as he caught her into his arms.

"No one can see us. We've got about 10 seconds before this times out." He drew her against him, enveloping her waist with his arms, her hands put against his chest.

Her shocked and surprised expression shifted into a devious, happy one, and she relaxed in his arms and angled her head up in an invitation, sighing. Naofumi closed his eyes and leaned down, humming as their lips connected.

"Not too firm, or it'll show," she whispered into the kiss.

"Sorry. It was just so hot how you were ordering around that idiot."

"I'd rather be ordering you around." She put a hand against his cheek, caressing his skin while she kept kissing him sweetly.

"I'd love nothing more."

Malty hummed, running her other hand across his chest. "Nice armor. Befitting for a scoundrel like you."

"Glad you think so." He grinned against her lips.

"Naofumi! Release her!" Motoyasu called, the _Shield Prison_ muffling his voice. "If you hurt Myne, I'll kill you!"

Naofumi groaned as Malty shifted in his embrace, brushing against his erection, which had never been so hard as it was now. This whole situation was just too much. The buildup; the fact that they were quite literally in the open; that they were in the center of the very thing they sought to destroy; the very _sacred_ thing, which they were mocking with their "sinning".

Malty lowered her hand from his chest and brushed it against the bulge in his pants, making a pleased sound as he hissed in pleasure and barely managed to refrain from cursing out loud.

"How much time do we have left?"

Naofumi looked at his HUD where the skill's timer was displayed in a circle. "6 seconds."

There was a loud _clang_ of metal crashing against metal, and the _Shield Prison_ shook faintly.

"Not if he breaks through first."

"He won't manage that."

"What level are you really?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naofumi chuckled.

There was another _clang_.

Malty suddenly pushed him away, causing confusion and hurt to spread through him. She searched her person with frantic movements, then pressed something in his hands.

"What's this?" Some sort of map?

"It shows the layout of the castle and the guard patrols. Think you can manage to get into my room tonight?" she asked teasingly.

He chuckled. "As if anything could stop me." He pocketed the map and drew her against him into another kiss—perhaps a little too firm.

_Clank!_

"2 seconds." Heart racing, Naofumi separated and ran a finger across her lips, not finding anything that would give her away. Then he made sure her hair was sitting correctly and perfectly as always while she did the same for him, although his hair was always in disarray. He liked to think that she simply wanted to touch him.

"I'll leave the window open. Don't leave me waiting, Naofumi," Malty whispered. He felt something wet brush against his ear, and, at the same time, she ran a hand firmly across his crotch, making him groan loudly. Then she pushed him.

The Shield Prison burst open and vanished as Naofumi stumbled backward. Head spinning in pleasure, he barely managed to not fall and eventually simply crouched, steadying himself with his hands so that he was practically kneeling. He looked up at the sharp sound of a weapon being unsheathed, and the next second, Malty's sword was tickling his chin with its tip.

She stared down at him with intense eyes, expression commanding and angry. "Your apology is hereby rejected, Shield Hero," she declared. "You'll have to try harder if you want to earn my forgiveness."

_Fuck_. She looked so beautiful. Larger-than-life. Powerful. He'd never wanted—_needed_—her more. He swallowed thickly.

A blush on her face, Malty abruptly removed the sword from his chin, turned sharply, and stalked off.

Naofumi couldn't suppress a loud groan and let his head fall forward, panting as he steadied himself on all fours. He was so turned on, any minor stimulation, and he would come, right then and there. Hopefully, anyone watching would misinterpret his groans as pain, concluding that she'd kicked him in the balls.

Malty's armored footsteps halted. "Are you coming, girls?"

"Right away, Malty!"

"Hmm-hm."

"Apologies, Princess!"

They showered Malty in compliments as they followed after her. Naofumi couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wanted to walk there beside her. To be able to compliment her openly. To throw an arm around her waist. To hold her against him as they walked together through the streets. To kiss her when everyone was watching.

Another groan escaped him. No, he shouldn't feel jealous of Malty's friends. It only made sense that they admired and adored her. And he'd soon make those fantasies a reality.

Naofumi heard Motoyasu muttering something, then the idiot's footsteps echoed off the walls as he chased after Malty, calling for her to wait up, though still using her false name_. Idiot._

It took Naofumi a few more minutes until his raging libido finally calmed down, allowing him to stand up again. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and started to make his way out of the building.

He had a castle infiltration to plan.

* * *

_Grapple Shield_. A satisfied smirk on his face, Naofumi handed the confused shop owner 30 silver coins for the equipment that had just vanished before his eyes—probably paying too much—then exited the shop.

It seemed to be about late afternoon, the city bustling with people and activity. Malty had said, "tonight," which probably translated to, "nightfall." Meaning that Naofumi still had a lot of time before that.

He'd made a brief stop at Erhard's shop and had the man help him with understanding the map of the castle. Apparently, it'd been a while since Ehrard had been at the castle, but getting another perspective had helped nonetheless, not to mention that Naofumi couldn't make sense of the symbols.

If Erhard was suspicious of him, he didn't show it or comment. It made Naofumi wonder whether the man had finally figured out that Malty, the Princess, was Myne as well as the mysterious woman that had come by his shop, which would mean that he knew about Naofumi and Malty working together. Well, either way, Naofumi trusted the man to not betray his secrets. He was too honest for that; if he had a problem with Naofumi, he would have addressed that directly.

As it seemed at this point, getting into the castle was rather easy. There were many blind spots, and judging by some of Malty's scribblings on the map, the guards were stretched a little thin because of the Waves and the fact that the Queen was away, making it even easier to get inside.

Of course, he still needed some equipment to climb the walls, which, thanks to his awesome Shield, he now always had at hand, even though he hadn't planned on unlocking something and would have been fine without. Still, it was much more comfortable to simply aim a skill than to actually throw some grapple up the tall walls. He was really excited about finally executing his plan.

The _Grapple Shield_ was in the same Skill Tree as the _Rope Shield_, and the two Shields shared a cooldown for their abilities, which he'd found out after some brief testing while traversing an empty side alley. They were practically the same, only that the _Rope_ ability needed some object to wrap around while the _Grapple_ ability could hold onto practically anything, though it was slower and more prone to miss.

Arriving at the Slave Trader's tent, Naofumi went inside and searched for Rapthalia and Kuro, finding the former practicing with her sword and the latter spectating, resting on his belly. Focused on her forms, Raphtalia hadn't noticed him yet, so Naofumi took a moment to watch. He couldn't suppress a pleased feeling spread through him seeing her in that new armor and seeing the proficiency with which she moved and thrust, stabbed, and twirled her sword. He really wouldn't want her as his enemy. She was currently holding her sword with only a single hand, the other held behind her back.

"Ah, so good of you to join us, good sir!" Belouka's voice came from behind, bringing everyone's attention toward him and Naofumi.

"Well done, Raphtalia." Naofumi smiled at her. "That looked really good. I'm sure you'll soon be one of the best swordswomen in all of Mermorarc."

"Tha— Thank you, Mr. Naofumi," she said, a little flustered, sheathing her sword, head bowed. It seemed some things never changed, despite Lucetta's influence.

"Quite right. 30 gold coins for her. What do you say, good sir?"

"No thank you. Raphtalia is not for sale."

"A shame! I'm so jealous!" Beloukas laughed while Naofumi shook his head, grinning. "Now, good sir, I've done as asked and have procured something special." He waved a hand and two adult Demi-Human slaves walked in, carrying a heavy wooden chest, then set it down where he indicated.

Intrigued, Naofumi stepped closer and, when Beloukas gestured for him to do so, opened it, eliciting a little creak as he lifted the lid. Inside the cushioned chest laid what appeared to be a set of claws, their shape greatly resembling Kuro's talons.

"After examining your well-behaved Filolial, I admit that I got a little excited," Beloukas explained. "And I've taken the liberty to use the measurements I'd taken last week to procure this piece for you. Usually, these kinds of claws are worn by dragons, but I thought that they would benefit you greatly. Yes, I did, good sir!"

Naofumi took one of them in his hands, examining it. It seemed excellently done, a similar color as Raphtlia's sword.

"It's Magic Steel. Custom-made for your Kuro. And only for 15 gold pieces! It's a steal, I say, good sir!"

15 gold pieces. "That's a lot of money," Naofumi said. It was also a lot more than what he'd left of Malty's money.

"But worth every coin! Your Filolia is already quite infamous. I shudder to think of what will happen in the future!" Beloukas laughed.

"Kuro, come here," Naofumi instructed. The Filolial obeyed, and Naofumi fastened the claws around his talons. "How does it feel?"

"Weird." Kuro performed a few practice steps and kicks. "But I think I could get used to it. Fits really well."

Naofumi was a little surprised that Kuro didn't ask whether he'd get more food if he used the claws. Perhaps he thought that, because he'd do more damage, he would kill more monsters, and thus, get more food. Smart Filolial.

"What do you say, good sir?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I'll need to think about it." He could try haggling the price down a little, but he'd rather not do that. Beloukas had gone out of his way to procure those claws for him. Custom-made. Meaning that they wouldn't fit anyone except Kuro, who was currently the only Filolial King around. They were practically worthless for anyone but him. Which meant that he _could_ potentially demand a lower price. But that would be very disrespectful. "I'll know tomorrow."

"But of course, good sir! If you're in need of a little trial to assure yourself of their quality, I might have just the right thing for you. Which, I might add, would lower the price to just 13 gold pieces."

"Oh? What are you talking about?"

"You see, good sir, there's this monster living in the sewers..."

* * *

The monster living in the sewers turned out to be some kind of alligator with white scales and red eyes. The Cream Alligator, to be precise. With the enchanted map the Slave Trader had provided, it hadn't been hard to find the beast, and it'd been even easier to slay it. They had made short work of it.

Upon spotting it, Naofumi had simply encased it in a Shield Prison, and, after surrounding it, he'd terminated the skill, drawn the Cream Alligator's attention, and blocked with his Shield and an Air Strike Shield while Raphtalia and Kuro had attacked from bock sides, slaughtering the thing in a matter of seconds.

Kuro seemed quite content with his new strength, and Naofumi was impressed as well; he wanted those claws.

The Cream Alligator had been quite a high level, giving a good chunk of EXP. And the Shields he'd unlocked after Raphtalia had hacked the corpse into absorbable pieces weren't too bad either. One of them improved his vision in the dark, which would later come in handy for his nightly infiltration.

The only downside to this little venture was that the sewers stank, and the smell accompanied them when they returned to the Slave Trader's tent—not that it smelled much nicer there. But he'd have to get rid of the smell for later on; it wouldn't help him while sneaking around, and he obviously couldn't smell like that when meeting up with Malty. He still had some time before nightfall, so he could visit some shops that offered what he was looking for. Perhaps a haircut as well? Lucetta had helped him out a little, but she was no professional. He could also get himself some proper clothing. Should he? No, he'd just wear his armor. In case things went wrong, and he also wanted to get used to wearing it.

"Already back, good sir? That was faster than expected."

"All thanks to those claws," Naofumi replied with a smile, which caused Beloukas to chuckle.

"But of course! I take it you're sufficiently convinced, then?"

Naofumi hummed. "I suppose. I'll think it over and tell you my answer tomorrow. Speaking of which, do you mind if we spend the night here?"

Beloukas raised his eyebrows. "Here in my humble tent, good sir? Not at all. Make yourself right at home."

"Thanks." Naofumi led Rapthalia and Kuro to the room they'd stayed in last time. "I have something I have to do in the city. I'm not sure when I'll return, so, don't wait for me. I trust you to behave."

Kuro nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Naofumi," Raphtalia said, sounding dismayed. "But can't we come with you?"

"I'm sorry. It's better if I go alone."

"Why? I... I want to come with you. So that you won't get hurt!"

Naofumi smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but I won't be fighting anyone. I have to be fast and inconspicuous. If I'd take you with me, it'd only increase the risk."

"I can be inconspico— inconspicuous and fast!" Raphtlaia stared at him with determination, although she looked like she was fighting with the urge to pout.

"I'm sorry, Raphtalia, but you won't change my mind. I'll be fine. And I promise that I'll wake you up when I return. Okay?"

Looking marginally mollified, Rapthalian nodded.

Naofumi hugged her. He was tempted to pat her head, but she was too old for that now, wasn't she? "Raphtalia, I'll be borrowing your old cloak."

"Hmm-hm." She nodded against him.

He allowed her to hold onto him for a few more seconds. "Now, if you please."

"O-of course, Mr. Naofumi," she squeaked and hurriedly let go of him and made to get him the cloak.

_Some things never change_, Naofumi thought as he discarded his green cloak, shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

Sitting in her bedroom, Malty watched her reflection in her vanity's mirror, brushing her hair even though she knew that it was perfect and that she'd done so too often at this point. She just... she just needed something to do, or else she'd be worrying and doubting again.

Her heart rate seemed to still be as fast as when she'd been with Naofumi inside the Shield Prison. How often had she repeated the memory in her mind at this point? It must have been hundreds of times. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. It'd been so exciting. Enticing. She'd loved it. Everything about it. The simple boldness and confidence of him. The excitement of being seconds away from discovery. The location. The way he'd mocked Motoyasu. It'd been perfect. Except for the fact that it'd ended.

Malty sighed wistfully. She really hoped Naofumi would arrive soon. She'd practically been aroused the whole day after that incident, and she really needed some release...and soon.

Had she been too bold in assuming that he'd manage to infiltrate the castle? She didn't think so. No, there wasn't any doubt in her mind. _Her_ Naofumi would manage it, she knew that.

Malty set her brush down, stood up, and walked out of her bedroom, passing through the tall double door separating her bedroom from her main living quarters. Rich decorations covered the walls and carpets the floor. There was a writing desk with some chairs. Two settees and an armchair were standing around a low table. She'd sat there with the girls some hours ago, letting them shower her in compliments and planning how to further go about things, though she'd barely been able to concentrate.

Now, lit candles and chandeliers stood on the table and spread around the room, the flames dancing as a faint breeze blew through the room.

She walked over to the open window and shoved the curtains aside. Cool night air greeted her as she put her hands on the brim and stared out into the dark. From her room on the third floor, she had quite a good view of the castle grounds and courtyard. She watched the castle walls, looking for some figure in the dark. Of course, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She doubted she could spot him even if he were, in fact, there in that exact moment.

_He'll come. I know it._ Malty retreated from the window, drew the curtains, and walked to the full-length mirror standing in one of the room's corners.

She was wearing her armor—minus the cloak— and her hair was done as always. Naofumi would likely be wearing his new—and very sexy—armor as well, so she didn't want to be at a disadvantage. What else would she wear? Some silly dress? A nightgown? She didn't need to appear more desperate than she already was. And she always liked wearing her—his—armor.

She even had her sword strapped to her hips. Just in case she wanted to point it at Naofumi as she'd done before. Just thinking about that sent a wave of excitement and arousal through her. The way he'd kneeled in front of her and how he'd stared up at her in adoration had been unbelievable. She'd barely managed to tear her eyes away and flee from the room, a blush burning hotly on her face.

Faint voices sounded from outside, but Malty forced herself to stay rooted before the mirror, not giving in to her curiosity. It turned out to be nothing, likely just some guards talking a little too loudly.

Not for the first time, she wondered how Naofumi would enter. There was a guard stationed outside the door to her rooms, so the direct way would probably be near impossible without taking the guard out or distracting him. Which only left the window, really, which was opened in an invitation. Judging by his little performance in the streets, he would have no problem making use of that opportunity.

Malty walked up and down the spacious, tall room, armored footsteps muffled by the carpets, humming an idle tune to herself.

Minutes stretched by with nothing happening. Suddenly, there was a faint tapping sound coming from the window's direction, and her heart skipped a beat. She kept walking up and down the room, barely managing to resist looking.

_Now I definitely heard something_, she thought, her smile almost splitting her face. The palpitating of her heart seemed deafening to her, and she focused on that, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Arms closed around her waist, and Malty squealed as she was drawn back against a broad chest and slightly lifted off the floor. There was still a moment of panic, but when Naofumi's unmistakable chuckle sounded, she relaxed into the hold, letting her head fall backward with a sigh. "Naofumi. You came."

He pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "Of course."

Malty hummed, breathing in deeply. He smelled nice.

"After all, who could resist ambushing this beautiful Princess. So innocent. So careless. Leaving her window open. Tsk tsk. Who knows what kind of scoundrels will visit her at night?"

"The worst kind," she breathed, smiling.

He chuckled darkly. "That's right." A hand closed around her throat, squeezing lightly. "The _Shield Devil_."

A moan escaped her. His touch was cool from being outside, and when he slipped his other hand below her chest armor piece and palmed one of her breasts, Malty shivered and gasped, arching her back.

"Aren't you going to run, little Princess?"

Malty made a show of struggling against his hold. "Help!" she whisper shouted. "Help! It's the Shield Devil!"

"You're not getting away, Princess." He pressed a kiss onto her throat. "You're mine now."

_Yes!_ "Oh no! Shield Devil, please don't take my innocence! Not my virginity! Guards! Guards!"

Naofumi chuckled again, then he suddenly stilled.

"Naofumi?" Malty asked after a few seconds. "Naofumi? Why did you stop?" His grip had weakened, so she fully removed his hands from her person and turned around, putting her hands on his armored chest.

He had a pained expression on his face. "I didn't... I didn't take your virginity, did I?"

She snorted. "No, of course not."

"I... Yeah, I guessed at much. But... I've never apologized for that night. I hurt you...and I'm sorry about that."

Malty frowned. What was he talking about? That had been the best night of her life. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"But..." He grimaced. "I nearly killed you. I don't want to think about what would have happen—"

"You wouldn't have killed me." She stared back into his green eyes, which were reflecting the flickering candlelight. "You're too smart to do something so foolish. You did the only thing you thought was possible to get some information out of me, and you stopped once you succeeded. In the end, it's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't provoked you so much, you would have never choked me. My mind has been a little addled, and the smartest thing would have probably been to simply go to sleep and wait for my plan to take effect. But I didn't. And I'm glad for it." She put her hands on his cheeks. "Otherwise I would have never met the real Naofumi."

"I still hurt you... I _violated_ you."

"No, you didn't." His concern was sweet, but she couldn't help but get a little irritated. Grasping his face tightly, she got so close that their noses were nearly touching, staring intently into his eyes. "That was the best night of my life. From start to finish. So don't you dare blame yourself for it! You did what you had to do. You took what you wanted. And I _loved_ it. Everything. From the moment you kissed me and bit my lips and shoved your hand between my legs. I only resisted because I thought you'd stop otherwise."

His eyes widened marginally, and he seemed to relax.

"And I think quite often about it. You know, when I'm alone in my bed..." Malty smirked. "So I don't want to hear another word in that pathetic tone of yours. Guilt is unbecoming for you," she said, then whispered, "my Naofumi." She kissed him, closing her eyes.

He kissed her back after a moment of surprise, his lips smiling against hers. His hands found their way into her hair and on her neck, a sort of growl escaping him. He bit her lips, and Malty moaned loudly against him, relishing the faint, sweet pain. How she'd missed that!

He chuckled. Then he started to push her back, guiding them through the room until she hit the wall with her back. "Do you like that?" Naofumi pulled on her hair, pressing a kiss onto her throat, then licked her skin.

"Yes!"

A _click_ sounded as he undid the fastenings of her breastplate. He discarding it carelessly and dropped it to the ground, where it fell onto the carpets with a little _thud_. Then he ripped her bra off and immediately pressed his lips against one of her nipples, humming in delight and sucking, grazing them with his teeth.

Malty moaned, arching her back. Without looking, she discarded her belt with frantic movements and helped him with the hip armor piece, letting it drop to the floor a second after her sword, then fisted her hands into his thick, soft hair.

He slipped one hand into her panties, stroking her pussy like he'd done that first night, sucking on and kissing her breasts all the while.

"Hmmm! Naofumi!" Bliss flooded her, her hips rocking against him. She remembered that dream she'd had some weeks ago. Would they make it a reality now?

The doors leading to her rooms burst open with a _bang_. "Princess!"

Heart jumping into her throat, Malty started, gave a surprised squeak, and snapped her eyes open, looking at the intruder.

It was a guard, his armor shining in the candlelight. He hadn't drawn his sword yet, though there was a clear expression of alarm on his face.

Malty was frozen in shock, panic coursing through her.

"Prince—"

Naofumi had no such problems. He'd already aimed his Shield-arm at the intruder, and there was a rope extending from the Shield toward the man's throat, choking him. Naofumi immediately approached the knight—who seemed a little shocked now—yanked the man toward him with the rope, and grabbed him by the shoulders, then shoved him into the wall.

The large doors to her living quarters fell shut, shaking Malty out of her stupor. She crouched and picked up her sword, then immediately pushed herself off the floor, drawing it.

"Don't make a move or I'll kill you," Naofumi threatened, pressing the knight into the wall, his elbow put against the man's throat, which was still wrapped in ropes.

Arriving at Naofumi's side, Malty pointed her sword at the guard's throat so that the tip was just shy of piercing his skin. "You should listen to him. One word, and I'll slit your throat. Understood?"

The man's eyes darted toward Malty, briefly landing on her naked breasts, then he nodded frantically, his gaze a mix of confusion and fear. Malty smirked, panic receding and changing into excitement. She didn't bother hiding her nakedness, though part of it was blocked by Naofumi's form. It was kind of enticing—being naked from the hips upward, panties soaked, cool air brushing against her skin and the faint sweat coating it, holding a sword to a man's throat, with her Naofumi by her side.

Naofumi was grinning now. He shot Malty an appreciative glance, making her swoon and aim a bright smile at him.

"I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding," Naofumi said affably. "There's no need for violence. Right?"

The knight nodded again, desperate, quite red in the face, looking like he'd pass out any moment. The ropes vanished, and he started to gasp for breath, though careful to not hurt himself on her sword.

"Good." Naofumi changed the Shield's forms, two vicious-looking, black dog heads with red-glowing eyes appearing on its surface. "Just to be sure we understand each other correctly. You cry for help or try anything equally foolish, and I'll unleash these lovely beasts to maul your face. I don't think anyone will be able to recognize it afterward."

The knight let out a pathetic whimper and nodded again, and Malty barely managed to stifle a snicker. She lowered her sword—it was quite strenuous holding it straight without support—and let that arm relax, resting the sword's tip on the ground. Naofumi took a step back, giving the man some space, though he still looked like he was trying to sink through the wall.

"You may talk," Malty instructed, "though keep your voice down, if you would."

"P-princess? What's going on? What are you doing with...him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Malty put an arm around Naofumi's waist, pressing herself into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. He slung a possessive arm around her in return, making her smile brighten. "We're fucking. Or we were about to, before this rude interruption."

The knight winced at the crass language, and this time, Malty didn't suppress the urge to snicker.

"B-but...the Shield Devil. He..."

"He didn't rape me." Malty shuddered and hummed in pleasure as Naofumi ran a finger across her hipbone, caressing her. She was so wet.

"He... he didn't? But he's the Devil and—"

"He's no less the Devil than I am a virgin," Malty snapped.

The knight looked at her in shock.

Were there really people that were so ignorant? So naive? "And yes, I'm not a virgin, in case it wasn't obvious." Malty rolled her eyes. "For a few years now, actually. It's not like it's much of a secret."

"And I'm not the Devil," Naofumi said with a smile. "I'm sorry about the rough treatment just now. You surprised me, and I was only trying to protect Malty. Are you alright?"

The man regarded Naofumi with suspicion, though he eventually nodded and said, "I'm fine."

"What's your name?" Naofumi asked.

The guard looked at Malty.

"Don't be rude. Answer him," she said.

"I'm Aldo. But... C-could you please cover yourself, P-princess?"

She was kind of enjoying how nervous her nakedness was making him. But she supposed she should acquiesce. Thankfully, Naofumi helped her out and simply draped his cloak around her. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Princess." The knight noticeably relaxed.

"So, Aldo," Naofumi said as if they were friends, "You're a member of the Three Heroes Church?" Malty noticed how his Shield no longer was resembling the dog heads and was, instead, in the form of a harmless leaf.

"Uhm, yes. Every knight is, I suppose."

"So you believe that the Shield Hero is the Devil?"

"Well, that's what the teachings say."

Naofumi hummed. "And you also know that Demi-Humans and Beast-Men in Shiltvelt rever the Shield Hero as their God, while the other three Heroes are being vilified?"

"Of course," Aldo said. "Everyone knows that."

"And what does it tell you?"

"That... that they're heretics?"

Naofumi snorted. "Well, aside from that. No idea? It's quite obvious. Alright... The Shield Hero sided with Demi-Human and Beast-Man barbarians in the past, which led to them worshipping him. And because of that, the humans started to claim the Shield Hero to be the Devil. It's a matter of politics. Propaganda. Whatever opposes you is evil—the Devil. But I'm not. All four Heroes are equal in theory. It's just bad luck that the Shield ended up as the one painted in a bad light. I hope I can make everyone realize that."

Aldo didn't look completely convinced, although he appeared to be thinking about it, at least. "And why did the Princess claim that you raped her?"

"That doesn't matter," Malty said. "You shouldn't concern yourself with the Whys and Hows. Just know that there's a reason for everything that happened. And that my Naofumi would never harm me." She leaned up and pressed a smacking kiss onto Naofumi's cheek, which made him grin and squeeze her a little more tightly against him.

"Aldo," Naofumi continued, "you're an esteemed member of the knights guarding the castle, right?"

"That... that's correct," he answered, clearly confused.

"And you've been assigned to guard Princess Malty's rooms specifically?"

"Yes."

Naofumi hummed. "That's good. Good. And when you're not on duty, what do you like to do? Train? Go drinking? Spend your time with your family?"

"The... the latter." Aldo smiled faintly.

"Oh? Are you married? How wonderful," Malty said. The man looked quite young.

"Yes, for four years now." His smile became more genuine. Relaxed. "And we have a little daughter, Yvonne. She's two years old."

"You must love her very much." Malty smiled.

"She's the light of my life," Aldo said proudly.

"And your duty as a knight?" Naofumi said. "Does it pay well enough to care for your family?"

"Well..."

"Be honest, please," Malty encouraged.

"It's enough to get by... but it could be better," Aldo admitted, eyes downcast.

Malty hummed. "Well, that won't do. You're hereby promoted."

"W-what? Princess?"

"I think a doubling of your earnings would be appropriate. From now on, you're in charge of guarding my room."

"But Princess, I... I'm under the command of—"

"My command," Malty interrupted, staring sternly. "You're directly under my command now. I'll talk to my father about it; I'm sure it'll be no problem. If anyone gives you trouble, I'll handle it. So what do you say, Aldo? Do you accept?"

"I... Of course, Princess!" He stood to attention.

"Good. Now, as my personal guard, there'll be some changes. We'll discuss the details tomorrow. But most importantly, you're now duty-bound to guard all my secrets. Understood?"

"Yes, Princess!"

"So you won't tell anyone of what you've seen in here today?"

"No, Princess."

"Good. And I mean it. You'll not tell anyone. Not even my father."

"Yes, Princess."

"Not even your wife," Naofumi said, fixing the guard with a stern expression. "The fewer people know, the better. Who knows what the king might do to the people responsible if something were to happen to his daughter's lover?"

Aldo gulped. "Y-yes, Shield Hero."

"Of course, you're welcome to tell your family about your promotion. I'm sure your wife will be ecstatic about the extra money. And who knows? If you keep proving to be such a dutiful and responsible knight, perhaps another promotion is in the cards for you."

Malty hummed. "I'd say it's quite possible." She smiled. "That'd be all. You're dismissed! Resume your duties outside my room."

"Yes, Princess!"

"And I wish to not be interrupted again."

"Of course, Princess."

The moment the door closed behind her new personal guard, Malty broke out in a giggle, and Naofumi chuckled. She shifted in his embrace and kissed him. He returned her hungry kisses with vigor, hugging her close.

"Give me your hand," Malty whispered. She took his offered hand and placed it onto her chest so that he could feel her rapidly beating heart. "That was exciting. You were incredible."

"You as well."

Staring into his eyes, Malty had never been so sure as at that moment that he was the right one for her. She simply couldn't imagine a life without him at her side. Perhaps it was time he knew it as well, so that she could finally silence the voices of doubt.

She gave him a peck on the mouth, then said, "Close the window, please."

He frowned but did as told.

Malty walked toward the door and opened it so that she could stick her head outside. "Aldo?"

"Yes, Princess? Is something wrong?"

"No no, everything's fine. When does your shift end?"

"In a few hours."

"Good. When the next guard comes to release you, you'll tell them that you'll take their shift as well. You can manage that, can't you, Aldo?"

"Certainly, Princess!"

"Good, the other knights are your inferiors now. Don't forget that. Act according to your new station! If anyone questions your authority, I trust that you can handle it. Don't let anyone enter. Understood?"

"Yes, Princess! I won't disappoint the faith you put in me!"

"Good." Malty closed the door with a giddy grin on her face.

Naofumi looked like he wanted to resume right where they'd left off, approaching with slow steps and a grin on his face. He was looking powerful and handsome in the candle-light, his armor and cloak giving him both a menacing presence and an air of authority.

Before he could reach her and pin her to the wall again, Malty pointed her sword at him, smirking.

He didn't seem terribly perturbed by the blade tickling his chin.

"Kneel before me!"

Swallowing, Naofumi did as told, never breaking eye contact.

Heart palpitating wildly and her naked chest rising and falling rapidly, Malty kept her sword tip at his throat. Torturous seconds went by as she lost herself in his stare, pausing dramatically.

Then she spoke clearly and deliberately, "Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani. Will you marry me, Malty S Melromarc, the First Princess of Melromarc?"

* * *

** The Shield Prison scene at the Dragon Hourglass only exists because a certain avid reader/reviewer has made me aware that I really ought to have a scene like that. And he was quite right, of course! Otherwise, this scene would have been rather boring. So, shout-out to Prometheus-777, who is always a well of inspiration! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel like I ought to put a warning here that this chapter is mostly Smut and Fluff. ****❤️**

* * *

"Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani. Will you marry me, Malty S Melromarc, the First Princess of Melromarc?"

Naofumi blinked, gaping, staring up at Malty. He'd imagined that, hadn't he? Was he dreaming? The whole situation seemed so bizarre. Yet so perfect. Pointing her sword at his neck, she was looking down at him with a wide smile and hopeful eyes, looking perfect. Crimson hair and striking green eyes seemed to almost shine in the dim room, the candlelight accentuating her perfect figure, naked up from the waist aside from her bracers, purple panties with a clearly soaked spot covering her crotch, her legs and feet covered in armor.

_So perfect it nearly hurts. Is this real?_ Had he really climbed the castle walls, sneaked across the courtyard, and climbed into her room through the open window? Had she really called him _my Naofumi_ after commanding him to stop feeling guilty about their first night together? Had he really been about to make love to her in her personal chambers, only to be interrupted by that guard, who they've then turned around and who was now standing outside, guarding the room?

He must have decided to take a nap at their room at the Slave Trader's tent and would, no doubt, wake up in a moment with Raphtalia asking him why he'd said _Yes_ over and over in his sleep.

Naofumi blinked. Malty's smile fell, and she seemed to deflate, averting her eyes, lowering the sword.

A pang of panic shot through him. He grabbed the sword's blade with both hands and yanked, not feeling any pain, pulling himself upward. Malty yelped, tumbled toward him, and let go of the sword. It clattered onto the carpet. He caught her in his arms, smiling at her. One hand was immediately fisted in her hair, and the next moment, he was kissing her animatedly.

After a moment of hesitation, she hummed and returned the kiss with passion, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Naofumi drew her close against him, making her squeal into the kiss when her naked breasts were pressed against the cool metal of his armor. She seemed so small now in comparison to when she'd pointed her sword at him in the Dragon Hourglass's room. So real. Touchable.

_I'm getting married!_ Wow. He hoped she could feel the gigantic smile that was on his face. What a perfect turn of events. He wasn't really sure what had prompted her to do it so suddenly, but he sure as hell wouldn't complain. All the hard work had paid off, and now, he really wasn't just the Fail-Safe anymore. They were in it together now. It was official now. And he never wanted to let go of her perfect body again.

They separated, putting their foreheads together much like they'd done back in that alley last week, panting heavily, staring into each others' green eyes.

"Wow," she breathed.

"That was a 'Yes' if you couldn't tell."

Malty giggled.

"I'm sorry for leaving you hanging there for a moment. I just thought I'd been imagining it."

"Why would you think that, my Naofumi?"

"Because it was so perfect."

She smiled brightly, then pressed a firm kiss onto his mouth.

He groaned. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me yours."

"But you are mine," she said innocently. "My fiancé. My future husband. My future King. My Naofumi."

The most beautiful, happy feeling spread through him. "Yes, my future Queen."

Malty squealed and kissed him with more passion than ever before. Though he loved it, Naofumi was a little worried and almost lost balance when she attempted to practically climb him.

"Malty." He separated them, chuckling when she immediately tried to kiss him again.

She pouted. Then she removed his arms from her person and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining their fingers, smiling coyly. "Come." She led him toward and through a double door. Heart racing, Naofumi followed along.

The adjacent room was less tall but also quite spacious, lit by candles. _Her bedroom_, Naofumi immediately realized when his gaze landed on the gigantic, four-poster bed. Lofty. Wider and taller than any bed he'd ever seen. The canopy was framed by a short, red fabric, along with longer curtains that were tied to the ornate, wooden bedposts.

Malty unfastened his cloak and hung it across an ornate chair that stood in front of a dressing table, then returned to him, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him and humming briefly. "Get naked, and get on the bed, my future husband," she ordered with a teasing grin.

He nodded, swallowing.

She retreated, swaying her hips and smirking at him over her shoulder as she walked through the room, then vanished behind another door.

He shook his head and began working with the fastenings of his armor, then realized that he didn't really know where to put it. He spotted a big, ornate chest, and when it proved to be locked, he simply placed his armor and clothes on top, putting his boots on the ground before it.

Naofumi felt oddly self-conscious as he walked toward the bed, completely naked. He fought with the instinct to cover himself but resisted, secure in the knowledge that Malty wouldn't like any insecurity. And really, was there a reason to feel this way? It wasn't like the portrait of Malty hanging on the wall opposite the bed was sentient or anything...

He climbed onto the tall mattress and crawled into the middle. The bedding was soft and pleasant to touch. Of course, it was red, and it was adorned by golden embroideries. It smelled fresh but also distinctively of Malty. There were probably servants making sure it was in pristine condition every day.

_Will this be my home soon?_ Naofumi thought, steadying himself on one arm, tracing the spot beside him with his free hand—the spot he imagined belonged to Malty, his soon to be wife.

He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

The door opened again, and Naofumi turned around to see Malty walking in. She was wrapped in some green cloak, her feet bare, hair falling freely across her shoulders, arm's hidden beneath the fabric as if hugging herself, holding the cloak closed. The material looked quite expensive and practically screamed, _regal!_ It reminded him of the robes of the King. It had a very fluffy-looking white lining that thickened around her throat.

"Naofumi," Malty called sweetly, stepping in front of the bed.

Swallowing, he faced her.

A self-satisfied smirk on her face, she shot his erection an appreciative glance before meeting his eyes again. Then she abruptly spread her arms, holding the hems of the cloak in her hands, revealing herself to be completely naked, her full breasts bouncing as she puffed out her chest during the movement.

Naofumi sucked in a breath, his gaze automatically roving across her form. It'd been so long since he'd seen her completely naked. Such perfection. From her stunning face and her delicate neck to her wonderfully shaped shoulders, arms, and breasts. To her flat stomach, wide hips, and crown-shaped, crimson pubic hair. To her long, enticing legs and petite feet.

"Come here, my Naofumi, and collect your engagement present."

He shook himself out of his lust-induced stupor and stood, wetting his lips. He had to fight the urge to fidget under her scrutiny as he approached. How could he compare to the perfection standing in front of him? His body was rather average. He'd never been insecure about it, but at the same time, he'd not been proud either.

Malty licked her lips, staring at him with hunger. Naofumi grinned. He took a last big step toward her and encircled her waist with his arms, drawing her against him, loving the feeling of her naked body against his. She stood on tiptoes and hugged him, wrapping them both in the cloak. They kissed, humming. He smirked into the kiss.

What was there to be insecure about? She'd asked him to marry her. He'd done it. The leap of faith he'd taken on that day some weeks ago had paid off. More than he could have ever imagined. His previous, pathetic self that sometimes infested his thoughts could stay the fuck away. He was different now. Better. Smarter. Stronger. Sexy. Desired by his soon to be wife. Capable of captivating and wooing the most perfect woman he'd ever known or laid eyes on. And soon, he would destroy their enemies and publicly take his rightful place beside her.

Malty broke the kiss and stepped out of the embrace. She took off the cloak and fastened it around his shoulders instead, nodding in satisfaction after inspecting her handiwork, running her hands across the fabric on his shoulders and chest. "You look as beautiful in it as I've imagined."

"Thank you." He covered her hands with his, staring into her eyes. The fabric felt even more comfortable than he'd anticipated. "It's perfect. I love it."

"I'm glad. I bought it some time ago..."

"Oh? When?"

"Well..." She seemed suddenly nervous—an odd expression on her face—averting her eyes, a beautiful blush covering her cheeks. "On the day after the trial."

* * *

Malty squealed as he abruptly pulled her against him, hugging her close and kissing her passionately. She reciprocated in kind, smiling. It'd felt oddly vulnerable admitting that she'd bought the cloak almost immediately after they'd teamed up and—regrettably—parted ways. But it only showed her love and dedication, didn't it?

And it only confirmed what she already knew. That she'd made the right decision. That he was the right one for her. That they were meant for each other. She'd known that since their night at the inn, but she hadn't been able to fully accept that fact until now.

Malty put one hand against his naked chest, lowering the other one and grasping his hard, hot erection. Now that he was officially hers, she desperately wanted him. All of him.

She pushed against him with a smirk. "Get on the bed, my Naofumi."

Chuckling, he did as told. Still wearing the cloak, he climbed backward into the bed and positioned himself in the middle. Malty hopped on top the mattress, then slowly crawled toward him, loving his hungry gaze upon her.

_Mine_. Malty paused and stared at him. He was sitting with legs stretched out in front of him, slightly splayed, his upper body leaning backward, steadying himself with his hands against the mattress. The cloak was mostly below him, only covering part of his shoulders and where it was fastened around his neck. And his cock stood proudly. He just looked so relaxed yet regal and...fuckable. Just for her.

"Like what you see, my future wife?" Naofumi asked with a smirk.

"I definitely do." Malty licked her lips. "This is a scene of perfection that ought to be immortalized on a canvas."

He chuckled, and she watched how his stomach muscles contracted, transfixed by the sight. While calling him overly muscular or having a defined form would be inaccurate, he had lost some of his boyish fat since she'd last seen him naked, and if her eyes weren't deceiving her, she would also say that he'd gained some muscles. Perhaps it was the candlelight and his body position that allowed all the right spots to be accentuated.

Nevertheless, he looked beautiful. Powerful. Mature. Royal. Adequate to be her equal.

"Stay like that, my Naofumi," she breathed, then crawled on top of him, straddling him. She took his cock in one hand, steadying herself on his shoulder with the other.

He groaned.

"No touching," Malty teased, grinning.

He looked like he could barely hold himself back from doing so anyway. Would he ignore her order and simply took what was his? She wasn't sure what she preferred. While she loved how he did as told, she also loved it when he was demanding and dominant.

Finding the right position, Malty took a few moments to rub his cock against her pussy. Then she slowly slid herself onto it. She let her head fall backward, eyes closed, sighing in bliss at the feeling of slowly being penetrated. Of her insides being stretched. Of being completed.

_Finally!_ She'd denied herself this pleasure for way too long. Opening her eyes, Malty leaned forward, took his head in her hands, and kissed him passionately. Then she started to move, moaning against his lips as pleasure flooded her.

"Malty," he gasped, meeting her slow movements with his own.

"Naofumi. Relax. Lean back." When he did as told, Malty, fucking him with slow movements, started kissing his throat, then his neck. She undid the cloak and let it fall off him, fully exposing his naked glory to her. She kissed his neck, his collarbone, then his shoulders. She ran her hands across his pecs, rips, and abdomen, feeling his warm flesh—his muscles and bones.

"So beautiful," she moaned. "And it's all mine."

"Yes."

She picked up speed, losing herself in the pleasure, making sure her Naofumi knew just how much she loved it.

"Naofumi?" she asked, stilling. "What's the matter?"

He snapped his eyes open and tilted his head upward, looking at her questionably.

"Don't... don't you like it?" This was supposed to be perfect, and the thought that he didn't like it made that wonderful warmness in her chest dwindle.

"What? Of course, I like it. It's perfect. _You_'re perfect. I love it."

Malty smiled, then squinted her eyes at him. "Then why don't you let me hear your pleasure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you act as if you're in pain?" she demanded. Really, with the way he was grimacing—head thrown back, eyes closed, and taking gasping breaths—he looked more as if she was torturing him than him spending the night celebrating their engagement. Almost as if he was only putting up with her...

"Malty, hey." He ignored her earlier order and put a hand against her cheek, running his thumb across her skin.

She felt the pricking of tears in her eyes and blinked rapidly, hoping that it wouldn't show. Damn emotions!

Naofumi shifted his hand onto her neck and brought their lips together, kissing her—demanding and intense. He hummed loudly.

Her sadness vanished as fast as it'd appeared, arousal burning hotly as they made out, eyes closed. She surrounded his upper body with her arms, hugging him, and he removed the hand from her neck to steady himself, lest they fall.

"I'm sorry, Malty," he mumbled. "I hadn't realized I was doing it. Just an old habit, I suppose."

Malty started moving against him again, and Naofumi moaned loudly into the kiss, the sound making a wave of pleasure wash over her. She moaned right back. "Yes! That's better."

They picked up speed, breaking the kiss to gasp for breath. Malty broke the hug and put her hands on his shoulders so that she could properly fuck him. He stared up at her, moaning and groaning loudly.

"Hmm! Moan for me, my Naofumi!" She threw her head back, arching her back and closing her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped. "Perfect."

"Yes, tell me more!"

"I want to marry you so badly." He groaned loudly. "To let everyone know that... that this perfect woman belongs to me. And I want you to fuck me like this every day, my future Queen."

"Yesss!" Moaning, Malty let herself fall forward, then abruptly shoved him so that he fell onto the bed. "Give me your hands." She grasped his hands, intertwined their fingers, and pushed them against the mattress, loving the tightness of his grip—as if he never wanted to let go again.

Practically lying on top of him, she slid up and down. Pleasure flooded her, the new position better than anticipated. Intimate. She hovered her head above his, staring into his eyes, and he was staring back at her, no less intense. Could he see the love in her gaze?

She was smiling widely. "My Naofumi."

"Malty," he gasped, his breath brushing against her face.

She leaned down as if to kiss him—he closed his eyes—but stopped before their lips touched and retreated, smirking at him when he snapped his eyes open and looked at her.

He chuckled.

She kept going like that, never quite kissing him, teasing him, staring into his eyes. "Moan for me, my Naofumi."

He did.

"Louder. The castle walls are thick. No one can hear us. Louder!"

"Yes, Malty!"

"Naofumi!"

"So...close."

"A little more! Yes!"

"Malty!" He groaned loudly, and his face shifted into a grimace, his hands squeezing hers tightly.

Malty kissed him, closing her eyes. She hummed loudly, feeling complete. Pleasure erupted inside her body. Her muscles started to spasm. Her body shook in bliss, and his hips were jerking upward against hers, his cock still inside of her.

It was perfect. A dream come true.

They were both groaning and gasping for breath, lips still pressed together but minds too addled to actively kiss, hands linked.

Slowly, her orgasm was subsiding. She opened her eyes, smiling brightly at him. "Naofumi?" She removed her hands from his grasp and placed them onto his face, lovingly brushing some hair off his forehead and caressing his cheeks.

He released a pleased hum, blinking his eyes open. "Wow. That... that was unbelievable."

Malty giggled. With a little squeal, she kissed him. Her heart was palpitating in joy in her chest. She felt like she was about to burst from the intense happiness that was permeating her whole body.

Her Naofumi chuckled into the kiss, hugging her, caressing her back.

She sighed in bliss, completely relaxing into him, and slowed her kissing to a more sensual pace, which, judging by his pleased hum, he also liked.

Finally, things were going her way. She'd never been so happy as she was now. It was wonderful, having someone else to love her back. To truly love her, for who she was. Just she and her Naofumi. She had him now, and she wasn't going to let go again, wasn't going to let anybody take him away, least of all that little brat—

No, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin this perfect moment for her. She simply focused on that wonderful feeling of being held. Of his warm, solid body beneath hers. Of how he was making her heart race. Of his taste, smell, and touch. Of the way they were kissing. Slowly. Lovingly. She could continue like this and never tire of it.

Well, she was actually quite tired now, wonderful contentedness and exhaustion spreading through her body. She broke the kiss and, after sharing a last, loving smile, she lowered her face onto his chest. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

"Malty," he murmured, caressing her back.

She hummed, then reached onto her back with her right arm, trying to somehow grasp his. Picking up on what she was doing, he grabbed her hand with his. She intertwined their fingers, laying their joined hands beside them on the mattress, and caressed his hand with her thumb, which he reciprocated.

"Good night, my soon to be husband."

"Good night, my _very_ soon to be wife."

Malty smiled against him, sighing. She never wanted to fall asleep in any other way again.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bridegroom."

Naofumi watched Malty's face approach as if in slow motion. She had her eyes closed, her full lips stretched into a wide smile, ready for the kiss. Her hair done in her usual way, there was a magnificent crown on her head, the rubies and emeralds that were set in the golden frame shimmering brightly. She was clad in a fiery red wedding gown that was displaying her sizable cleavage.

"My king," she breathed, then her lips were onto his.

He hummed and closed his eyes, sweetness flooding him. He felt her hands on his hair, suddenly aware of the crown he was wearing.

With a last, loud smooch, Malty retreated, sighing happily, smiling. "My Naofumi." She grasped him by the shoulders and pushed him backward.

His legs connected with something and he fell onto what he realized was a throne. He found himself sitting down, shifting into a relaxed posture, legs spread. Malty kneeled in front of him and worked with the fastening of his trousers, aiming a devious smirk up at him.

"Malty," he gasped when she freed his hard cock, grasping it with cool, smooth fingers. Then she took it into her mouth, and he moaned at the wonderful, encompassing warmness, letting his head fall back against his throne. "Hmmm..."

"Fiend!"

Naofumi frowned and turned in the direction of the voice. It was Aultcray, white hair disheveled, clad in ragged robes, hands and feet shackled. And he was kneeling, glaring.

Naofumi smirked, looking down at the former King. He put a hand on Malty's cheek, caressing her as her head bobbed up and down. She hummed in delight. Aultrcray shook in silent rage.

From his position on the throne up on the elevated platform, Naofumi let his gaze swipe across the throne room, looking down at his subjects; they looked so small. Insignificant. Next to Aultcray were Mirellia and Melty, both in equal conditions, nothing about them portraying their royal heritage. Naofumi locked eyes with the former Queen, and she lowered her head in defeat.

Raphtalia was suddenly standing behind her. She grasped Mirellia by the hair and pulled her head back so that her face was once again facing the throne. "Look at King Naofumi and Queen Malty," she commanded, a dagger held onto Mirellia's throat.

"Thank you, Raphtalia." He smiled.

She smiled up at him.

Naofumi gasped when Malty grazed his cock with her teeth.

She retreated, then ripped her gown off her chest. She took her gigantic breasts and put them around his cock, starting to move up and down.

"Hmmm. My Queen."

Malty smirked.

"Heretic! Devil!" someone shouted.

Naofumi looked to the side where a bunch of shackled, robed figures stood.

"Kuro," Raphtalia said.

"Yes, sister," a booming voice sounded.

The man who had spoken was suddenly cast in shadows. He looked up, and behind him stood Kuro, easily as tall as the room. The gigantic Filolial abruptly bent down. His beak hit the floor, and the next second, the man was gone, swallowed whole.

Naofumi laughed and tossed Kuro a treat.

Malty giggled. She stopped her titjob and stood, then completely ripped off her clothing, leaving her body bare except for the crown on her head. She faced him with her back and sat down in his lap, sliding onto his cock.

With a pleased hum, she leaned back, relaxing into him, and Naofumi surrounded her waist with his arms.

"Myne! Why..."

Naofumi looked over his Queen's shoulders, spotting Motoyasu kneeling on the ground, staring up at them in despair.

"Are you jealous, Motoyasu?" Malty giggled and repositioned Naofumi's hands so that one was on her breasts and the other in-between her legs. "The only one allowed to do this to me is my Naofumi."

The Spear Idiot grunted and fell forward. Knights were standing behind him, and the Captain was grounding Motoyasu's face to the ground with an armored boot. The three girls of his party stepped next to him and started to kick his prone form.

"Pervert!"

"Stop staring at my butt!"

"Pig!"

"Well done girls." Malty's resounding laughter echoed through the room.

Ren, Legendary Sword on his back and clad in a knight's armor, stared down at Motoyasu's body with dispassionate eyes. "Useless Spear Hero."

Standing next to him, Itsuki snickered. "Only a fool like him would have been unable to see King Naofumi's greatness. We're honored to have such a competent and just ruler." He put a hand on his knight's armor's breastplate and bowed deeply, Ren emulating him.

Naofumi chuckled.

"Mother," Malty called sweetly. "Are you quite well?"

Mirellia, a bright red in the face, glared. "You're not my daughter!" Her eyes widened, and she suddenly started to cough, blood spewing out of her mouth and running down her chin. There was a blade sticking out of her throat.

"I don't like it when people lie," Raphtalia said. "So I cut their vocal cords."

"Thank you, Raphtalia dear." Malty cackled.

"We've raised her well," Naofumi said.

Malty hummed.

"Mother!" Melty cried. She tried to get to Mirellia's body, but Raphtalia grabbed her by the hair.

"Why aren't you smiling?" Raphtalia asked in confusion. "You should be happy for your sister. Let me help you." She set her dagger on Melty's mouth and made two precise cuts, creating a bloody smile on the girl's face. "That's better. Smile. Always smile."

Naofumi looked out of the tall windows. Outside, two giant, green orbs hung in the sky. Suddenly, they vanished, casting the world into darkness. When they reappeared, he realized that they were, in fact, two iris—giant eyes hoving right in front of the windows, staring straight at him.

A booming chuckle sounded.

* * *

Malty awoke with a giant smile on her face.

_My Naofumi_.

He was lying in front of her; she was spooning him, her arms hugging his torso, their legs intertwined. They laid atop the blanket, bare. She kissed him on the shoulder, then closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Naofumi?"

He sighed in his sleep, moving faintly.

She hummed, loving the feeling of his body against hers. She laid her hands flat on his chest and abdomen, feeling his skin. He felt so solid and warm. Indestructible. _Mine._

"Malty," he murmured.

She giggled happily, letting her hands wander across his body. She brushed against his cock; it was hard. "Having a nice dream, my future husband?" She grasped his erection and gently ran her fingers along, humming. It was so warm and hard...yet soft. She loved touching it.

Naofumi groaned, his hips twitching.

"Is that good, my Naofumi?" Malty pressed herself into him, kissing his neck.

"Hmm... My Queen."

"Yes!" She was already so wet, trying to find some friction against him.

Naofumi groaned. Then he suddenly started—as if waking from a dream where you'd just fallen down or stumbled.

"Naofumi?"

He released a few shaky breaths, then groaned when she continued stroking his dick. "Malty?"

"I'm here, my Naofumi."

He relaxed into her, humming and moaning. Her Naofumi was always such a fast learner. So smart.

"What did you dream about?" Malty asked sweetly.

"Our wedding. Or was it our coronation? Hmm... I think...both."

"How wonderful. Tell me more."

"Well." He gasped. "We were in the throne room. And I th-think that we were having sex on top of the throne... in, in front of everybody."

How bold. Enticing. She giggled.

"And then your mother...died."

Malty pressed a smacking kiss onto his throat. Was there ever any doubt that he was the right one for her? They were destined to rule Melromarc together. Even in his dreams, her Naofumi knew that.

"Fuck," he gasped, "Malty."

"Are you close?"

He nodded, moaning.

"Then come for me, my Naofumi."

He groaned, and his cock started to twitch in her hand. She kept stroking him until he groaned loudly and stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Snickering, she wiped her hand on the blanket. "Good morning, my future husband."

Naofumi hummed. "The best morning of my life."

She pressed a kiss onto his shoulder, then retreated.

"Malty?"

She repositioned her pillows, then leaned against them. "Come here." She patted the spot between her spread legs.

He crawled toward her with a grin.

"Naofumi?" she asked when he zoned in on her crotch.

He halted, looking at her with a frown.

It was a lovely thought but not what she'd had in mind. She was quite horny, but he'd have time for that later on. "Come here." She stretched out her arms. "And turn around."

He sat down in-between her legs with his back facing him. Malty grasped his torso and lowered him onto her so that his head was between her breasts, his shoulders beneath. She took a moment to simply hold him against her, hugging him. _Mine_.

"Just like that," Malty said. "Do you like that? Comfortable?"

"Yes."

She put one hand on his abdomen, caressing him, feeling his fine hair, and smiled when he covered her hand with one of his. Her other hand she put on his head, idly combing his wild hair, loving the feeling.

He hummed contentedly. "Perfect. Like you."

She pressed a kiss onto his head, then leaned her head backward, closing her eyes, humming when he began caressing her legs with his free hand.

"You haven't been lying, have you? On our first night together, when you said that you liked how I was caressing you and how you like to cuddle."

"No." Had she ever lied to him after their confrontation? She couldn't tell if she had. "Surprised?"

"A little. Though, I think it's rather cute."

"I'm not cute!" she protested. "Perhaps Myne is cute. But _I_ am not."

"Doesn't matter." He chuckled. "You're both cute."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You are cute to me."

"Am—" She thought for a moment, then hummed. "Okay...my Naofumi."

They remained silent for a while, simply basking in each other's presence after being separated for so long.

"Say, my Naofumi, you've never told me how you managed to see through Myne."

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

He hummed. "Yes, they're beautiful and I love staring at them."

She briefly retreated her hand from his hair to give him a little slap on the cheek.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"What about my eyes?"

"Well, as I was saying, I love staring at them because they're beautiful _and_ very expressive. I feel like I can see right into your soul."

Malty hummed. That was rather romantic. She felt the same way, of course. But... "And what did you see then? During our dinner?"

"Intelligence. Cunning. Hunger."

"How sloppy of me."

He chuckled. "To be fair, it was only a brief moment, and I'd have simply forgotten all about it if you hadn't later accused me of swapping our glasses. Though I'm glad that you did." He raised his hand off hers and traced the gouges in-between her fingers.

She raised her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Me too. Hmm... Though now that you bring up the glasses. How did you manage that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, my future wife?"

"I would very much like to know, my future husband."

"Do you really not know?"

"No." It was a mystery that had plagued her for some time. "I just assumed some kind of magic or power of the Shield."

He snorted. "No. I just swapped the glasses."

She gave him another slap.

He laughed. "What? It's the truth."

"Right. I think I would have noticed that."

"To be honest, I was kind of surprised you didn't."

"Yeah, well, I didn't," she snapped. "Now tell me how you did it."

He laughed again.

The bastard! If she didn't love it so much how he was vibrating against her when he did that and if he weren't so handsome, she would have thrown him out of the bed.

"Remember when I accidentally threw my plate to the ground?"

"Yes?"

"That's when I did it."

"What? Oh..." Now that he'd said it, it was rather obvious. She'd never even considered that. She'd been too busy being startled, cursing him in her mind for his clumsiness, and trying very hard to not let the scowl show on her face. "I-I knew that, of course!" She felt her face burning in mortification.

He barked out a laugh. "Liar." He turned his head upward. Malty slapped her hand in front of his eyes before he could see her blush. He chuckled, his mouth stretched into a wide smirk.

"Of course I knew that! I only played along to give you a false sense of security!"

"Lies~" He laughed. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Am not!"

"Come on, let me see." He struggled with his head, trying to shake off her hand.

"No."

"I want to see your blush. You always look so cute when you do that."

"I don't look cute!"

"So you admit that you're blushing?"

"I admitted to nothing!"

"Yes, you did."

Malty scowled, not removing her hand from his eyes. She was tempted to throw him out of the bed, after all. But she also desperately wanted to kiss those grinning lips... "Remind me why I proposed to you again."

"Because I'm the Shield Devil and you're helplessly under the control of my devilish powers?"

"That must be it. I can't see any other reason why I would want to marry an uncouth bastard like you otherwise."

"Ouch. Harsh words. Is it too late to decline that proposal, after all?"

"Yes."

"Oh? It is?"

"Yes, you're mine now. Forever. And as your future wife and Queen, you have to listen to me. So you'll stop this now."

"Hmm, fine. You win." He relaxed into her, and Malty removed the hand from his eyes, caressing his cheek instead. "But just for the record," he said, "You look very cute with a blush. Like during the trial when you've seen your..._bite mark_."

"Ungh." Just thinking about that made her blush return tenfold. But it also made a warm feeling spread through her. She'd quite liked that. How she'd marked him—as hers, right in front of everyone. "Perhaps I should give you another one?"

"You're welcome to try, but I doubt you could pierce my defense. I'm not level 1 anymore."

"I'll take my chances," she said. "What level are you, anyway?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me yours."

"No, you first."

"No."

"Didn't you just agree to listen to your future wife?"

"Guess I did. Well, how about you tell me what level Motoyasu is, instead?"

Malty looked at her Status Magic. "He's level 35."

Naofumi hummed. "Good. That's good. I'm only a little behind."

She couldn't suppress disappointment spreading through her.

"No worries, I'll surpass him soon enough. But anyway, it's not all about levels. I'd bet that my slaves could kick Motoyasu's ass without breaking a sweat." He laughed.

"A lovely thought." She sighed. "I can't wait to finally leave his party and officially join yours."

"Me neither." He lightly ran his fingers up and down her thigh, making her shiver.

"Sometimes I wish that I'd never left your party. Just you and me."

"Do you mean like... as Myne? Like if you never revealed yourself?"

"Yes... The thought has crossed my mind."

"And then what?" he asked. "Keep at your deception? Trying to manipulate me? Not that I'm saying that it wouldn't work."

She smiled.

"But, why bother?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you'd be Myne and I'd be...the naive idiot I was before meeting you. It'd be fake. And we would, technically, be enemies." He chuckled. "I can just imagine it: You, talking my ear off in your sweet voice, filling me with all kinds of useless information until my head spins. And me, being a moral-bound fool trying to do "the right thing" and probably trying and failing to figure out what your real motives are. It'd be awful."

Malty giggled. "Yes, it'd be quite...dissatisfactory."

"That too." He firmly ran his hand across her thigh, humming. "And rather boring. I find the real Malty to be much more interesting. Perfect, in fact."

She released a shaky breath, heart beating in joy. "Yes. I find the real Naofumi to be much more interesting as well. _My_ Naofumi."

He turned his head upward, grinning at her.

Malty couldn't resist any longer. She grabbed him, and, after a few moments of awkwardly maneuvering, they somehow found a position where they could kiss. She was hungry, practically growling into the kiss. He nipped her lips, and she moaned.

"Let's freshen up and have breakfast," she gasped after separating.

"Okay."

Malty shoved him off her with a giggle and practically jumped out of the bed. She didn't need to look back to know that he was staring at her while she stalked out of the room. She felt fantastic. Naked and a smile on her face, she traversed her living quarters and made for the doors.

"Aldo?" She called after opening and sticking her head outside.

"P-princess?"

Malty smirked when the knight's marginally sagged posture suddenly straightened. He must be tired. "Aldo, please be a dear and order some breakfast for me."

"Oh, naturally, Princes. J-just for you or..."

She grinned widely. "Just for me. Although... I'm not quite sure what could satisfy my culinary cravings today, so make sure to arrange a wide selection. I feel like I could eat for two people..." She winked.

"C-certainly, Princess."

"Thank you, Aldo." Malty retreated and returned to her bedroom.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Malty closed her eyes and let her head fall backward as pleasure flooded her. "Yes. Just like that, my Naofumi."

He chuckled against her as he kept doing wonders with his tongue. Such a fast learner, her Naofumi. He knew just the right ways to make her writhe in pleasure, her hips jerking against him. She loved the way he was spreading her legs with his hands, holding them firmly in place.

A knock sounded.

Naofumi stilled.

"Yes?" Malty called, then put a hand on his head and commanded, "Don't stop, my Naofumi."

He hummed and obeyed. Such a good future husband. She combed her fingers through his hair, caressing him.

"Breakfast, Princess," a female voice sounded faintly from outside.

"Come in!" Malty felt excitement coursing through her as the door creaked open and footsteps sounded as servants entered the room. She'd hidden Naofumi's things away and the curtains of her four-poster bed were drawn, making it impossible to see inside the bed. The dim light shining in on them cast their naked bodies in a red hue. They hadn't bothered to dress after freshening up and were now in a rather...compromising...position.

Malty gasped, arching her back when his tongue grazed a sensitive spot. "Hmmm." She pressed his head more firmly against her pussy.

"Princess?"

"I'm not...decent," Malty called in a breathless voice. "Just...just set up breakfast on...on my table." She slapped a hand across her mouth to muffle the desperate moan escaping her, though it was still pretty audible.

Yes, the servants had definitely heard that one, judging by the little _bang_ and rattling of cutlery as a tray was set down a little too abruptly. Malty released a barely suppressed giggle. She locked eyes with Naofumi, loving the desire reflected in them. Then she stared at his ass. "Hmm. Yes," she whisper-moaned.

"Faster. Put that over there," one of the servants ordered.

Naofumi brought a hand to her clit, gently playing with it. His expression seemed to ask whether she liked it. Malty nodded frantically. She bit down on her fist, trying and failing to keep her moans silent. Her hips rocked quite harshly against him, making the bed creak.

"Your breakfast is ready, Princess."

Malty could clearly hear the awkwardness in the maid's voice.

"Do you need anything else, Princess?"

"No. Th-thank you. You may... l-leave."

Footsteps retreated, and the moment the doors to her bedroom fell shut, Malty released an urgent moan. Naofumi chuckled.

* * *

"Yesss..."

Naofumi watched Malty's face shift into a blissful expression, loving that he was doing this to her. He kept licking her gently until her body stopped spasming and she relaxed against the pillows put behind her back, eyes closed.

He took the spot next to her and drew her into his arms. "You taste so good," he murmured.

Malty sighed and her smile brightened. She reached out with a hand—seemingly aimless—toward him. Eventually, the hand arrived on his neck, and she drew him against her, angling her head up. Naofumi kissed her.

She hummed, licking her lips. "I really taste good."

He chuckled. "Do you want to eat in bed?"

She nodded.

"I'll set up breakfast, then. Don't move." He gave her a peck on the cheek, made sure her position was comfortable, then exited the bed through the red curtains and tied them to the bedposts again.

The breakfast consisted of a variety of things, ranging from sweet to savory. There was bread, pastries, and even some meat, as well as various fruits...and other things he couldn't place. It sure was a royal breakfast. He didn't waste time to reposition it all onto the bed, then retook his spot next to Malty, trays of food arranged around them.

"What do you like?" Naofumi asked.

"Pick something, my Naofumi."

Would he ever tire of being called that? He doubted it. He loved it way too much. Loved the thought that he was hers.

Smiling, Naofumi picked a slice of a delicious-looking tart and placed a piece into her expecting mouth. She held his gaze as she chewed deliberately, staring intensely.

_Fuck_. _So hot._ He gasped, the urge to kiss her and to remove the little tart-smudge he'd left behind on her mouth almost irresistible. A little moan escaped him when she flicked her tongue out to lick it off herself.

Malty swallowed, then let her gaze roam across the assortment of food. She picked some round, red fruit and placed it in his mouth, then took a spoonful of some white, creamy substance—yogurt?—and fed it to him as well.

It was sweeter than expected. Refreshing. "Hmmm..."

She refilled the spoon, but before reaching his mouth, she tipped it over, making Naofumi gasp as the cool yogurt landed on his chest.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy." She snickered. "Let me fix that for you." Grinning, she bent down and licked it off his pecs.

"Oh fuck." He groaned when her tongue grazed his nipples. "Malty..."

She looked up with a devious smirk on her face.

Fuck, he loved it so much when she did that. Smirking back at her, he dipped his forefinger in the yogurt and put it into her mouth. She closed her eyes, sighing as she sucked on his finger. He moaned.

They continued like that: taking turns to feed each other, getting steadily bolder...and more lustful. It didn't take long until they disregarded the food completely and simply started to make out.

Humming, moaning, and sighing, they kissed animatedly, though with a little more reserve then during their previous clandestine meetings, taking their time, relishing it. She was practically in his lap, his unbelievably hard erection pressing into her soft flesh, grazing her _crown_. They were hugging, hands exploring the other's body to their heart's content.

_So_ _perfect_. Their relationship wasn't exactly developing in a conventional way, but it didn't really matter. They were going to marry...soon. And he'd relish every second they could spend together.

Naofumi made a sound in-between a moan and a squeal when she suddenly grasped his ass cheeks with her hands. She was so bold and shameless, taking what was hers. He loved that about her.

Malty broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. "I want you inside of me, my Naofumi," she breathed. "Now."

"I thought you'd never ask." Chuckling, he laid her onto the mattress, then briefly cleared away the remains of their breakfast before rejoining his beautiful fiancée.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Naofumi stared at the bed's canopy as he relaxed into the mattress. "Wow."

Next to him, Malty giggled, equally out of breath.

He shifted onto his side, watching her naked form. She looked peaceful, eyes closed, chest rising and falling.

With a smile, she faced him. They simply laid like that, heads resting against the pillow, staring into each other's eyes. He raised a hand to her face, tracing her perfect features, and she mirrored him.

She giggled, leaning into his touch. She seemed so...happy. Was he really going to marry this perfect beauty? It still seemed hard to believe.

Was this love? How he could stare forever into her eyes and never tire of it? How his heart was beating rapidly and how his chest was filled with warmth? It was probably a little early to know for sure, and it was definitely too early to say it.

"What now?" he asked.

"Another round?" she suggested with a coy smile.

Naofumi chuckled, shaking his head against the pillow. "You're insatiable, my future wife. But no, that's not what I meant. I mean, about us. We can't just marry all out of a sudden, can we?"

She averted her eyes, and her face fell. "No. We can't."

He swallowed. "Then... what's the plan?"

She didn't respond.

Naofumi grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Malty, what's the plan? What do we do?"

"I... I don't know," she said slowly, then looked at him. She seemed oddly...vulnerable. He guessed that she wasn't used to showing weakness to anyone, and it warmed his heart to know that she felt comfortable enough to open up to him.

Naofumi smiled. "We'll figure something out."

She brightened. "I'm sorry if you expected some great master plan, but I hadn't exactly planned to suddenly propose to you."

He was a little disappointed, but in the end, it didn't really matter. What mattered was that she was now completely on his side. Everything else could come later. Even if everything failed, as long as they had each other, they would somehow come out on top. He knew that.

"You hadn't?" Naofumi asked.

"No, I..."

"Then why did you?"

She looked at their joined hands. Naofumi waited, caressing her skin with his thumb, smiling at her when her eyes briefly flickered up.

"I couldn't wait any longer," she eventually admitted, almost whispering.

He grabbed her and pulled her toward him, making her squeal as he maneuvered her into his arms. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell me the truth even though you want to lie."

She grinned widely. "You know me so well, my Naofumi."

They kissed.

"I'd like to think so too, my future wife," he mumbled. "You know what I also love?"

"No," she gasped. "What?"

"The way you're blushing when you do that."

She glared. "Don't you dare say—"

"You look very cute."

Malty groaned, her blush increasing in intensity. She struggled against his hold, squirming when he pressed kiss after kiss onto her face—especially her flushed cheeks. "S-stop. I... I hate you," she whined.

He chuckled darkly, not even thinking about letting her escape. Eventually, she stopped struggling, relaxing into him, and they resumed their kissing.

"Don't get any wrong ideas," she mumbled, "I only gave in because of your devilish powers."

He hummed. "You mean my devilishly handsome looks?"

"Yes, those are the ones. And your devilishly good kissing skills."

"I learned from the best."

She sighed happily.

* * *

"I should go."

"No." Malty tightened her hold and kept kissing him.

Naofumi snorted. "I really should." It was probably approaching midday now, and he didn't want to leave Raphtalia and Kuro waiting for much longer. "I'd love nothing more than to stay like this, but I really need to go."

She sighed in dismay. "I know..." After a few more demanding kisses, she let go of him.

They briefly freshened up—Malty trying to seduce him into another round while doing so, which he managed to resist, barely—then began dressing.

"Have you seen my shirt, Malty?" Naofumi called.

"No."

He searched the chest she'd stored his clothing in again, not finding it. When he looked toward Malty, she had a little grin on her face, which she immediately tried to hide. "You have!" he accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He could tell that she was lying. "Where is it?"

She shrugged.

Naofumi walked over toward her and took her into his arms. They were both only clad in underwear. "Malty..."

"Yes, my Naofumi?" Hands put against his bare chest, she smiled up innocently.

"My shirt, where is it?"

"What do you mean? _Your_ shirt? Do you mean _my new _shirt?"

"What?"

Malty hummed. "As your future Queen, I have claimed your shirt as mine."

"Already abusing your position, I see. How bold of you." How lovely.

"Quite. You can have one of my shirts, if you'd like?"

Chuckling, he kissed the teasing grin off her lips. She immediately threw her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

"Malty," he warned, separating.

She pouted.

He went back to dress himself—without a shirt. Then came his armor; he halted. "Malty, how am I going to get out of here without anyone noticing?"

"You could just stay until nightfall?" she suggested with a smirk.

Seeing that hopeful look in her eyes, Naofumi was inclined to give in. But no, he couldn't risk losing any more time. The Wave waited for no one, newly engaged or not.

"Don't worry, I've already thought about that. Come here, my Naofumi, and help me into my armor."

He immediately obliged. After they'd collected her breast and hip piece from her main living quarters and fastened that around her body, Malty instructed him to wait in her bedroom while she made some arrangements.

Naofumi watched Malty's armored form slip out of the double door that led outside. Then he did as told, retreating into her bedroom, waiting on the bed. After some time, curiosity got the better out of him, and he started to explore her room, looking if he could find some money. He didn't. And he also didn't find the shirt she had annexed.

The door clicked open and Malty entered. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Naofumi, currently in the process of rifling through some drawer, faced his fiancée, probably looking quite guilty. He grinned. "Searching for my shirt."

She smirked. "Haven't found it yet, have you?"

"No."

She stepped behind him and hugged him, pressing a kiss onto his neck, humming.

Naofumi gasped as the cold metal of her armor pressed against his skin.

"Hmmm... I like this. I feel like I could crush you."

"C-crush me?"

She nodded against him. humming in affirmation. "Yes, a petty thief like you needs to be punished, don't you think?"

Naofumi remained still, holding his breath.

"You weren't really searching for _my new_ shirt, were you?"

"N-no."

She sighed in disappointment. "Engaged for only a single day and already stealing from me. How are we going to make this marriage work?"

He grabbed her arms and lessened her grip, then turned around to face her and hugged her, shivering as her breastplate pressed into his skin. "Stealing?" He grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about. Half of this belongs to me."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes." He kissed her.

Malty didn't waste any time to reciprocate. Then she bit down harshly onto his lip.

Faint pain flooding him, Naofumi groaned.

When she finally released him, she stared up at him with a devious smirk. "It seems you've forgotten that Melromarc is a matriarchy. 30 percent, at best."

"45 percent."

"35 percent"

"60 percent."

"What?" Malty giggled. "You can't just raise it!"

"No?"

"No." She stared with narrowed eyes. "Zero percent. You're mine."

"Okay—"

She abruptly shoved him, making him stumble against the ornate cupboard he'd just rummaged. Then she pressed herself against him, grabbed his head, and kissed him demandingly.

"Have I ever...told you...that you look so...unbelievable in that...armor."

"No." She smiled. "And you should do it more often."

"You look very beautiful in that armor. Every time I see you like that, I want to rip it off you."

Malty slipped a hand into his pants and grasped his hard cock. "Then why don't you?" she whispered.

"Malty," he gasped. "We... we shouldn't. I s-should go."

Humming, she seemed to think it over, already stroking him. "No. Let me take care of that for you really quick, my Naofumi. I believe it's my turn."

He didn't protest when she grabbed and dragged him toward the bed, loving it too much when she was commanding like that.

"Get out of your pants," she ordered. "Then sit down on the bed."

As he did as told, he had a sense of déjà vu, remembering his dream.

Malty spread his legs and kneeled in front of him. A devious smirk on her face, she grasped his cock and gave it a firm lick, making him gasp, then wasted no time and took it into her mouth.

"Fuck." Naofumi moaned. She was so good with her tongue. It was incredible.

She seemed to love it as well, humming and moaning as she sucked his dick with passion, looking into his eyes.

Naofumi reached toward her and grasped the two strands of crimson hair framing her face, making sure they didn't get in the way. He held them onto her head, keeping his hand there as she bobbed up and down.

"Malty... Hmmm..."

She ran her hands across his naked thighs and abdomen.

"Ah... I'm coming," he gasped. It couldn't have been more than a minute, but it was just so hot—the way she was staring up at him with those stunning emerald eyes, her kneeling form in that armor, and her unbelievable skills with her mouth and tongue.

He couldn't hold the position any longer as pleasure flooded him, his hips jerking without his control. Eyes closed, he removed the hand from her head and let himself fall backward onto the mattress.

The wonderful warmness around his pulsing cock didn't recede. She kept sucking, swallowing, humming in delight as she did so, making him twitch.

"M-Malty. Wow..."

She chuckled, gave him a few more unbelievably stimulating licks, then retreated.

Naofumi simply laid there, mind addled, sighing. He vaguely noticed Malty moving around the room. Then something impacted the bed next to him, a _jingle_ sounding. He blinked his eyes open, sat up, and grasped what she'd thrown at him, identifying it as a money pouch. He opened it...and didn't need to count to know that it was _a lot_ of money. At least 30 gold coins.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"That's all I could find. Do you need more?"

"I... No, that's... that's more than enough. Thank you, my future wife."

A pleased smile on her face, Malty leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his mouth. "You're welcome, my Naofumi. Now, stand up and get dressed."

He slipped into his pants, then followed along as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom.

"That's how we'll get you out of the castle," Malty announced proudly, gesturing toward the settees standing around a low table. "We'll walk straight out of the front gates. Right in front of everybody."

On the settees laid what Naofumi identified as a set of armor. A knight's armor, to be specific. In addition to the parts consisting of plate and mail, there was also some padding and undergarment.

Naofumi grinned and gave his fiancée a smacking kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.


	18. Chapter 18

**A bit of a gigantic chapter. Rapthalia kind of stole the spotlight and refused to give it back.**

* * *

Together, they fitted him inside the armor, and after a few minutes, Naofumi had the appearance of a knight.

He stepped in front of the full-body mirror that stood in a corner of the room and inspected himself. He looked indistinguishable from any other knight, even having a sword strapped to his hip. The only difference was probably that his helmet had a visor with vertical slits to hide his face. It was a little odd looking through it, but he got used to it quickly.

Malty stepped next to him, laying an arm around his armored waist. "Welcome to my personal guard, my Naofumi."

"Reporting for duty!" He saluted theatrically. "Does that mean that I have to answer to Aldo now?"

She giggled happily.

Naofumi took off the helmet and held it with one arm against his torso. He briefly ruffled his hair to make sure it looked as usual, then laid his other arm around Malty's shoulders and looked at the two of them in the mirror, caressing her with his gloved fingers. Humming in pleasure, Malty had a pleased smirk on her face and was in the process of making sure her hair looked perfect, which, of course, it did. She looked absolutely stunning.

Staring into his eyes in the mirror, she sighed dreamily. "We make such a good couple. Everyone will love us once we're King and Queen."

"Yes." A deep feeling of satisfaction spread through him as he lost himself in her gaze. This, they, her next to him, it was just...right. Perfect. "We do. And I can't wait for the day when everyone will know that fact."

Malty rested her head against his shoulder, a bright smile on her face. His warmth-filled chest constricted and his heart was racing.

Eventually, he managed to break the eye contact and stepped away from the mirror. "Let's go, Malty."

"Yes, my Naofumi."

They made a brief stop in her bedroom to collect his belongings and stuff them into a rucksack she'd procured. Naofumi had positioned his Shield—he could move it around on his body—on his back so that it was hidden beneath the rucksack. Lastly, Malty fetched the cloak she'd gifted him for their engagement and put that in the rucksack as well.

"I would ask you to pose for me, but we shouldn't waste any time now," Malty lamented as they made their way toward the door. They stopped before it, and Naofumi took her into his arms, holding his helmet in one hand. "There'll be a feast after the Wave. I want you to wear my cloak then, my Naofumi."

"You don't need to tell me."

She smiled and closed the distance between their faces, kissing the teasing grin off his lips. Naofumi held her tightly as he returned her kisses with passion, his free hand tenderly put against the back of her head. This would be the last time they could enjoy each other's company for at least a week. He didn't want to separate. She didn't either, judging by the pleased sounds she made, which he readily reciprocated. How could he survive a week without this? Without the wonderful feeling of holding her in his arms? Without her smell, taste, and touch? Without her calling him _my Naofumi_? He'd thought the last week had been torturous. This week would be even worse.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. "Malty," he said when she tried to kiss him again. "We need to go now. You know I don't want to. But we have to."

She pouted. "I know..."

Naofumi put on the helmet and lowered the visor. "Ready, my Princess?"

Malty nodded and opened the double doors. "After you, my guard."

He obeyed with a grunt, lips twitching in amusement.

"Princess," Aldo greeted them. He eyed Naofumi warily and gave a brief nod, which Naofumi returned.

"Aldo," Malty said sweetly. "How are you feeling? You must be tired."

"It's nothing I can't manage," Aldo said proudly, though the exhaustion was apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry for overworking you so much. You'll escort us off the castle grounds, and then you can finally have your well-deserved rest. Make sure that there's a guard at my door when I return. You're in charge of that now, after all."

"Yes, Princess!"

"Follow along." Malty stalked off, Naofumi and Aldo falling into step behind her, forming a triangle. People passing them greeted Malty—and she always returned the greeting with fake cheerfulness—but otherwise, no one seemed to notice anything. Really, no one paid guards any mind. They were like the ambiance of the castle—simply assumed to be there and easily ignored.

Aldo nervously cleared his throat. "P-princess?"

"Yes, Aldo?"

"I forgot to mention earlier, but your friends came by and wanted me to fetch you. I've not let them inside, of course, and told them to wait below in the entrance area."

"Friends? Oh. Well, that's good. Well done, Aldo. Why don't you go down to Lesty, Rino, and Elena and tell them that I'll be with them in some time? We'll be fine on our own."

"Right away, Princess!"

Naofumi had to suppress a grin when the knight seemed to straighten at the praise as he walked off.

Malty turned around and walked in the opposite direction—where they'd just come from. "We'll take another exit, then. Come along, my guard." She briefly took his hand, smiling teasingly.

"Yes, my Princess."

She led them down a small winding staircase, through some rooms, corridors, and more staircases. All the while, she regaled him with explanations about the function of the rooms when no one was nearby, and Naofumi listened attentively.

He lost track after a while, not having memorized the layout in such detail. While studying the map, he'd learned that a castle's structure was quite complex. It wasn't like normal buildings where you could just go up a story and have access to every room. No, castles, Naofumi had realized, were built with purpose. They were structures of defense, after all. And to get to a place as important as Malty's room, you had to first pass some strongly guarded checkpoints. Or climb in through the window.

Well, in theory, they were structures of defense. He doubted castles in a world with magic had the same purpose as in his origin world. He guessed they were more a symbol of status and power. And the convoluted design just came with it.

When they were alone in some hallway, Malty pulled him in a small, sparsely lit room that looked like it was used for storage, though it was empty at the moment. She took off his helmet, pressed him into the door so that no one could enter, then kissed him hungrily.

Heart racing, Naofumi returned the affection, relishing in the brief and precarious indulgence. But Malty didn't look like she wanted to stop anytime soon.

"Malty," he eventually protested. "We should keep going."

"Just a little longer."

He chuckled, trying to separate them. "Malty..."

She shot him a mock glare. "Now stop being so unreasonable, my Naofumi. I won't see you for at least a week, so let me have some more minutes." She smirked deviously. "You know, I've been tempted to not go through all the trouble to get you that armor and to simply keep you in my room. Let's not pretend that you would have been able to get out of the castle if I hadn't allowed it." She put a hand on his cheek, caressing him for a moment and staring into his eyes, then shifted her hand on the back of his head, pulling him toward her again, kissing him. "You're mine. So do as I say."

"Okay..." He couldn't resist her when she was commanding like that. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasure and the satisfaction and happiness the thought of belonging to her brought him.

Eventually, she seemed satisfied and handed him back his helmet. Humming, she licked her lips as if she'd just had a delicious dessert, and Naofumi couldn't suppress a faint moan from escaping him. She looked very pleased with that, smirking.

They exited the room and continued on their way. If Malty's lips looked as if they'd just been kissed properly, no one seemed to notice. Or perhaps they did notice, but it was just a given that Malty looked like that. She'd practically admitted that her status of not being a virgin was public knowledge, and even Erhard had said that he'd heard rumors of Malty sleeping around. Did she have other guys to keep her satisfied when Naofumi wasn't around? She certainly seemed to have a sex drive to suggest it...

_No, she proposed to me_, he told himself, _there's no one else_. Still, he couldn't suppress the intense jealousy coursing through him and had to actively refrain from clenching his hands into fists at the thought of anyone else touching her.

They exited the castle building, happening onto the courtyard. Knights were practicing on the dirt-covered ground, so Naofumi guessed that this was an exit usually used by them. A few knights greeted or saluted her, and Naofumi squinted at them from behind his visor, wondering whether they had ever seen the interior of Malty's bedroom.

He tried but failed to shake off those thoughts as they exited the castle grounds and traversed the streets of the city. He didn't pay much attention to where they were going, letting Malty take the lead. Barely anyone seemed to recognize her, and even if some did, no one stopped to gawk or approached, apparently having better things to do.

They eventually arrived at Erhard's shop. He hadn't told Malty where they should go, but he had to admit that the shop was a good destination—a good place to switch armors and not too unreasonable for her to go to should word of her visit get out. They didn't enter through the front but instead entered the side alley next to the shop where Erhard had pushed him against the wall some weeks ago.

"So..." Malty said, grabbing his hand. "I guess I'll see you at the Wave." She smiled sadly. "My brave guard."

"Yeah..."

She turned around but hesitated.

Naofumi wanted to say something, to put those irrational voices of doubt to rest, but didn't want to leave on a bitter note after how well things had gone. Had she picked up on his sudden shift in mood? She looked a little subdued, though he liked to think that it was just because she didn't want to part ways now that they were officially together.

They stood like that for a few more moments, neither moving or letting go of the other's hand. Eventually, she did let go and started to slowly walk away.

His heart skipped a beat, dread spreading through him. _I can't let her go like that!_ He hurriedly took off his helmet, not caring if anybody saw, and set it—along with the rucksack—onto the ground, then chased after her.

He reached her before she exited the small alley, grabbed her hand, and yanked her into his arms. "Malty." A hand on the back of her head, he pressed a demanding kiss onto her lips.

She sighed contentedly and had a big smile on her face when he retreated.

Naofumi took her hand and dragged her back deeper into the alley, then pressed her into the wall next to some wooden construct that hid them from view from anyone passing by in the main street. He had her hands pinned above her head, staring intensely into her eyes.

"Naofumi," she gasped, looking a little frightened but also delighted.

"Is there anybody else?"

She frowned. "Anybody else?"

"Any other men. Beside me, I mean."

She held his intense stare for a few seconds. "No. Why would you think that, my Naofumi?"

"The guards," he said. "The way some of them have been looking at you."

"Why shouldn't they look at their Princess with adoration?"

"Malty..." He kept staring at her.

"Well..." she eventually lowered her head, looking conflicted.

"Tell me the truth, my fiancée."

Malty looked up. "I have probably slept with some of them in the past."

Naofumi clenched his jaw, his grip on her hands tightening.

The vulnerability in her gaze got replaced by defiance. "So what if I fucked some of them? It's not like anyone cares!" There was bitterness in her voice. She snorted. "Papa tries to circumvent any rumors by stationing only older and married guards at my door. He probably thinks it's all fake, unable to believe anything that would contradict his naive view of me." She raised her head proudly, glaring. "But it's not. Yes, you're not the first man I've fucked with. Do you hate me now? Do you think I'm a slut? Do I disgust you?"

_No. _"Is that why you've lost your position as heir?"

"No," she scoffed. "I've been a virgin when that happened."

Naofumi stared into her eyes for a few seconds, then abruptly kissed her. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and bit down, and Malty moaned, not trying to escape, kissing him back animatedly. He relented his hold on her wrists and put his hands against hers, intertwining their fingers, regrettably being robbed of the skin contact by the gloves of his knight's armor.

"Malty," he growled, resting his forehead against hers.

"My Naofumi." She was smiling brightly, looking relieved. "Everyone before you, they didn't mean anything. And I've not been with anyone but you since our first night together, I swear. I've not even thought about it. You're the only one I want. The only one I need. The only one who can give me what I want."

"I know." He kissed her again. His future wife.

She squeezed his hands tightly, sighing contentedly.

"I don't think any less of you, Malty. There's nothing wrong with enjoying sex with various people when you're single. As long as it's safe and clean...?"

"Of course." She sniffed. "I'm not some filthy, diseased commoner too poor for some proper protective magic."

"Good." The thought of anyone else inside of her made him sick, especially the thought of anyone unclean, but it was idiotic and unfair to be jealous of some past lovers that had been nothing more than some fun and probably a means of escapism after losing her rightful position.

"And you?" she asked. "Was there anyone else for you?"

"No. You were my first. And as far as I'm concerned, you'll be the only one."

"Yes! You're mine, forever." Smiling so widely it seemed to split her face, she leaned forward in his grip and closed her eyes.

"Yes." Naofumi kissed her. He released the hold on her hands, and Malty immediately burrowed them inside his hair, caressing and pulling. Pressing her into the wall, he was resting one hand on her hips, the other grasping her thigh where it wasn't covered by armor. She lifted that leg, hooking it around him, and he held it there, grinding his hips against her.

They were both breathing heavily, gasping and moaning as they made out with an intensity that rivaled their lovemaking on their first night together. They nipped and bit lightly, knowing that they couldn't hurt the other and that they both seemed to love it. He wanted, needed, to fuck her so badly. More roughly, like their first time.

There was the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat. A pang of panic shooting through him, Naofumi separated, whirled around, and positioned himself protectively in front of Malty.

Standing next to them was no other than Erhard, muscular arms crossed, leaning against the wooden construct they'd been hiding behind. He shook his head, grinning faintly. "So it's true. I mean, I had my suspicions, but I'd have never actually thought..."

"Never thought what?" Malty asked sweetly, the first to recover. She surrounded Naofumi's torso from behind with her arms, resting her chin onto one of his shoulders. Her level-headedness helped reign in Naofumi's embarrassment, and he relaxed somewhat, focusing on the pride he felt because of Malty's possessive gesture.

Erhard cleared his throat. "Well... that you're actually the Princess...and everything else surrounding it." He chuckled. "Good thing I didn't actually punch you back then, isn't it, kiddo?"

Naofumi smirked. "Took you long enough to figure it out, old man."

Erhard grunted. "So, what's up with that armor? I doubt they let you become a knight, kiddo. Took a souvenir from your visit to the castle, didn't you?" He grinned.

"You could say that." Naofumi chuckled. "I trust that you won't tell anyone about us."

"My lips are sealed. Just keep me out of whatever it is you're playing."

"Sure."

"I should go before anyone goes searching for me," Malty said. "Could you give us a moment so that I can say goodbye to my fiancé?

"Fiancé?" Erhard gasped. His expression briefly shifted into the most joyful one Naofumi had ever seen on the guy's scarred face, before he schooled his features again, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Y-yeah, sorry for intruding, by the way. You looked like you were quite b-busy back then." He chuckled, then hurriedly retreated back into the shop.

Naofumi snorted, never having seen the man lose his cool before. He turned around in Malty's embrace and put their foreheads together, hugging her.

"I'm going now. No excuses anymore," she said.

"Hmm... I don't want you to go."

"I know. But I really should."

"No," Naofumi said. "No, you shouldn't. We should just announce our engagement and never separate again. But I know we can't..."

"It's not fair."

"Life rarely is."

Malty sighed sadly.

"Maybe we should elope? We'll claim that I kidnapped you. Then the Church will come and try to rescue the poor Princess from the clutches of the Shield Devil. We'll destroy them, and then no one can say anything when we marry." He chuckled.

Malty giggled and pressed a brief kiss onto his lips. "A lovely thought, though a little naive. And Papa would oppose our marriage, of course."

"Even when he knows the truth?"

"He hates you. Well, he hates the Shield Hero."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day... I really should go now."

"Yes."

Neither removed their hold on the other.

They both laughed.

"Okay, one last kiss, and then I'll go. Deal, my Naofumi?"

"Deal."

They kissed...for some time. Eventually, they separated, and true to her word, Malty stepped out of his embrace and left, neither saying anything. She shot him a last glance across her shoulder, then exited the small alley.

Naofumi sighed wistfully, staring after her for a few seconds, then grabbed the rucksack and his helmet and went inside the shop.

* * *

"Mr. Naofumi!"

Before Naofumi could react, Raphtalia had already tackled him, nearly throwing him off-balance as she hugged him as if her life depended on it. Which, granted, it kind of did.

"Raphtalia... hey..."

"Mr. Naofumi! I was so worried!" she cried, head burrowed in the crook of his neck.

Standing in the open in the Slave Trader's tent, Naofumi felt a little helpless with the situation. At least Beloukas wasn't around. Kuro, in his Filolial form, sat on the floor a little further away, apparently not overly concerned about Naofumi's lateness.

"Shhh." Naofumi lowered the hood of Raphtalia's armor and caressed her Demi-human ears. "I'm sorry I worried you, Raphtalia. I told you no one is going to get the better out of me."

She nodded against him.

"I should have said that there was a possibility that I would only come back the next day." In hindsight, it was rather obvious, really. What other reason would Malty have to invite him to her rooms if not to spend the night together? "Forgive me?" He gently removed her from his person.

Raphtalia stared up at him with big, tear-filled red eyes. "There's nothing to forgive, Mr. Naofumi!" She looked down at his person. "Are you hurt? Injured? Do you need anything?"

Naofumi smiled fondly. "I'm fine, Raphtalia." He hugged her again. She was still such a child sometimes.

She relaxed against him. "You smell nice," she mumbled.

He had to chuckle at the sudden, odd comment. "Thanks." He was wearing his normal armor and Raphtalia's old cloak again. How did he smell? Probably a mix of the fresh scent he'd acquired after visiting some shops in preparation for his nightly visit yesterday...and Malty. Images of Malty's naked body pressed against his armor flashed through his head. And his armor had rested some time in that chest in her bedroom, hadn't it? Yes, he probably smelled a little like her. And Malty always smelled wonderful; he couldn't get enough of it.

"Raphtalia," he said, "I got something for you."

"Hmmm?"

He broke the hug and reached into his cloak, presenting her with her gift. "It's a parrying dagger. Magic Steel like your sword."

Raphtalia gasped and looked up shily and with barely concealed excitement.

"Go on, take it."

With shaky fingers, she grasped the dagger and unsheathed it, staring at it in awe. It had a beautiful design, and its crossguard was curved in the direction of the blade so that it could be used to maneuver other people's weapons. It reminded Naofumi of a three-armed candlestick with a candle only sticking in the middle arm.

"It's beautiful," Raphtalia whispered.

"It's yours. Come here, let me help you fasten it to your belt." Before she had a chance to protest, Naofumi took the scabbard out of her hands and did as promised, fastening it on the back of her hip so that the opening pointed to the left. "Go on, sheathe it."

Raphtalia did as told, keeping her left hand on the handle. She put her right hand on the handle of her sword, which was secured on the left side of her hips. When Naofumi took a step back and nodded for her to continue, she drew both weapons, smiling happily.

She looked so joyful—like a child who'd just gotten an early Christmas present. "Thank you, Mr. Naofumi! I..."

Naofumi ruffled her hair, and Raphtalia giggled happily. Perhaps she wasn't too old for head pats, after all...

"Alright," he said, "Let's buy Kuro those claws, and then we'll leave this city again."

* * *

When Malty reentered the castle grounds, she still felt like there were a bunch of butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She was unable—and didn't care—to hide the bright smile on her face, though she refrained from putting a skip into her step, despite feeling like it. She'd not felt so good since she was a little girl and could still be excited by the simple things in life. She didn't care if anyone noticed her happiness. She deserved to be happy, and no one could possibly know the real reason for it, after all.

Malty was a little surprised by it, though. Shouldn't she feel sad now that she and her Naofumi were separated again? Well, she found that she was only excited to meet him again, secure in the knowledge that he was hers and that he would come back to her side. She shuddered as she thought back to how he'd pressed her into the wall. How demanding he'd been. Befitting of his future status as her King.

"Malty!" It was Rino who first spotted her, turning away from the little circle she was forming with the other two girls, standing in the tall entrance hall of the castle.

"Hey, girls!" Malty greeted cheerfully. When she neared them, she spread her arms.

Lesty and Rino were fast to pick up on it and readily joined her in a little group hug.

Even Elena hugged them briefly, though with decorum and looking like she was only putting up to it. "Well, someone's in a good mood."

Rino shot the girl a little glare. "She is, isn't she? Practically glowing," she said with a sense of awe in her voice.

Well, Elena wasn't wrong. And Malty was a little surprised by herself as well. She wasn't usually so affectionate with them, as it was beneath her status, but now, she just felt like it. And why shouldn't she just do whatever she felt like? The girls certainly seemed to like it.

"Of course, she's in a good mood," Lesty said. "After yesterday."

"Hmm-hm."

A pang of panic shot through her. Did they know? How?

Elena looked at Malty pointedly. "You still haven't told us what exactly happened back at the Hourglass. You know, when—"

Lesty gave Elena a little punch in the shoulder. "Don't be inconsiderate. She'll tell us when she wants and not earlier."

The Hourglass? Oh. She sagged in relief. They meant when she and Naofumi had been inside the Shield Prison. She'd kind of forgotten about that. Did Elena suspect anything? The girl hadn't given any indications about that yesterday.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Malty said. "Where's Motoyasu?"

Rino pointed, and they turned in that direction, collectively grimacing. The Spear Idiot, a little further down the hall, was chatting with some poor servant girl, who looked entirely uncomfortable with the attention. But of course, the idiot was oblivious to it. Some things never changed...

"Oh well, let's go then."

"Yes, Malty."

* * *

Naofumi poured some weed killer on the BioPlant and watched with a self-satisfied smirk as the mutant plants screeched, withered, and died. Rapidly. They didn't get up again this time, turned to dead biomass in a matter of seconds.

So his Medicine Shield had enhanced that, hadn't it? How neat. He'd already suspected it to work this way—he'd cured some of the inhabitants of Lerno village who had been infested by the mutant plants, after all—but this was still a huge success. When treating those villagers, he had done so with the intention to heal them. But just now, he'd used the weed killer to kill. So it wasn't about intent, which was good.

It was simply the fact that medicine and poison went hand in hand. A high dose of medicine could work as poison, and vice versa. It was just a matter of dosage and application, but in the end, both things didn't differ all that much except in what you called it. The Medicine Shield clearly agreed with that logic. So he'd gotten a Shield that enhanced poison, after all, huh?

"Why are you smiling like that, Mr. Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked from next to him.

He turned toward her, seeing her smile as well beneath her cowl. "I just realized something."

"Yes? And... and what did you realize?" She still held her weapons in her hands, idly moving them about, head lowered.

"Just something related to the Shield."

"Oh..."

"I wouldn't want to bore you with the details. Let's get moving."

After absorbing the plants in his Shield, Naofumi sent Raphtalia and Kuro to help the locals wherever they could and went back to the village, resuming to cure the ill.

As he sat there, watching the recovering people lie in their cots in the improvised sickbay that was really just a large tent made out of white cloth, he couldn't help but feel good. He'd saved them—his future people. Yes, this little unplanned detour would cost him valuable time that could have been spent leveling, but not everything was about levels. He'd not hidden his identity upon entering the village, and while some had been apprehensive about the Shield Hero, they now looked at him in awe.

Perhaps this was a way for him to win? The nobility and knights seemed all set in their ways of condemning the Shield Hero, but the common folk living outside the capital was more open in regards to him. They didn't need to rely on the Church for their class upgrades, after all, so the Church's grasp and power was more limited here. And if he kept going like this—making a good reputation for himself in the eyes of the common people—it could eventually lead to something worthwhile.

As far as Naofumi was concerned, there were three ways to power: The common people; the nobility and, by extension, the Church; and the crown. The nobility was out of the question for obvious reasons. The crown—marrying Malty—was opposed by her father, so there was nothing he could really do about it at the moment. But he could do something about the common people. At the end of the day, they held the most power as a collective unit. Not that he wanted to cause a revolution or anything, but it never hurt to be popular with the people you wanted to rule over. And if he kept helping people, eventually even the King had to realize that he wasn't the Devil, right? Perhaps a little naive, but certainly not an impossibility.

Naofumi sighed. He still knew so little. He really should have pressed Malty to tell him why her father disliked the Shield Hero. He doubted it was just the typical prejudice. There had to be more, and he needed to know if he wanted to find a way around it.

And lastly, there was the Queen. Malty's mother. His biggest enemy? Or his biggest ally? She was a big unknown. When would she return? What would she do upon her return? Would she oppose their marriage or encourage it?

Naofumi was a little apprehensive about his future mother-in-law, but he also didn't want to condemn her simply because of some bad blood between her and Malty before actually meeting her. He was sure a solution that didn't result in bloodshed like in his dream could be achieved. He shivered, thinking back to the disturbing scene.

Anyway, his number one priority was to marry Malty. Whether she was Crown Princess or not didn't really matter. She was royalty, and by marrying her, he would already solidify his position greatly. He could always help her overthrow the Queen later on.

And in the end, he wanted to marry her. Just because he wanted to. The thought of Malty in a wedding gown brought a smile to his face and made his heart race.

* * *

Naofumi hurriedly poured some weed killer over the modified BioPlant, watching it wither away.

It was the next day, he'd mastered all the Shields he'd unlocked from the mutant plants, and was currently outside Lerno village, experimenting.

He briefly looked around to confirm that no one was watching, satisfied when he only saw trees and peaceful vegetation around him, then crouched and picked up the modified seeds the plant had left behind, storing all but one away in his pockets.

The fruits of the plant he'd just killed were already fully developed and had survived the sudden killing. And he'd only planted the thing a few minutes ago! Insanity!

He let himself drop to the ground and held the modified BioPlant seed with shaky fingers, staring at it in awe. Such a small thing... and yet so powerful. After some modifications with his new Shields, he'd eliminated the trait that let it grow into monsters. Now, it simply grew at a rapid pace and produced masses of edible fruit.

Naofumi shuddered at the thought of what he could do with such a Miracle Seed. Could he use this to maneuver himself in a position of power? The means to produce food so rapidly without much of a drawback was...invaluable. People would kill to have such a power. Kings would wage wars to obtain it.

Granted, it wasn't a means of endless food—because the plants still needed earth to grow, and the earth would eventually become barren—but it was still invaluable, as it removed valuable time and money that usually had to be spent to grow such masses of food, not to mention that it was practically independent on the environment or weather.

And what would it mean for the military? To have a means to practically grow food at the frontlines in a matter of minutes? To completely remove the need for supply lines?

A chill ran down Naofumi's spine.

He just sat there and kept staring at the seed.

"Mr. Naofumi?"

He started and grasped the seed in his fist, looking up at Raphtalia, who was peering down at him curiously. How long had he been sitting there?

"What are you doing, Mr. Naofumi?"

"Just... thinking."

"About something nice?"

Naofumi looked at his fist that held the Miracle Seed, then smiled up at Raphtalia, who, of course, returned the gesture. "Yes, something very nice."

"I'm glad. So... We're mostly finished with cleaning up in the village."

"Good. Well done."

Beaming, Raphtalia extended a hand toward him, and he readily grasped it, letting her help him up, which she did without a problem; she really was strong.

"Are we leaving now?" Raphtalia asked as they walked back to the village side by side.

"Yes. We've stayed here long enough." All the good that it had achieved aside, he'd barely gained any EXP. The plants hadn't given much, and when he'd planted and then killed the monsters they spawned, he hadn't gained anything at all.

"Okay. I'll tell Kuro."

She dashed off, and Naofumi made a last round in the village to check if everything was in order, which it was. All the mutant plant monsters were defeated and the seeds destroyed, and despite them being monsters, the fruit they'd produced had still been edible, solving the famine of the village for the moment. Apparently, Motoyasu was responsible for the whole debacle in the first place, but Naofumi couldn't discard the possibility that Malty had had a hand in it as well. He'd ask her after the Wave.

When he met up with Raphtalia and Kuro, a small crowd had started to gather around them. Apparently, the people wanted to see them off.

They looked quite miserable. Would they be fine if he just left? He patted the pocket where he'd put the modified Miracle Seeds. Could he give some to them to ensure that the famine didn't return? It would certainly help his reputation. Tempting...

But no, the Miracle Seed was too powerful to give up like that. Once its power became public knowledge, it would only be a matter of time before it would be spread and got used all over the country, and eventually, the world, he suspected. To have it fall in any potential enemy's hands would be foolish.

"Mr. Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked, already seated on Kuro's back, head obscured by her cowl. There was no need for her to cover her head—her tail was visible, not to mention that all the villagers knew their identities—but apparently, she just liked it, and Naofumi had no problem with it.

"One moment, Raphtalia."

Well, perhaps a compromise was in order. After all, the villagers didn't need a plant that would fully grow in a matter of minutes. Weeks would suffice. And it would allow him to hold onto the true Miracle Seed. Naofumi took out some of the fixed Miracle Seeds and once again applied some modifications to them, greatly slowing their growth rate.

He approached the leader of the village. "Here," Naofumi said, offering the seeds, which the man accepted with a frown, looking apprehensive.

"What do you want us to do with it, Shield Hero? Can't you just destroy all of those cursed Miracle Seeds?"

"Those aren't Miracle Seeds," Naofumi declared. "I've done as you suggested and destroyed them. But this... this is my own creation. Completely safe, I guarantee. I'll call it the Shield Seed. It'll probably take a few weeks for it to fully grow, but it should help you out in the future."

The people still looked apprehensive. Understandably, after what happened the last time they'd trusted a Hero.

"Don't you trust me?" Naofumi took one of the seeds out of the man's hands and planted it into a patch of fertile ground nearby. Nothing happened. Not for a few minutes. Eventually, the earth moved faintly, and after some more time, the beginnings of a seedling came into view. "See? Nothing to worry about."

There were murmurs of agreement in the crowd, and after a woman pointed out that they could deal with any potential monsters at this growth rate themselves, the last voices of doubt began to dwindle.

"Thank you, Shield Hero," the village leader said. He'd handed the Shield Seeds away to someone else and was now holding a small money pouch. "We can't ever thank you enough for what you did for us. Please accept this as our collective thanks. It's not much, but—"

Naofumi held up his hands. "I don't want your money. Keep it."

Despite his earlier words, the man seemed to sag in relief. "Well, if you're not interested in money, one of our merchants would be willing to part with his carriage...? Your Filolial looks like it'd appreciate it."

A carriage? Naofumi frowned. Kuro did have a strange look in his eyes and had seemed to perk up at the word "carriage"... But even if Filolials had some compulsion to draw carriages, it didn't change the fact that he had no need for one. It would only constrain them to roads and slow them down without offering any benefit except more room to transport stuff in, which he didn't need.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Naofumi eyed Kuro, waiting for the Filolial to object.

He didn't.

"You don't owe me anything," Naofumi announced. "I'm the Shield Hero, and it was my honor to help you. If you want to show your appreciation, make sure to put my Shield Seeds to good use, and once they bear fruit, share them with others so that no one in Melromarc needs to hunger." He smiled, watching the peoples' ecstatic expression. Some even applauded.

Chuckling faintly, Naofumi finally joined Raphtalia on Kuro's back, and after giving the command to leave, they made their—admittedly rather—dramatic exit. Well, this had certainly turned out well.

The time they'd lost would mean that Raphtalia would definitely not reach her Class Upgrade before the Wave, but Naofumi wasn't worried. After what Malty had admitted in regards to Motoyasu's level, he felt like the Wave would be no problem, Class Upgrade or not. And even if he managed to get Raphtalia to level 40 before then, he'd need to rely on the other Heroes to get her that Class Upgrade. And if they weren't around then, all the effort would be for nothing. Better to not gamble on it and instead focus on bolstering his reputation for a change. He was sure Malty would appreciate it.

* * *

The climb up the mountain was done in no time. Despite carrying two people, Kuro had no trouble maneuvering them upward even on the most steep and rocky inclines.

The closer they came, the more the air was filled with the smell of rot, inescapable despite the wind. Naofumi wasn't really bothered by it, having a high enough poison resistance and equipping one of the Poison Shields he'd unlocked from the monsters around here, but Raphtalia was coughing from time to time. She had her hair bound in a bun that bobbed along with Kuro's jumps, and there was a cloth secured in front of her mouth and nose, though it didn't appear to help much. He was a little worried but secure in the knowledge that he could treat whatever happened to her. If it weren't for the case that he needed her to effectively hack the dragon corpse into pieces, he would have left her back in the village, for Kuro, with his new weapons, had no problem dealing with any monster they encountered, not really bothered by the poisonous air either.

They fully crested the mountain and soon reached the spot where Ren had apparently slain the dragon that was causing all of this. This dragon truly earned itself the name, being quite gigantic and having wings, even if the majority of them were missing, along with its claws, horns, teeth, and many other bones. Still, there was enough left that Naofumi was confident he would unlock a few new Shields.

"Let's go to work," he said, dismounting Kuro and approaching the rotting corpse.

Raphtalia drew her sword and followed along, waiting for his instructions.

Suddenly, the gigantic corpse twitched.

"Back," Naofumi commanded. He grabbed Raphtalia's hand, and they both retook their spots on Kuro's back. The Filolial promptly brought them a safe distance away. They watched as the dragon corpse kept moving, bones and patches of skin rebuilding out of thin air. After a few more seconds, the dragon looked somewhat complete again, only missing bits and pieces and clearly having an undead look. It roared, purple gas wafting from its maw.

Naofumi sighed. How annoying. Couldn't the thing just stay dead? He had a feeling that it wouldn't even give any EXP. His HUD didn't tell him the level of the Zombie Dragon. Probably even higher than before it'd died.

"Mr. Naofumi? Do we attack?" Raphtalia asked with urgency in her voice, the sound a little muffled by the cloth in front of her mouth and nose.

"No."

"But we have to kill it! Otherwise, it'll attack the village!"

Perhaps. Perhaps not. It wasn't really his problem. Anyone could have come by and triggered the Zombie Dragon to reanimate. In the end, it was Ren's fault for leaving it like that, though Naofumi didn't really blame the Sword Hero who saw this all as a game. Of course, Ren wouldn't have considered the consequences of a rotten corpse, and Naofumi was also guilty of leaving behind corpses in the past, not wasting any time to clean them up. But there had been other people who had scavenged from the corpse as well. They ought to have known better. Why did they leave behind anything at all? Shouldn't every single part of a freaking dragon be valuable?

If Naofumi just left, no one could blame him for it. Especially if no one was left to tell the tale. He sure as hell wasn't going to risk his party's lives to clean up other peoples' messes because of some idiotic sense of obligation or duty. Then again, the prestige it would bring him by stopping the Zombie Dragon would certainly be desirable, not to mention the Shields he would unlock...

"Mr. Naofumi!"

"Not yet. I want to observe it first." Naofumi felt her relax against him, her tail losing some of its anxious rigidity, her stiff posture lessening.

Though it looked angry, the Zombie Dragon didn't make any moves toward them, seemingly content on the spot where it'd been slain. Could it even move, let alone fly? Would it return to its dead state if he simply left?

"Mr. Naofumi! Kuro! We have to do something!"

"Kuro?" Naofumi asked, and the Filolial twisted his head, a blazing crimson eye focusing on him. "Can you control yourself?"

Kuro nodded, refocusing on the Zombie Dragon. "Yes. I... I want to kill it. But I'll manage."

Naofumi grunted. "Alright. We'll attack. _Carefully_. If it's too strong, we'll retreat."

"Okay, Mr. Naofumi."

"Let's go, Kuro!"

The Filolial started moving, slowly breaking into a sprint.

The Zombie Dragon roared again as they approached, trying to hit them with slightly uncoordinated movements. Kuro dodged to the side, evading easily, then jumped and walked up the dragon's arm.

Raphtalia jumped off Kuro's back, both hands on her sword, cloak billowing behind her. The dragon roared and thrashed as she sunk her sword into his long neck, then slid downward, leaving a long gash in her wake, purple blood spewing out of it.

Kuro pushed himself to the side, meeting the dragon's left wing, which had made to strike at Raphtalia. His Magic Steel-covered claws cut through bones, sinew, and flesh with ease, leaving half the wing hanging limp—like a broken tree.

"Air Strike Shield," Naofumi yelled, looking back at Raphtalia from Kuro's back. The skill formed where he'd intended, blocking the other wing from hitting her.

She had retracted her sword from the dragon's neck, and Naofumi, to his chagrin, had to observe how the wound she'd caused was almost completely healed again. The dragon tried to hit her with its head, but she dodged, rolling to the side—onto the dragon's back. She righted herself and thrust her sword into the dragon, the blade completely vanishing...doing seemingly no damage.

"Kuro, go for the head!"

Releasing an eager grunt, the Filolial did as told, pushing himself into the air again.

The Zombie Dragon's head sped toward them, a cloud of purple gas encompassing it. Naofumi closed his eyes and held his breath, grasping tightly onto Kuro's feathers, listening to the satisfying sound of Kuro's claws shattering bones. When he had the feeling of landing again, Naofumi opened his eyes.

They were positioned on the ground in front of the dragon, which had gone limp, the shattered head hanging off the long neck in an angle that made Naofumi cringe.

Raphtalia, standing on the dragon's back, saluted them with her sword, and he was sure she was smiling.

"Well, that wasn't so—"

The dragon's massive body twitched; the head was forming again. Raphtalia stumbled, taken by surprise.

"Kuro!"

"Yes!" The Filolial dashed forward, then jumped.

"Raphtalia, get back here!"

The dragon struck at them with its functioning wing, blocking their path to Raphtalia. Kuro's claws tore through the attack with ease, but it let them suspended in the air. Kuro flapped his wings, but it did little.

_Rope Shield_. Naofumi shot the rope at Raphtalia, and it hit, surrounding her waist. "Air Strike Shield!" The skill, just off cooldown, formed below Kuro at an upward angle. "Jump back!"

Kuro obeyed, pushing himself off the green shield with his powerful legs. Raphtalia yelped as the rope went taut and she got yanked into the air, holding onto her sword with one hand, flailing about. Naofumi tugged at the rope, pulling her out of the way of the dragon's snapping jaws, then let it vanish with a mental command.

Kuro landed and immediately jumped into the air again. With a grunt, Naofumi caught Raphtalia in his arms, and they somehow managed to seat themselves onto Kuro's back, not losing their footing, though Raphtalia had to let go of her sword to find purchase. All while they were still soaring through the air, nearing the ground now.

The dragon roared, and a stream of purple gas sped toward them.

"Shield Prison." The skill formed around the three of them, but still, a little poisonous gas was seeping in through the gaps. Kuro did his best to get rid of it with his wings.

Raphtalia was coughing. She took off the cloth in front of her face to gasp for breath, though it didn't help much.

"Get down, please," Kuro said, his voice a rare show of barely suppressed emotions. Was it anger? His crimson eyes seemed ablaze in the dim light, glowing.

"Kuro?" Naofumi took Raphtalia into his arms and jumped off the Filolial's back, landing on the bottom of the Shield Prison with a little _clang_.

"I'm going to kill this _thing_," Kuro said. "Stay back, sister."

The Shield Prison timed out, and they fell the remaining distance to the ground. It wasn't a long fall, and Naofumi had no problem landing on his feet, even while holding Raphtalia.

The moment Kuro's talons touched the ground, he dashed off toward the dragon.

"I... I' fine," Raphtalia said, only faintly coughing. "I can stand."

Naofumi let her down, steadying her.

"Kuro!" She jolted, trying to move, but Naofumi grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"It's fine. He said to stay back."

"But..."

They were a good distance away from the dragon, and Kuro was charging at it, full speed. Naofumi could do nothing but watch, all effective skills on cooldown. A fact Kuro was very well aware of. And yet, he'd chosen to attack... Why? Naofumi doubted it was just his hatred toward dragons. He seemed in control of his actions.

Kuro was kind of right in his decision to go alone against the dragon; Naofumi and Raphtalia would only slow him down. And he was certainly the most effective against such a gigantic monster. That had to be the plan, right?

Kuro dodged the dragon's attacks with ease, then jumped. Did he plan to completely destroy the head this time? To prevent it from regenerating? The dragon opened its massive jaws, roaring, purple gas wafting. Kuro didn't kick. He just kept going, flying straight into the dragon's maw. It snapped its jaws shut, and Kuro was gone. The dragon swallowed thickly.

Naofumi blinked. "W-what?" On instinct, his eyes flickered toward his HUD; Kuro's HP was at nearly 100%, blinking slowly to indicate that he was taking damage.

"Kuro!" Raphtalia violently burst out of his grip, stumbling forward. "KURO! NOOO!"

"Raphtalia!"

She ignored him, breaking into a sprint toward the dragon, being slowed down when she had to cough, screaming Kuro's name with agony in her breaking voice.

Naofumi chased after her. Kuro's HP was still very high, ticking down faintly—now at about 97%. "Raphtalia! He's fine! RAPHTALIA!"

She didn't hear him. And she was a lot quicker than him; he was losing her.

Naofumi shot another rope at her. It hit, and they both lurched, though it didn't stop her. She looked back at the rope in confusion, and in the blink of an eye, she'd drawn her parrying dagger, sliced the rope through, and sheathed the weapon. Then she was sprinting again. She reached the spot where her sword had fallen—buried with the tip in the ground—and ripped it out, continuing.

Naofumi cursed and switched back to a stronger Shield, chasing after her. He opened the menu to enable punishment upon disobedience, but hesitated. She was about to enter the dragon's range. All it would do is result in her doubling over in pain, giving the dragon an easy target. He cursed again, his legs burning from exertion as he sprinted after her with everything he got.

Kuro's HP was nearing 90% now.

The Zombie Dragon roared. It was a different kind of sound. Was it pain? Anger? Was Kuro attacking him from within? Was that his plan?

Naofumi tried to convey those thoughts to Raphtalia, screaming at the top of his lungs, but she'd apparently gone deaf, lost in shock and grief...and rage.

She dodged to the side when the dragon tried to crush her beneath its claws, then she let herself fall, sliding below a strike of the dragon's wings before effortlessly transitioning into a sprint again.

With a scream that sent chills down his spine, Raphtalia, grasping her sword with both hands, thrust it inside the dragon's side, slicing long gashes into it. She ripped her sword out and repeated the process, blood spewing from the gruesome wounds she left behind, though they immediately began to regenerate. Naofumi summoned an Air Strike Shield to prevent the dragon from crushing her with his arms, then screamed at her in warning.

She didn't hear it, and the dragon's tail impacted her, throwing her off her feet. She lost the grip of her sword—which got flung away—and crashed onto the rocky ground. Coughing, she pushed herself up and immediately attacked again, drawing her parrying dagger. Naofumi reached her side and blocked the tail from hitting her, grunting as the gigantic appendage crashed against his Shield. He gritted his teeth, arms and legs aching from the stress. It was a wonder Raphtalia was still standing after such an attack—thanks to her armor, no doubt.

"Raphtalia! Snap out of it! Kuro is alive!" He was at 83% HP, to be precise. "Raphta—" Naofumi whirled around to prevent the dragon's claw from crushing them.

She didn't look at him, hacking away at the dragon. "KURO!" Parrying dagger in one hand, she used the other one to reach inside the wounds she'd caused, ripping free flesh and bones, preventing it from regenerating.

Naofumi grimaced, could practically feel how the rot was attacking her back despite her wearing gloves, how her screams of Kuro's name were pain-filled. A cloud of purple gas washed over them, and he could do nothing against it, Shield Prison not ready yet. He coughed, the gas biting his eyes, tears clouding his vision as he desperately resisted the urge to close them.

Raphtalia was worse off, having let go of her weapon and in the process of seemingly blindly trying to rip the dragon apart with her hands. Unsuccessfully. Her movements became more sluggish, and after a few more seconds, her feet gave out under her, and she collapsed.

"Raphtalia!" Naofumi caught her in his arms, shielding her as best as he could with his body. Damn it! What could he do?! If he carried her, they would make such an easy target, easily crushed. But he couldn't just leave her behind like this! He raised his arm to block the strike of the tail he knew would come next.

But it didn't come.

There was a loud crash, shaking the ground. Then it was silent, the dragon lifeless, its appendages limp like when they'd found it.

Naofumi stood, holding Raphtalia in his arms, looking around. Kuro's HP was around 70%. The dragon corpse started to rapidly decay—skin falling off the bones, flesh rotting away, bones breaking or simply vanishing—and resumed the state it previously had before the resurrection. The wound on its side—where Ren had presumably killed it—opened up again. There was a loud cracking sound, and Naofumi briefly caught sight of something pointy poking out of it.

Then a small, bloodstained human hand reached through the hole, shortly followed by an arm, then a second one, then a shock of long black hair smudged with purple blood and intestines. Kuro fully slipped outside and fell to the ground, then immediately transformed into his Filolial form, his black plumage dirtied all over. He stretched, shook himself, and flapped his wings, creating powerful winds that blew away the remaining gas. Then he seemed to sag in on himself, breathing heavily. "Ugh, that was harder than I'd anticipated," he mumbled to himself. "Nearly ran out of air."

"Kuro?" Raphtalia croaked, then broke into a coughing fit.

"Raphtalia?!" Kuro turned toward them, eyes widening.

Naofumi set her onto the ground, gently thumping her on the back, desperate to do something to help her. He brushed a few sticky strands of hair out of her face, then used his cloak to clear tears, blood, and dirt off her skin, though probably making even more of a mess than actually helping. "Raphtalia. Kuro... Kuro's fine." His voice came out choked, his throat dry from all the gas he'd inhaled. His eyes stung; he wiped them with his sleeve. Damn poison. At least Raphtalia's HP was well over 50%. She'd survive. She had to. "And you're going to be fine too."

"What are you doing here?" Kuro demanded. "I told you to stay back!"

"I'm...sorry," Raphtalia whispered, tears flowing out of her closed eyes. "I couldn't—"

"You should have stayed back! Idiot..." Kuro turned away and angrily kicked the dragon corpse. "My claws... Where are my claws... Must have lost them when I transformed in the mouth." He dashed off.

Naofumi ignored him and focused on Raphtalia, lowering her so that her head was lying in his lap. Thankfully, the air was almost bearable now that the Dragon Zombie had been seemingly defeated for good. He wondered how Kuro had managed that but decided that Raphtalia took priority for now. He got out some medicine, basic healing potions, and antidote. "Here. Drink, Raphtalia. Medicine."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi," she said while he treated her. "I should have listened... to Kuro and to you... I know you've called me back. But I... I couldn't." She sniveled. "I couldn't let anyone else die for me. Not...again."

Done feeding her the potions, Naofumi gently removed her gloves and pushed her leather armor up her arms, revealing angry purple marks—as if she'd been burned—on her wrists where she'd come in contact with the rot. He applied whatever he thought could prove helpful to her skin, but it did little.

She grimaced, for once, not coughing. "I'm sorry for being so weak... If I could just be stronger..."

"You're not weak."

"But why can't I save anyone, then? Why am I always the one getting saved?!" she cried, voice hoarse and choked. "How can I be a hero if I'm too weak? How can I ever hope of rescuing my friends if I can't even save anyone else? If I can't even save you and Kuro?" She swallowed. "How can I make my parents proud if I can't change anything? How can I keep smiling when it feels like a betrayal? When it feels like I'm dying a little more inside each day, yet am powerless to stop it? To do anything? How?!"

Naofumi lifted her into his arms, burying her head in his chest. "Sshhhh..." He caressed her head, holding her close. "It's alright. It's not your fault. And _you are not weak_. Okay?" Was that how Raphtalia really felt? Was she hiding this side of her because she thought that he wouldn't like it? That he would get rid of her if he knew? Condemning her back to being enslaved by bastard nobles, unable to help her friends? Or was it deeper? Some psychological reasons Naofumi had no hope of truly understanding?

She reluctantly nodded against him.

"Heroes, villains, whatever you call it. They're just titles assigned to people. They're meaningless. The only thing that matters is that you fight for what you believe in, for what you want, and that you never give up. You're being too hard on yourself." He caressed her Demi-human ears. "I'm sure your parents are very proud of you. Look at you, how far you've come, how much you've grown. How strong you've become. Perhaps you haven't personally saved many people yet, but that doesn't mean that you've failed. We've saved those people at Lerno village. Perhaps it was mostly my work, but I couldn't have done so without you. The Wave is tomorrow, and then we'll save those people—wherever it may be—as well. And after the Wave, we'll rescue your friends."

"R-really?" She tried to look at him, but Naofumi held her in place, caressing her.

"Yes, I promise. You're not alone in this. You don't have to bear your burdens alone. And you don't have to smile if you don't want to. I'm sorry if that's my fault."

"Not... not your fault," she mumbled and relaxed into him, her breathing normalizing.

"I haven't told you this before, but I've made some inquiries about the man that used to own you and your friends—probably still owns some of them. It'll take us a while to get there and it won't be easy—which is why I decided that we can't do it before the next Wave—but I'm planning to head there soon. And then we'll make him pay for what he did to you and your friends."

She nodded. "Good."

_Good answer_. Naofumi held her close and caressed her for some more minutes before deciding that they ought to leave. He wanted to bring her back to the nearby village as fast as possible, to have someone have a look at her. He helped Raphtalia up, then looked around for Kuro.

The Filolial sat a little distance away with his back toward them.

"Kuro! Come here," Naofumi called. When he tried to help Raphtalia onto Kuro's back, she halted him.

"What about the dragon corpse?" she asked. "We have to take care of that."

"I don't care. First, we'll make sure that you're fine. We've wasted enough time already."

"It's alright." Raphtalia regarded the purple marks on her wrists with a frown, then put on her gloves. "It looks worse than it is. Doesn't even hurt. I can wait a little more. But we have to clean this up now or more people will get sick. What if the dragon reanimates again when we just leave it? And I have to help you absorb it all in your Shield." She shot him a smile, then walked off to where her sword had dropped earlier. While she walked, she secured her long hair into a bun. It'd had grown quite rapidly along with her body, and Lucetta had made a good job of making sure it looked acceptable, teaching her how to handle it.

A little worried but respecting her wish, Naofumi watched her with a smile. His HUD told him that her HP was slowly starting to regenerate, which made him breathe a sigh of relief. A status effect in the shape of a small purple-black cloud showed next to her name, but it didn't offer any information about what it did.

They proceeded to make short work of the dragon corpse, Raphtalia having seemingly no trouble swinging around her sword. Kuro, having previously found his Magic Steel claws helped where he could, not saying anything. Naofumi unlocked a few Shields from the Zombie Dragon, all giving some solid stat boosts as Equip Bonuses, the Zombie Dragon Shield having the best Defense rating of all of his Shields as of yet. Neat.

Spread throughout the corpse were shards of what appeared to be some kind of gemstone. They were purple and glowed faintly. Was that what had allowed the dragon to reanimate? And had Kuro destroyed it, resulting in the Zombie Dragon's ultimate demise?

"I don't know, Mr. Naofumi. I just attack whatever I could."

"How did you know that this would work, anyway?"

Kuro shrugged. "I just did. Instinct, I guess."

How had Ren not noticed this? Probably because it didn't exist in his version of the game he'd played. _His loss_. Naofumi absorbed all the shards, and when the last one vanished inside the Shield, he got an unlock message and a sudden boost of EXP. "Huh." It seemed he wasn't high enough for whatever he'd unlocked, but the EXP boost had been massive, raising him two levels. He grinned.

He was now level 32, Raphtalia and Kuro both 37.

It was dark when they were finally done with dealing with the corpse. The descent down the mountain and return to the village was done in silence and without trouble. There was still light visible in some windows of the building he'd talked with the locals and helped cure some of their ill.

Naofumi and Raphtalia entered the building; Kuro stayed outside. The elderly man they'd spoken to before and one of the nuns greeted them. They seemed shocked upon seeing the purple marks on Raphtalia's skin. Though after Naofumi explained that they'd taken care of the dragon problem, they were only too glad to help, procuring some Holy Water for him and explaining how that was used to cure curses, as that was apparently what Raphtalia was affected with.

"Thanks," Naofumi said, accepting the bottle of Holy Water. "I'll apply it myself. If you could provide me with some clean bandages and a room to stay in, please?"

"Of course, Shield Hero."

Finally alone, he helped Raphtalia out of her armor, got her onto the bed, then started treating her. She grimaced faintly when he covered the curse marks with Holy-Water-drenched bandages, but that was about it. He was sure anyone else would have been screaming in pain. But not Raphtalia. He offered her a proud smile, and she returned it without fail, albeit not as brightly as usual.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi."

"Hey, what have I told you? It's not your fault." He took her hands in his and stared intently into her red eyes. "Okay?"

Her smile briefly widened, then she lowered her head. "Okay..."

Naofumi gave her hands a squeeze, noticing just how calloused they were from the countless hours she spent each day swinging around her weapons. They felt so different than Malty's. Cooler, more petite, yet harder, but still pleasant to touch.

"Let's get some rest." He got himself ready for the night, then joined her in bed. He held her close, remembering her earlier words that day, and she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Raphtalia?" he said after a while of laying awake.

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi?"

"It's okay to feel guilty, but don't ever feel like you're betraying your friends and family for the little happiness that's left for you. There's no point in beating yourself up over it. The only thing you can do is to move forward...and to keep trying your best. Do you understand?"

"I... Yes, I think I do. I'll try my best."

He hummed. "Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Naofumi."

* * *

"This is troublesome," the man said as he inspected Raphtalia the next day. The curse hadn't been cured. In fact, it had spread, covering half of her forearms and reaching onto the back of her hands.

Naofumi waited patiently, though he was inwardly fuming, one step away from accusing them of having offered a faulty product—a poison perhaps—instead of actual Holy Water. This better not be the case; he'd make them regret if it was.

"Apologies, Shield Hero, but it seems the only Holy Water we have in stock isn't powerful enough to cure her. You'll have to visit the church in Castle Town. They'll know how what to do for sure."

A reasonable explanation. Naofumi forced himself to calm down, distracting himself by applying new bandages to Raphtalia's arms and hands. "What can you tell me about the curse?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. It's spreading, that's for sure. But to what effect, I cannot say, though I doubt it'll be pleasant if it reaches her head. I can only—"

"How long?" Naofumi demanded. "How long until it'll be uncurable?"

"Uhm... I really cannot say."

"How long?"

"Well, if I'd have to guess, I'd say about a week. That is taking into consideration that you always keep it covered as you did just now."

"Okay. Thank you for all your help."

"It's us who have to thank you," the man said, "for taking care of the dragon corpse. We can't ever—"

"Yes, yes. I know. You can't ever repay me..." Naofumi waved a hand dismissively, not caring if he sounded irritated. He had no mind today for fake words of honor or heroism. He just made it clear that the only payment he required was some more Holy Water and bandages, then he was out of there, breathing in deeply after finally being outside again.

The worst thing was that he couldn't even blame anyone. Not even himself. Sure, he could have ordered Kuro back and retreated, but Kuro was a smart boy and there had been no reason to doubt his capabilities. He could have held more firmly onto Raphtalia, but he doubted he stood a chance against her full strength. He could have activated the Slave Curse immediately, but he had no doubt in his mind that she would have simply endured the pain and charged in anyway. It'd have only made it worse.

They met up with Kuro, and Naofumi decided to not do any leveling today, making sure they were well-rested when the Wave hit. They waited, mostly in silence, eating something, lounging on a meadow some distance away from the village. The peaceful surroundings did little to quell his agitation. Kuro passed the time in the nearby forest or river, doing whatever a Filolial did, though he was probably sulking. Naofumi cleaned his armor, and Raphtalia did the same. Then she busied herself with sharpening and polishing her weapons repeatedly.

An hour before the Wave, Naofumi changed Raphtalia's bandages. The curse was now covering her palms as well as the back of her hands, and was just shy of reaching her elbows. When he was done, he gently squeezed her forearms. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, then admitted, "A little."

He drew her parrying dagger and put it into her bandaged hands. "And this?"

She grasped it tightly, her face briefly scrunching up in pain. "I'll manage."

"If it's too much, you don't have to fight." He grasped her hands in his, prying the dagger from her grip. "I'm sure Kuro—"

"I'll manage," she snapped, jerking her hands away, glaring. Then she dropped her dagger, staring in horror at him, eyes wide. "I... I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi! I didn't mean—"

"Hey, it's alright. It's just the pain." He smiled reassuringly at her. "You don't have to apologize."

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, then gave a shaky nod.

Naofumi picked up the dagger and placed it into her hands again, then just sat there in the grass, smiling gently at her, not saying anything.

"It hurts," Raphtalia said after a while, head lowered. She idly poked the ground with the dagger, barely giving away that she was in pain. "Like holding your hands into the flames and feeling how the flesh slowly gets eaten away by the fire...until it falls off. Like a pain that's so deep it makes your bones ache and you wish that your arms were just...gone. It's worse than when I was back there, when—" She took a shaky breath, blinking back tears. "Worse than when I was whipped. And it's even worse than afterward, when the blood was running down my back until it was slowly solidifying—burning, itching—while I was chained up by hands and feet, waiting for the healer."

"But it's nothing I can't handle!" she cried, looking up. She was clutching the dagger tightly, hands shaking, and there was a fierce scowl on her pain-filled face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What is a little more pain? Nothing! It'll pass eventually. Not like..." She thumped her chest armor atop her heart with the pommel of the dagger. "Not like what I'm feeling in here!"

Naofumi had to fight back tears, overcome with sympathy and awe at her strength. He had to resist the urge to hug her, to protect her, not wanting to reaffirm her fear of being weak, of being a helpless child. But she wasn't a child anymore. Perhaps she never had been. Not after what she'd been through. Though now she had the body to match.

He repositioned himself so that he sat next to her, side by side, shoulders barely touching. He made no move to hug her. "It... It'll get better. Eventually..."

She stared off into the distance for some time, then leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know..."

Naofumi put his head against hers, trying to not squash her Demi-human ears.

"I know things will turn out alright. As long as..." She swallowed, then continued more quietly. "As long as I'm with you, Mr. Naofumi."

He couldn't help but smile. He heard Raphtalia move, then felt her bandaged fingers brush against his. He grasped her hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," she said, tightening her hand around his.

"Don't worry, I already got a plan of how we'll get you healed. Mark my words: Tomorrow you'll be as good as new."

"You always have a plan," she said happily, and he heard her tail brushing against the grass.

He snorted faintly. "I guess I do..."

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the last moments of calm before the Wave. When the timer was at 15 minutes, he decided it would be best if they did a little warming up. He fetched Kuro, who was lying in the grass some distance away. Raphtalia was in obvious pain when doing some practice swings with her sword, the gloves not helping much, but still managed to smile.

After some final preparations, they were in their usual position—Raphtalia and Naofumi on Kuro's back, Naofumi sitting behind her—as the last minutes ticked down. He felt like this was a moment where he ought to make a little speech but couldn't think of anything to say.

"We'll destroy those stupid monsters," Kuro declared suddenly, causing Naofumi to chuckle. It was the first time he'd spoken on his own accord since the incident yesterday. "I bet it'll be easy-peasy. I certainly know who'll make the most kills."

"Me too," Raphtalia said smugly.

"You wish!" Kuro tapped his talons anxiously. "And don't you dare do anything idiotic! If you die...I'll eat your corpse!"

She giggled and leaned forward, hugging Kuro's fluffy head. "Thank you, Kuro. Now I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome."

Naofumi smiled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Raphtalia said. "I should have listened to you."

"No, it's alright," Kuro said. "It was stupid of me to think you wouldn't throw yourself head-first into danger like that. You're my big idiot sister, after all. And... I'm sorry for yelling at you."

She nodded happily, still hugging him. "It's okay. Let's not talk about that anymore and do our best in the future. And I'm not an idiot, you... you fluffy menace!"

Naofumi barked out a laugh along with Kuro. The sudden laughter was contagious, and he rested his head against Raphtalia's back as they all shook in laughter they were unable to contain.

"10 seconds," he announced after finally calming down. "When we get there, we'll look for the other Heroes. They'll know what to do."

"Got it!"

"Okay, Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia pulled up her cowl, hiding her Demi-human ears.

"You don't have to do that, Raphtalia."

"I know, but I like it that way."

He grunted. "1 second. Here goes nothing!"

And the Wave started.


	19. Chapter 19

Naofumi couldn't help but start when, from one moment to the next, the peaceful meadow was gone and they were standing on rocky ground. Even if you knew it was coming, being abruptly teleported was just very confusing. The sky here was blood-red, ominous swirls of purple, blue, and green hanging in the air—like clouds—some distance away, black dots dropping out of them, a devastating rain of Monsters.

"That forest," Raphtalia said. "Riyute is in that direction."

_Lucetta_... "Yes." The village seemed to be right in the middle of the area of the Wave. Just his luck...

A blue glow suddenly filled the air, an orb shooting toward the sky behind them its origin. Kuro turned around. The other three Heroes and their parties stood there.

Naofumi's heart skipped a beat and his chest filled with warmth when he saw his fiancée. She was looking as perfect as always, standing with her arms outstretched toward the sky. She lowered them, and her eyes fell onto him. A delighted smile flickered across her face before she schooled her features, looking stern and serious.

No one was paying him any attention yet, so he sent her a smile in return and winked, then he called, "Hey! Itsuki, Ren, Motoyasu! What do we do?"

The other Heroes, engaged in conversation by themselves, faced him.

"Naofumi," Itsuki said. "We have to find and defeat the Boss. Then the Wave will stop."

"Alright—"

Motoyasu suddenly broke out laughing, pointing. "What... what is that bird? Hahahaha. Really, Naofumi? Couldn't you find something better—"

"Motoyasu!" Malty snapped. "This is not the time for jokes. Control yourself!"

"S-sorry." Motoyasu nervously rubbed the back of his head, yet kept sending Kuro belittling glances, shaking with silent chuckles. What a fool.

Raphtalia was leaning forward on Kuro's back so that she was practically hidden from the other Heroes, apparently taking his former instruction to avoid attention still very seriously.

"Will you guys quit standing around and move already?" Ren shook his head. "Whatever. Follow me." He turned around and jogged away, his party following along.

Itsuki and Motoyasu made to follow as well.

"Wait!" Naofumi called.

Ren shot him a frown but didn't stop. The other two Heroes listened.

"What is it, Naofumi?" Itsuki asked.

"There's a town beyond that forest." Naofumi jerked with his head in the direction. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"The knights will take care of that," Motoyasu said nonchalantly. "Come on, Myne. Let's go."

"I don't see any knights," Naofumi said. "Or are they already at the village?"

Malty shot Motoyasu an irritated look when he tried to put a hand on her shoulder before looking back at Naofumi. "I've summoned the castle knights. They'll be here shortly."

So the knights didn't get teleported to the Wave? Couldn't the other Heroes have invited them into their parties? "Do you guys need my help with the Boss?"

"Well, not really," Itsuki admitted.

"Of course not!" Motoyasu boasted. "What could a Shielder do, anyway? Come on, let's just go..."

_Prevent you from getting hit. But if you'd rather die, be my guest. Though if you let something happen to my fiancée, I'll kill you. _Naofumi nodded. "Okay. I'll go to the village and defend them until the knights arrive. You guys clear the Boss. Let's not waste any more time!"

"See you at the feast!" Itsuki called and turned away.

Malty didn't look very happy with his decision, mouth half-open in protest. The pink-haired girl from her party tapped her shoulder and said something. Naofumi shot her a last longing look before ordering Kuro to move, and they were off.

"I hope Lucetta, Pete, and Annette are alright," Raphtalia said as they dashed through the forest at break-neck speed.

"They'll be fine." Naofumi reached for one of her gloved hands, squeezing it lightly. It seemed to calm her down a little. He was rather annoyed at how chaotic the Wave was being handled. Once he was part of the royal family, there'd be some changes.

It wasn't ideal, but perhaps him helping the village would help his reputation. It was just a shame that it had to be Riyute; he was already pretty popular there, and he'd rather the Wave hit somewhere else than where he actually knew people, even cared about some.

Riyute came into view. It was already under attack, monsters everywhere. Naofumi cursed. The sky was filled with monsters that looked like gigantic flying insects of about Kuro's size, some of them already carrying villagers off into the sky. Humanoid monsters—skeletons, some with weapons and armors—kept falling from the sky and streamed into the village.

One of them crashed into the ground in front of them, and Kuro obliterated it with a single kick, barely losing any momentum. Raphtalia unsheathed her sword.

"To Lucetta's house first," Naofumi commanded.

They'd finally reached the village, speeding past houses. Villagers—mostly men—were engaging the Wave monsters with whatever they had at hand: sticks, pitchforks, scythes, some with spears or even swords. But their efforts looked useless, death cries echoing through the red-tinged air. Kuro destroyed some skeletons as they passed by them and maneuvered so that Raphtalia could strike with her sword, but they didn't stop. Naofumi cast an Air Strike Shield to save a child from being carried away by a gigantic wasp and a Shield Prison to shield a man from the axe of a large, armored skeleton and used the rope Shield to yank someone out of the way.

They arrived at Lucetta's house.

"Clear the area," Naofumi instructed. "I'll make sure Lucetta and her family are all right."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia jumped down and engaged in battle. She sliced through the monsters with ease, twirling and twisting her sword around in fluid motions, her cloak billowing behind her. The moment Naofumi dismounted, Kuro joined her in battle. The Filolial was batting the monsters away with his claws as if they were pesky insects, no trouble at all.

Naofumi went for the door of Lucetta's house. It was locked. He banged a fist against the wood. "Lucetta! Hello? Lucetta! It's me, Naofumi, the Shield Hero! Lucetta!"

"Naofumi?" a faint voice called from within.

They were probably the safest inside the house. Should he try to evacuate the village? That seemed idiotic. It wasn't safer outside the village; the monsters were attracted to the people, not the buildings. And the knights would head to the village; moving away from them was counterproductive. No, it was probably best to just clear the monsters while everyone that wasn't fighting barricaded themselves in their homes. This wasn't a game, after all; buildings didn't just catch fire only because monsters attacked.

There was the sound of heavy furniture being moved inside the house, then the door opened. Lucetta rushed outside and enveloped Naofumi in a hug. "Thank God, you came."

"Of course. Are you alright?" He spotted Annette standing in the doorway, too scared to go outside.

Lucetta didn't look alright, eyes red from crying. She shook her head. "N-no. I'm fine, but Pete... I don't know where he is! Please, you have to save him! I wanted to look for him, but the men told me to stay inside. Please, Naofumi!"

"Shh. Calm down." He wiped some tears out of her face and rubbed her arms. "I'll find him. Okay? I'll find him."

Lucetta nodded frantically, her braid swishing about.

"You should go back inside. It's not safe—"

"No! I'm staying with you. Please..."

Naofumi sighed. "Okay. Stay close."

Lucetta darted back to the door "Annette, sweety. Come here. Stay close to Mom. It'll be fine." She grabbed her daughter by the hand, then stepped behind Naofumi.

The area around Lucetta's house was clear of living monsters, bones and giant insect carcasses littering the ground. Kuro and Raphtalia were fighting some distance away, the Filolial zipping through the air to strike down flying monsters. A group of people had started to gather in this monster-free zone. Calls of "Naofumi" and "Shield Hero" echoed through the air.

"Listen up everyone!" Naofumi yelled. "Stay close to me. Don't engage the monsters unless you have to. Keep them at range with your weapons if you can. Try to gather everyone here!"

Calls of affirmation sounded, and they did as told.

A group of armored skeletons approached, and Naofumi met them head-on. They weren't particularly strong, their attacks not physically harming Naofumi even when they hit his arms, bouncing off harmlessly. Still, even the weakest attacks made his HP bar blink, indicating that he'd taken damage. Barely any damage—he was still near 99%—but damage nonetheless.

The villagers tried to support him, poking at the monsters with pitchforks and spears, but it did little to diminish their numbers, and Naofumi was getting swamped up in a sea of monsters he could do nothing against—and they nothing against him.

A cry—Raphtalia—sounded. There was a flash of silver, then a group of armored skeletons next to him suddenly collapsed, cut in half. "Mr. Naofumi!"

"I'm fine. Just kill them!"

Screaming and face contorted in pain, Raphtalia threw herself at the monsters. Her hood was down, her long hair twirling through the air along with her cloak as she spun around herself and dashed, cutting down monsters left and right. Tears of pain were streaming down her cheeks, reflecting the red sky. She looked beautiful. Awesome.

"Have you seen Pete?" Naofumi asked, blocking the hits of some skeletons. "Lucetta says he's missing."

"No, I'll look for him." She'd cleared all monsters around them and was about to dash off when—

"Hey! Let me down, Kuro! Down, you dumb bird!"

Kuro was sprinting toward them. And he was carrying Pete, the boy hanging by his shirt from Kuro's beak, trying to hit the Filolial with a wooden sword.

"Good job, Kuro." Naofumi grasped the boy from Kuro's clutches, set him down on the ground, and shoved him back to the other villagers. He nodded for Kuro and Raphtalia to depart again.

"Pete!" Lucetta was already there, engulfing her son in a hug. "I was so worried! How—"

"Mom! Let go, I have to help the others."

"You'll do no such thing, young man!"

"But everyone else is still fighting! I can't just—"

"You're too young. Now be silent and protect your sister!"

Raphtalia and Kuro were fighting some distance away again, each in a different direction, and Naofumi was drawing the attention of every monster approaching the steadily growing group of people. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could do. It was in the hands of the other Heroes to make the Wave end as fast as possible. He could only endure.

_Where are those damn knights?_ They sure did take their time.

Kuro had just returned carrying more people toward the group and Raphtalia had just decimated another batch of monsters Naofumi had accumulated when the sky suddenly lit up.

_Is it_ over_?_ Naofumi thought, looking up. No, the sky was still red, the colorful swirls still present and dropping monsters. But there was a white light in the air, as if a dozen lances of pure light were sticking in the sky. And they were falling.

"Kuro! Raphtalia! Come here!" Naofumi cast an Air Strike Shield above them and a Shield Prison around Lucetta and her family. "Kuro, transform!" With a naked boy huddled inside his cloak, Raphtalia pressed against him, and an Air Strike Shield above them, he braced himself with his Shield toward the sky.

The villagers cried out in fright as the light lances descended upon them, unable to hide. The light lances stuck the ground, some piercing the villagers. None penetrated the Air Strike Shield. After a moment of panic, voices of relief filled the air. Apparently, no one had actually been harmed. Except for the monsters that laid defeated on the ground, _thuds_ sounding in the distance as flying monsters hit the earth.

"You can transform back, Kuro."

"What happened?" someone asked.

"It's the knights. The knights have arrived!"

True enough, figures appeared in the distance, flooding the village in a strict formation. Not all of them were wearing armor, though. There were robed figures among them, being flanked by knights with swords and shields, some with spears and other polearms. The robed men and women held their hands clasped, chanting, shooting light lances through the air that pierced the monsters of the Wave. Screeches of skeletons and giant monster insects could be heard all around the village, accompanied by the relieved cries and cheers from the villagers.

"Everyone, follow me!" Naofumi called. "Get to the knights!" He grabbed Raphtalia before she could dash off again and pulled her hood over her head. "Stay close. Don't let them see your tail."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi."

He wasn't about to take any chances. Who knew what level those guys were? They could easily kill her and then cover it up in the chaos. Fanatics were best not underestimated.

A knight riding on top of a sort of dragon came into view in front of the arriving group. "Come here, villagers of Riyute!" he called. "The knights have arrived. You're saved!" It was the same knight that had taken Naofumi captive on the day of the trial. He looked quite smug, a mustache in his face.

Naofumi, along with Kuro and Raphtalia, fell to the back of the group of villagers, guarding their rear and making sure that no monster attacked them from behind while they marched toward the knights.

That done and staying out of sight from the knights, he helped Raphatlia onto Kuro's back. "Raphtalia, Kuro, I want you to go to the other Heroes and help them with the Boss. Kill it if you can. Once the Wave is over, come back here if the knights are gone. If not, I'll meet up with you at the location where we got transported. Understood?"

Kuro nodded.

"What about you, Mr. Naofumi?"

"I'll stay here and help the knights. Don't worry about me. Now go."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi."

Kuro dashed off. Once they left the cover of the buildings, a few light lances came dangerously close to them, but it was probably just a coincidence. Either way, Kuro was too fast and perceptive to be hit like that. And those spells seemed to only hurt the Wave monsters, anyway.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Shield Hero."

Naofumi looked up at the knight captain atop his dragon mount, who had spotted him, not that Naofumi had tried to hide.

"What are you doing here, Shield Hero? Why aren't you with the other Heroes?" There was a sneer on the man's mustached face.

"You came just in time!" Naofumi smiled. "The evacuation of the village is going well. What do you want me to do, sir?"

Taken aback by the reply, the man seemed to struggle for words, glaring at Naofumi. "Why you..." He swallowed, then grimaced, looking around the other men overhearing their conversation.

"Your orders, sir?"

The captain jerked his head to the side. "Go with the vice-captain and look for survivors."

"Yes, sir!" Naofumi nodded and dashed off, chuckling.

* * *

Malty sagged over in exhaustion after another spell left her hands, missing, of course. This was going on for way too long now. Her mana reserves were slowly nearing their end, making her drowsy. She wanted to close her eyes and to fall into her Naofumi's waiting arms, letting him hold and kiss her. She could almost taste his familiar scent on her tongue as she imagined it.

With an annoyed sigh, she pushed herself upward. The other girls of her party were equally exhausted. Well, except Elena, of course, who just stood next to them with a hand on her rapier, "guarding" them, smiling boredly.

The three Heroes were busy battling the boss monster. Although battling was probably an overstatement. They mostly threw ranged elemental abilities at it and, very rarely, went in melee range to actually strike it. Most of the time, they were dodging, dancing in and out of range of the three heads and the tail of the Chimera. Of course, she had no problem with the Bow Hero staying on range, but the other two seemed strangely committed to their way of fighting, and Malty's complaints had fallen on deaf ears.

_This would be so much easier if my Naofumi would be around_. He could simply block the Chimera's attacks while the others committed completely. _Of course, everything would be much better if my Naofumi would be around._ Why did he have to go and defend that stupid village?

Well, at least they were slowly winning, the Life of the Chimera at about a third. The thing was surprisingly quick for its size, and the girls' magic attacks went missing more often than not.

Malty withdrew a mana potion from her pouch and drank it, an invigorating feeling spreading through her. Movement drew her attention. She paused. Lowering the potion bottle, she squinted her eyes and eventually identified its source as her Naofumi's Filolial racing toward the boss monster. She smiled. Then she frowned when her fiancé was nowhere to be seen, a cloaked figure with a sword drawn riding on the black Filolial's back.

The Filolial was scarily fast. In a matter of seconds, it had reached the Chimera, then it jumped. The figure on the bird's back jumped off, its sword flashing silver before it got buried inside the Chimera's body. The Filolial struck the heads of the Chimera, dragging its talon across. The creature shrieked, roared, and hissed from all four mouths, blood spewing. Then it collapsed, dead. The sky started to light up, the swirls slowly withdrawing.

"Nngh." Malty choaked on the remains of her potion. Had those two just killed the thing with a single attack when the combined strength of the Heroes and their parties had taken so long to get it to this point? Her Naofumi hadn't been joking when he'd said that one of his slaves could kick Motoyasu's ass.

"W-what," Motoyasu intelligently exclaimed. "Hey! That's that bastard Naofumi's bird! What?!"

"What is this cheat?" Ren demanded. "That attack was way too strong."

Itsuki was frowning, looking around for the owner of the bird and its rider.

Malty wiped her mouth with an arm, hiding her smile. She half-suspected her Naofumi to suddenly appear from behind and hug and kiss her, but when she turned around, he wasn't there, of course. A shame; he probably could have gotten away with it, everyone's attention on their two surprise saviors.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"What's this? Stop!"

Itsuki was drawing his bow.

What were the idiots so upset about? Oh, the cloaked figure had just cut off all heads of the Chimera, and the Filolial was in the process of swallowing the snake tail. The dragon, goat, and lion heads were already gone. How gigantic was that bird's belly? Lastly, it ripped out a good chunk of meat—a leg from the looks of it—and held onto that with its beak.

"Hey! You can't just eat that!" Motoyasu yelled. "Damn bird! I needed that weapon-unlock for my build!" He and Ren looked like they wanted to attack, nearing the Chimera corpse and Naofumi's slaves, weapons at the ready.

The cloaked figure had sheathed her sword and jumped onto the Filolial's bird's back in a clearly routined way, then they dashed off. The elemental attack Ren had sent their way missed by a long shot, as did Motoyasu's thrown Spear and Itsuki's arrow. The two slaves had vanished inside the nearby forest as fast as they'd appeared.

The other Heroes chased after them, yelling in outrage, then gave up at the edge of the forest. Malty giggled. A brief moment of panic flickered through her, but then she noticed that the other girls were equally amused, hiding their giggles and laughter behind hands, some with more decorum than others.

"The Shield Hero sure doesn't pull any punches," Lesty said.

"I wonder how strong he really is when his party member can do _this_." Elena was frowning. "He's doing a lot better than you'd think."

"Only because he has someone to properly motivate him," Rino said in an awed tone, staring at Malty. Then she giggled. "Or to kick his ass should he not live up to her expectations."

Malty smiled at the girls, her heart beating with love for her Naofumi. She couldn't wait for the feast and see him wearing her cloak. Perhaps she'd even manage to dance with him. Daring, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Naofumi had a gigantic smile on his face as he skimmed through his skill tree, inspecting the new Shields he'd unlocked, both from the various monsters of the Wave he'd absorbed and from what Kuro had just vomited onto the ground. The Filolial stood to the side, looking a little ill after the disgusting display. Raphtalia was petting him in comfort, not letting on whether it hurt her. Her appearance was more orderly again, her hood up, tail hidden beneath her armor's cloak.

Most knights had left the village a while ago. Naofumi had done what the knight captain had ordered him to do and had helped to look for survivors that hadn't made it to the knights yet. With success. The vice-captain with the scar across his face hadn't been half-bad, not portraying any prejudice as they'd worked together.

The captain had seemed so confused with Naofumi's servile behavior that, in the end, he'd simply ignored him. After ordering Naofumi to attend the feast, he'd left with most of the knights.

A few had stayed behind to take stock of the damage. Robed women were walking through the streets, carrying a sort of clipboard on which they were jotting down notes. Knights were helping the villagers carry away the dead and dispose of the monster corpses.

"Great job, Kuro. Great job! You get as much food as you want for a week! As many treats as you want!"

"Thanks, Mr. Naofumi," Kuro croaked, "But I don't think I'll eat something for a while."

Naofumi laughed, switching back and forth between the Chimera Viper Shield, the Chimera Lion Shield, the Chimera Dragon Shield, and the Chimera Goat Shield. They looked like their names would suggest, all carrying motives of their animals, which were always golden. The background color of the Shields resembled their animals: green for the snake; black for the dragon; dark red for the goat; the color of a lion's fur for the lion.

The Chimer Viper Shield had a symmetrical shape—looking like a mix of a cross and a rhombus, with round edges—and two intertwining golden snakes that vaguely resembled two heart shapes.

The Chimera Goat Shield was roughly triangular-shaped, two curved horns extending up above the shield from the golden goat face. Naofumi had to laugh when he realized that the goat face had its tongue sticking out.

The Chimera Lion Shield looked the most majestic, with the color of the Shield greatly going along with that of the golden-maned lion head, its maw slightly agape as if it was about to roar. The Shield was the shape of a Heater Shield—like the basic form of his Shield, only larger. It was a common design for shields in fantasy games.

And the Chimera Dragon Shield... The Chimera Dragon Shield was the most badass, with its black background color that had scales painted onto, burning eyes that seemed to be staring right into your soul, and menacing curved horns that extended from the big golden dragon head, its scales highlighted by black lines. It seemed to practically radiate power, and Naofumi thought to sometime see smoke emitting from its nostrils and a fire burning inside its maw. The Shield was the shape of a Scutum—a rectangular shield that was lightly curved toward him on the sides. It looked very sturdy and awesome and had the best Defense rating to support that image, as well as the most badass ability: _Dragon's_ _Claim_. He couldn't wait to test it, though he was a little apprehensive, his HUD offering no hints as to what it would do. Same as the abilities of the other Chimera Shields—_Lion's Roar_, _Goat's Bleat_, and _Snake's Bite_—they were Special Effects and could only be used while the corresponding Shields were equipped._  
_

He'd also unlocked the basic Shields of the Chimera Series, giving some very solid stat boosts and, as always the winner, another improvement to his cooking skills. There was a single Shield for which he wasn't a high enough level yet. It had to be powerful...

Naofumi couldn't wait to see the faces of the other Heroes when they realized that he'd stolen their materials from right under their noses. And the best thing yet: Since Naofumi hadn't been close-by, the EXP restriction of the Legendary Weapons hadn't triggered, and Raphtalia and Kuro had gotten the full EXP for the kill. They were now both LVL 40, a beautiful star hovering next to the number.

All in all, a spectacular outcome. He was almost giddy with excitement. It was a good thing that Malty wasn't around, for he wasn't sure he could control himself and not just pick her up in his arms and kiss her and gush all about his success.

"That is a scary smile on your face, Naofumi."

He looked up, spotting Lucetta walking toward him, holding her two children by the hands. Her eyes were still puffy from all the crying, but now she was smiling as well. She let go of her children's hands to enveloped Naofumi in a tight hug, which he returned.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice full of emotion. "Thank you so much for saving us. For saving Pete."

"It's alright. That's what the Heroes are for."

Lucetta leaned back in his arms, grinning. "If you ever...you know...you know where to find me." She was eyeing his lips with obvious intent.

Naofumi chuckled. "No kissing if you value your life," he warned.

She pouted, then she went for his cheek instead, pressing a long and loud smacking kiss there. "Thank you again, brave Hero."

"Mooom! You can't marry the Shield Hero," Pete complained.

She giggled, facing her kids. Pete was making a disgusted face, but Annette was smiling. "Why not?" Lucetta asked, stepping next to Naofumi and laying her head on his armored shoulder. He played along, putting an arm around her waist.

"Ewww." Pete grimaced. "You... you can't!"

Naofumi laughed along with his pretend wife.

"Don't worry, Pete. Mom isn't marrying anyone. We're just joking around."

"Doesn't look like joking to me," Pete insisted. "Acting all lovey-dovey and making kissy faces."

Lucetta shot Naofumi a look that said that she wouldn't mind removing the _acting _part, then stepped toward her son, kneeling in front of him. "I was just thanking him. You know, a man and a woman can kiss without it being anything romantic. Like when I kiss you good night."

"But that's different!"

"Exactly. And this is different as well." As if wanting to demonstrate, she pressed a set of overexaggerated kisses on Pete's face.

"Ew! Stop! Mom, stop!" He struggled in her embrace, trying to shield his face with his arms.

She didn't stop, giggling. Annette giggled along happily.

"So embarrassing..."

"You should be embarrassed, young man. Running off like that and worrying me and your sister was very irresponsible. I'm still mad at you."

"Sorry..."

Naofumi smiled as the family shared a group hug. It was good that they could laugh after such traumatic events. Perhaps the sadness and grief would come eventually, but for the moment, they were just glad to have not lost a family member, even if many other villagers couldn't say the same. Naofumi wouldn't lose any sleep because of it; he'd done the best he could and had saved those he'd care if they died.

Arms suddenly closed around Naofumi. It was Raphtalia, hugging him from behind, hooded head resting against his back. "Everything alright?" he asked.

She hummed, nodding against him.

He put his hands onto her gloved ones on his chest. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt badly?"

"It's fine; I can barely feel it anymore...after such a long time. I'm just glad we managed to save all those people. You were right, Mr. Naofumi. I _can_ save others."

"You did well, Raphtalia. Very well. Be proud of yourself."

She sniveled, nodding.

"We should go. We don't want to be late for the feast."

"Okay."

They were in the process of saying their goodbyes when Lucetta suddenly demanded they wait a moment and dashed off. She approached one of the robed women who were jotting down notes. The two argued for a moment, the robed woman shooting suspicious glances at Naofumi, but eventually, Lucetta seemed to win the argument. The robed woman handed over her writing utensils to Lucetta, and after furiously scribbling down something, she returned to Naofumi, waving a folded piece of paper in her hand.

He accepted it—a letter, apparently—when Lucetta shoved it into his hands.

"Give this Raphael, please," she said. "I wouldn't want him to worry."

"Sure."

"Thank you." Lucetta gave him another peck on the cheek. "Come back soon."

"I'm planning to." Naofumi smiled, then teased, "It's hard to stay away with such good cooking."

"Always the charmer." She shook her head.

They said their goodbyes and left the village, riding on Kuro. It would still be a few hours until the sun started to set. With the Wave creating a sort of unnatural red night in the middle of the day, it was confusing to suddenly feel the sun on his skin again—like coming out of the cinema after watching a movie during the day.

Before they reached the city gates, Naofumi made them stop. "Kuro, there'll be a feast in the castle this evening. I and Raphtalia will go there. Do you want to come as well? You'd have to be in your human form, but there'll be lots of food."

The Filolial tilted his head. "No, thank you, Mr. Naofumi. I don't feel like eating today. And anything not cooked by you is subpar anyway."

Naofumi chuckled, petting him. "Alright. Then you can either spend the time at Beloukas's tent or remain here, outside the city."

"I think I'd like to remain outside...where the air is fresh."

"Okay. Make sure to meet up with us in the morning." Naofumi dismounted and helped Raphtalia down. "I don't think I need to tell you not to get in trouble."

"Of course not, Mr. Naofumi."

Raphtalia hugged Kuro goodbye.

Naofumi would not have taken Kuro with him to the feast anyway, but it was always better to make people think that things were their choice, even when they weren't.

They entered the city and made a brief stop at Erhard's shop to ask whether there was any news—from Malty, which there was none—then progressed to the apothecary to deliver Lucetta's letter. It was heartwarming seeing the aged man tear up at the written words—a reminder that they were genuinely good people around in this world. Naofumi got Raphael to examine Raphtalia's curse wounds—which were now covering her whole hands and reached up to about half of her upper arms—but the man couldn't tell them anything new, not that Naofumi had expected. Next, they made a brief stop in a bathhouse to freshen up, Naofumi reapplied Raphtalia's bandages, and they were off to their last stop before the feast: The crazy tailor woman's shop.

"Aaahhh," the woman squealed as they entered, smiling like a predator who'd just caught sight of its prey in its den. "I was wondering when you'd show up again, Shield Hero. And just barely in time for the feast! Come on in, come on in. I have just the right dress for your lovely companion and a wonderful cloak for you and— Wait, where is that little adorable girl with the beautiful shiny black hair and crimson eyes." She righted her glasses, squinting.

"Kuro's not here," Naofumi said. "It's just us two."

The young woman gasped. "But I had prepared the most adorable dress for her... ever made!" Her voice got smaller and more squeaky as she talked until it was just a horrified gasp as if she'd just been told the world was about to end.

_Yes, clearly insane._ Naofumi cleared his throat. "Raphtalia first. Show me the dress you prepared for her." He nodded when the woman did as told. It was a sleeveless dress of a dark red color that went well with both Raphtalia's eyes and hair color. It looked perfect for what he had in mind. "Looks good. She'll need something to cover her hands and arms. Long gloves of sorts. Raphtalia, perhaps it's best if you undress and have the tailor have a look to let her evaluate what is the best fit."

"Okay." Blushing, Raphtalia began to slip out of her armor.

"N-not here!" Now it was Naofumi's turn to get a little flustered. Did she always have to take everything so literally?

"I know." Raphtalia was grinning widely, red eyes dancing with amusement before they focused on the tailor. "Where can I change?"

Dumbfounded, Naofumi stared after her as the woman led her into a separate room. Had Raphtalia just...teased him? He shook himself out of his stupor and used the time while he waited to change cloaks, making sure that his armor was impeccably clean before he let Malty's gift anywhere near it.

The tailor woman slipped out of the room after some time, apparently in an effort to fetch something for Raphtalia. She paused when her hazel eyes fell onto Naofumi. "That cloak..."

He grinned.

The woman came over and inspected it more closely. She was quite insistent with her hands as she felt the fabric, especially the fluffy white part around his throat, going even so far as to smell it. _Crazy woman..._

"Aha!" she exclaimed, theatrically righting her glasses and raising a finger, "I knew it! I knew the design looked familiar, but with those stitches, there's no doubt about it. It's one of..._hers._"

"Who?"

"You know who. That evil woman, the bane of my existence, the figure of my nightmares, my nemesis..._ Madame Aldona!_"

Naofumi stared. "Who?"

The woman squinted at him. "That's quite bold of you, young man, to come into my shop wearing one of _hers_. If I didn't know any better I'd think it an insult. Well, what do you have to say in your defense, Shield Hero?" Suddenly, there was a needle in her hand. It flashed in the light, then she was holding it to his throat. "I'd choose my words carefully, if I were you..."

Naofumi blinked, relaxed. "Aehmm... It was a gift?"

"Hmm..." She squinted, scrunching up her little nose. "That answer is...acceptable." She withdrew her needle. "Of course, you can't be blamed for your gift giver's lack of taste. Though if I were you, I'd reconsider the company I keep."

Naofumi chuckled, shaking his head. "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome." She pushed her glasses up her nose, pacing. "Now where was I? Oh yes, _Madame Aldona_. You'd best avoid that shop if you know what's good for you. I'll tell you, it won't be long until her name is dust in the wind, only whispering of old maids huddled around a hearth chattering about her less than ideal sewing technique. Simply...gone. Puff! And everyone will know who is the greatest tailor in Castle Town. Why, in all of Melromarc! Yes, they will! And it'll be none other than yours truly! The one and only Miss—"

Naofumi cleared his throat.

Stuck in a triumphant pose with her needle aimed toward the ceiling, the woman blushed and turned to Naofumi, brushing a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear. "Ahem. I've been monologuing again, haven't I?"

He nodded.

"Terribly sorry about that. Where was I?"

"I believe you wanted to fetch some piece of clothing for Raphtalia...who is waiting for you in that room?"

"Oh, of course! How could I forget?" With impressive speed, she picked out a few pieces of cloth from the various shelves that clattered the shop, then retreated back into the other room. Her head briefly peaked out of the door once more so that she could apologize once more—whispering for some reason—then Naofumi was alone again.

He shook his head. Perhaps he _should_ visit this _Madame Aldona_ in the future. Malty seemed to like that woman's work, and his fiancée had impeccable taste, after all.

When Raphtalia emerged from the changing room some time later, Naofumi had to do a double-take. She looked absolutely stunning. The top of the dark red sleeveless dress hugged her impressive figure quite nicely, and the bottom was made out of an airy round skirt that reached just shy of her knees, displaying her delicate yet powerful legs and giving her a childlike vibe. He imagined her spinning, the skirt flowing through the air around her like a tutu. In addition to her shoes, which reminded him of ballet shoes, and her hair, which was secured in a bun, she _did_ look like a ballerina. A very sexy and very deadly ballerina. There was a dagger sticking inside her bun, after all, it's bronze color going well with the rest of her outfit. Gloves were covering her bandaged hands and arms, reaching up just shy of her shoulders. Probably made out of silk or this world's equivalent, they looked quite elegant, white like her shoes.

"How do I look, Mr. Naofumi?" Raphtalia said, blushing under his scrutiny.

"Perfect." He smiled.

She smiled back, some of her nervousness melting away. "Your cloak also looks very nice."

"Thanks". Naofumi faced the tailor. "How much do I owe you?"

"5 gold pieces."

He handed the money over to the widely grinning woman.

"5 gold pieces?! Mr. Naofumi! You... that's too exp—"

"Hey, no protesting. You deserve it." He chuckled. She probably thought that it was for her dress and his cloak combined. What would she do if she knew that it was _just_ her dress? "And besides, it's for a good cause. It's all part of that plan to get you cured."

"Oh..." Raphtalia lowered her head.

Naofumi patted her head.

"My hair!" She squeaked, warding his hands off.

"Sorry. Still looks perfect. Shall we go?"

"Yes please."

Naofumi nodded the crazy woman goodbye, and they left. They made a brief stop at Erhard's shop to deposit their stuff, which the man allowed, not offering any protests, busy as he was showering Raphtalia in compliments.

Outside again, Naofumi offered Raphtalia his arm, and she put her gloved fingers there, smiling. The sun was beginning to set as they made their way to the castle. People were gawking at them. It probably wasn't every day they saw a Demi-human in such fine clothing walking through the streets. And they'd definitely never seen a Demi-human with a dagger sticking in her hair bun. Then again, it could also be the fact that the Chimera Dragon Shield he was currently mastering looked a tad intimidating with its towering black form and menacing golden dragon head.

"I'm sorry," Naofumi said. "I haven't even asked you whether you want to go to the feast at all."

"It's no problem. I want to go. And besides, it's part of your plan, right? I'd be stupid not to go."

"Right. Will you be alright, though? There'll probably be a lot of nobles in attendance."

Her grip on his arm briefly tightened. "I'll be fine. I won't let anyone intimidate me."

"Good." He grinned at her. "You _are_ armed, after all."

"It's not a problem, right? Or is it too bold in the hair?"

"No no, it's fine. There'll be other armed people in attendance, so I doubt it'll be a problem. I think it's cute."

"Thanks. Hehe. I could always hide it elsewhere, just in case." She laughed nervously, then added more quietly, "It's not the only weapon I'm carrying, after all."

He laughed. "Good. It's always good to be prepared. Make no mistake, Raphtalia. Perhaps this is a feast, but it's also a battle, just a different kind. Be on your guard."

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi."

They passed the gates to the castle grounds. Naofumi nodded to the guards, who were a little confused, quite obviously staring at Raphtalia. The neckline of her dress wasn't very risqué, but it still offered a good hint at what lay beneath. Personally, Naofumi found the definition of the muscles on her shoulders much more impressive than her breasts, though they obviously had their charm. But what drew the most attention was definitely her Slave Crest, completely visible on her sternum.

He doubted anyone would miss that. And some idiot—Itsuki or Motoyasu, most likely—would probably be outraged and start a commotion.

Naofumi was counting on it.

* * *

**Thanks again for everyone offering suggestions for the Chimera Shields. You'll very soon get to see them in action. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait. Lately, I've just been a little demotivated to write for Shield Hero...**

* * *

When Naofumi and Raphtalia entered the repurposed throne room, the feast was already in full swing, people in fine clothing mingling about with knights, Church members, servants, and adventurers. Most were standing, carrying glasses and snacks in their hands. Some were sitting at the long wooden tables lining the sides of the hall. Loud chattering was filling the tall room, laughter sounding here and there. A group of musicians was standing to the side and playing a cheerful tune on string instruments and flutes; a man was singing.

No one turned to look at him. There was no announcement of his arrival. It was the exact opposite of the last time he'd been here. But it made sense, Naofumi supposed. He was an unwanted guest. Perhaps it was tradition or obligation that dictated his presence here, but the king—lounging on his throne at the end of the hall and in conversation with some of his subjects sitting below—would clearly prefer Naofumi not be there at all. He was a tolerated evil, just like he was in this country—their religion's nemesis, only summoned because of necessity, because better the devil you knew than the Siltvelts' devil.

"Such waste," Raphtalia commented, still hanging on his arm. She blushed and ducked her head when he turned to her. "Apologies, Mr. Naofumi. I'm talking without thinking."

"It's alright. You can be honest with me. And you're right, of course. This is wasteful." The hall, aside from its already impressive build with large colorful windows, paintings on the ceiling and walls, and rugs covering the polished stone floor here and there, had been decorated even more, not to mention the copious amount of food that filled the tables.

Her gloved hands relaxed against his arm. "I just..." She shook her head. "It's nothing."

She was probably thinking about her destroyed home or Riyute, of all the Demi-humans that lived enslaved or in poverty, hungering. And while he empathized, he also understood the necessity of this. Of showing strength. Of status.

Naofumi patted her hand. "Wastefulness aside, we're here now, and I think we've earned ourselves some luxury. Especially you, after working so hard every day and your performance during the Wave."

She blushed, smiling shyly. Her stomach growled, causing her blush to deepen and Naofumi to chuckle.

"Go ahead. Indulge in the wastefulness. Eat all the food you can before it goes to waste in some fat noble's belly. I need to discuss something with the other Heroes. We'll meet up in a bit, okay? I wouldn't want to ruin the party quite yet." He smirked and shot her a wink.

"Part of your plan?"

"Yes. Go indulge. I'll get you when it's time."

"Okay, Mr. Naofumi." She smiled and let go of him, retreating into the crowd in the direction of one of the food tables.

Naofumi continued onward, aiming for the end of the hall where the King sat. He hadn't spotted Malty and the other Heroes yet, but they probably were somewhere near that spot, near the important people. Or rather, they _were_ the important people.

_Chimera Lion Shield._ The majestic, golden lion head took shape on his Shield. He had no intention to hide.

Even though he hadn't been announced, more and more attention shifted onto him. People whispered, pointing and gesturing discreetly, making room for him when he passed. The singer of the musicians momentarily forgot the lyrics as he gaped at Naofumi. Perhaps they had expected him to look like the criminal he'd been when he'd left the throne room the last time. They definitely hadn't expected him to walk with his head held high, a confident smile on his face, and a majestic Shield on his arm, clad in a fine if intimidating armor and wearing an impressive, clean cloak—his engagement present. He might as well be mistaken for the King if it weren't for his lack of a crown.

"Naofumi!"

Naofumi heaved an inwardly sigh at Motoyasu's loud exclamation. Clearly, the word subtlety didn't exist in his diction. This could be a funeral, and the guy wouldn't care, not having any respect for NPCs that weren't women he could hit on.

Motoyasu stomped up to him, looking enraged, perhaps already half-drunk. Ren and Itsuki followed behind, wearing equally irritated expressions.

Naofumi smiled. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"What's up?! The nerve!" Motoyasu yelled. "First you steal our stuff, then you're making a no-show, and now you're coming late and on top of that act as if you don't have a care in the world. You sick bastard!"

Itsuki had a disapproving expression on his face as he stared at Naofumi. "Yeah, I'd really like an explanation for this, Iwatani."

_Back to Iwatani, huh?_ Naofumi noted with amusement.

"What they said," Ren said, arms crossed, eyes on the Chimera Lion Shield, clearly envious and bitter. Perhaps he'd realized how Naofumi had tricked him in the inn some three weeks ago?

"Alright, alright." Naofumi held up his hands in a disarming gesture. "Let's talk. But there's no need to make a scene out of it and ruin the party for everyone else, right guys?"

They clearly had other opinions, talking all at once, Motoyasu, as always, being the loudest. It was too late anyway. A crowd was already gathering around them.

Naofumi ignored them. He only had eyes for his fiancée. She stood near her father's throne, surrounded by her usual posse of girls, all their attention on Naofumi now. As always, she looked incredible and powerful in her—his—armor, standing with arms crossed, a smile on her face that widened as their gazes met. She discretely lifted one hand and waved at him with her delicate fingers. The little gesture was enough to send his heart racing and blood surging downward.

He begrudgingly tore his eyes off her, focusing back on Motoyasu, who'd just finished another loud exclamation. "Sorry. You were saying, Motoyasu?" Naofumi smiled, enjoying their irritation.

Being in power was fun.

* * *

Eyes closed, Raphtalia let out a little moan as she swallowed the ingredients of yet another skewer with grilled meat and vegetables. She replaced the bare skewer onto the table, careful not to stain her expensive white gloves. Just thinking about the money her outfit was worth made her blush and fight with the urge to giggle.

Tail wiggling, she skipped toward the next thing that caught her eyes, dodging around a pair of robed humans that were engrossed in conversation. Perhaps the food wasn't quite as good as Naofumi's, but the cornucopia—Lucetta had taught her that word—of food was mouth-watering and kept the feeling of excitement thrumming in her tummy. There were things Raphtalia had never seen or heard of before. Vegetables and types of meat too expensive to end up in a rural village like Lurolona. Not that she had any doubt that Mom could have cooked—

Raphtalia smiled and did a little twirl as she snatched a drink off the platter of a servant that was walking by. She brought the flute to her lips and took a sip...and immediately grimaced at the taste. It was an adult drink. Not that she wasn't an adult and wasn't allowed to have it, but she should remain a clear head.

_"Make no mistake, Raphtalia. Perhaps this is a feast, but it's also a battle, just a different kind. Be on your guard."_ She nodded. _I won't disappoint you again, Mr. Naofumi._

She placed the flute onto one of the food tables and skipped toward another servant, this one carrying drinks the color of orange and in similar but round-shaped glasses. She deftly took one of them and downed it in one go, relishing the fruity taste as it washed away the residues of the unpleasant alcohol. The servant, a well-groomed, young man with neat clothing, had paused and was regarding her funnily.

_Do even human servants have Demi slaves? Does he beat them up? _Smiling, she used his confusion to put the empty glass back and snatch a second one, then she skipped away, sipping.

It was an odd feeling to wear a dress. To feel the air brushing against her legs. But it was also freeing...and made her feel beautiful. Her face heated up when she recalled how Naofumi had looked at her earlier. She wasn't blind toward the stares and leers she received from the other guests, specifically the ones aimed at her breasts.

_Silly humans_, she thought, eating some cheese and grapes, _don't they see the Slave Crest? Don't they know that there's only one man I belong to?_ She stood a little straighter, proudly displaying the Slave Crest, warmth pulsating in her chest at the thought of Naofumi. Where was he? Standing on tiptoes, Raphtalia looked around the hall. He wasn't hard to miss. Standing near the end of the hall where the King lounged, Naofumi was surrounded by a small but growing crowd. In front of him stood the three other Legendary Heroes, arguing about something. It looked heated, but the words were drowned out by the chatter, laughter, and clinking of cutlery all around her.

Raphtalia tensed, hand twitching to draw her dagger and rush over there. She should be standing next to him, protect him. She should do something. Anything. Her gaze, in the process of looking for any threats, came to a halt on probably the biggest threat in the room. _Her_. Red hair, fine armor, standing next to the King. The Princess. The sole reason for Naofumi's bad reputation... probably for any of his problems in general. She looked like the kind of person who rejoiced in tormenting Demis and anyone below her...just because she could. Yes, Raphtalia would enjoy slicing her throat. Naofumi would love her for sure, if she did.

_No killing_. She hummed in displeasure. _No attention._ _I can't save anyone if I'm in prison__ or dead_. Begrudgingly, she forced her attention back on the food, doing as Naofumi had ordered. He'd told her to indulge and feast, so she would do that, even if she thought that most of the nobles' silly dresses would look better in red. Naofumi had said he'd collect her when he needed her for his plan. She knew better than to mistrust him.

Mind set, Raphtalia set down her drink, snatched a fork, and speared a delicious-looking piece of meat. She hissed as an armored hand suddenly closed around her right wrist, pain shooting up her arm, making her skin prickle and burn. The fork fell back onto the silver platter, the clattering lost in the noise of the feast. She whirled around. Her free hand shot toward her back, intent on drawing her parrying dagger, only grasped air, and was already half-way up toward drawing the dagger in her bun before she remembered herself.

Blinking tears out of her eyes, she relaxed her posture, removed the scowl from her face, and fully faced the attacker with a smile.

"What is a filthy Demi doing here? Masquerading as a noblewoman and stealing food?" the gigantic man asked, still grasping her wrist. He was wearing an armor not unlike that of a knight, his breath reeked of alcohol, and his mustached face was set in a scowl beneath his helmet. He'd look better with two dagger handles extending from his eyes. "Who did you kill to get those clothes, huh?"

It was difficult to smile when gritting one's teeth in pain. Raphtalia managed regardless, having had enough practice, though she was unable to stop her tail from standing straight, bristling.

"Answer me, girl." He tightened his grip.

It hurt, like an iron shackle digging into her skin. Pain flashed up her arm, across her shoulders, and down her back, like the stinging hit of a whip. She winced and closed her eyes. She inhaled sharply.

_I'm not a prisoner. I could kill him if I wanted. I'm not a prisoner. I'm in control..._

She tore her eyes open and balled her left hand into a fist to stop it from shaking. "You're hurting me," she said calmly. "Let go, please."

The gigantic human grimaced. "It's hurting my eyes to look at you. But someone has to do it. So, I'll ask one last time: What is a filthy Demi like you doing here?"

Raphtalia wanted to throw it right back at him, to tell him that she'd only ask him one more time to remove his hand before _she_ would remove it. But she remembered Naofumi's words of how she shouldn't threaten people. "I'm here because I've been invited. I'm a Hero's companion, you see."

"Bah! As if any real Hero would bother with a weakling like you, not to mention a damn Demi—"

"Perhaps you should ask my Master why he bought me, then!" Raphtalia hissed. "Now let go, human!"

He didn't. His grip only tightened, and she had to close her eyes and focus on her breathing for a moment to steady herself. _Shouldn't have said that_, she thought, _stupid pain._

"Apologies," Raphtalia said, smiling and trying to hide the agony and hatred from her face. "But my Master gave me an order, and you're stopping me from fulfilling it. So kindly let go, please."

He leaned closer. "And who would that be? Your Master?"

"The Shield Hero, Mr. Naofumi," she said proudly, head raised to glare at the human.

His expression darkened, a sort of angry growl escaping him, and Raphtalia knew that she should have lied.

* * *

"Alright alright," Naofumi said, smiling, gesturing with his arms that they should calm down, not at all parading around the Chimera Lion Shield. "So you're saying that it was wrong from me to send my party to help you with the Boss?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Motoyasu and Ren looked at Itsuki with betrayal. They broke into a heated discussion among themselves.

Naofumi glimpsed at Malty, sharing intense eye-contact for a moment. She was obviously laughing, though she had a hand in front of her mouth to discreetly hide her amusement. The other girls from her party seemed equally amused. Except for the small girl with the witch's hat, who looked more embarrassed than anything.

"I... I," Itsuki said. "I mean, it was alright for him to help, but he shouldn't have taken the materials. That's what this is about, right guys?"

"Of course!"

"Yes!"

"So... why are we arguing again?"

Motoyasu shrugged, and they refocused on Naofumi.

"So," Naofumi said. "It was alright for me to send my party members to help, but they shouldn't have taken the materials? Is that why you're so upset?" It was hard to keep the gigantic grin from showing on his face.

"Yes!" Motoyasu and Itsuki said, exasperated.

"Yeah." Ren scowled, arms crossed.

"But... why?" Naofumi asked.

"Why?! Because they were our materials! You..."

Naofumi ignored Motoyasu's little outburst and looked at his fiancée again, unable to prevent his lips from twitching into a smile at the face she was making. Perhaps people were noticing how he kept shooting glimpses at her. But what did it matter? Of course, he was looking at her. As far as they knew, he either hated her for being betrayed and unrightfully judged, or he had raped her and was looking to do it again. No one could have any idea about the real reason. And even if they did, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I don't understand," Naofumi said, frowning at the idiot Heroes. "Why do you say that the materials belong to you? They're mine, are they not?"

"You stole them!" Motyoasu exclaimed, the other two giving their confirmation about that fact.

"But my party members killed the Boss. That means the materials belong to me, no? That's how it works, right?" He was enjoying this way too much, he knew. But he didn't care. He _loved_ this. How everyone was looking at him, though they were still unable to truly see him. How Malty was staring at him with those eyes full of amusement, admiration, and hunger. And how the Heroes were too self-absorbed and idiotic to notice how he was playing dumb. They _actually_ believed him.

_Sweet sweet revenge._ Soon, he'd enjoy the look on the King's face when he announced that he'd be his future son-in-law.

Motoyasu had finished his lengthy explanation about why the materials had belonged to them and how Naofumi had only stolen the kill. "At the very least you should have waited. There were four heads, so we could have shared evenly!"

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Naofumi said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that." He chuckled, scratching his head in a nervous gesture. "You know I'm not so good with all this gaming stuff like you are. If I'd known, I would have instructed my party not to take the materials."

Ren and Motoyasu looked skeptical, but Itsuki was frowning. "You're right," the Bow Hero said, "I should have told you about that when you asked me for help. Though it was such a basic concept that I'd assumed you knew..."

"He asked you for help?" Motoyasu demanded. "When?"

"Some weeks ago," Ren answered. "You know, when Itsuki and I were arguing about the best route to level? Yeah, that's when."

"Huh? I don't remember that."

Ren sighed in annoyance.

"Perhaps you should pay less attention to your party members," Itsuki said, "then you'd not miss such obvious stuff. And drink less."

Motoyasu looked affronted.

Naofumi chuckled. "And just for the record, I didn't instruct my party members to take the materials or anything. That's just our routine of how we usually work, and I guess they didn't see anything different in this situation. I'll make sure to tell them so that this doesn't happen again."

"That'd be appreciated, Naofumi," Itsuki said.

"Sorry again," Naofumi said. "But I guess it's done now. I absorbed it all, and I don't think there's a way to reverse it, is there?"

They shook their heads.

"Well—"

There was a sudden, deafening crash, as if one of the long tables had collapsed. Women let out shrieks of surprise. Glasses shattered. Metal serving plates and cutlery clattered loudly against the stone floor. For a moment it was chaos, people uttering loud exclamations and demands of what was going on, some even cursing or throwing insults.

Then it fell silent as everyone's attention shifted onto what had caused the disturbance. A table _had_ collapsed. Or rather, it had been broken in half. And the cause of it appeared to be a man, who was lying in-between the two broken parts. He was quite gigantic and wore heavy plate armor, making it not hard to imagine how his weight had caused the table to break clean in half. The food that hadn't fallen off had accumulated around him, almost burying him in a small mountain of food, cutlery mixed in here and there.

A few more seconds went by, then the chatter broke out again, people speculating what had happened. Some seemed affronted by it, others laughed. Some said how the knights had no discipline. A few knights approached and dragged the collapsed man out of the food covering him. Then they hefted him up and dragged him away. He seemed unconscious but alive. Had he collapsed from too much alcohol or was there more to it? Naofumi didn't see Raphtalia anywhere.

He shrugged and turned back to the other Heroes. "Hey, Itsuki, isn't that guy from your party?"

Itsuki nodded his head, the embarrassment clear on his face.

"Shield Hero."

Naofumi had to actively control his face to not smile stupidly as he turned toward his fiancée. She'd used the distraction to approach, standing so close that he could take her in his arms if he took a large step toward her. So tempting... He yearned to feel the softness of her body in his embrace.

"I've been wondering," Malty said, arms crossed, staring intensely at him with played hatred and a confident if condescending smirk on her face. "Why didn't you accompany your party to fight the Chimera?"

"Hmm well..." Naofumi took a steadying breath. Fuck, she looked so stunning. The desire to draw her into his arms—to feel her skin against his, to embrace her, to kiss her in front of everyone—was insurmountable. He was already hard. Could he get away with casting a Shield Prison to steal a quick kiss?

He shook his head, fighting with his desire. It wouldn't do to do anything foolish. All the attention was on him now. Especially the three girls standing behind Malty were staring at him with scrutiny—and perhaps suspicion—in their gaze.

Naofumi cleared his throat. "You're aware of the restrictions of the Legendary Weapons, aren't you, Princess?"

She frowned, arms crossed. "That you can't use any weapons aside from those of similar form to your Legendary Weapon?"

"No. I mean, that is correct, of course, but..." He swallowed, momentarily transfixed by the way she was lightly thrumming her delicate fingers against her bracers and by how cute the confusion on her face looked. "I was talking about the restrictions that we Heroes can't form parties and level up together."

"Oh." She stopped her thrumming. A look of understanding dawned upon her, and the hunger and lust—love?—in her gaze increased. "So your party members managed to get the full experience for the kill. Experience, which would have gone to waste otherwise because the other Heroes had been too close to each other." It was just a fact and unavoidable, but she managed to sound as if she was berating the other Heroes nonetheless. "Impressive."

Naofumi had to refrain from groaning out loud, her sexy voice making his heart race and cock twitch.

Ren was staring inquisitively at him now and looked like he was about to speak up, but Malty beat him to it. "That Chimera was quite tough and must have given a lot of experience. I hope you'll be able to make good use of that and continue to do your best in the defense of Melromarc. Your companions seemed already quite strong. What level are they now?"

Naofumi looked around, studying the people that had gathered around them. Though some seemed to be conversing among themselves, they were clearly all listening. Last time, he'd downplayed his abilities, even pretended that he was without a party. But after Kuro and Raphtalia had made their public debut, trying to deny their strength was impossible and would make him look like a fool and liar.

"My party members managed to achieve level 40 from killing the Boss," Naofumi said, enjoying the looks of surprise on the other Heroes' faces, and especially loving Malty's smile.

Chatter broke out around them. Some called him a liar, and he was sure to have heard the word "cheater" from Ren or Motoyasu's direction.

"Level 40?" Malty said, an eyebrow raised. "Have you already decided on which classes you'll want them to continue?"

This got a few laughs and giggles from the other guests, as if the notion that the Shield Hero's party would be allowed to perform a Class Upgrade was ridiculous. _Nothing I haven't expected_.

"No," Naofumi said. "I guess I'll have to decide once I get there."

"I see," Malty said. "As it happens, my party"—she gestured to the three girls standing behind her—"also got to level 40 right before the Wave, though we haven't been near enough Castle Town to perform the upgrade then. You and your party should come along when we visit the Dragon Hourglass tomorrow, so that I may instruct you on which classes would be the best for the defense of Melromarc."

This got a few exclamations of surprise and gasps from the crowd. The King, still sitting on his throne but close enough to follow the conversation, was frowning. Naofumi's heart was racing, warmth filling his chest. This was bold, but he guessed that Malty could always play it off, saying that she'd suggest the worst classes for his companions. Some of the nobles were laughing discreetly, as if they expected Malty's words to be an empty promise—only giving him false hope so that she could laugh in his face once they were at the Dragon Hourglass and he got denied any upgrades. No, he knew that she meant it and that she would ensure he was allowed to upgrade the classes of his party members.

He bowed his head in deference, heart palpitating. "I'd be honored, Princess." He discreetly wiped his sweaty hands on his cloak, wishing he could run them through Malty's hair instead...and draw her into a deep kiss.

"Myne, you—"

Malty shot Motoyasu a sharp glare before smiling again, and the idiot clamped his mouth shut. "Yes, Motoyasu?"

"N-nothing."

"Good." She turned back to Naofumi. "I'll expect you in the courtyard at noon. There are rooms prepared for you in the castle." She marginally tilted her head to the side. "You _will_ be staying in the castle tonight, will you?"

"Of course, Princess." The intensity in her gaze told him that she expected him to not only stay in the castle—but in her room. He gave a small nod, and her lips twitched into a satisfied smile. He doubted he'd get any sleep tonight, and he'd make sure to pleasure her in any way she desired. It was in wise foreknowledge that she'd put the time of their meeting at noon.

Malty turned away but halted after taking two steps. "Oh, and Shield Hero? I've been meaning to ask: How did the defense of that village go? Riyute was it called, was it not?"

"Well, it could have been better. If the knights had arrived—"

"The knights have eradicated the Wave spawn in Riyute without a problem," a loud voice boasted. "There were barely any casualties among the villagers, and my troops are in this moment helping with restoring order there." It was the knight captain with the mustache. Without his helmet, he looked a little moronic.

"And the Shield Hero?" Malty asked innocently. "Was his presence of any help?"

"Help? Bah! He did more harm than good! The defense of the people is the knights' duty! Which, I must say, we performed excellently. The Shield Hero shouldn't have left the other Heroes alone to face off against the Chimera! A coward, I say!"

Voices of agreement sounded everywhere. Some even had the audacity to applaud. Naofumi snorted. During the little disturbance, no one but him had seen the expression of triumph on Malty's face.

"Is that so?" she asked, a sheepish frown on her face. "I would have hoped his assistance had a bigger impact. After all, it was I who ordered him to help out that village until the knights' arrival." She bit her lower lip. "I didn't make a wrong decision, did I?"

The noise around them abruptly died down. The captain looked as if he'd just choked on a drink.

Malty had said the words so convincingly that it took even Naofumi a moment to recall that it was a lie—that she had done no such thing. Had anyone else noticed? Motoyasu looked on with an expression as stupid as ever. Itsuki was looking at the knight captain with disapproval. The pink-haired girl and the tall girl with the rapier were sharing a meaningful look behind Malty's back.

"Ahem well," the captain said, red-faced. "I-I..."

"You did well to send the Shield Hero, Your Highness," a new voice sounded. People turned and made room for the speaker to walk into the little circle that had built around them. It was the knight vice-captain Naofumi had worked together with during the Wave. The horizontal scar was prominent across his face, finger-length brown hair in disarray after wearing a helmet for so long. He nodded toward Naofumi—who returned the nod—before focusing back on Malty. "When we arrived at Riyute, the Shield Hero had already managed to evacuate most of the villagers and organize an orderly retreat. I'm confident his actions saved many lives."

This got a few gasps and exclamations of astonishment and surprise from the crowd.

"After taking the gathered villagers into our protection, the captain then put the Shield Hero under my command, and we continued to evacuate the last villagers that had barricaded themselves in their homes," the vice-captain continued. "We worked efficiently and without any problems. The Shield Hero's skills had been invaluable and saved more than one life." He gave Malty and the King a respectful bow and took a step back, apparently done with his report.

"Yes, well... that is correct," the captain said, "ahem, well done, Princess. If you'll excuse me. There's something that requires my attention." He turned around and awkwardly pushed away through the crowd.

Naofumi chuckled, and he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Malty stared after the knight captain for a few more seconds before turning back. The vice-captain was still there, eyes on her. So that was how it was? Now that she was taking a more active role in the defense of Merlromarc, he was suddenly interested? Well, he was a little too late to make up his mind now. _No one_ rejected her and got a second chance. He held no usage for her anymore, anyway, no matter how handsome he was.

Malty sniffed and turned back to her Naofumi. Immediately, her mind clouded with desire. _Much more handsome. And completely mine_. Her chest ached as she stared into his eyes. She wanted to close the distance between them and let herself fall into his arms. Perhaps she should just do that.

The chatter around them was now full of speculations about her Naofumi. Some were doubtful, but there were also a few voices of support. Now that he was bettering his view among the nobility, what would stop her from simply announcing their engagement? She could easily play off the whole rape thing, saying that she'd been drunk and misinterpreted it or something along those lines. No one would dream of putting a Slave Crest on _her_ chest, after all. And Papa? Well, she doubted he would dare to speak up in such a public fashion. Either way, she was of age, and he was only the King. And after the seed of doubt she'd planted in his mind a few weeks ago, it was certainly possible he'd simply support their union.

Heart racing, her smile brightened. _I'll do it!_ she thought, perhaps a little hysterically. _Come here, my Naofumi!_ She took a step forward.

It wasn't like she _needed_ to defeat the Church. They had been there for a long time and not made a move against the Melromarc family. They could continue like that for a while longer. For now, she was only the Princess, anyway. It wasn't like they would or could do anything against them. It was as Naofumi had said: the Church needed her to get to power, but _she_ didn't need them. And Mother? She'd have no choice but to support their marriage, lest she risk alienating the Shield Hero. And once they were officially united, it would only be a question of time before Malty regained her rightful position. They'd be unstoppable, the most glorious and perfect pair to ever rule Melromarc, and eventually, the whole world. Yes, she could already picture—

Malty halted, gasping. Just a few more steps and she would have reached her Naofumi. But what was that? That... that _thing_ that had the audacity to interrupt Malty's grand moment. _And how dare it touch my Naofumi?!_ She glared with all her might at the white-gloved fingers on her Naofumi's arm, then at the disgusting ears atop the thing's head, her hands twitching to draw her sword and strike this abomination down for its grave insult.

"Mr. Naofumi?" it said.

He turned toward it with a frown. "Raphtalia? What—"

"How dare you," Malty hissed. "Get out of my sight, servant girl!"

It turned toward her with a scowl. Naofumi as well, though his expression softened after a moment. "Raphtalia," he said in a warning tone toward the thing.

"Apologies, Mr. Naofumi." Its posture relaxed. It leaned toward Naofumi and whispered something in his ear.

He smiled and shook his head in amusement. Then he reached with a hand toward the thing—as if to caress its cheek or to draw it into a kiss—but halted, as if realizing that he was in public, looking sheepish.

Malty didn't get any air. Her eyes were comically wide, glaring. How? What? She was hyperventilating. The enthusiasm from just moments before was gone, replaced by a hollowness in her chest, and her heart had stopped beating, pierced and shattered into a thousand pieces by an invisible dagger of betrayal.

* * *

With the way the Princess was looking at her, there was no doubt that Raphtalia's earlier assumptions had been completely accurate. No, not accurate; she'd miscalculated just how rotten this woman was. The hatred reflected in those emerald eyes was nothing Raphtalia had ever witnessed: like a sea of poison and hotly burning green fire she wanted to unleash on the world to eradicate all that wasn't human.

Raphtalia glared right back. No smiles and fake pleasantries would appease this evil woman. Her tail was ramrod straight, body tense and ready to attack. She saw all the angles of attack before her eyes, all the way she could strike down the Princess. Perhaps she would manage to dart through the crowd after slicing her throat, jump across the table in front of her, dodge the knights near the throne, and kill the King as well before they put her down. It would be worth it. Satisfactory... Momentarily. But would it change anything? Probably not.

Raphtalia kept a tight grip on Naofumi's arm to prevent herself from acting upon her thoughts, feeling the tenseness of his muscles. She'd just barely managed to reach him before the Princess. Whatever nefarious plans she had in mind, Raphtalia wouldn't let her. She'd gladly draw the ire of the Princess onto herself if it meant distracting her from Naofumi.

The Princess's scowl vanished, and she was all smiles again, but Raphtalia could still see the burning hatred underneath. "Nao— Shield Hero. What is the meaning of this?" Her gaze momentarily flickered toward Raphtalia in disgust before focusing back on Naofumi, intense and angry.

"This is Raphtalia," he said. "She's one of my party members. She's been invaluable in the defense of Riyute and helping me level, and she's been the one to strike down the Chimera."

The Princess's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Truly? How...disappointing. And here I was trying to help you out. But it seems you've been deceiving me, _Shield Hero_." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was almost comically silent, everyone's attention on them. Raphtalia noted that the King had risen from his throne, standing among the silent crowd. That would make things easier.

When the Princess opened her eyes, her expression was one of played disappointment mixed with contempt. "I believed you, you know? Last week, when you apologized to me, I truly believed you, believed that you'd meant it, that you'd changed. But I should have known that your words had been nothing but lies!"

A few gasps ran through the tall room. Next to her, Naofumi seemed to be gritting his teeth. Raphtalia couldn't quite discern the look in his eyes as he stared down the Princess.

"I almost forgave you, almost _trusted_ you. And this is how you repay me? By bringing _her_ to the King's feast? Have you no shame? When have you bought her, hm?! Since when does she fulfill your every order and need? Answer me, Shield Hero. _Since when?!_"

Raphtalia wanted to laugh at the audacity of the Princess to wipe fake tears out of her eyes. As if anyone would believe her played concern when she'd been glaring death at Raphtalia only moments before. Not that Raphtalia had any time for laughing. Following the Princess's angry shout, life had returned to the hall, people exclaiming their outrage, hurling insults at Naofumi. The loudest among them were the Heroes.

"Is this true, Iwatani?! Is this girl your slave and forced to fight for you?"

"I knew it! You damn bastard!" the Spear Hero yelled, looking as if he was about to attack.

Raphtalia had lightened her grip on Naofumi's arm and shifted her feet into a defensive stance, ready to attack at a moment's notice, her eyes warily darting back and forth among the people that surrounded them. There was no escape route. No one attacked yet, but the knights already had their hands on their swords. Raphtalia internally cursed, wishing she was clad in her armor with weapons strapped to her hips. The thin material of her graceful shoes and the smooth stone of the floor were a bad combination for a fight.

"What's the matter?" Naofumi said loudly, making the noise die down. "So what if I have a slave and have her help me fight? What's the problem? All in the defense of glorious Melromarc, isn't that right, Princess?"

"Naofumi, you—"

"What? Motoyasu? Slavery is legal in this country. If anything, you should be mad at the King for allowing it. I bet nearly every noble attending this feast owns at least a few of them. Why, there are slaves serving in the castle this very moment!"

"That... that doesn't matter!" the Spear Hero insisted, glaring "Just because someone else does it doesn't make it right! As Heroes from another world, we have to apply our own morals and—"

"Wrong!"

"—try to... What?"

"You're wrong," Naofumi said firmly. He took a step toward the Spear Hero, and Raphtalia followed. "It isn't our place to question the workings of this world and its people. We're here to defeat the Waves! Nothing more, nothing less. So what if they have slaves? I couldn't care less! I bet there are good reasons for why it is the way it is!"

_He's only saying what they want to hear_, Raphtalia thought._ He_ does_ care._

Naofumi crossed his arms. "We're like guests in this world. We should be respectful toward the people who summoned us and their customs."

The Princess smiled, then her eyes flickered toward Raphtalia, anger alighting anew.

"This is ridiculous!" Motoyasu said. "Right, guys? Ren, Itsuki? You agree with me, don't you?"

The Bow Hero was frowning. "I mean—"

"The Shield Hero is correct," The Princess announced in her sickening, condescending voice. "Slavery is legal in this country. But Motoyasu speaks truth. The Heroes should act their namesake: heroic and virtuous. _Not_ like you, Shield Hero. Forcing yourself onto an innocent girl? Despicable! _Disgusting!_"

Raphtalia returned the look of utter loathing the Princess sent her way. "Lies!" she called. "Mr. Naofumi would never do what you're insinuating! He's a kind man and a true Hero! He never forced me to do anything I didn't want to—"

"Seize her!" the King ordered.

The nobles took cautious steps back; knights closed in on her, drawing swords.

_I'll not be silenced!_ Raphtalia let go of Naofumi's arm and ducked beneath the arms intent to grab her. Before the knights could react, she'd moved behind one of them and had drawn her dagger, pressing it against the man's throat.

"Don't come closer!" she hissed, glaring while she blinked away tears of pain. Her hands were on fire where they gripped her dagger and held the knight in place. The other knights backed off, looking uncertainly toward the King, awaiting orders, building a sort of ring around them.

"Release him!" the King's voice sounded above the chaos of everyone talking at once.

Blood pounding in her ears, pain flaring across her body, chest rising and falling rapidly, a cacophony of voices clashing against her, Raphtalia looked around frantically, unsure what to do.

Suddenly, a loud roar like that of some horrifying monster pierced the air, drowning out the assaulting voices. "EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

The room fell silent, and all the attention shifted onto Naofumi. He looked thunderous. Raphtalia had never seen him so angry. An involuntary whimper escaped her, hoping that she wasn't the cause or target of it.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" Naofumi glared at the Princess, then the King. "First you throw around baseless accusations, and then you try to apprehend and silence us before we have a chance to speak?" He shook his head. "I don't know why I have expected more."

"You'll order your slave to release my knight this instant!" The King was glaring, though there was also something else in his gaze. Fear.

A feeling of triumph pulsated in Raphtalia's chest. Her captive made a pathetic sound, and the corners of her mouth twitched into a grin, distorted by her grimace of pain.

"Shield Hero..." the King said, almost a growl. "You will—"

"No! I'll tell Raphtalia to release him once she's been allowed to speak."

"Whatever she has to say doesn't matter. As your slave, she can't speak out against you!"

"Funny," Naofumi scoffed, taking a step forward. "As far as I know, you use the Slave Crest to conduct your trials. To ensure that people can't lie. Quite the opposite of what you're accusing her of." He turned on the spot, looking out over the crowd, a smirk on his face.

The King was grounding his teeth.

"Naofumi!" The Spear Hero stepped forward. He held one discarded glove in his hand and threw it onto the ground before Naofumi. "Duel me!"

Naofumi turned toward him with a frown. "Why?"

The Spear Hero scowled, though when he spoke his voice was controlled. "If I win, you'll release her as your slave!" When Naofumi didn't answer, he continued, "I don't care what you or she or anyone else says. Slavery is wrong, and if you're forcing her to do anything against her will, I'll stop you! And if this is all just a misunderstanding, then she can rejoin your party once she's free, can't she?"

People whispered among themselves, clearly approving of the Spear Hero's actions.

"Surprisingly reasonable of you, Motoyasu," Naofumi commented. "And when I win? What do I get?"

"Then you get to be the sick bastard everyone thinks you to be."

"Hardly seems like a fair—"

"Outrageous!" the Princess called. She stepped out of the crowd, glaring at Naofumi. "You have the gall to come to this feast with your slave and threaten a knight, and now you want a reward for your actions? Despicable! What kind of Hero are you?"

Her hostage whimpered as Raphtalia involuntarily dug her dagger deeper into his skin. She was clutching it so hard, her hands were shaking from the pain. But it was nothing compared to the hatred she felt for that woman, drowning out any other thought. _It's all her fault!_ All she wanted was to plunge her dagger into the unblemished skin on her throat. Raphtalia didn't hear the disparaging words as the Princess kept speaking, too busy envisioning cutting out her tongue, blood pounding in her ears.

"_Shut up!_" Raphtalia screamed. "I'm sick of your lies! Don't think I don't know what you did to Mr. Naofumi! Don't think I didn't see how you whispered to the Spear Hero and told him what to do. If you hate me that much, then stop hiding and fight me!" Breathing frantically, enraged voices assaulted her sensitive hearing.

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that!" the King yelled. "I'll—"

"You damn Demi whore!" The Princess took a step toward her, hand on her sword. "I'll gladly show you your place—"

"Malty! Raphtalia!" Naofumi snapped, stepping in-between them. "Stop it!" He ran a hand through his hair, heaving an irritated sigh, then addressed everyone in a loud voice, "I apologize for my slave. She's been afflicted by a curse and is in pain. It's making her confused and causing her to speak and act without thought. My sincerest apologies, Princess."

She scowled, huffed, and turned her head away, arms crossed.

"There's no need to let things get out of control. I'll accept your challenge, Motoyasu. We'll duel. But I have one condition." Naofumi held up a hand, forefinger, pointing at the ceiling. "I want—"

"Perhaps you should order your slave to finally release my knight before making any demands," the King said.

"If you promise to not attack us again?"

The King gave a grunt and a nod, then made a gesture, and the knights retreated a little further, sheathing their swords.

"Raphtalia, release the poor guy. Then come over here."

She obeyed, keeping her head lowered as she stepped up to him. Her tail was hanging slack, shame and guilt running through her body, cooling the burning pain on her arms and making her shudder.

"My condition is the following: If I win, you'll cure Raphtalia's curse."

"That... that's all?" the Spear Hero asked, surprise in his voice.

"That's all," Naofumi confirmed. "Raphtalia, show them your arms."

Keeping her head lowered, she discarded her expensive gloves, carelessly letting them drop to the floor. Then she unwrapped her bandages with shaky movements, not letting any pain show when the material grazed her skin while she unwound it, exposing her curse marks to the air. She ignored the gasps sounding all around her, fighting with the urge to cry. She'd failed him. She'd lost control and ruined Naofumi's plan.

_But the Princess_— she tried to argue but caught herself off, pressing her eyes shut. No, it was her own fault. She'd overreacted. She shouldn't have interfered without Naofumi ordering her to do so, no matter how panicked she'd been when she'd seen the Princess advance onto him with that scary smile on her face.

"You'll accept, right?" one of the Heroes spoke. "You'll meet Naofumi's demand, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I don't see any reason to deny it. Very well, Shield Hero, I shall ensure your slave to be cured in the unlikely event of your victory."

Would he stand a chance against the Spear Hero? Her immediate thought was a resounding Yes, but how did one win a duel without attacking? She was surprised he'd even bothered to demand anything for his win. With how Raphtalia kept failing him, she wasn't sure why he bothered with her. Perhaps that guy she'd knocked out had been right about her, after all.

"The duel shall take place outside in the gardens! Everyone, get moving!"

* * *

**Phew, this chapter was a pain to write. Managing so many people all at once can get really hard.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Damn. Somehow this story has managed to get 1350 followers without me noticing. Feels like only a few weeks back when it passed 1000, huh (though it was probably more like months). Thanks everyone for reading, favoriting/following, and reviewing. Special thanks to everyone who left encouraging words last chapter! :)**

* * *

Naofumi glared at the back of his fiancée's head as the party left the throne room and congregated outside. Her crimson ponytail swished side to side, her gait firm. Side to side. Again and again. She didn't look back. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to rush up to her, grab her by the hair, and yell at her to stop acting so irrationally.

What was her problem? Was she really jealous of Raphtalia? Ridiculous!

Stepping outside, Naofumi took a deep breath of cool air. The sun had set a while ago, torches and braziers casting flickering light and shadows onto the castle walls and gardens.

_Perhaps it's nothing_, he tried to reason, _perhaps it's only part of her act_. He knew it wasn't. The look of betrayal and hatred in her stunning eyes had been real. He knew her well enough to see through her act at this point—flawless as she may be—and this had definitely _not_ been an act.

Naofumi shook his head. _No matter. I'll quickly win this shit, and then I'll show her just how wrong she is_.

They arrived at a square stone building that was about three stories high and looked more like four walls drawn around a square courtyard than an actual building. A tall gate allowed entry into the courtyard, and though it was passable—the portcullis raised—only knights and servants entered through there, some carrying torches. The guests of the feast were clustering around the walls of the building elsewhere—around entrances that led into the building proper.

Naofumi, the other Heroes, and Malty with her party followed the knights through the gate.

"Don't worry, Myne. I'll win this duel and free the poor girl."

"Thank you, Motoyasu." Malty briefly touched his arm. "I know you can do it. I'm counting on you."

Motoyasu walked a bit straighter, and Naofumi glared.

Ren and Itsuki were talking quietly among themselves, their parties nowhere to be seen.

_It's an arena_, Naofumi realized as he fully entered the courtyard, which was a perfect square. The building surrounding it really was like a wall...for two stories high, then it shifted into stands. Each side's stands—aside from that of the gate—had an elevated space inside the middle: an alcove for the more important people. The one opposite the gate was the highest. Two thrones were situated there, and sure enough, the King appeared a moment later, taking his place. Faint voices sounded from above, increasing in volume as the stands filled with people.

The facility was probably used for show matches or tournaments. Public executions or plays were also a possibility.

Knights were carrying flaming braziers and setting them onto the ground in the courtyard, building a square, which would likely be the stage for the duel. It left a good portion of space toward the sides of the arena, though it was still quite the big area. Malty and, by extension, everyone else had stopped before the line of braziers.

A knight approached. "Princess," he said, "please accompany us inside. Your father is waiting for you in the royal alcove."

"Tell my father I'll not be joining him. I'd like to observe the duel from the ground. To cheer on Motoyasu and to make sure the Shield Hero doesn't use any tricks like the cheater he is." She turned toward him, glaring.

Naofumi tried to make his look as innocent, pleading, and confused as possible. Her expression softened for a moment before her scowl was back full-force.

"Are you sure, Princess?"

"Did I stutter?" she snapped.

"N-no, of course not. I'll notify your father right away!" The knight scurried off.

A trio of knights approached Naofumi, shooting nervous glances at him and Raphtalia, who stood with a dejected posture for some reason. Did she think he was mad at her for her little outburst?

"Shield Hero?" the knight in the middle asked. "We've been ordered to escort your slave to—"

"Is that necessary?" Naofumi asked. _Like I'd trust them with Raphtalia's life._

"Well, the King ordered us to—"

"The Princess is allowed to stay. So Raphtalia will stay as well. She knows better than to interfere, and it's not like she can run away or anything." There were knights standing guard at the gate.

"Yes, well—"

"Ren, Itsuki," Naofumi called. "Are you going to watch the duel in the stands or will you also stay down here?"

"Actually," Itsuki said, "we'd like to watch from below, if it's not any trouble?" He looked toward the knights.

"O-of course not, Bow Hero."

"Great." Naofumi smiled, clapping his hands together. "Then Itsuki and Ren will watch over Raphtalia during the duel. Is that agreeable?"

"Whatever," Ren said with a shrug.

"Sure," Itsuki said.

The knights visibly relaxed, muttering words of relief. They shot a last wary glance at Raphtalia, then hurried away. Naofumi couldn't help but smile at how they seemed to fear her.

"The stage is set," a knight said, stepping toward them through the line of braziers. "If you're ready, you may now enter, Spear and Shield Heroes. The rest, please step toward the sides or take a place in the stands via one of the entrances."

Was he ready? Naofumi tried to catch Malty's eyes again, but she stood with arms crossed, glaring at one of the braziers, the flames casting orange light and shadows onto her perfect face. He turned toward Raphtalia. She still stood with her head bowed, curse-marked arms hanging at her sides.

"Shield Hero?" the knight prompted.

"One moment." Naofumi reached for the fastenings of his cloak. "Raphtalia, I want you to hold onto my cloak while I duel. It's too good to be dirtied during—"

"Don't bother," Malty cut in with a scornful tone. "Whoever took pity upon you and gifted you with such fine clothes surely regrets having done so, now that your true colors have come to light. It's only fitting that it should be sullied to display what kind of person you truly are, don't you think, _Shield Hero_? Or did you steal them, I wonder? However else would you have come in possession of such fine material? They are certainly too good for you!"

Naofumi glared back at her. Then he smiled and made sure his cloak was secured firmly around his form, running his hands fondly across the smooth material. "You're right, Princess. This cloak was a gift from someone who is very important to me. Thank you for reminding me of that fact. I shall wear it with pride while I win this duel! I'm not planning to let it come in contact with the dirt, after all."

The corners of her mouth briefly twitched into a smile. Then she sniffed disdainfully and marched away toward the left side of the arena, the girls from her party following behind.

"Confident, aren't you?" Motoyasu taunted. "I'll not go easy on you just because you're a Shielder. I'm afraid that cloak of yours will get quite dirty, not to mention get a few holes."

Naofumi ignored him and turned back to Raphtalia. Ren and Itsuki were standing behind her, impatient expressions on their faces. "Take good care of her," he said. "Raphtalia, why are you looking so dejected? Don't you have any faith in me?"

"T-that's not it," she said, shyly meeting his gaze.

"I told you that I'd have you cured until tomorrow, and I don't plan on breaking my word. Now go with those two and watch how I trash the Spear Hero." He smiled gently at her, resisting the urge to give her a head pat.

Ren snorted.

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!" She offered him a hesitant smile, then scurried off with the two Heroes.

Naofumi stepped onto the stage with Motoyasu, both taking positions where the knights indicated. A good distance between them, Naofumi stood with his back facing the gate, and Motoyasu with his back facing the alcove where the King sat. A subtle manipulation to show favor, no doubt. Naofumi grinned. Malty and her party stood to the left side of the stage, Raphtalia and the two other Heroes to the right.

The King rose from his seat. The noise in the stands quieted down. He raised his arms and announced, "We've gathered here to witness a holy duel between two Heroes. In the case of the Spear Hero's victory, the Shield Hero is forced to set his slave free. In the event of the Shield Hero's victory—" He paused, putting a hand in front of his face as to hold himself back from laughing. It had the desired effect, and a wave of amusement ran through the stands. "I shall ensure that his slave's curse gets treated."

_Laugh and mock me all you want_, Naofumi thought, his smile never wavering. _It's only going to make my inevitable victory all the sweeter._

"Regardless of the outcome," the King continued, "His Holiness, Biscas T. Balmus, High Priest of the Three Heroes Church, has assured me that the Three Heroes Church will provide the required Holy Water to cure the Shield Hero's poor slave of its curse." He nodded toward the alcove on the left, above where Malty stood with her girls.

An elderly man wearing a Pope's Hat, clearly the aforementioned High Priest, sat there. He briefly stood to wave at the crowd, a kind smile on his aged face, and a wave of applause could be heard in the arena.

Naofumi looked at him with narrowed eyes. Would he have to defeat this old man in order to achieve his goals? Kill him? He vowed not to underestimate the High Priest. After all, in a world with levels, old people had to be the strongest, right? Levels would only increase with age. Or did levels—or stats—dwindle with growing age?

"Now, are the combatants ready?" the King asked.

Motoyasu twirled his spear. "I finally get to avenge Myne. Of course, I'm ready!"

Naofumi only nodded, striking a battle stance and holding the Chimera Lion Shield in a defense position in front of him. He inhaled deeply, the smell of fire and smoke itching in his throat, and let the chatter of the spectators and the crackling of the fire become background noise.

"The duel ends if either combatant is unable to continue fighting or if one yields. Begin!" The King made an appropriate hand gesture, then sat down.

"Ready to get your ass beaten?" Motoyasu asked.

"I could say the same, Motoyasu," Naofumi said, grinning.

"Motoyasu!" Malty called in a sweet voice. "Go and defeat the Shield Hero to free that poor girl. I believe in you!~"

The other girls shouted words of encouragement along with her.

Naofumi rolled his eyes, trying to reign in the irritation and anger he felt at Malty's behavior. _She should be cheering for me!_

"I'll not disappoint you!" Motoyasu smiled brightly at them before focusing back on the duel. "Ready to lose, Naofumi?"

"You already said that," Naofumi called. "The duel started a while ago, you know? What are you waiting for? Need some more encouragement before you're brave enough to attack me?" He grinned as Motoyasu's expression darkened.

Yelling a sort of battlecry, Motoyasu charged, and the tip of his Spear changed forms, becoming bigger like that of a vicious polearm.

Naofumi waited for him to get closer. "Lion's Roar." The golden lion head on his Shield moved, emitting a loud, terrifying roar. Shrieks of surprise and fright could be heard from above.

Motoyasu halted, his eager and enraged expression shifting into one of apprehension.

Naofumi smirked confidently, pretending that the ability did anything more than to do a little scare. "What's the matter Motoyasu? Already giving up?"

Motoyasu scowled, tightly gripping his Spear. "Damn Bastard! Don't think your stolen materials will save you!"

"Oh, but I think they will!" _Chimera Dragon Shield_. Naofumi relished how the new-found confidence left Motyosu's gaze as he set eyes onto the vicious dragon head, its horns and scales glinting gold-orange in the flickering light of the braziers. The arena was silent aside from the faint sound of the wind and the crackling of flames.

_The time of hiding and playing the underdog is over_, Naofumi thought, grinning. _I'll make an example out of him, and then I'll fuck Malty so good that she'll never again consider the possibility that I could want anybody but her._ He turned his head toward his fiancée and shot her a confident smile and a wink, not caring if the other girls saw.

"Eyes, on me, Naofumi!" Motoyasu yelled, charging. "Here I come!"

Naofumi waited and took the hit. With a metallic clang, the spear bounced off the Chimera Dragon Shield. He'd barely felt the impact. "Is that all you got?" Naofumi laughed.

"Take this!" Motoyasu spun his Spear around and went for a horizontal swing.

Again, Naofumi blocked, the Spear bouncing off effortlessly.

Motoyasu grunted in frustration. He took a step back, then yelled, "Chaos Spear!"

"Air Strike Shield!" Naofumi cast immediately. The ability formed in front of him just as Motoyasu started to rapidly strike, the Spear glowing. 20, 30 strikes impacted the Air Strike Shield, not breaking it.

Naofumi smirked. "How weak! I'm disappointed." He dismissed the Air Strike Shield.

"I haven't even started!" Motoyasu made to dash again.

"Dragon's Claim!" Naofumi announced, aiming at Motoyasu. The dragon head on his Shield opened its maw, and a gust of fire erupted from it.

Motoyasu halted and took a step back, eyes widening in shock—and perhaps fear.

More fire kept pooling out of the Chimera Dragon Shield, the heat from it radiating against Naofumi's skin. The fire sped toward Motoyasu, and as it moved, it shaped itself into a dragon with a wingspan two times the length of the Legendary Spear.

Motoyasu yelped and threw himself to the ground. He wasn't able to dodge. For a moment, he was completely covered inside the flames. When the fiery dragon had passed with a whoosh of flames and continued its flight behind him, Motoyasu looked exactly the same as before, not a trace of the fact that he'd just been engulfed in fire. His HP was still at 100%.

_Seriously?_ Naofumi thought, brow twitching in irritation. _This ability is useless as well? There's not a single hair out of place!_

Motoyasu was equally as confused, frantically tapping his hair as he got up. Of course, the pretty boy would be most concerned about his hair getting burned.

There was a loud crashing sound, making them both start in surprise—releasing a girlish squeak in Motoyasu's case. Behind the Spear Hero, the ground outside the duel area was aflame. And there was a suspicious gap in the line of braziers.

_Did the ability knock them over?_ Naofumi wondered.

Boos were sounding from the stands, people yelling at Naofumi for destroying the arena. But there were also a few complaining about Motoyasu, wondering whether the Spear Hero wasn't just a little girl playing Hero.

The King had risen from his throne and leaned onto the railing of his alcove, frowning down at the burning embers that had been strewn across the ground. Would he make a deal out of this? Thankfully not. He just shook his head and retook his place.

_Chimera Goat Shield_.

Motoyasu was still staring dumbfounded at the destroyed braziers—or perhaps toward the King, waiting for him to interfere.

"Goat's Bleat." Naofumi aimed at Motoyasu. The golden goat head simply detached from his Shield and flew toward the Spear Hero in a little arc.

"Ow!" A dull thud sounded as the goat head impacted Motoyasu's head and bounced off. Laughter sounded from the stands. The goat head hovered in the air above Motoyasu. Its mouth moved, and a bleat sounded, then it vanished, reforming onto Naofumi's Shield.

Motoyasu released an angry scream and charged.

_Chimera Viper Shield_. Naofumi charged as well. "Viper's Fang!" The ability's icon appeared in his HUD, ticking down rapidly, and there was a hiss, but nothing else happened. He bashed his Shield against Motoyasu's attack, feeling the impact of it this time, vibrations coursing through his body. The ability's icon flashed. Another, louder hiss sounded, and the two intertwining, golden snakes from his Shield enlarged and shot toward Motoyasu; he screamed as they sunk their fangs into his arms.

_Finally something useful!_ Naofumi grinned, relishing the exclamations of surprise from the stands.

The snakes retreated and returned to their usual size and spot on the Chimera Viper Shield. Motoyasu stumbled backward, clutching at his left arm. "Bastard," he gasped, face in a grimace.

Naofumi's grin widened.

The Spear's gem glowed for a moment, and then Motoyasu was holding a potion bottle in his hand.

Naofumi considered denying him—either by charging, shooting a rope, or summoning and Air Strike Shield—but decided against it. It would be too easy if he won already, would it? Motoyasu hadn't suffered—hadn't been humiliated—enough yet.

While Motoyasu greedily downed the potion, Naofumi looked toward his fiancée with a smug smirk on his face. She stood with her arms crossed, a fierce scowl on her stunning face, and the anger seemed to be alive in her eyes, reflections of the flames dancing in her emerald irises. He was reminded of their confrontation on their first day together. He couldn't wait to push her against a wall and claim her lips again, whether she wanted or not.

Naofumi leisurely circled around Motoyasu, watching Malty out of the corner of his eyes. "Are you done drinking your little potion, Motoyasu?"

Laughter and boos echoed from the stands, most of it directed at the Spear Hero.

Motoyasu wiped his mouth, glaring. "How did you get so strong, you damned cheater! How did a useless Shielder manage level 35 already?"

_How does he know my level?_ Naofumi wondered. _He couldn't tell that when I was at the Dragon Hourglass last week._ He looked at Motoyasu's HP, which had been lowered marginally, and spotted a 41 next to it. That hadn't been there before. _Interesting_. He idly noticed how his SP were completely full, even after he'd cast more than a few skills. _Maybe counter skills replenish SP?_

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Naofumi called. "By having party members and have them kill stuff for me while I shield them. This isn't a solo game, you know?"

"Oh?" Motoyasu attacked again. "You mean by _forcing_ your _slaves_ to fight for you?"

Naofumi switched to the Chimera Dragon Shield and blocked, the Spear bouncing off with a metallic clank. "I'm not forcing anyone to fight for me."

"Why is the girl your slave, then?"

Naofumi grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" He batted aside another of Motoyasu's strikes. "Come on, pretty boy, is that all you got? I thought you 'haven't even started yet'?"

"Get ready to hurt! Chaos Spear!"

"Air Strike Shield!"

It had much the same effect as last time, the Air Strike Shield completely negating the skill.

Motoyasu dashed to the side. "Lightning Spear!" Electricity gathered around the Spear.

"Shield Prison!"

* * *

An anxious whimper escaped Raphtalia as she watched the Shield Prison form around Naofumi. She had her hands clenched, pain flaring up her arms, and was fighting with the urge to rush onto the stage. Her tail stood straight.

The lighting shot from the Spear and impacted the Shield Prison. Flashes and tendrils of lightning raced across the metallic surface, illuminating the courtyard. The heat from the braziers pressed against Raphtalia's face, discouraging her from taking another step forward. The lightning vanished, and the Shield Prison burst open a moment later. Raphtalia's heart skipped a beat, panic momentarily constricting her chest, before she realized that Naofumi had deliberately canceled the skill. He was already sprinting toward the Spear Hero, an eager grin on his face.

"Dog Bite!" A bark sounded, and Naofumi smashed his Shield against the Spear Hero's haphazardly raised Spear. The two dog heads came alive and bit the Spear Hero, who cried out in pain, staggering backward.

Raphtalia smiled and took a relieved step back, clutching her hands to her chest. Her heart was still racing, but it was now filled with hope.

"I can't believe Naofumi's actually winning," Ren said.

"Well," Itsuki said from Raphtalia's left. "It's not that surprising. He does have all the Chimera Shields, after all."

Ren snorted. "For all the good it does him. The Goat Shield seems to be some kind of taunt ability, but Motoyasu doesn't need any encouragement to attack anyway. The Lion Shield was surprising but useless all the same. The Snake Shield is the only one that actually did anything... well, aside from destroying the arena."

Itsuki chuckled. "Yeah..."

The Spear Hero cried out as said Snake Shield once again bit him. "Damn you!"

"Seriously?" Ren scoffed. "What kind of amateur is Motoyasu anyway? I would have no problem against a Shielder."

_I don't think so_, Raphtalia thought, smiling. The two Heroes seemed to be quite young and childish, but she knew better than to ask about their age.

Raphtalia watched in awe as Naofumi battled with the Spear Hero. She didn't cringe anymore when their weapons collided with loud metallic clangs that sent sparks flying and barely managed to follow along as Naofumi switched between his Shields, shouting skills here and there to block, dodge, and attack.

"Motoyasu is getting weaker," Ren commented.

"Yeah. How often has he been bitten by Naofumi's attacks at this point? At least 10 times. I suspect that the abilities inflict some debuffs or drain stamina. They barely deal damage."

"Yes, Motoyasu isn't even below 90% HP yet. We'll be here the whole night if the fight continues like this..."

Itsuki hummed. "Well, it looks like Motoyasu is faltering. Not to mention that he's getting desperate. His movements are quite sloppy. He won't beat Naofumi like that." He shook his head in disapproval.

"Motoyasu is moving a lot more, and his attacks require a lot more strength than Naofumi's. It's obvious who will tire first."

"Quite ingenious," Itsuki said. "I'd have never thought about that. Motoyasu will simply lose because he can't damage Naofumi in the slightest. Has he even inflicted a single point of damage?"

Ren chuckled. "1 or 2 percent, I'd say."

"I mean, it's still a pretty useless class, but in an artificial, isolated one-on-one situation, it has its uses."

"I guess so."

Raphtalia wanted to argue with them, but movement in her peripheral vision drew her attention. "What is she up to?" she murmured, scowling at the Princess, who was walking away from her party members on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Did you say something?" Ren asked.

Raphtalia hesitated for a moment. "Look there. The Princess. I bet she's planning something to make Mr. Naofumi lose."

"Really?" Itsuki frowned. "Seems a little paranoid, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ren agreed. "What would she even do? There are hundreds of people watching. If she interferes, Naofumi will be declared the winner."

Raphtalia thought about something she could say but couldn't come up with an explanation. "I just know she's up to no good. Why else would she skulk around the stage like that?"

"Perhaps she's looking for a drink," Itsuki offered, then chuckled. "I know I could use one if this continues like that."

On the dueling stage, Motoyasu cried out in pain as snake fangs sunk into his skin once more. Grimacing, he attacked Naofumi, who blocked the attack with his left arm, seemingly batting it away effortlessly.

"Give up already, Motoyasu!" Naofumi called, smirking. "You can't win this! Don't you think you've embarrassed yourself enough—"

"Dream on," Motoyasu yelled, attacking. "I'm not leaving that girl in your clutches!"

Itsuki faced her. "Raphtalia, right?"

"Yes?" She kept her gaze on the Princess, who seemed to walk up and down the border of braziers without purpose and an irritated expression on her face.

"So you're Naofumi's slave? He bought you?"

"That's right."

"And he forces you to fight?"

"Mr. Naofumi doesn't force me to do anything!" Raphtalia stated firmly. "The Princess is a bad and lying person. You shouldn't listen to her."

Itsuki nodded, unconvinced. "So he's not touching you?"

"Touching me? How would he do that when he's battling over there?"

Itsuki heaved a sigh.

"What he means," Ren said, "is if Naofumi has touched you in an inappropriate manner."

_Inappropriate manner?_ Raphtalia thought, unsure what would qualify as that. Was he talking about touching her in public? _He's probably referring to anything sexual_, she realized, recalling Lucetta's instructions. Her cheeks heated up. "N-no, Mr. Naofumi isn't like that."

"Are you sure?" Itsuki questioned. "Even if you think it might be acceptable, it could be inappropriate."

"W-well." Raphtalia looked to the ground. "We did hold hands earlier today. A-and he sometimes hugs me when I'm sad or when I have nightmares." She looked up. "Does that count as inappropriate?"

Itsuki was shaking his head, chuckling softly. "I guess not..."

Ren was looking at the duel, eyes narrowed. "You may be right," he said, not turning his head. "About the Princess. It seems like she's trying to move out of Naofumi's line of sight. But he's rotating along with her while fighting, even if it's not obvious if you're not looking for it."

Raphtalia grinned. _Stupid Princess! Mr. Naofumi is much too smart for your cowardly tricks!_

The Spear Hero's health had arrived at about two thirds at this point, his movements starting to become shaky from exhaustion.

"I'm not sure who I want to win," Itsuki said. "I mean, Raphtalia needs to be cured, but even if Naofumi is treating her well, I would prefer it if she's freed. Quite the tricky situation." He hummed. "No matter the outcome, we should try to accomplish both."

A pang of fear shot through Raphtalia.

"This whole thing is a waste of time," Ren scoffed. "Like, couldn't Naofumi just buy some Holy Water and cure her himself? He's just a damn showoff. Motoyasu isn't better, though he's probably regretting his decision at this point."

"Maybe," Itsuki said.

_Where's the Princess?_ Raphtalia thought, frantically looking around the arena, not finding her. She looked toward the King...and caught a flicker of crimson hair before it vanished from view again. A minute later, the Princess reentered the courtyard through the gate, looking very pleased with herself. _What did she do?_

The spectators slowly grew quiet, and Raphtalia realized that it was because the King had risen from his throne.

* * *

It took Naofumi a few moments to realize that the King was speaking. He was in the process of blocking another of Motoyasu's attacks when the King once again called out, "Halt!"

Naofumi backed away, and Motoyasu, as well, seemed to grasp the situation after looking around in confusion for a few moments. He was panting, his blonde hair was in disarray, and beads of sweat were running down his face, glinting orange. Was Malty responsible for this interruption? He'd seen her leave and reenter the courtyard some time ago. Had she finally seen reason and convinced her father to declare him the winner?

The King loudly cleared his throat. "The duel has been going on for nearly an hour now. It appears that the Shield Hero doesn't have the power to beat the Spear Hero in any time period that would allow us to remain awake in our seats."

A wave of amusement ran through the stands.

"As such..." Aultrcray raised his arms to quiet down the noise. "As such, extra measures need to be taken to...motivate him. Once the duel resumes, the Shield Hero has a quarter of an hour to defeat the Spear Hero. Otherwise, the Spear Hero will be declared the victor!"

People voiced their opinions about that. From the sound of it, most were in agreement.

"Yeah?!" Naofumi called. "And how is that fair? Seeing how Motoyasu has challenged me, it should be _him_ who should strive to defeat me! Not the other way around!" His exclamation was met with some agreement.

"Perhaps," the King said. "But the way I see it, you are the offender here. After all, it was you who threatened a knight and who is under suspicion of violating your slave. As such, my judgment remains. Is there anyone else who would like to speak in the Shield Hero's defense?"

Silence.

Naofumi snorted. He looked toward his fiancée. She stood next to her girls again and had a very pleased expression on her face, arms crossed. He smirked back at her, enjoying how her expression faltered, then looked toward the King. "Fine!" he called, "I was only toying with Motoyasu anyway. Time to get serious."

The King wasn't perturbed and announced, "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah!" Motoyasu exclaimed with an eager grin on his face, his exhaustion seemingly vanished.

"Alright—"

"One moment!" Naofumi called, a hand raised. He ignored the King's inquisition and thought about what to do.

So far, Malty had repeatedly tried to get out of his line of sight. The only explanation he could come up with as to why was that she wanted to interfere with magic, and considering how she needed to be out of his field of view to do so, he concluded that whatever she planned to cast would be a projectile-type spell he would be able to dodge if he saw it coming. But would she really go so far as to cast something in front of everyone? He could only hope that it would be something sneaky and undetectable, like Wind Magic.

No matter what it was, he doubted very much that it could do him much harm. Motoyasu on the other hand...

"Seeing as the Shield Hero—"

"I'm ready!" Naofumi announced. "Just let me take my position, then we'll resume." He slowly walked toward the side where Malty stood, staring intently at her. He shot her a wink, then turned toward Motoyasu, back completely toward his fiancée. Motoyasu had a frown on his face but played along anyway, moving so that he stood on the opposite side of the stage. Meanwhile, Raphtalia had started moving as well, walking alongside the stage until she had a clear view of everyone, especially Malty. Ren and Itsuki were trailing her but made no move to stop her.

_So she noticed as well_, Naofumi thought. _Good_.

"Brace yourself, Motoyasu," Naofumi called, making sure to sound especially cocky. "I'll show you what a real Shielder can do and will eliminate you in a single move!"

Motoyasu barked out a laugh, but it sounded a bit forced. Apprehensive, perhaps.

"Let's begin!"

"Very well," the King said. "On my command... Begin!"

Motoyasu didn't move.

Naofumi grinned. _Seems like he has some brain cells left_, he thought. _Although, waiting while you have the time advantage is the obvious move. So some would argue that defying that expectation is the better course of action._

_Chimera Goat Shield_. Naofumi aimed his Shield. "Goat's Bleat." The goat head detached from the Shield and shot forward in an arc.

"Ha!" Motoyasu struck it out of the air with a triumphant expression. Nonetheless, the golden goat head managed to appear above Motoyasu a moment later, letting out a bleat. No one laughed.

Motoyasu scowled and charged, gripping his Spear with both hands.

Naofumi charged as well, switching to the Chimera Dragon Shield.

"Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia's shrill voice pierced the silence.

"Dragon's Claim." Naofumi threw himself to the ground.

Still scowling, Motoyasu wasn't stopping, about to reach Naofumi in a few moments. Flames shot out of the Chimera Dragon Shield, heat washing against Naofumi's face. The flames shifted into the form of a dragon and sped toward Motoyasu. A cooling breeze of wind suddenly washed over Naofumi, ruffling his cloak and hair. The fiery dragon was about to reach Motoyasu. It distorted faintly.

A female shriek of surprise sounded from behind, unmistakably Malty.

_Chimera Viper Shield_. Naofumi jumped to his feet and charged blindly toward where Motoyasu had vanished in flames. A loud grunt sounded, then the crackling of the fire was pierced by repeated thumps against the ground, crunching. There was a crashing sound as the fiery dragon once more destroyed the braziers. It vanished, and Naofumi spotted Motoyasu lying on his back near the edge of the dueling stage. His HP was still above half.

"Air Strike Shield!" Naofumi placed the skill atop Motoyasu's body.

The Spear Hero, lightly dazed, tried to maneuver, but his body, from the chest downward, was firmly sandwiched between the ability and the ground. He tried to wiggle himself out, but Naofumi was already there, holding him in place with a boot on his shoulder. Spear in one hand, Motoyasu tried to swing at Naofumi. The attack was quite pathetic.

"Viper's Fang." Naofumi easily batted aside the Spear and watched as the golden snakes sunk their fangs into his opponent's throat.

Motoyasu grunted, and his movements started to slow—like every time he was hit with the skill. It wouldn't do much more than to briefly slow him, though. Naofumi reached toward his belt and retrieved the Paralyzing Potion he'd purchased for Raphtalia all those weeks ago.

_Chimera Lion Shield_. Naofumi crouched and moved his Shield next to Motoyasu's head, then announced gleefully, "Lion's Roar."

Eyes closed, Motoyasu shrieked like a little girl as the golden lion head let out a deafening roar.

Naofumi cringed in sympathy. He unstopped the Paralyzing Potion and thrust the opening into Motoyasu's mouth. The Spear Hero screamed, chocked, and gurgled, and with all the thrashing around, a good half of the potion got spilled onto the ground. _Good enough._ The glow from his medicine-enhancing ability vanished, and Naofumi discarded the empty bottle, then grasped Motoyasu's head to press his mouth shut. After an involuntary swallow, Motoyasu's efforts completely stopped. He lay still aside from some agitated breathing.

For good measure, Naofumi punched him across the face. It was intensely satisfying. He took a few deep breaths. The Air Strike Shield vanished. Grinning, Naofumi stood and dusted off his cloak.

It was eerily silent in the arena. The whole fight probably hadn't taken more than 15 seconds after resuming. People were understandably shocked, disbelief plastered across faces everywhere, jaws hanging open.

"What's the matter?" Naofumi called, unable to keep his smile at bay. "You didn't think I was bluffing when I said I would finish him in a single move, did you?"

Someone started to clap, and reluctantly, more people joined in until deafening applause sounded in the arena. More than a few people decidedly didn't participate, but the fact that he was getting applause in the first place was pretty astounding in and of itself.

He looked toward Malty. His fiancée seemed frozen in place, eyes wide, mouth agape, a hand outstretched toward him. Apparently, the realization hadn't quite set in. Victory thrumming in his veins, Naofumi was tempted—very tempted—to shoot a rope at her and drag her onto the arena so that he could hug and kiss her in front of everyone.

Instead, he smiled and patted his cloak affectionately, noting with satisfaction that it had barely gotten dirtied during his little dive to the ground.

* * *

Raphtalia stared in awe at Naofumi as applause assaulted her from all sides. Her smile must have been equally as wide as his, and her heart was racing, beating with happiness and love.

"He really did it," she murmured, blinking tears of joy out of her eyes.

The applause quieted down. Naofumi stared expectantly at the King.

"Well." The King cleared his throat, looking around the stands. "It seems the Shield Hero—"

"Cheated!" the Princess shrieked. Everyone's attention shifted onto her as she stalked onto the stage. She picked up Naofumi's discarded potion bottle and held it up. "The Shield Hero used this to defeat the Spear Hero. A non-permitted aid!"

Agitated speculation broke out among the spectators. Meanwhile, cloaked figures had entered the courtyard and were crouching beside the Spear Hero, making sure he was okay.

Anger erupted inside Raphtalia. "So what? The Spear Hero used a potion as well! Mr. Naofumi didn't break any rules."

The Princess glared. "Don't speak, you—"

"Yeah!" Itsuki interrupted. "No one said using potions wasn't allowed. And don't think we didn't see what you did, Princess!"

Ren grunted and spoke, almost as if talking to himself, "I wonder how Naofumi knew. That was almost perfectly timed..."

More shouts were filling the air. It took Naofumi unleashing that terrifying roar from his Shield to once again quiet everyone down. He looked toward the King's alcove. "Your Majesty. What do you say? Was me using a potion against the rules or not?"

Standing, the King looked deeply troubled.

"How about this," Naofumi continued. "Since there seems to be some doubt about my victory"—a few chuckles could be heard from the stands—"we can say that it was a tie. Nobody loses. We both won, and both promises will be fulfilled. I'll release Raphtalia as my slave, and you'll ensure that the curse on her arms gets cured. What do you say, Your Majesty?"

It was silent, everyone staring expectantly at the King. Eventually, he gave a nod. "That is agreeable. The result of the duel is a tie."

Triumph pulsated in Raphtalia's chest as she looked at the Princess's outraged expression. Then all the warmth suddenly drained from her body as the real meaning behind Naofumi's words set in: he was going to free her.

_Why?_ Raphtalia collapsed, dropping to her knees. _Why?_ Why would he abandon her now? He'd promised, but... He didn't have to settle for that tie. In the storm of voices that suddenly seemed so distant, she vaguely heard Itsuki asking whether Naofumi was sure. He was. He was done with her. And truly, could she blame him? Of course not. After failing again and again, he'd finally had enough of her. And after proving how he could beat another Hero by himself, what did he need her for? He didn't. Not even for the things the Princess had insinuated. Because he didn't love her. Not like she loved him.

Tears fell onto her hands. She felt nothing except a deep chill inside of her, darkness all around her. She was all alone again. All alone in this scary world. What would she do now? Where would she go? What could she do without her Master to guide her? Raphtalia gasped for air, all-consuming fear gripping her heart.

_I don't want to be alone. Mommy, Daddy... _No one answered her pleas. She wanted...anything, anyone, to tell her what to do. Even the pain of her old cell was better than this emptiness and uncertainty.

She barely noticed the hands that grabbed her and held her upward—and how her skin prickled as it was freed of any curse marks. Through blurry vision, she saw how Naofumi and Kuro's names vanished and how her symbol changed into a sword. She pressed her eyes shut and wept, crashing back to the ground when the steadying arms let her go.

Had they extinguished the braziers? Had everyone already left? She felt so cold...

"—thalia. Raphtalia."

She blinked her eyes open, staring in confusion at Naofumi's blurry face. An illusion?

"What's the matter, Raphtalia? Are you hurt? Talk to me! Raphtalia!"

The hands holding her upward felt surprisingly real, but surely, the concern and care in those brilliant emerald eyes was a figment of her imagination. "Mr... Naofumi?" She sniveled.

Raphtalia squeaked as she was suddenly pulled toward him and enveloped in a tight embrace. Her face brushed against the smooth fabric of his cloak. She inhaled his familiar scent, and feelings of safety and love spread through her, casting away the fear and coldness in an instant. Warmth raced through her body, her heart racing, and when he caressed her ears and hair, the touch was like fire—but in a good way.

"Raphtalia, tell me what's wrong. Did those guys hurt you?"

She shook her head _no_ against him. "I'm... I'm fine. But why are you...still here?"

"Huh?" He suddenly chuckled, vibrating against her. "I should probably send you a party invite. My bad. How do I do this..." He hummed, never stopping his caresses. "There, did you get it?"

Her heart skipped a beat as text appeared in front of her eyes, and she immediately accepted. A happy sound escaped her when Naofumi and Kuro's names reappeared near hers. "So you're not...leaving me?"

"Of course not." He tightened his embrace. "I thought I've told you that often enough already."

Her cheeks heated. "I...I know, but...why did you free me? You didn't have to. I don't mind being—"

"Because it's the right thing to do, okay? Because you don't belong to anyone but yourself. You're free to do whatever you want. So, do you still want to adventure with me, though? You can—"

"Of course!" She would have thrown herself at him if she weren't already in his embrace. Instead, she just hugged him tightly, clinging desperately to his warmth. "Of course I want to be with you forever!" Her tail was wagging uncontrollably, her heart racing. She kept her hotly burning face buried in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, Naofumi grunted, and the air was driven out of her lungs. She blinked in confusion, and it took her a moment to realize that she was lying on her back. Naofumi was on top of her, pressing her body into the hard stone ground. She felt every little gravel through her thin dress. Had someone shoved them?

He righted himself, pulling Raphtalia, who still hadn't let go, along into a kneeling position.

"What happened?" she asked.

He was tense for a moment, craning his neck to look around the empty arena. It was silent aside from some distant chatter and hurried, retreating footsteps. "Mal—" He heaved an irritated sigh, then relaxed. "It's nothing. Are you alright, Raphtalia? You must be cold."

"I'm fine." _Happy_. A little yawn escaped her, and she closed her eyes, relaxing into Naofumi's embrace. "Tired..."

"Yeah... it's been a long and eventful day. Let's go to sleep."

She made no move to let go, face snuggled against his fluffy cloak. A moment later, he picked her up and carried her away. The cool night air brushed against the bare skin on her legs and curse-free arms, but it did little to quell the intense warmth inside of her. Everything would be alright, as long as she stayed with Naofumi. A bright smile on her face, she fell asleep before they even entered the castle.

* * *

**You may have noticed that I've changed the Shield's abilities a little. Most notably, counter abilities are now active abilities that, upon activation, only offer a brief period in which they can be triggered. If no attack comes, they go on cooldown. I think this is a more interactive, fun, and logical thing to do. I should probably go back and edit the few scenes where the Dog Bite appeared so far, but I'm too lazy for that.**

**Also, counter abilities tend to be Special Abilities, which don't technically need to be spoken out loud to work (though Naofumi is a showoff and does so anyway). So I've added that there's always some sound effect (a hiss and a bark, in this case) to go along with it, so that an enemy may counter the counter, lol.**

**Or perhaps I'll just change it so that all abilities need to be spoken out loud. After all, I've never seen one of the other Heroes perform a silent ability. Gotta keep things fair here.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was supposed to be ready for Monday, but it just wouldn't come out right. I rewrote and edited it for like a thousand times, and during that process, I also went over my outline of BitchSlayer's Part 2 (which starts in a few chapters) for like a hundred times. Well, I got some new clarity about it, but it also drew me a bit out of the mindset to write IAmBitch. So this week there's BitchSlayer on Thursday, and then we'll see.**

* * *

Naofumi awoke with a smile on his face. A warm body was pressed against his, hair was tickling his face, and he had his arms wrapped around a flat stomach, his morning wood pressed against a firm ass.

_Malty..._ He breathed in her lovely scent, then released a pleased hum. He blindly tapped around with his hand until he found hers and intertwined their fingers, his smile widening when she squeezed him back.

"Good morning, my—" He stilled, suddenly aware that the hand he was clutching was calloused and smaller... smaller than Malty's smooth-skinned ones. And the hair in his face wasn't as soft as hers and missed the flowery scent.

"Good morning, Mr. Naofumi," Raphtalia mumbled, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

_Well_, he thought, awareness of the small room in the castle he and Raphtalia had been assigned returning to him. _I guess me and Malty making up—and making out—in her room had been a dream_. Indeed, when he'd been kept awake with troubled thoughts concerning his fiancée, he'd checked her window, finding it closed, the curtain drawn.

He had the Two-headed Black Dog Shield equipped to alert him should Malty or some fanatics have funny ideas, and the window was open, allowing him an easy two-story jump into the courtyard with Raphtalia in his arms. Naturally, he'd slept with his armor on, and the thin pillow of the room's second—unused—bed acted as a cushion between his chestplate and Raphtalia's body, his cloak shielding her from the cold in addition to the blanket, which was drawn up to their hips.

_She does have a nice ass, though_, he thought, fighting with the desire to rub against it. Still clad in her dress, only a thin layer of fabric covered her fit body. Naofumi shook those unreasonable, horniness-induced thoughts off and awkwardly maneuvered so that his erection wouldn't be quite so obvious. It wouldn't be the first time he'd woken up from a wet dream featuring his future wife while clutching Raphtalia's form, but he'd never let things go as far as the position he found himself in now.

His immediate response was to let go of her hand, but he halted, not wanting to upset her after how she'd broken down yesterday. They'd held hands before; it didn't mean what Malty was probably thinking.

"How are you feeling, Raphtalia?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "I'm happy. Safe."

_Safe_, he repeated in his mind, thinking back to how scared she'd been yesterday when she'd thought herself abandoned. Malty had obviously disliked how he'd chosen to comfort Raphtalia, but she'd come around. They were engaged, after all. Throwing away all the time and effort he'd invested in Raphtalia for a meek chance to chase after a jealous Malty would have been idiotic. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. "Yes. You're safe. Safe with me."

"Hmmmhm..."

Raphtalia smelled of camping in the wilderness, of waking up well-rested and pleasantly sore from a previous day of hard and efficient work, of tasting the fresh morning air and hearing the sounds of the waking environment, of lying awake when the first sun rays breached the horizon to tickle his face with a mind filled with lovely thoughts of crimson hair, hungry emerald eyes, and devious smirks. She smelled of adventuring, of his time in this new world, of a place to relax and fall asleep at the end of the day. Of home.

"Raphtalia?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say... the last few weeks we've spent together... it means a lot to me. I hope you know that I'll never turn my back on you."

She made a happy sound of affirmation and shuffled a little closer. Her tail moved faintly where it was trapped in-between her back and his abdomen. Thankfully, his erection had fully vanished now, and he could spoon her without issue.

"I admit, when I bought you, I was only looking for an efficient fighter. But you've grown on me and found a way into my heart, and I wouldn't want to adventure without you anymore."

She squeezed his hand.

"What I mean to say is... You're like family to me. You're like my..." _Daughter?_ he thought. _No, I don't feel like a father_. "You're like the little sister I never had."

"S-sister?"

"Yes. Don't you feel the same way?"

"I... Y-yes, of course, Mr. Naofumi."

The badly veiled disappointment in her voice told him exactly what he needed to know. She thought there was more between them. She thought she was in love with him. Good.

"Yes," he said. "My cute and super strong little sister. And I love her more than anything else in the world." He moved to press a smacking kiss on her cheek.

Raphtalia squeaked. "I... I love you too, Mr. Naofumi!"

_I know_, he thought, giving her hand a squeeze and holding her tightly against him.

* * *

The breakfast food in the castle was superb as always. Stacked on fine plates atop richly decorated tablecloths, hearty food was joined by sweet and salty—warm and cold—alike. Light chatter and the clinking of cutlery was filling the air of the Heroes' dining room, sparsely filled in the morning hours, more servants than guests milling about.

Motoyasu impassively stared at some pudding. The thought of putting anything in his mouth and mixing it with the bitter defeat he could still taste on his tongue made him want to puke.

Lesty, never having left his side after waking him this morning with the somber news of his defeat, squeezed his shoulder. Bless Lesty. He didn't have the heart or motivation to tell her off. Apparently, they hadn't been able to completely reverse the effects of Naofumi's potion, deciding that he'd just have to sleep it off. Waking up in a cold sweat, the final moments of their duel still fresh on his mind, definitely wasn't on the list of Motoyasu's top mornings. Far from it. But he wasn't bitter. He wasn't.

Lesty shoved a steaming bowl of honey-sweetened porridge with slices of local apple-like fruit in front of him, accompanied by a hum that managed to sound both encouraging and questioning. He appreciated her silent support. Bless Lesty. He also appreciated that she'd paid enough attention to know that this was one of his current favorites, his default when they breakfasted at the castle. She'd even added a sprinkle of cinnamon—same as he usually did.

Motoyasu wanted to tease her about it, but his mouth refused to open. He just gave a minute shake of his head and pushed the bowl away.

With a few empty spaces to distance themselves from him sat Elena and Rino, conversing quietly among themselves. Occasionally, he'd hear Rino's childish giggles or her typical _hm-hmm_, which would be accompanied by a bob of her witch's hat. Elena was more reserved, and you could only rarely hear her titter, always refined, always with a hand in front of her face, the noblewoman that she was. She seemed to do that more often when talking to Rino. Sometimes, Motoyasu wondered whether those two weren't secretly tasting each other's honeypots.

_Wishful thinking. Yep. Definitely wishful thinking_. Motoyasu shook those thoughts off and resumed to glare at an especially offending piece of pie. The urge to eat it remained absent.

Movement at the entrance drew his attention. It was a duo of adventurers from Ren's party: a burly man and a green-haired girl. Motoyasu averted his eyes, sagging with relief but also shame and bitterness. The hope that Malty would join them for breakfast was thin as it was; she'd done that less and less after revealing her identity as Princess and taking command. A part of him was wishing she'd not join them...ever again. He was afraid of the judgemental look in those emerald eyes. Malty could be scary sometimes. He'd thought she was overreacting—as women tend to do—when she'd called him pathetic a few weeks ago, but now he feared she'd been right all along.

_Defeated by a fucking Shielder_, Motoyasu thought, face twisted in bitterness. He'd thought this was his chance. His chance to finally prove himself, to put that smug bastard Naofumi in his place and to avenge Malty, to show her that he was more than she thought. But he'd never stood a chance. Naofumi had only played with him. _How could a fucking Shielder be so strong?_

He only remembered that overpowered fiery dragon, the world spinning around him, the bone-chilling roar of some beast, panic, fear, and the desperate and failing attempt to gasp for air. He'd thought he'd die.

Lesty squeezed his shoulder and had put her other hand against his arm, her thumb brushing back and forth against his bicep. It helped calm his racing heart. Motoyasu took a deep breath and shot her a thankful smile—not quite as bright as usual, but good enough. Bless Lesty. She was always smiling, always helping, always optimistic, always friendly...to everyone. A truly kind soul. He strived to be like her.

More people entered. Someone from Itsuki's party, followed by Naofumi and the Demi-girl. He couldn't suppress the urge to wince, Naofumi's flame-cast, smirking face right before the end flashing through his mind. Motoyasu shot Lesty a look out of the corner of his eyes, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I'm hungry, Mr. Naofumi," the girl said. "Very hungry."

The bastard chuckled. They took seats on a table opposite Motoyasu. He had a clear view of the girl's chest, of how there was no slave crest on her skin and how her bare, oddly muscular arms were free of curse marks. And yet, she looked like she wanted to be there, a wide smile on her face that seemed to radiate more happiness than any of Malty's smiles—even the real ones—possibly could.

Motoyasu looked at the shunned porridge, watching them out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't bitter. And he wasn't jealous. Not at all. They acted like they were a couple, handing each other food, talking quietly. It was a little sickening, further quelling his appetite.

It had been Motoyasu who'd suggested that the whole situation was just a misunderstanding and that she could rejoin Naofumi's party in that case. But he hadn't meant it. Hadn't believed it. And yet, evidently, it was true.

_"That's for me to know and you to find out," _Naofumi had said when he'd asked why she was his slave in the first place.

_It was his plan all along_, Motoyasu thought, scowling. _Make a show, present himself as the good guy who's been wronged__, then make a power move_. It explained why he'd pushed for a tie instead of demanding a victory, as Lesty had explained. If he didn't know better, he'd assume that even the curse wounds had been a set-up. But if it had been all Naofumi's plan, how could he have known that he'd be victorious? How could he, a Shielder, have planned to beat any of the superior classes? Motoyasu wondered whether there wasn't something he was missing.

"Hey, Motoyasu."

He looked up, staring right into those hated eyes. He suppressed a shiver of fear and called confidently, "Yeah?"

"You look a little out of it," Naofumi said. "I hope you're not angry about yesterday. It was nothing personal. No hard feelings, right?"

_Why don't you rub it in some more?_ Motoyasu thought. He hadn't missed how Naofumi was walking around with that golden dragon Shield. "Sure. Don't cry when I beat you the next time!"

Naofumi nodded and smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." With that, he turned back to his girlfriend with the cute raccoon-ears.

Oh, how Motoyasu hated this bastard. The way his lips curled into that insufferable smirk, as if he thought himself above everyone else, as if he thought Motoyasu could never beat him. _Arrogant prick!_

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Motoyasu?" Lesty asked gently.

He really wasn't. Even so, he took the proffered bowl and shoved a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. Barely tasting it, he made a silly face, and Lesty giggled. It made him feel a little better. He forced himself to chew and swallow, then went for the next spoonful.

All the while, he ignored Naofumi and his sweet girlfriend, ignored how Naofumi asked for a cloak when she said she was cold, ignored Itsuki and Ren when they joined and didn't even acknowledge Motoyasu's presence, ignored how Itsuki and Naofumi talked as if they were besties.

Thankfully, they were soon summoned by the King, and after changing into his armor, Motoyasu set foot into the throne room alongside the other Heroes. They lined up on the red carpet before the throne, their party members behind them.

The King was talking quietly with some advisor. Naofumi was looking around the room, an impatient expression on his face—as if he thought it beneath himself to wait for the King, as if he couldn't be bothered with it all. _Bastard_.

The advisor retreated. The King raised a hand, and the last chatter of the few nobles, knights, and priests in attendance died down. "Heroes, allow me once again to thank you for your service of fighting off the Wave. Especially the Bow, Spear, and Sword Hero did an exemplary service in defeating the Chimera during the Wave..."

The King kept listing off various achievements. Some of them were just not true, but that was how it went. Motoyasu wasn't surprised that Naofumi was never mentioned. Of course, the selfish bastard wouldn't help anyone, just like he'd said in the beginning.

"...thus, the Bow Hero and Sword Hero will be awarded 3000 silver coins." The King waved a hand, and servants carried the appropriate money toward Ren and Itsuki. "The Spear Hero will be awarded 4000 silver coins, both for his many achievements as well as his steadfast morals and valiant efforts to defend those who cannot do so themselves."

Motoyasu accepted the money, not feeling any satisfaction. He probably only got more because Malty was the King's daughter. Lesty cheered, and Elena and Rino also offered praise and words of encouragement. Chuckling, he sent them a weak smile and a thumbs-up.

"And lastly, the Shield Hero. While I'm not aware of any major achievements during the past weeks, his actions during the Wave—which have been confirmed by multiple sources—cannot be ignored. For defending the village of Riyute from the Wave spawn until the knights arrived: 2000 silver coins. But..." The King held up a hand. "The cure for his slave's curse had been quite expensive. As such, money has been taken from his reward to cover those expenses...reducing the Shield Hero's reward to the standard amount of 800 silver coins."

Glee at Naofumi's demise blossomed inside Motoyasu, but when he looked at Naofumi—who accepted the money without an inch of irritation and a nod, as if it didn't matter anyway—that vanished immediately.

"Uhm, Your Majesty?" Itsuki spoke up.

"Yes, Bow Hero?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say that the Pope of the Three Heroes Church would provide the Holy Water to cure Naofumi's party member?"

"You are correct, of course. But that promise had been made without considering the possibility of a tie. As such, the removal of the slave curse was covered by the Church, while the removal of the curse wounds will fall onto the Shield Hero's expense."

Itsuki was frowning. "That doesn't sound very fair. I—"

"It's fine, Itsuki," Naofumi said with an easy smile. "I don't mind."

"It's not fine," Itsuki protested. "I think Naofumi should be paid the full amount. Some holy water can't even be _that_ expensive."

Motoyasu wasn't sure whether Itsuki had a bigger crush on Naofumi or the raccoon-girl. How else could he defend that bastard and just ignore what he'd done?

The King awkwardly cleared his throat, frowning. "Well... If the Shield Hero doesn't mind, then I don't see a reason to change things."

"I mind!" Itsuki said, taking a step forward. "Yesterday, I told Raphtalia that I'd make sure she'd get cured no matter what, and I'd have been ready to pay for it myself. So, I'll cover the expenses of that. Subtract the 1200 silver coins from my reward then, Your Majesty."

_Yep, definitely the raccoon-girl._ Motoyasu couldn't really fault him—she _was_ cute even if he found her defined physique a bit unsightly—but he also wouldn't forget about how she'd insulted Malty yesterday.

Itsuki and the King stared at each other for some time. Eventually, the King sighed. "There's no need for that. I shall pay for the Church's service myself. Bring the Shield Hero the remaining 1200 silver coins of his reward." He made a lazy hand gesture, and a servant brought the inquired money.

Naofumi accepted it and bowed his head. "Thank you for your generosity, Your Majesty."

_He's so fake_, Motoyasu scoffed. _How does nobody else see it?_

The King waved a careless hand. "I believe that is all. Thank you, Heroes. You are dismissed."

Motoyasu didn't waste any time to make for the exit. He kept a moderate pace even though he wanted to rush, steps sounding behind him.

"You didn't have to do that," Naofumi said. "But... thank you."

"It's no problem, Naofumi," Itsuki said. "It was only fair."

The two kept talking as they walked through the castle. They passed by the intersection that led to the main staircase, the kitchen and living quarters of the servants, and finally entered the entrance hall. It was really just a tall, mostly-empty hall. Multicolored windows were spending light from one side. Stone benches were lining the walls and occupying the center of the room, mostly empty at this time of the day. Sometimes, he'd chat up the people here that were waiting to be picked up and led to the King for an audience. From all the time he'd hung around here waiting for Malty to descend from her rooms, he was more acquainted with the pictures on the ceiling and non-window wall than he'd like to admit. They were a lot more detailed than he remembered in Emerald Online.

"Hey, Motoyasu," Naofumi called.

Motoyasu halted. Ren, walking past him, shot a glance backward but didn't stop on his way toward the exit, his party following him outside.

"What is it, Naofumi?" Motoyasu asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Where's the Princess?" Naofumi asked. "I haven't seen her anywhere. She didn't leave your party, did she?"

Motoyasu scowled, tensing. Couldn't the bastard leave Malty alone? Sooner or later, he was going to kill him. Lesty put a hand on his shoulder.

"Malty isn't feeling well and is recuperating in her rooms," Lesty said. "She told us to leave without her."

The fake expression of worry on Naofumi's face made Motoyasu sick...and angry. Naofumi's girlfriend was frowning deeply, probably regretting sticking with him after all.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naofumi said. "Hopefully, she'll get better soon."

"That's rich coming from you!" Motoyasu snapped, taking a step forward.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Motoyasu's grip on his Spear tightened. "You know damn well what I mean, you fucking rapi—"

"Hey!" Itsuki stepped in-between them. "Back off, Motoyasu!"

Motoyasu stared incredulously. "You're taking _his_ side?!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. So calm down, alright?"

"Calm down?! Do you—"

"Yes! Naofumi is trying his hardest. You antagonizing him isn't helping anyone!"

_Trying his hardest?!_ Motoyasu thought, too shocked to speak. _Trying his hardest to make everybody else's life miserable, more like_ _it!_ He was going to murder them both, first Naofumi, then Itsuki.

"Look," Itsuki said. "I get that you're upset about your defeat yesterday, but don't let your frustration out on others, alright? So you—"

"Defeat?! Defeat, huh? Everyone's been telling me it was a tie. But I don't remember it being a tie. Why is that, eh? It was a fucking defeat. Defeated by a _fucking_ Shielder." Motoyasu breathed out angrily. "Fuck you. Fuck you both!" With that, he turned and stomped away.

"How immature can you be," Itsuki muttered.

Motoyasu's hand on his Spear twitched, but he just pretended to have not heard that and continued onward. A respectable distance away, he sat down on one of the stone benches near the wall with an angry huff, Spear resting against his right shoulder.

_I don't believe this!_ Motoyasu fumed, head pounding with rage. _What's wrong with everyone?! Fuck those two! Especially that furry-loving cocksucker Itsuki. He's acting like _I _am the problem, not Naofumi. Ridiculous!_

Lesty joined him a moment later, though she didn't touch him, legs and arms crossed. Normally, he'd have discreetly admired her body—the shape of her creamy legs, the way the slit in her skirt made them show up to mid-thigh in the rare moments she sat like that, and how her crossed arms shoved her moderately-sized breasts upward, making them seem bigger—but he was busy glaring at Naofumi.

"No one's blaming you for losing to him," Lesty said. "You know that, right?"

Motoyasu didn't look at her. "Why isn't Myne here, then?"

"Because she's sick?"

"Sick of me, perhaps," he muttered bitterly. He'd witnessed how the trauma was affecting her, how she'd slowly become less and less cheerful—more withdrawn and irritated—and he tried his best to cheer her up whenever he could. Unsuccessful, more often than not, but he didn't know how else to help her.

"Hmm," Lesty said. "Well, I'm more interested in why Naofumi is so concerned for her."

"Because he's a sick, obsessed bastard, that's why. Like anyone is actually buying his crap. He's just acting to get near her again, and then..." Motoyasu tightly gripped his Spear. "And then he'll hurt her again."

"Perhaps... Or perhaps he never raped her," Lesty said quietly.

Motoyasu whirled around, staring at Lesty's innocent expression: her pink eyebrows were drawn together and raised, her lips forming a questioning pout. Was she actually saying what he thought she was?

At first, Naofumi had proclaimed his innocence, but Motoyasu knew better. He'd been there. He'd _heard_ them. He'd seen her distraught state in the morning. He'd been to their room, had seen the way the table was standing awkwardly—the candles scattered, wax spilled—from when she must have fought back. He'd _smelled_ it, had seen her ripped underwear, her armor that lay strewn about, not to mention the bite mark she'd left behind while resisting. No, Motoyasu knew Naofumi had done it. Hell, he'd walked right past their room while Naofumi had taken her against her will, had heard her muffled, pained moans and the creaking of the bed... and he hadn't done anything.

Blinking guilty tears of rage out of his eyes, Motoyasu turned away, hoping Lesty hadn't seen. "No," he said, keeping his voice even, tightly gripping his Spear. "He did it. He's not the innocent one here."

Lesty laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Motoyasu," she said quietly. "But you're also an idiot."

He faced her again. "Wow." He chuckled, perhaps a little bitterly. "Thanks."

"A lovable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless." Lesty had a teasing grin on her face before turning more serious. "Yeah..." She was now cutely biting her lower lip. After a few moments, she shot a glimpse behind herself—to where Elena and Rino were chatting, a few benches away—before focusing on him again. "You're an idiot, Motoyasu. So, you can either stay an idiot forever...you can accept it and change...or you can make it your biggest strength."

Motoyasu frowned. Lesty suddenly giggled and stood. "Anyway, I have some people to talk to." She stepped away, rejoining the group of Naofumi and Itsuki and their parties. Well, only Itsuki's party; the raccoon-girl was nowhere to be seen. He wondered what was going on but didn't feel like joining them. So he just sat there, repeating Lesty's words in his mind.

_...stay an idiot forever...accept it and change...or make it my biggest strength?_ He thought about it. He thought really hard about it. And all the while, he watched Lesty as she talked with the people from Itsuki's party. Watched how she laughed and giggled and wasn't shy to touch people. And he watched Naofumi and Itsuki. From the odd word he picked out, Itsuki was giving some advice on Class Upgrades. It sounded all wrong to Motoyasu, but whatever. Noob advice right there.

So he was supposed to be an idiot? Motoyasu thought he ought to know if that were the case. Really, how could he be an idiot when he was the only one who could see through Naofumi's act? And even if he were an idiot, how could that be a strength? That sounded, well, idiotic. What did Lesty even know? She thought Naofumi hadn't raped Malty. How could she have come to that unreasonable conclusion? Even if Motoyasu ignored all the evidence of Naofumi's crime he'd personally witnessed, why would Malty make such a thing up? Sure, she lied to him all the time—when she told him she was fine, for example—but that was different. He saw the effects that that traumatic event had had on her. It was real.

Lesty was wrong, Motoyasu decided. He was no idiot.

A figure wearing black leather armor and a child with long, straight hair wearing a cloak approached Naofumi. It took Motoyasu a moment to realize that it was the raccoon-girl in her battle outfit, the same she'd worn when stealing the parts of the Chimera. The child was actually a small boy with black angel wings on his back and was revealed to be the Filolial she'd ridden, and Motoyasu definitely wasn't envious. Neither of Naofumi for having such a rare party member, and neither of the way everyone was awestruck by the transformation ability. It was still just a lame Filolial, after all.

Lesty approached him, idly twisting her long braid around one hand. "They're going to the Dragon Hourglass for upgrades. I think I'll tag along." She smiled, then leaned in and asked more quietly, "Have you thought about what I told you earlier?"

Motoyasu frowned deeply. "Yeah... and you're wrong. I'm not an idiot; I saw what happened. There's no way Naofumi didn't rape her."

Lesty blinked, then nodded. "You're right, of course." She giggled. "Silly me. I don't know what I was thinking. Just forget I ever said anything. Well, until later." She went for a brief hug.

"See you!" Smiling, Motoyasu waved her off, the wonderful scent of her perfume lingering in his nose. Then he stood up and aimlessly roamed the castle. He'd not seen Elena and Rino leave, but they weren't in the entrance hall anymore. If he was lucky, he could perhaps catch them in some hidden corner in a compromising position.

_Wishful_ _thinking_, he thought, grinning. _Yep. Wishful thinking._

* * *

_Itsuki is such a gullible idiot_, Naofumi thought as the group arrived in the room with the Dragon Hourglass. It had been all too easy to persuade him to accompany them to the Class Upgrade ceremony, all in the veiled pretense that he wanted the Bow Hero's sage advice._ Heh._

"So," Itsuki said. "Have you decided which classes you want your party members to pick?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'll let them decide. Raphtalia, do you have a specific class in mind?"

"Not really, Mr. Naofumi." She smiled. "I'll just take whatever seems the strongest."

"Same," Kuro said.

Naofumi nodded, not having expected a different answer. "Let's get going then." He approached one of the nuns that had followed them upon entering the building. "I'd like to make Class Upgrades for my party members."

He half suspected her to come up with some excuse of how upgrades currently weren't possible, but none of that happened, and the nun only asked for the payment: 5 gold coins per person. Less than the 15 gold coins they'd wanted last time, but still quite a lot.

Naofumi waited for Itsuki to speak up to correct the price, but when he didn't, Naofumi paid up and watched how the nun led Raphtalia and Kuro toward the Dragon Hourglass.

There didn't appear to be anything involved in the Class Upgrade procedure that would warrant such a high price, but Naofumi couldn't help but admit that charging an expensive fee was smart nonetheless. It kept the Church's pockets filled and limited the people who could upgrade their class to the elite. It ensured they stayed in power.

Raphtalia was touching the Dragon Hourglass now, and Naofumi got a notification of how a party member was now performing a Class Upgrade, but since she was no longer a slave, he couldn't see or select what she did.

"Hey, Itsuki."

"Yeah?"

"I've heard Motoyasu say something about the sand of the Dragon Hourglass last week. You know if that's true or was he just messing with me?"

"The sand of the Dragon Hourglass? Yeah, that unlocks a weapon that allows you to teleport to any Dragon Hourglasses you've visited. You need to be level 50 to use it." Itsuki giggled. "Thanks for reminding me. Some of the nuns sell the sand for 3 gold coins. Be right back." Itsuki turned, but Naofumi halted him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Mind buying me some too?" Naofumi reached to his belt. "Let me just get some money—"

"Sure. I was going to do that anyway," Itsuki said. "You can pay me later."

_Perhaps he finally caught on to the whole Church stuff?_ Naofumi wondered as he watched the Bow Hero's retreating form. Itsuki was a bit _too_ friendly for it to not be suspicious. _Perhaps Malty's behavior has made him doubt. But if so, why hasn't he said anything? And if he knew that the trial was a setup, then he'd also know I tricked him. No, he's probably just an idiot._

Raphtalia was still standing in front of the Dragon Hourglass. He was pleased that she took her time before deciding. After all, if there wasn't an option for switching classes, this would influence the rest of her life.

"She's quite beautiful, isn't she? I can see how one could be jealous."

Naofumi turned to the side where the voice had come from. It was the girl with the long, pink braid from Malty's party; he hadn't noticed her step up to him.

"Deadly too, I suppose," the girl continued, eyes on the Dragon Hourglass. "I've seen what she did to the Chimera." She shuddered theatrically, making appropriate sounds, hugging herself. "Raphtalia, that's her name, right?"

"Yes," Naofumi said. _What's she doing here? I hadn't even realized she came along._ A quick glance around the room confirmed that no one else from Malty's party was around. Itsuki was talking to a nun further down the room, then followed after her when she turned and walked toward a side entrance.

The girl faced him with a dimpled smile. "_Yes_ to which of my statements?" Her features were softer than Malty's, but she was still quite beautiful, giving off a pleasant smell of some flower Naofumi couldn't place.

"All, I guess," he said.

She hummed. "I'm Lesty, by the way. It's good to finally meet you, Naofumi."

Nonplussed, Naofumi shook her hand, noting its softness. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you here?"

"Ah, well." Lesty turned back to watch the Dragon Hourglass and Raphtalia, lifted her arms—which were bare aside from some golden tube-like ornament she wore around her left upper arm—as if stretching, and sighed. "Motoyasu said we'll wait for Malty to get better, so there's really nothing else for me to do." She lowered her arms and shrugged. "I have to say it was quite smart to use the Bow Hero like this."

Naofumi considered to refute her statement, then simply said, "Thank you."

_Does she know__?_ Naofumi thought. _Did Malty tell her? _Were they best friends, and Lesty was here to play matchmaker—or whatever the appropriate term was for this situation? Neither spoke for a moment, and he was left with his thoughts, breathing in her flowery perfume and watching her revealing outfit out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm jealous," Lesty lamented.

"Of Raphtalia?"

She giggled. "No, silly. Of Malty, of course."

"Well, she is a Princess, after all. I'm sure many people envy her."

Lesty faced him, full lips stretched into a wide smile. "And I bet there are just as many who desire her or..." She lowered her voice. "...are in love with her. Wouldn't you agree, Naofumi?"

_She definitely knows_, Naofumi thought, gaze flickering back and forth between her pink eyes, heart hammering. "Yes."

"She quite likes the attention, of course," Lesty said. "Or so I've heard."

Was that what Malty was doing? Fucking some guys—knights—in her room to get back at him? Naofumi gritted his teeth, anger coursing through him at the mental image.

A sudden outcry brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Raphtalia squeaked. "I... I didn't. I didn't select this!" She looked around the room, frantic, then hurried over toward Naofumi.

"Mr. Naofumi!" she cried. "I don't know what happened. I-I was about to select... and then... it just chose a class I didn't want! I-I'm sorry!" She looked like she was close to tears.

Was that possible? To select a class for somebody else? He didn't think so, but it would certainly explain why no one had tried to object to them upgrading. Frowning, he checked her stats, noting the significant increase with satisfaction. Her symbol hadn't changed. It was still a sword. Or was it a dagger? It was hard to tell.

Raphtalia was babbling some more apologies.

"Hey, it's alright," Naofumi said. He briefly clasped her upper arms. "Your stats look quite good. Who knows what happened. Perhaps it was destiny or something." He shrugged, and she finally calmed down.

"Okay..." Raphtalia nodded, breathing deeply. Then her eyes landed on Lesty—who was still standing next to Naofumi—and narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey, I'm Lesty. Nice to meet you!" Before Raphtalia could react, Lesty was already hugging her. Raphtalia awkwardly hugged her back while Lesty bombarded her with compliments, gushing about how beautiful and strong she was and how awesome it'd been how she'd defeated the Chimera. When Lesty let go of her, Raphtalia was red in the face.

"T-thank you," she stammered and ducked her head.

Lesty was beaming. Next, she threw her arms around Naofumi in a brief but tight hug. "Nice meeting you guys." She excitedly waved her hands. "I'll have to go and check on Malty. See you! Bye-bye!"

And with that, she was gone, skipping away. Naofumi stared after the odd girl, perplexed. He turned back to Raphtalia, who looked equally as confused. Kuro was standing next to her.

"Mr. Naofumi, should I do my Class Upgrade now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Kuro nodded and approached the Dragon Hourglass and the nun standing beside it again.

"That girl," Raphtalia said. "What did she want?"

Naofumi shrugged. "No idea."

He got a notification of how a slave was now making a Class Upgrade, agreed, and saw Kuro browse through the options when they appeared. Suddenly, the selection blurred, and a few seconds later, a notification popped up, proclaiming the Class Upgrade a success.

"Huhhh?!" Kuro exclaimed. He turned around. "Mr. Naofumi, did you do something?"

"I didn't do anything," Naofumi said with a shrug. "No idea what happened." He carefully watched the nuns, looking for any indication that they were responsible, but didn't find anything suspicious. Confronting or accusing them wouldn't help anything. So instead, he just checked Kuro's stats, finding them to be almost double of what he remembered seeing the last time.

"Kuro, your hair," Raphtalia said, pointing.

"What about it?" Kuro wondered. A strand of hair near his hairline was standing almost straight upward. It was curved despite his hair being completely straight otherwise and only a hand's length long despite his hair falling down his shoulders.

Kuro tapped his head until he noticed the unruly strand. Trying to bring it under control seemed futile and only increased the Filolial's growing frustration. Eventually, he simply grasped it and ripped it out, resulting in him holding the hair strand in his hand with a triumphant expression...which only lasted until he realized that, almost immediately, a new strand of hair had risen into the air to replace the previous one.

Kuro glared at it cross-eyed, then released a resigned sigh and held the ripped-out hairs against the Shield; they vanished in a flash of green, and Naofumi got notifications about some Filolial Shields being unlocked.

Itsuki's party had formed a ring around them, speculating among themselves.

"I think it looks very pretty," Raphtalia said, beaming.

Kuro just shrugged and didn't protest when Raphtaliap petted his hair. "As long as I got stronger, I don't really care."

"You did," Naofumi confirmed. "Almost twice as strong as before. A higher increase than Raphtalia." Kuro shot her a triumphant grin, and Naofumi enjoyed the apprehensive faces Itsuki's party members were making.

The crowd parted to let Itsuki through.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Did I miss something important?"

"Well," Naofumi said. "It seems the classes for both my party members have been decided by themselves. We couldn't choose."

"Hmm, I see." Itsuki put a hand on his chin. "I guess that can happen with important quest characters and such. Congratulations, I guess. It means your party members are probably very strong."

"Thanks." Naofumi smiled. He hadn't missed the slightly jealous tone in Itsuki's voice.

"Oh!" Itsuki suddenly brightened up. "Here." He handed Naofumi a small pouch. "I got you the sand from the Dragon Hourglass."

"Wow, thanks!" Naofumi wasted no time to pour it onto his Shield, watching with satisfaction as it vanished and the unlock message appeared. He wasn't a high enough level to use it yet, but still...

Naofumi grabbed three gold coins and handed them to Itsuki. "Thank you so much, Itsuki. You can't believe how much your support means to me."

Smiling, Itsuki let out a little giggle. "It's no problem, Naofumi. Anytime."

"I guess we're done here, then."

"Yeah. Was there anything else you need?"

"Not that I can think of. I guess I'll see you around, then."

They exchanged some more words of goodbye, then Itsuki left with his party.

Naofumi watched their retreating forms, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Perhaps things had been a little weird with the upgrades, but despite Itsuki's idiotic belief that this was some game, he was inclined to believe that this only confirmed Raphtalia and Kuro's exceptionalism.

Things were looking great. Now he only needed to clear things up with his fiancée...

"Raphtalia, Kuro," Naofumi said after leaving the church building. "I want you two to go to Beloukas's place and wait there for me. Rest or train or whatever you want. I have some business to take care of in the city and will join you later. Then we'll finally buy you some magic books." The last bit was directed at Raphtalia.

She smiled but also drew her eyebrows together in worry.

"Don't worry, Raphtalia. It's nothing dangerous. Just some shopping," he lied.

"Oh, okay!" she said, relieved, and readily accepted his goodbye-hug.

* * *

**Welp, Naofumi and Malty's meeting was supposed to be covered in this chapter, but things happened "a little" differently than planned. On the bright side, now they'll get a full chapter! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**1500 Followers :3**

**It was quite satisfactory to see that little 1k turn into 2k.**

**Do you know this feeling when you update a story and it's not even been 2 weeks _and_ you have the next chapter almost fully written? I didn't until now. It's a pretty nice feeling. Well, now I'll probably complete that chapter, finish the next TheVillainnessQuits chapter, and then focus on IAmBitch for some time.**

* * *

"Naofumi!" Erhard greeted him as he entered the shop. The man sounded almost...reliefed.

"Hey, I'm here to collect that knight's—"

"Good, you came." Erhard looked from side to side, as if confirming no one else was around. "There's someone waiting for you upstairs."

Instantly, Naofumi's heart started racing, a wave of warmth and excitement washing over him. "Ma— She's here?"

Erhard nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." Smirking, Naofumi made for the stairs, fighting with the urge to take them two at a time. He didn't fidget or doubt like the last time she'd been waiting for him here and simply barged into the room.

Sadly, she didn't immediately jump him like the last time after he closed the door. Instead, she stood to the side, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, an irritated expression on her face.

"Malty." Naofumi grinned widely and advanced toward her.

Her eyes widened, and when Naofumi saw the dark rings beneath them and the way her hair looked far from its usual perfect state, any accusations of how she'd cheated on him immediately vanished, and he was overcome with the intense desire to comfort her.

She put her arms in front of her, as if to keep him away. "Naofumi, don't—"

Naofumi grasped her bracers near the wrists and yanked her toward him. He caught her, brought a hand to the nape of her neck, and pressed his lips onto hers. Eyes closed, he released a pleased hum while satisfaction flooded him.

Malty made protesting sounds, trying to push him away, then resorted to hitting him. He barely felt it and kept kissing her, running his tongue across her lips, tasting her. His hand on her neck was firm, but he didn't have the impression that she was trying to turn her head away.

He released her, chuckling at the heated glare she sent him. "What's the matter, my fianc—"

She slapped him. Relishing the faint stinging sensation, Naofumi grinned and offered her the other cheek, which she readily slapped as well.

"Bastard," Malty spat. "How dare you!" She slapped him again. "I'll—"

Naofumi caught her hand and drew her against his form. He didn't go for a kiss this time, instead trapping her in a tight hug.

"Let go, you bastard!" She struggled in his embrace. Uselessly. "I'll fucking kill you! You smell like that filthy animal! How dare you sully my gift like that! I'll—"

"Sshhhh." Naofumi gently swayed them side to side. "Calm down. Everything's fine, Malty. Calm down."

She spewed some more insults and accusations, but the fight eventually left her, and she stilled. "Everything's not fine," she whined.

"It's alright." Naofumi brought a hand to her head and started to gently caress her. "It's not what it looks like, okay? Will you stay calm and let me explain?"

For a few seconds, the only sound in the room was her agitated breathing. Then she nodded, and Naofumi released her. It hurt to look at her sad, exhausted expression.

Naofumi laid a hand on her cheek, caressing. "I'm sorry I hurt you, my future wife. That wasn't my intention."

She offered him a tiny smile before anger crossed her face again. "Explain."

"Whatever you think is going on between me and Raphtalia, you're wrong. You're the only one for me—"

"Oh really?" She pushed his hand off her face, scowling. "Didn't look like that to me."

"Malty..." He made to reach out again, but she took a step back.

"Don't come closer," she warned, resuming her previous position, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, scabbard scraping against the wood.

"Fine, fine..." Holding his arms up in surrender, Naofumi sighed, then walked over toward the bed and sat down. It squeaked under his weight. "Well, I guess Erhard won't miss a thing." He grinned.

Malty let out a tiny giggle, then she sniffed and glared at him again. "Don't try to distract me. And... As if I wanted to do _that_ with you after you touched that filthy animal."

Naofumi gritted his teeth. _It's not her fault_, he thought, trying to not let the anger show on his face. _Everyone around here thinks so. She grew up that way_. It would have been more surprising if she wasn't biased against non-humans. And really, it was nothing he hadn't already known. She'd get over that eventually.

"Malty... Raphtalia is just my party member. She kills monsters for me, nothing more nothing less. You have nothing to be worried about."

She pursed her lips. "Why was she wearing that dress, then? Such fabric is far too refined for the likes of her. If she was _just__ your party member_, why would you waste your—_MY—_money on _her_?" Her eyes gleamed with rage, and Naofumi couldn't find a reason to dispute her logic.

Why had he done that? Buy Raphtalia an expensive dress? Had that really been necessary for his plan to work? No, it hadn't. He could have found another way.

_I wanted her to be happy_, he thought. _I wanted her to feel like a normal girl after everything she went through__. To make up for lost time__. To distract her from the pain inside._

"I'm sorry," Naofumi said. "I hadn't considered how things would look from your perspective. I was just so focused on curing her curse wounds that I jumped on the first plan that came to mind."

Malty had a disbelieving frown on her face.

"It didn't mean anything, I swear. The reason I bought her the dress was so that it would easily draw attention to her and expose her slave crest. I hadn't really planned for the duel to happen, but it worked out anyway. It's not like I could have counted on the Church to cure her..."

"Oh really? Sounds a little far-fetched. You couldn't have thought of any other way to cure that damn animal? No? Did you think me incapable of procuring you some Holy Water?" She glared. "You should have come to _me_ first!"

She was right, of course. Why hadn't he thought of that? Could it be that he'd wanted things to escalate? That he'd wanted to parade around Raphtalia? To mock them all with the very thing they hated and to trick others into curing her?

"And what about the way she was holding onto your arm? Did you think I missed how you wanted to touch her, how you two whispered to each other? Giggled? Mocked me? Did you have a good laugh at my expense? The stupid, gullible Princess who supports the one man she shouldn't?" She took an agitated breath, choking back tears. "Is that all I am to you? Just an easy lay and a quick way to fill your pockets while you're copulating with animals behind my back?!"

Naofumi shot up and was in front of her in an instant. He grasped her upper arms and stared intently into her teary, rage-filled eyes. "It's not, Malty. It's not, I swear." He caressed her smooth skin with his thumbs. "You're so much more, okay?"

She sniveled. "I've been looking forward to the feast all week. That was supposed to be our moment. _Ours! _Why did you have to bring that stupid girl and ruin _everything_?"

"I'm sorry, Malty. I'm so sorry." He laid a hand against her cheek to caress her, then lifted her head, staring into her beautiful emerald eyes, which were sparkling with tears. A twinge of guilt shot through him. "I'll make it up to you, my beautiful fiancée." He smiled, brushing away the wetness on her cheek. "We're going to marry soon, remember? You proposed to me, and I accepted...and I don't plan to go back on my word. I'm sorry."

She sniveled, and her lips stretched into a wobbly smile. "Okay."

Naofumi lowered his head, and Malty tilted hers up, smiling lips meeting his in a sweet kiss. They both sighed. He gently moved his lips against hers, and when she parted them, he readily brushed his tongue against hers, humming. _How I've missed this_, he thought, shifting his free arm so that he was encircling her waist, clutching her tightly against him. _Holding her like this_. She was also hugging him, and he groaned when her body pressed against his growing erection. He withdrew his lips, but she followed, making him chuckle. Then she broke the kiss, leaving them in each other's embrace with big smiles on their faces.

"She doesn't mean anything?" Malty asked, eyes pleading. "You promise?"

"Yes, Malty, I promise," he said, caressing her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, my Naofumi." She gave him a peck on the lips, and warmth spread through his chest. Then she gently shoved him away, and though he'd rather keep holding her, he released his embrace and allowed her to step past him. The sound of her metal boots clacking against the hardwood floor echoed through the small room as she began to pace back and forth.

"You'll have to dismiss her from your party," Malty said after a moment of silent pacing, not facing him. "It's bad enough people have already seen you two together, but I guess it is what it is. We certainly can't have everyone think of you as a Demi-human sympathizer, not to mention someone who speaks out against slavery. If the people were ever going to accept the Shield Hero, it would be as someone they can relate to, not someone they fear. Like Aldo. He seemed to—"

"Malty... what are you talking about?"

She halted, crossed her arms, and faced him with a raised eyebrow. "You disagree?"

Naofumi swallowed. What she said made sense, but he wasn't planning on parting ways with Raphtalia. "Isn't it a little late for that? I've just defeated the Spear Hero for her. Do you really think people will forget that?"

Malty shrugged, face disapproving. "It's better than the alternative. Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm not, but wasn't it only four weeks ago when you'd been declared a rapist and when you'd called everyone in the throne room a retard?"

Naofumi cringed at the memory. That had been incredibly stupid.

"Not to mention that you've basically told them to fuck themselves and that you wouldn't defend anyone." She paused. "And yet, you defended that village during the Wave, and people have all but forgotten about everything else, so much that they even applauded your victory. All thanks to me because I gave you credit for defending that village, but still." Her lips stretched into a smile, and she took a step toward him. "If you dismiss her now and publicly recruit some proper party members, no one will remember _her_ _mere existence_ in a few weeks. Everyone will only talk about your surprising and crushing defeat against another Hero. An impossible feat only _my_ Naofumi would be capable of."

She'd come to a stop directly in front of him, and her eyes seemed alight and intense, mesmerizing him. The desire to just promise her whatever she wanted and take her in his arms was immense. He wanted it. Wanted her. So badly. Wished he could give her what she wanted.

"I'm sorry," Naofumi said, averting his eyes. "But I won't dismiss Raphtalia from my party. We can find another way—"

"Why," she snapped and raised her head in that haughty manner that made him want to shove her into the wall and kiss her throat. "Why won't you dismiss her?"

"Because..." He tried to come up with a reason that wouldn't offend her...and couldn't. "Because I promised her. Because I—"

"And what about the promise you just gave me? Didn't you just say that she _doesn't mean anything_?" She glared. "Did you lie to me? _Me_, your fiancée?"

Naofumi gritted his teeth. "No, I..." He sighed. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant romantically. She doesn't mean anything _romantically _to me. She's just my companion, not your competition. There _is_ no competition."

"And yet, she means _something_ to you. Enough to act against what is best for you and your future wife. Enough to chose _her_ over _me_!" She shoved him.

Taken by surprise, Naofumi crashed with his back against the wall before he managed to steady himself.

"I can't believe it! Some _animal_," she spat, "is more important than _me_?! _The Princess?!_ First, you let her ruin the feast, now this?! What—"

Anger boiling inside of him, Naofumi grasped her by the shoulders, twisted them around, and shoved her into the wall with an audible bang.

"That's enough," Naofumi snapped, glaring.

Malty's eyes widened in surprise, perhaps a little fear.

"I won't tolerate this behavior! I won't tolerate you calling Raphtalia an animal one more time!" His grip on her upper arms was tight, his fingers digging so harshly into her skin that anyone not the Shield Hero would have left behind bruises.

Her shock vanished, being replaced by her previous anger. "Why? That's what she is! A worthless, little—"

"Malty! I'll say this one more time, so listen carefully: Raphtalia is important to me. She's like my little sister. And she stays! Stop bitching about her. Jealousy doesn't suit you, my fiancée."

Malty held his gaze, as defiant as before. There seemed to be no change. No comprehension. She opened her mouth, but before she could spew some more nonsense, Naofumi had already leaned forward, claiming her lips with his. "Hmmm—"

He closed his eyes, sucked her lower lip in his mouth, and bit down. Hard. Of course, it wouldn't harm her, but it would trap her. It seemed no words could get through her thick, perfect skull. Perhaps it was time he simply showed her how he felt.

"Hlmm ghm!" Malty protested against him, trying to push him away.

Naofumi released her arms and reached around her. He was familiar enough with her armor that he immediately found the mechanism, unlocked it, and ripped her hip armor piece off. Next came her chest piece, hitting the floor with a _bang_ a moment later. Malty's efforts to halt him barely registered.

He clasped her ass, and his other hand found itself onto her breasts, kneading her soft skin through her expensive crimson underwear. A long, pleased groan escaped him, and he leaned forward, ignoring the way she was trying to shove him away and was pulling harshly at his hair. He released her lip and looked at her with a grin.

Her eyes were alight with desire and fury. She spat at him. "Bastard!"

Chuckling, Naofumi licked it off where it had landed at the corner of his mouth. He grasped her by the shoulders, spun her around, and pressed her front into the wall, then surrounded her waist with one arm, grasping her throat with the other. Her pulse was racing, her breathing agitated.

"S-stop! Naofumi."

"Isn't this how you like it?" He pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"N-no," she panted. "Not when you've touched that little whor—"

Naofumi squeezed her throat. "Don't think about her. It's just us two. Just you and me. Only us, the future rulers of Melromarc. Focus on me, my beautiful fiancée. Just me." He lowered the arm that was around her waist and brought it in-between her legs.

Malty released a muffled moan when he stroked her pussy through her panties. The fabric immediately soaked, making him chuckle.

"You want it, my little Princess," he whispered. "Badly."

"N-no."

He hummed. "Didn't you tell me last week how you liked how I _took_ _what I wanted_?"

"I... I never said that!"

"Liar~ You did, and you want it. Just like I want you." He kissed her throat, sucking loudly, stroking her through soaked panties. "Only you, Malty. Only you..."

She moaned, gasping for breath. She'd stopped resisting.

Chuckling, Naofumi pressed his upper body against hers, trapping her against the wall. He fumbled with his belt and, once he got it loose, shoved down his pants and freed his cock. He ripped Malty's panties off, making her release a startled shriek, then aligned his cock with her entrance and thrust inside. Intense satisfaction flooded him as the wonderful heat of her tight pussy encompassed his whole length, and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

"Ahhhhhh..." She arched her back into him, and he reached around her torso, hugging her, one hand grasping her tits beneath her bra.

"Oh fuck," he gasped. "Malty..."

He withdrew and fully pushed inside again with a powerful thrust, bumping her into the wall.

"Fuck!"

Naofumi groaned in pleasure. "This is how you like it."

"Yes! Mmmmhh!" she moaned when he thrust into her again. "My Naofumi..."

He fucked her against the wall, panting against her throat, and soon found a steady rhythm. She was moving along with him the best she could in her position, quietly moaning his name all the while.

"Malty..."

She reached with a hand behind herself to grasp his head. "Stop! Turn me around."

Naofumi briefly hesitated, then did as told, pulling out and giving her some space.

She faced him with lustful eyes. "And get out of that fucking armor!" she snapped, undoing her bra.

He laughed and obeyed. She assisted him, first relieving him of his cloak, then haphazardly throwing away the pieces of his chest armor the moment he made them loose. That done, she grabbed the hem of his undershirt and harshly drew it above his head, making him chuckle. All the while, he was grinning, and a lovely warm and tingling feeling was spreading through him. He always felt that way when she was dominant and harsh with him.

She looked over his bare upper body with greedy eyes, then licked her lips. "Good enough."

His cock twitched, and her scrutiny and desire made him feel sexy. He mirrored her smirk and took a step forward so that their bare chests touched, then gently pushed further so she was trapped between him and the wall, his cock pressing into her skin somewhere on her hips.

Malty surrounded his torso with her arms and proceeded to run her hands over his back, the warmth of her touch a wonderful contrast to the coolness of her bracers. They both hummed in pleasure. She was so warm and soft, and her touch was wonderful, sending heat and tingles through his body. Eyes closed, he only focused on the sensations of her body and breathed her in, smelling her flowery scent and the enticing odor of her sweat.

"I missed you so much," Naofumi said and pressed a kiss onto her neck. He'd shifted his hand onto her ass cheeks, caressing them and holding her tightly against him.

"Show me," she whispered, lips so close to his ear he could almost feel them, her voice so faint it sent shivers down his spine. "Fuck me against the wall...my Naofumi."

"Yes," he said, the words coming out almost like a growl.

Malty shifted her arms so that they were above his shoulders, hugging him loosely, and Naofumi pushed her against the wall and up. It took them a few tries until they finally managed to get into the desired position, much to their amusement and frustration, but eventually, his cock was fully inside of her again, his hands on her ass, and she was hugging him with arms and legs.

Naofumi pulled out half-way, then thrust, banging her ass against the wall. "Fuck!"

"Yes!"

He found that it took him barely any strength to hold her like this and repeated the motion, picking up speed. Increasing pleasure spread through him, every thrust washing away the frustration of the past day. He made sure she knew how much he loved it, groaning and moaning.

"Yes! Malty!"

"My Naofumi!" Malty gripped his hair and brought his head in for a demanding kiss.

He hummed into the kiss and readily parted his lips, meeting her tongue when she thrust inside. His hands tightened on her ass, digging into her skin, wanting more. On his next thrust, he banged her especially hard against the wall, and a high-pitched moan escaped her.

Malty broke the kiss and bit down hard on his lower lip. "Mine," she growled, words barely comprehensible.

Moaning and fucking, Naofumi tried his best to nod.

She released his lip and claimed his mouth again. "You're mine...and mine...alone..."

"Yes."

"...you better... Ah! ...not forget...it."

"Never." He was panting heavily now, his face scrunched up in pleasure. "Malty... so close."

"Stop!" she ordered, breathless.

He didn't. Couldn't._ Just a little more._

She tried to push him away. Without success. Then she put her hands against the wall beside her head and pushed. He tried to stabilize, but the weight was too great, and he stumbled backward. His loosened trousers were restricting his legs when he tried to take a step back. He lost balance, and they toppled to the ground.

Of course, he barely felt the impact. He felt when his cock slipped out, though, the wonderful encompassing warmness retreating. Lying on his back, he stared up at Malty. She was glaring, eyes shimmering with rage and lust.

"Did I say you were allowed to cum, my Naofumi?" she demanded and slapped him, a resounding clap echoing through the room. She looked sexy and powerful, arms still covered with her bracers. Her chest rose and fell as she brought her breathing under control.

"No. I'm sorry, Malty."

She smirked, then maneuvered so that she was squatting above his face, grabbed his head, and shoved it in-between her legs. "Then show me how sorry you are, my Naofumi."

He did. Not that there was ever a question, with her pussy in his face and the scent of her arousal—thick and irresistible—so intense he could practically taste it on his tongue. Then he tasted it for real as he repositioned and ran his tongue along the whole length of her pussy, parting her lips and greedily drowning in her wetness. He groaned.

Malty sighed. "Yes..." She combed through his hair. "More."

Naofumi happily obliged. He brought his hands onto her ass cheeks to have better control while he licked her.

"Uhhhh... my Naofumi." Her hips rocked against him. "Go higher. Suck it. Suck on my clit. Yes!"

He chalked his success up more to Malty guiding his head than him actually being an expert at female anatomy, though he couldn't help but feel proud. He firmly ran his tongue across the little nub he thought her clitoris to be, and she released a squeaked moan, hips twitching.

_Is it bigger than usual?_ Naofumi wondered. _She must really like this position._

Her pubic hair was tickling his nose, and when she relented her hold for a moment, he pressed a kiss onto her _crown_, breathing in deeply, then released a pleased hum.

She giggled. "Now that's what I call an apology." She shoved his head back in place. "But you're still very, very sorry, aren't you?"

While he sucked and licked with abandon, he did his best to nod and release a hum that sounded affirmative.

"Apologize some more! Ah! Yes!" Her grip on his head tightened, and the jerking of her hips increased. She roughly banged his head against the floor, then shoved it in-between her legs again, squeezing with her thighs. She was practically riding him now, doing whatever she wanted, smearing her heavenly juices all over his face. Naofumi loved it all, enjoying the view from his position: how the plains of her flat stomach seemed to stretch on forever, undulating and shifting as she fucked his face; how her breasts—two perfect, giant fleshy mounds—bounced. He especially loved the intense expression on her face, her wild hair.

_She tastes so good_, he thought, humming. _I could do this all day_.

She'd stopped uttering any coherent words now, only moaning, breathing erratically, and her movements became rougher and less coordinated.

Then, with a loud outcry, her hips jerked one last time, and she stilled, just sitting on his head. While he kept licking and sucking faintly, Naofumi stared up at her, taking in the ecstasy on her face—her closed eyes and the wide smile—and admired how her chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took. _So beautiful_._ And I'll marry her._

Malty snapped her eyes open and aimed a wide smile at him. "I humbly accept your apology, my fiancé," she said, gently combing through his hair.

Naofumi chuckled, and she giggled, then stood up, releasing him.

"Get up, my Naofumi. I'm not done yet."

"Of course, you aren't." He aimed a grin at her. "I know you well enough to know that you're insatiable, my fiancée."

"Hmm-hm. And she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Naofumi quickly discarded his shoes and the rest of his clothing, then stood. Malty had also slipped out of her boots, greaves, and bracers, standing naked, hair free and wild. He took her into his arms and kissed her, one hand burrowed in her soft crimson tresses, the other holding her around her waist.

There was no comparable feeling to holding her naked body like this, and he released a long, pleased hum as they kissed without restraint. Malty shifted a hand onto his ass, grasping insistently, and her other hand was on his cock, stroking.

"Malty..."

"Get on the bed, my Naofumi," she whispered.

"Okay." He did as told, then made himself comfortable on his back, pillow beneath his head.

Malty followed, slowly crawling toward him. "I want to try something new."

"Whatever my fiancée wants."

She smiled—smirked—and reached toward his thighs, slipping her hands beneath. Naofumi moved along as she lifted his legs off the mattress and continued to shove them toward him until his knees were hovering above his chest.

Naofumi wasn't quite sure where she was going with this. It looked more like something he'd do to her than the other way around.

Malty inched closer until she was squatting above his cock, her thighs brushing against the underside of his, and, seeing how her hands were occupied, Naofumi held his cock upward for her to impale herself onto and groaned as her wonderful heat slowly encompassed his whole length.

She took a moment to adjust herself, then started moving. Holding onto his ankles, she bounced up and down, the bed squeaking under her movements.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, and all the confusion had vanished now. If there was ever a position invented for a woman to fuck her man, it would be this one.

Malty smirked. "Do you like that, my Naofumi?"

He nodded frantically, moaning. "I love it. Don't stop." He didn't need to do anything, just laying on his back as she rode his cock.

Malty became more confident with each second, her movements getting surer, faster, and stronger. She released his ankles and steadied herself with her hands against his chest, fucking him like on their first day together. But better. Instead of just up and down, she started to also move forward and backward, her hips snapping back and forth, her thighs brushing his.

"Fuck," Naofumi gasped. "So good!"

Malty giggled. Moaned. She had a big, devious smirk on her face.

Naofumi was transfixed by how her breasts bounced, how the muscles in her abdomen shifted as she rolled her hips back and forth.

"Give me your hands," she ordered.

He obeyed, and they intertwined their fingers. The added support allowed her to go even more wild, and she fucked him with abandon, the bed squeaking in protest. They stared into each other's eyes, panting and moaning.

"Ah! Fuck, Malty." He grimaced in pleasure, squeezing her hands. "I can't...keep going."

She only smirked. "Then don't." She released his hands, grabbed his head, and leaned forward to press a hard kiss onto his mouth. "Come inside of me," she mumbled.

He had no choice but to obey. Pleasure flooded him, his hips jerked upward, and he closed his eyes. She was still moving against him, making him groan while he kept cumming inside of her. She tortured him for a few moments after he was done, then giggled and stopped.

Sweaty, panting, and in a state of bliss, Naofumi relaxed into the mattress. He vaguely noticed her move but just let her do whatever she wanted, too content. When his senses fully returned to him, he noticed how his legs were onto the mattress again, and Malty was lying on his chest, crimson hair splayed everywhere.

He chuckled and put a hand onto her head, caressing gently. "Malty?" he mumbled.

She didn't answer or move, breathing evenly.

_She's asleep_, Naofumi thought. _How cute._ He cringed. _And it's because of me. Because she couldn't sleep_ _last night._ He just held her tightly and found that he was sleepy as well; he'd not had the best sleep either.

* * *

Naofumi awoke to the tingling sensation of fingers caressing his chest, and he released a sigh.

"I know you're awake," Malty said. "I can feel your heart rate speeding up."

He chuckled and started caressing her back with his left hand, running his fingers along her spine. His right he placed on her head, idly combing through her soft hair.

She released a content sigh. "I couldn't help but think of our first night together."

"Feels like ages ago."

"Yeah..."

Naofumi swallowed. "And... is that still the best night of your life or...?"

Malty shifted and pushed herself upward to look at him, smirking. "It still is." She put a hand on his cheek, caressing. "It's the night I fell in love with you, after all."

Naofumi sucked in a breath. "I... yeah... same thing for me, now that I think about it." He knew it was true. He just hadn't been able to put it into words then. The happy sound she made and the way her smile brightened up made warmth spread through his constricted chest.

They kissed. A slow and loving kiss. He held her close all the while, running his hands across her wonderful body, feeling the perfect curves of her lower back and ass. She shifted her hand from his cheek into his hair, combing gently.

"I missed you...so much," he mumbled into the kiss.

She hummed. "Me too."

He was getting hard again, and he doubted Malty would be able to pass up another round.

Naofumi broke the kiss and brushed some hair out of her face. "Are you alright? I mean... I didn't hurt you? And... I'm sorry if I—"

She silenced him with a kiss. "I'm fine. What about you? I wasn't too hard on you? I feel a little guilty about hitting you, and I kinda lost control there for a second..."

He chuckled. "It's fine. You know I can barely feel pain. But even so, I loved it all. I like it when you're rough and commanding."

She pressed a hard kiss on his mouth, nipped at his lips, then stared at him with a wide smile and eyes that were twinkling with happiness. "We're meant for each other. You know that, right, my Naofumi?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. Somehow, he did know it. Like a deep feeling of rightness inside himself whenever he was with her. Or perhaps he was imagining things.

Either way, the happiness on her face made it all worth, and they dissolved into a passionate kiss. Eventually, Naofumi flipped her over, and it was time for round two.

Some undefined amount of time later, though Naofumi would guess it had been about an hour, they lay in each other's arms, sweaty, panting, and incredibly satisfied.

"I think we've given Erhard enough of a show," Naofumi said, chuckling. "Let's get going."

"Okay, my Naofumi." She was blushing, and he made sure to tell her just how cute she looked, much to her dismay.

They left the bed and started dressing. He didn't see any washing utensils and mentally remarked to visit a bathing house before rejoining Raphtalia and Kuro. The air was thick with the odor of sex and sweat, and he probably didn't smell any different, not to mention that his face was marked by his fiancée.

"Why do you always destroy my underwear?" Malty complained, holding up her ripped panties.

"Sorry. I'll buy you new ones."

She waved it off. "I'm not some poor commoner. I have enough panties." She smirked. "And I quite like it when you rip it off. Like you want me so much that you just can't control yourself."

"Yes." Naofumi mirrored her pleased expression.

Malty handed him her panties. "You can have them if you want. I took your shirt last time; it's only fair if you get something in return."

"Thank you." They were rather beautiful. A deep red like her hair and embroidered, some white here and there. They'd probably cost more than all the clothes he'd owned back home combined, relatively speaking. "I'll treasure them." He gave them a brief sniff, confirming that they strongly smelled of the wonderful scent of her arousal, then pocketed them with a grin.

Malty had a bright blush on her face, and he teased her endlessly about it while they finished dressing.

They made for the door, and Naofumi took the fact that she'd left her black cloak on the chair as a sign that he should leave first. He took her into his arms and kissed her goodbye. "See you soon, my fiancée." They hadn't really discussed how they'd continue things, which he assumed meant they'd simply keep going as before.

Clearly, Malty had other plans, and she halted him when he tried to untangle himself from her. "Naofumi? What are you doing?"

"I'm... Do you want to leave first? I can wait. It's no problem."

She was frowning.

"You know, people shouldn't see us leave here together—"

"No."

"No?"

Malty grasped his hands and intertwined their fingers. "People can see. We're going to marry, after all."

It took Naofumi a few moments to catch up to her meaning. "You mean, marry now? As in, not sometime in the future, but actually now?"

Smiling, she nodded.

A burst of happiness shot through him, but then it shifted into doubt. "Why, though?"

"Why not? We're engaged. And engaged people marry. You know, I've been about to announce our engagement at the feast before I'd gotten...interrupted."

"You had?" he asked, the words sounding a little panicked.

She nodded.

"But didn't you say that your father would be against it?"

She shrugged. "He was. I talked to him. He won't be a problem, trust me."

"Okay... and what about the Church? They won't like—"

"Fuck the Church!" Malty snapped. "What are they going to do? It's not our job to deal with them. I want to marry you, so that's what we'll do. You agreed to marry me, remember?"

"I... yes, but..."

"What's the problem? Last week, you said that we should just marry. And now, what? You don't want me anymore?"

"No no, Malty. I do. I do want you. And I want to marry you." He caressed her hands, staring her into her eyes. "But..."

_But I think you're lying_, he thought._ I think you didn't actually talk to your father. And you're only pushing for this marriage because you're still jealous of Raphtalia__ and are acting irrationally, ignoring the real __dangers. I won't risk your life—our future—like this._

"Then why not?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Okay... let's... let's talk this through, okay? We'll marry, and then what? What happens next?"

Malty smiled. "Then we'll be together! And we can go adventuring together...or stay at the castle." She caressed his hands. "Whatever you want, my Naofumi."

"And..." He swallowed, heart racing. "And what about my party members? They can stay, right?"

"Stay?" She frowned. "I'll be your party. The other girls will join too, of course. It's time that idiot Motoyasu finally learns his lesson..."

"And Raphtalia?"

A hateful expression crossed her face for a moment. "What about her? She's no longer needed."

"I told you, Raphtalia stays."

"Yes, and you also told me that she doesn't mean anything!" She glared, lips pursed. "You can give her to Motoyasu. He seemed very interested in her. There! We'll do a party swap, and everyone's happy!"

_Give her to Motoyasu_, Naofumi thought incredulously. _Over my dead body._ "Raphtalia. Stays."

"Why?" Malty yelled. She ripped her hands free and slapped him. "Why?! What is so fucking special about her that you can't send her away?"

She made to slap him again, but Naofumi pushed her away. "Yeah!" he snapped. "What is so damn special about her? You tell me! What is so special about her that you can't stop bitching about her? That you can't accept that she's not worth your jealousy? Why can't you let it go?!"

They glared at each other, breathing heavily.

"So you're choosing her?" Malty asked. "That's it?"

_Choosing her?! _"I'm not choosing anyone!"

"But you'll have to," she spat, face in a hurt expression. "Do you think I'll just wait around forever? Just a pair of pretty legs and easy money, only to discard me once I've outlived my usefulness?!"

"No! That's... You're wrong! How can you say that, Malty?"

She sniffed. "It's the truth, isn't it? If you'd truly care for me, you'd make true of your promise and marry me."

"I..." Naofumi closed the distance between them and grabbed her upper arms, staring into her sad, angry eyes. "I do. I do care for you. Truly, I do. And I'll marry you. But not now. Not like this. We'll—"

Malty shook his hands off and pushed him away. "Fuck you! Fuck you and your empty words! I'm not some stupid girl that just obeys your every command, that believes all your lies!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I won't wait any longer! You'll have to decide now. Will you pick _her_, or _me_?"

Naofumi felt his chest constrict with pain. "I... Why are you doing this, Malty? Why are you making me choose? I don't want to choose! There _shouldn't_ _be_ a choice!"

"Yes!" she screamed, eyes wide, "there shouldn't be a choice! After all, how could anyone choose that stupid animal, just some insignificant Demi, above _me_, the first Princess of Melromarc?!"

Naofumi stared. Glared. Anger was now burning inside him, pulsing in his head. So much anger like he hadn't felt since the first day when he'd pressed her into the wall with the intention to choke her. He wanted to scream at her to stop acting like an irrational bitch and that she better not insult Raphtalia one more time. Wanted to grasp her and bash her into the wall. Wanted to yell at her how their deal was over. How she, if she acted so irrational, truly had outlived her usefulness.

He could feel the hurtful words on his tongue, begging to be released. But he suppressed the anger. Bit it back ruthlessly. He wasn't the stupid guy who let himself be controlled by emotions and acted impulsively anymore. He studied her: those expressive, stunning eyes that were a mix of angry, hopeful, and resigned. He needed time to think of a solution, to make sense of it all. He needed to—

"So?" she demanded.

Naofumi lowered his head and let out a long breath. "You win." He looked at her with a smile. "I choose you. Of course, I choose you, Malty."

A triumphant smile worked itself onto her face. Naofumi opened his arms, and she jumped into them without hesitation. They embraced. She giggled happily. Then they were kissing. Passionately and without restraint, as if they hadn't just fucked repeatedly. She seemed so genuinely happy it made his chest ache.

Naofumi often wondered what other people must think of them if they'd see them kiss. He doubted the animated way they did it classified as normal: the way they nipped at each other's lips and tongues, and not just playfully like other couples without a partner with a high Defense stat would do; the way she dominated the kiss and sometimes shoved her tongue so deep in his mouth that he couldn't help but think she was trying to suffocate him; the way her hands roamed his form, groping his ass or grasping his hair, hard as if she was trying to rip it out.

If someone would see, he wouldn't care. He loved it too much. And he was going to miss it.

Eventually, Naofumi broke the kiss.

"My Naofumi," she breathed, expression ecstatic.

"Malty, you..." He removed her arms from his form and held them between their bodies, caressing. "You know I love it how demanding you can be and how you boss me around when we have sex."

She giggled. "Yes?"

"I love it, and I truly care for you, but...I won't allow you to boss me around and control me however you want, especially when it comes to things that could endanger your life and our joint future."

She was frowning now, the happy expression in her eyes shifting to doubt and confusion. "Naofumi? What are you—"

He brought a hand on the nape of her neck, the other still holding hers, and kissed her. Hard. "I'll see you in a few weeks, my fiancée. Then we'll talk about our marriage." He put a foot behind hers, released her hands, and shoved her.

Eyes wide, she shrieked and stumbled backward. He stepped back, evading her flailing arms, and she landed on her butt, crashing to the floor.

"Shield Prison." The skill formed around her, trapping her. Naofumi cast a last sad glance toward it, then hastily exited the room. He'd made it to the bottom of the stairs when her angry, muffled shout pierced the air.

"NAOFUMIII!" Metal clashed against metal. "Don't think you can just walk out on me! You'll regret this, you hear me? You'll regret this! Aaargh!" More metallic clashes. "Good luck getting your Class Upgrades without my help!"

Naofumi, having arrived in the shop's main room, shared a truly awkward glance with Erhard. He wondered why, conveniently, no one was ever at the shop when he was here but shook the random thought off.

"Sorry you had to hear all that," Naofumi said, face flushed with embarrassment.

The exhausted expression on Erhard's face told him everything without him needing to say a single word.

"Right, sorry... See you." Naofumi dashed out of the shop, his fiancée's screams of desperation echoing from above as she fought with the Shield Prison. He gritted his teeth, chest aching, and left, forcing himself to not halt and second-guess.

_She'll come around_, he thought. _She just needs some time to process things_._ Everything will turn out alright__._

Half-way on his way to Beloukas's tent, Naofumi halted, remembered his words before he'd left, and went to buy Raphtalia a little present.

* * *

**End of Book 1**

* * *

**Damn. It's been nearly a year since I've started this story. Never would I have imagined it to grow so much. Well, I, for my part, am quite excited for Book 2. It'll be a wild ride. And Raphtalia will finally get some action, if you know what I mean. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Btw, in this story, Legendary Heroes can't perform magic. I edited the earlier scene where Naofumi goes to the magic shop. ****It's something I'd always thought about doing but couldn't decide on it until now.**

* * *

"Naofumi!" Malty screamed as she nearly fell down the stairs and shot into the shop's main room. It was empty aside from the bald shop owner, who was standing behind the counter, arms crossed.

"Where is he?" Malty demanded.

Her answer was a blank stare.

"Where?!" she snapped. "WHERE DID HE GO? WHERE'S MY NAOFUMI?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, breathing erratically.

Erhard pointed toward the door.

Malty sniffed, cursed the man in her mind, and ran out of the shop. A few people were walking through the street, some stopping to look at her. She ignored everyone, frantically turning left and right. But her Naofumi was nowhere to be found.

_No..._ She picked a direction at random and sprinted, not caring if she bumped into anyone. All that mattered was getting to her Naofumi. _Where are you? Come back to me!_

She aimlessly ran through the streets until she couldn't anymore and had to steady herself with hands on knees, gasping for breath, racing heartbeat thumping in her chest and ears. She felt ill, shaking. Fragile.

_My Naofumi_. A twinge of hurt shot through her. _Why..._ She sniveled and wiped her eyes. He was gone. He'd abandoned her, just like the voices had said. _Why—_

"Are you alright, miss?" a voice asked, and a hand settled on Malty's shoulder.

She shook it off and stumbled forward. She oriented herself, shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun. She knew where she was. Somewhere near the castle. She bit back tears and forced herself to move, keeping her head low all the while to hide her shame. Buildings and people passed by, and soon, the castle gates, then the familiar hallways.

In her haste, she'd forgotten to take a side-entrance, and Motoyasu spotted her.

"Myne? Are you— I thought you said— Is everything okay? Myne—"

"Fuck off!" she snapped and stumbled onward, evading his blurry form.

"Malty?" Lesty's voice. "What's going—"

"Leave me alone!" Malty screamed and raced up the staircase. Panting, she reached the third floor, sped past the knight guarding the staircase exit, and made for her room.

"Don't let anyone enter," she snapped at Aldo as she barged into her rooms. She closed the door behind herself and sagged to the floor, back against the door.

Her tears were flowing freely now. _Why did he choose her?_ she thought, sobbing, head in her hands._ What did I do wrong? Haven't I done everything for him? Why would he treat me like this?_ She rubbed her eyes. _Curse that damn Demi whore!_

Thoughts of that stupid girl invaded her mind, and anger built up inside of her. Just the mere _thought_ of her Naofumi touching that filthy little thing made her want to throw up...and commit violence and arson.

Malty shot to her feet and paced the room. Her gaze fell on the mirror where they'd stood last week, admiring their reflection. With a scream, she drew her sword and smashed the glass. The loud shattering sound was immensely satisfying. For about a second.

She turned to the coffee table where she'd presented her Naofumi with the knight's armor last week. She kicked the table, rattling it, then grasped it with an arm and flipped it over, sending it flying, wood breaking as it landed awkwardly on one leg. She brought her sword down on one of the settees. Again and again. Wood splintered. Cloth ripped.

_It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!_ "WHYYY?!" She kicked the other settee, toppling it over, then she burst through the doors into her bedroom. Immediately, memories of their lovemaking swept into her mind, and a desperate sob shook her body.

Malty ran toward the bed and reached for her secret hiding place, grasping Naofumi's shirt. She held it against her face and breathed in deeply. Feelings of love and comfort—of belonging and acceptance—spread through her. Then she felt the betrayal, the coldness piercing her heart.

Sobbing, she threw the shirt away, wanting to hurt. She just wanted to hurt...anything. To destroy. To see everything burn. "AAAARGH!" she screamed out her pain. Flames burst from her outstretched hand. They sped toward the shirt, lighting it and the carpet on fire, some bursting against the wall, licking at the tapestry.

After a moment of being stupified, an insane, choked giggle escaped her, then she broke down sobbing again, eyes closed, hugging herself. The flames crackled happily, the heat doing little to cast away the heavy chill inside of her.

Footsteps and voices—chanting and snapped orders—sounded nearby, but Malty just sat there, sobbing.

"First Water!"

"First Wind!"

Flames hissed and sizzled as they got vanquished. It got colder again, then Malty was enveloped in warmth.

"Malty? Shhhh. It's alright. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

She didn't need to look to know that it was Lesty. She recognized the smell and the particular way in which she drew soothing circles on her back and caressed her hair.

"It's not okay!" Malty whined, the words coming out barely comprehensible. "My... m-my Naofumi..."

Lesty just kept holding her, murmuring soothing words, and Malty kept sobbing, though she eventually hugged her back and buried her face in Lesty's chest.

Another pair of hands joined Lesty's, settling on Malty's shoulders, gently massaging. "We're here for you, Malty, okay? It was the Spear Idiot, wasn't it? Hmm-hm. What did he do?"

A tiny giggle escaped Malty, and she shook her head.

"Shhh, Rino. Don't talk. Just let her be for now."

"O-okay. Sorry."

* * *

After an extensive bath in one of the city's many bathing houses, Naofumi felt somewhat human again, only a little guilt gnawing at him. Thankfully, Beloukas wasn't around, so he took a few moments to admire Raphtalia practicing with her weapons. Eventually, he approached and made some especially loud steps on the hay-and-dirt-covered ground to announce his presence.

"Mr. Naofumi!" A bright smile breaking out on her face, Raphtalia halted, sheathed her weapons, and darted toward him.

He opened his arms, and she practically tackled him, making him chuckle as he caught her and hugged her tightly.

"Mr Naofumi..." Resting her head on his shoulder where Malty's cloak was especially fluffy, Raphtalia sighed deeply.

Immediately, he breathed in her scent. It grounded him, reminding him of all the progress and work he'd done since arriving here. Like Malty, he loved holding Raphtalia as well. But it was different. Sure, he could easily see himself and Raphtalia being a couple, could easily imagine taking her clothes off and exploring that defined body, but why would he do that when he already had a Princess? Why would he sabotage and risk everything with Malty for some physical pleasure? It didn't make any sense, and the fact that Malty couldn't see it made him angry. Angry at her, for being so stupid.

_She's not supposed to be so irrational!_ he thought, hiding his scowl in Raphtalia's hair. _She's supposed to be smart! Beautiful. Cunning. Selfish. Sadistic... Perfect._ Could it be that he'd idolized her, creating a romanticized version of her in his mind? _No. I know she's not a good person. Just like me. I know she's still the same person that tried to ruin my life and laughed in my face. But that's why I like her so much. For being smart and cunning. For putting herself—and me—first. For not being a moral-bound fool._

Then who was this person that had demanded he choose between her and Raphtalia? Sure, he'd gotten jealous before as well, but when she'd told him that he was the only one, he'd believed her. Why couldn't she do the same? _It's no use wondering_, he decided, releasing the hug._ She'll come around eventually.__ She knows I'm the one who can give her the crown._

Raphtalia beamed at him, her red-pink eyes shining with unwavering faith and adoration—love. "You were gone so long, Mr. Naofumi. I was starting to worry."

"I told you not to worry. Everything's fine." He put a hand on her cheek and caressed her with his thumb. She sighed happily and leaned into the touch.

Who did he want more? A woman that tried to control him and questioned him or a woman that he was controlling and that followed without question? _Now I'm thinking like Malty_, he thought, shaking his head. _There is no competition._

"Sorry I took so long," Naofumi said. "Everything was alright on your part?"

"Of course." Raphtalia glimpsed behind herself, where Kuro, in his Filolal form, lounged on the ground next to an empty cage, eyes closed. She turned back and grumbled, "Though Kuro could be a little less annoying. He's been constantly reminding me of how he's gotten a bigger stat increase..." She was pouting cutely.

Naofumi chuckled and couldn't help but think that those lips looked pillowy and inviting. _Curse Malty for putting those thoughts in my mind..._ "Hey, I bought you something."

"Oh?" She grinned shyly, eyes lowered.

He reached into his pocket, presenting her with her gift.

"A ring?" she gasped.

"Yeah. Come on, give me your hand."

She raised her left hand, then the right, then giggled. "Which one?"

"Off-hand."

"Okay." She held it up, fingers splayed.

"The owner claimed it to give a small attack boost," Naofumi explained as he slid the ring onto her middle finger. "But I'm sure he was just trying to sweet-talk me. There. Do you like it?"

"Thank you, Mr. Naofumi!" Raphtalia was turning the ring around her finger, staring at it with a wide smile.

It wasn't the most ostentatious design but beautiful in its simplicity: a simple flat silver band with two thin slits running along its surface. A tiny, quadratic emerald was inlaid in the metal in a way that it didn't break the perfect roundness.

"I love it."

"I'm glad. At first, I thought about a bracelet or perhaps a necklace, but those wouldn't be very practical in combat." Not to mention that he didn't want to give her a reason to compare them to the shackles or collar she used to wear.

"I like rings better, anyway." She was clutching her hand to her chest.

Naofumi chuckled. "Yeah... perhaps the shop owner was lying about the damage increase, but I'd imagine it'll leave behind a nice imprint if you ever punch someone."

Raphtalia grinned and released a giggle that sounded as if she couldn't wait to do that. "It wasn't too expensive, though?"

"You know," he said, aiming a teasing grin at her, "asking about the price of a present is considered rude where I come from."

"Wha— Oh, I... I didn't know that!" She blushed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Naofumi!"

He chuckled. "Hey, don't apologize. I was only teasing you, anyway."

"O-okay?"

Naofumi took her hand. "It fits nicely. That's good." He nodded, then locked eyes with her. "After yesterday, I thought you'd appreciate a little gift. I made a promise, and I'm not going back on that. Ever. I want you to look at this ring and remember that. Okay?"

Raphtalia blinked, and a few stray tears ran down her cheeks. "Okay, Mr. Naofumi." She threw herself at him, and he held her close. "Thank you so much, Mr. Naofumi!"

"You're welcome. You deserve it." He loosened the hug to press a kiss onto her cheek. She giggled, sniveling with tears of happiness. "Let's go to the magic shop then. Okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Naofumi!"

* * *

It must have been over an hour now, but Malty was still crying. Lesty sat next to her on the settee she'd knocked over earlier, keeping her arms around Malty, steadily rubbing her back.

Malty discarded her used kerchief, threw it to the ground where countless others already lay, and took another from the small stack Elena had placed on the—now three-legged but standing—coffee table. Her rooms were mostly in order again. Evidently, her breakdown hadn't attracted too much attention, though she wouldn't have cared either way.

Malty glimpsed to the other settee where Elena and Rino sat, and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle when she saw the damage she'd caused. The backrest had a sizable hole near the middle, and a good portion of the cloth was destroyed around it. Elena and Rino sat a little awkwardly because of that, keeping their distance from the damage.

"Are you ready to talk?" Lesty asked gently.

Malty shook her head. _What was there to talk about? __Naofumi didn't_ _choose me_, she thought, sobbing. _And it's not like I can tell—_

"It was Naofumi, wasn't it?"

"What?" Malty snapped her head around, staring into those friendly pink eyes.

"What happened, Malty? Did you two have a fight? Did something happen between you?"

"I, I... you know?"

"Yes, Malty. Of course, we know." Lesty grasped one of her hands, squeezing it.

The gesture helped lower her panic somewhat. "You... you all know? Knew all the time?"

"Not all the time, but—"

"Does everyone know?" Malty squeaked. "Were we really that obvious?"

"No no, Malty, not everyone knows. Just us."

"Just you?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've spent the last four weeks together. We picked up on the hints after some time."

Elena and Rino hummed in agreement.

Malty sagged in on herself, nodding. "Since when... since when do you know?"

"Well," Lesty said carefully. "I _suspected_ something to be off from the very beginning when you were suddenly not interested in Motoyasu after going through all that trouble to get his attention. And the way you kept asking for information about the Shield Hero... you know, I couldn't help but wonder."

Malty sniveled. _So she knew the trial was a setup from the get-go?__ Maybe I've underestimated her. Or overestimated myself..._

"And the way you kept disappearing sometimes... But anyway, I think we all knew two weeks ago when you told your father to consider supporting the Shield Hero. And... Do you remember that Dungeon where we fell through the floor?"

Malty nodded. How could she forget? The voices had been right all along. Probably about everything.

"When you were affected by those monsters, you cried out for Naofumi. Repeatedly. And Rino swears she heard you moan his name in your sleep the night before. That's when we knew for sure."

Malty looked up. Rino had ducked her head, witch's head hiding her face. "S-sorry."

Malty giggled faintly. "Don't apologize, Rino."

"S-sor— Hm-hmm."

"And then the thing with the Dragon Hourglass happened, right?" Elena asked with a little grin on her face. "Did you two have some fun in there?"

Malty smirked as she thought about the lovely memory: how _good_ it'd felt to embrace there right in the open. Then she grimaced, pain and sadness shooting through her. "It was wonderful... while it lasted."

"Tell us everything," Lesty urged, gently caressing. "We're your friends, Malty. We'll keep your secrets. You can tell us, okay?"

Malty swallowed. She stared into Lesty's eyes, then Elena and Rino's.

"We're with you," Elena confirmed.

"That's right!" Rino said. "We got your back!"

"O-okay," Malty eventually said. What did it matter anyway? She'd thought herself a master manipulator and flawless actor. And here she was, having been played by three girls she'd written off as simple-minded and easily fooled. The joke was on her, truly. Perhaps she was just pathetic. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Lesty said. "But let's start from the beginning. You and Naofumi. How did that happen?"

Malty told them everything. She cried some more and left out some of the painful details, but she told them all they wanted to know.

"And he chose Raphtalia instead of you?" Lesty asked with disbelief in her voice. The other girls looked equally as outraged. "After all you did for him? After how you lied to give him credit for defending that village?" She shook her head. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know!" Malty whined. "Last week, he... he accepted my proposal, and now that I wanted us to marry, he refused! All because of that stupid Demi!" She broke down sobbing in Lesty's embrace, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Shhhh. We'll figure things out."

Malty nodded, not really believing her.

"I can't believe it," Elena said. She looked both angry and disgusted, rare expressions on her usually bored face. "He had the opportunity to marry you, to become a Prince, and he chose some animal instead? _Despicable!_ I mean... Is he insane?"

"I know!" Malty cried, and a little warmth spread through her. She grasped a new kerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Hmm-hm. Well, I... I don't really mind Demis but... I'd _never_ want to touch one of them. Or worse, make _love_ with them. Those moving tails... All those hairs..." Rino grimaced, shivering. "Eww!"

Elena tittered—almost laughed—and put a hand on Rino's shoulder. "You're right. It's a little disturbing to imagine."

"Hmm-hm."

"Agreed," Lesty said. "I can't believe Naofumi would be so stupid." She laughed lightly. "Anyway, where does this leave us? Malty you... do you still want him? Naofumi, I mean."

"Of course," Malty immediately said and sniffed. "I love him... my Naofumi. I love him..." _So much..._ Her heart ached, and she hugged herself.

"Then it's decided," Lesty announced. "We'll help you get him back. Right, girls?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

Malty smiled sadly. "Okay," she said, simply because disagreeing would have been pointless either.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rino asked, excited. "Maybe send him a love letter and some flowers?" She giggled. "Or perhaps..."

Malty didn't listen. It wasn't that the girls' support would actually matter, especially anything coming out of Rino's mouth. Naofumi had made his choice, and he'd make the same choice again. Sure, he'd promised that they'd see each other in a few weeks to discuss their marriage, but she knew what that was. Empty words. In a few weeks, it'd be another week. Then a month. Then another. Just an empty promise to keep her interested. To keep the money coming and to keep her father off his back. Having played such games often enough, Malty saw right through it.

_I guess that's how it feels to be on the other end_, she thought. _It's awful. And even though I know it's just a game, I can't help but play anyway._ What else was there to do? Naofumi was the one for her. Her other half. Life without him was no life at all.

"Oh! I know, I know." Rino grinned, bouncing with excitement. "We'll publicly announce—"

"Rino!" Malty glared at the little girl. "Haven't you been listening? He _chose_ her. What makes you think some empty gestures will change anything? Don't you think I've tried everything I could?"

"I, I..." Rino's expression faltered.

"Malty is right," Lesty said. "When I said we'd help her get Naofumi back, I wasn't talking about making some romantic gestures. I'm pretty sure he knows exactly how Malty feels about him. No, I was talking about what we'll do about the Demi girl, Raphtalia."

Rino was making big eyes now, looking expectantly at Lesty.

"And we'll get rid of her, naturally," Lesty said lightly, smiling.

_Now that's exactly my thinking_. Malty grinned, her mood lifted in an instant. _Perhaps it's a good thing I underestimated you, Lesty._

"Get rid of her?" Rino breathed, face shocked. "But..." She looked to Elena.

Elena shrugged. "Sure. Sounds reasonable."

"W-what?"

"The demand for Demi slaves is always high," Elena explained. "Especially young girls like this Raphtalia are always needed and will get a nice price. I can ask my mother to refer me to a slave trader. Once she's sold, no one will ever find her again."

Malty had never been so glad for Elena as at that moment and offered the girl a grateful smile.

"Sell her?" Rino asked.

"Yes, Rino," Elena said, accompanied by a sigh. "Surely, you're not so naive as to think that slavery isn't a booming business in this country?"

"I... I know that! But I just thought that..."

"Thought what?" Elena sighed again, shot Malty a meaningful look, then sat a little closer to Rino, putting a hand on her shoulder. They started to quietly argue. From the sound of it, Elena was doing some good convincing.

A squeeze of her hand brought her attention to Lesty, who stared intently at her, a small grin on her face. Malty tilted her head to the side in question, then tapped her sword with her free hand. Lesty nodded, and they shared a smirk. Yes, Malty had no intention of leaving the little Demi slut alive. It was good Lesty was catching on quickly.

Malty hugged her. "Thank you."

"Of course, Malty," Lesty said quietly. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

That was news for Malty, but perhaps it was true nonetheless. She hummed in agreement, closed her eyes, and held Lesty a little closer. _Best friends, huh?_ Malty could actually see that now. She enjoyed the hug for a few more seconds before finally retreating.

"So, Rino," Lesty said, smiling. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Rino said, sounding unhappy. "I just wished we could do things more...peacefully. But I guess I'm a little naive sometimes. We'll do things how you suggested. She's just a Demi, after all, and this is for the good of the queendom...and the world."

"Great," Lesty cheered, clapping.

Elena smiled at Rino, who hesitantly returned the gesture.

"Let's do our Class Upgrades, then," Lesty said. "And afterward, we'll make some more plans. Sounds good, Malty?"

She smirked. "Yes. Let's do that."

"Anyone in favor of taking Motoyasu along to the Dragon Hourglass?"

No one raised their hands, and they all giggled.

_Perhaps they can be real friends, after all_, Malty thought as they left.

* * *

"Shield Hero!" the old woman in the magic shop greeted with a warm smile on her face. "I've been hoping you'd visit my shop before leaving the city again."

"Oh? Did you get a new magic gemstone already?"

"Why... yes. Didn't Erhard tell you?"

Naofumi shrugged. "It must have slipped his mind."_ Understandably._

"Hmm... I'll say. He seemed a little out of it when I visited earlier to pass on the word." She shook her head. "He said something about renovations happening in the rooms above. I heard someone scream. Must have stubbed her toe, or perhaps someone dropped a piece of furniture on her feet. The poor girl..."

Naofumi hoped the blush he could definitely feel wasn't too obvious.

"I offered to help, of course, but he insisted everything was fine and that he'd let you know immediately..." The woman shrugged, sighing deeply. "Anyway... where was I? Ah yes, I have a new magic gemstone, but I'd also like to personally thank you for defending Riyute from the Wave. I have a grandchild living there, you understand."

Naofumi smiled. "I did what every Hero would have done. But thank you."

"Well, hopefully, you'll allow me to repay you with my service...and a few discounts, naturally. It's time we get the lovely Demi girl started on magic, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. That's why we're here. But..." He looked around the shop. "Creating the magic threat... How long will that take and how much will it cost?"

"Ah... Shouldn't take too long. And I'll let you use it for free as a thanks."

"Thank you. You're too kind."

"It's the least I can do." The woman stepped out from behind the counter, showing them the apparatus with which one spun magic thread.

"Mr. Naofumi," Kuro said. "Do I have to? I don't want a dress."

Naofumi chuckled. "You don't have to wear a dress. I'm sure the tailor can make you some normal boy clothes."

"Oh." Kuro smiled. "Okay then." He readily took his place as the woman indicated, then began spinning the thread.

They watched him for a few moments before returning to the counter.

"Let me check your magic affinities before I get you some grimoirs." The old woman put her hands against her crystal ball, much like the previous times they'd visited. "I'm afraid you're still unable to perform magic, Shield Hero. And the girl... a strong affinity for shadow magic. Did you, by any chance, make a Class Upgrade recently?"

"We did," Naofumi said.

"What does it mean?" Raphtalia asked, a little anxious.

The woman hummed contemplatively. "I sensed something different about you than before. Nothing bad, of course. But you must have chosen a class that specializes in shadow magic."

"But I didn't choose," Raphtalia said, frowning.

"Yeah. Her class got selected on its own."

"Hmm... curious. I've never heard of such a thing happening. Well, it is what it is. Now, I have more than a few grimoires on shadow magic. Would you like to have a look?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll give them to you for half the price, natrually," the woman said as she went to gather the books.

"Thank you."

Sometime later, they left the magic shop a lot of silver poorer, with two grimoires for Raphtalia, and more than enough magic thread for anything the crazy tailor might come up with. Kuro, the tryhard that he was, had spun magic thread until he passed out, and Raphtalia had to carry him in her arms as they left, though she didn't seem to mind, smiling gently.

* * *

Malty and Lesty held hands as they made their way to the Dragon Hourglass. _Friends_... _Best friends..._ It was still so odd to think about. Malty had never had friends. Only followers and sycophants. But now that the girls had seen her at her lowest, they seemed closer than ever.

She wasn't so naive as to think that they didn't have ulterior motives. But really, who didn't? Rino was genuine, perhaps, but she was also naive. Elena and Lesty were clearly quite aware of the situation with the Church, and were probably hoping to gain privileges and power by sticking to her. But Malty also couldn't shake the feeling that Lesty just _genuinely_ liked her.

Malty squeezed Lesty's hand, and they shared a little smile. She was glad for the continued support. It made the coldness and emptiness bearable for the moment. She almost didn't want to let go of her friend's hand when they entered the Church building and made for the Dragon Hourglass.

"Do you want to go first, Malty?" Lesty asked.

Malty shook her head. "No, you can go ahead. I need to think some more."

"You sure?"

Malty nodded.

"Okay." Lesty retreated, and the other girls followed her toward the Dragon Hourglass. The nuns didn't hesitate to allow them to upgrade. She was royalty, after all. Perhaps they'd ask her father for compensation, but she and her friends didn't pay like anybody else would.

While the girls made their upgrades, Malty stood with her back against the wall, arms crossed. She'd not really thought about what upgrade she'd choose. Rino and Lesty were taking the popular classes for a wind and water mage respectively. Perhaps Malty would do the same for fire.

She'd wanted her Naofumi to be here with her when she upgraded. He was always so smart and offered insights others might miss. She'd hoped for that, then. Her gaze got caught at the spot where they'd embraced inside the Shield Prison. Longing and sadness made her shiver and grimace, the corners of her mouth drooping.

_Is it all my fault?_ Malty wondered. _Have I been too easy? Too forthcoming with the money? Demanding too little in return?_ She couldn't find the answer. Couldn't understand how that damn Demi whore could have enchanted her Naofumi so completely that he would turn against her.

A hand on her shoulder brought Malty back from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled at her best friend.

"Malty," Lesty said, smiling. "It's your turn."

Malty nodded, gave Lesty's hand a squeeze before removing it from her shoulder, and approached the Dragon Hourglass. She put her hands on the surface as instructed and focused.

The Class Upgrade selection appeared before her eyes. Malty looked to the symbols of her teammates. Elena's symbol was still that of a rapier. Probably some kind of fencer class. Lesty and Rino's resembled their primary element.

Malty browsed through her options, looking for the Fire Mage class. _Where is—_

"AAARGH!" Intense pain suddenly shot through her chest. She saw the selection blur before she had to press her eyes shut in pain. Screaming, she stumbled backward, not feeling anything aside from the hot pain on her sternum. As if someone had pierced her with a white-hot sword. She clutched her chest, clawing at it, desperately trying to make the pain stop. Her screams echoed off the walls as she felt like she was burning up from inside. Then she passed out.

* * *

The crazy tailor woman gasped and narrowed her eyes. "Shield Hero! You have some nerve coming back here while wearing that cloak of the accursed Madame Aldona!"

Naofumi smiled and stepped to the side, and, as predicted, the woman's attention immediately shifted onto Kuro, and she squealed.

"There you are, you little, cute—"

"Kuro's a boy, just so you know," Naofumi said.

"What?" The woman looked like she was about to die from shock. "Truly? B-but..." Her eyes widened comically as Kuro lowered his cloak so that it only covered his lower body. "A-an angel!" She was hyperventilating.

The woman went into one of her crazy monologues, and Naofumi retreated into his mind, ignoring her. Instead, he let his thoughts drift off toward his fiancée. He was already missing her, aching to embrace her once more. He hoped she was alright.

_Have I been too harsh on her?_ he wondered. _Should I apologize?__ Send her some gift to assure her of my loyalty?_ He doubted anything short of Raphtalia's head would appease her, but it couldn't hurt either.

The woman was finally done, a little out of breath.

Naofumi cleared his throat. "We're here to get Kuro some clothes." He handed her the bag with the magic thread. "Will this be enough? And what will it cost?"

She critically inspected the contents of the bag. "Hmm... I can work with this. And I'll do it for free. Then, every time someone sees your cloak, they'll see Kuro's clothes as well and recognize my superior design!" She giggled and pushed up her glasses.

"Okay."

"And the old hag of the magic shop asked me to do you a favor, so there's that."

Naofumi snorted. "Alright. Why don't you take Kuro, so that you may discuss what kind of clothes he wants."

"Good idea." The woman was all too eager to grasp Kuro and practically dragged him into an adjacent room.

He shook his head, then busied his time going over the Filolial Shields he'd unlocked earlier. They weren't all that impressive, some giving good stat boosts or raised defense while mounted.

"Mr. Noafumi?"

"Yes, Raphtalia?"

"About what the woman said... Didn't you buy your cloak from her?"

"I didn't. It was a gift."

"I... yes, you said that yesterday. And that it is very important to you. So who did you get it from?"

Naofumi studied her. There was no suspicion or jealousy in her gaze. Just simple curiosity. Perhaps a little concern. "Well, do you remember... when was it? Two weeks ago? When I said someone had pushed me to the floor?"

"Yes, I remember. When you didn't wake me and slept on the floor even though you shouldn't."

Naofumi smiled. "Well, the cloak was from that person. As an apology, you see."

"Oh, okay. And who is that person?"

"Just someone who supports the Shield Hero. It's better if I don't reveal their identity."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Not even Kuro."

"I know you wouldn't. I trust you." He gave her a head pat, and her smile brightened. _Not too old for those, after all._ "Now that I think about it, I probably should meet up with them now. Can you stay here and supervise Kuro? If you're done before I return, you can go to Beloukas's place, and we'll meet up there."

She pouted a little, her gaze filling with concern. "Can't I come with you, Mr. Naofumi?"

"It's better if I go alone. I'll introduce you soon, I promise," he said, and he meant it. "Okay? But not now. We have other things to focus on. Like rescuing your friends. After—"

"Friend."

"What?"

She lowered her gaze. "Only one friend... Rifana, she... she's dead. It's only Keel I've got left to look for. But he wasn't there when I left, so I don't know where he could be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Naofumi hugged her. "It's fine." She relaxed, returning the embrace. "We can ask Beloukas later. Perhaps he knows where your friend is. Then we'll find him...and perhaps some other survivors from your village. And we'll pay that bastard Rabier a visit to make sure he can never hurt any other children. After that, we'll have time, and I'll introduce you to the person who gifted me the cloak. Okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Naofumi. I'll look forward to it. They must be a wonderful person."

Naofumi hummed in agreement, though he had to hold back a snort. "I'll go now. See you later."

"Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Naofumi didn't try to hide as he traversed the streets. It was pointless. Everyone knew what to look for now, and only a few people were sending scowls his way. Most seemed contemplative or even delighted to see him.

A group of girls selling flowers paused to stare and smile at him, gushing among themselves. Naofumi shot them a wink, and they averted their eyes, blushing.

_How things have changed_, he thought. _Let's just hope that Malty doesn't suddenly appear and try to drag me to the altar._ If anything, the fact that she didn't probably meant that she'd seen reason and wouldn't actually risk everything like that. _Hopefully_.

Naofumi was in the process of traversing a lively marked square when a voice called out for him.

"Naofumi!"

He whirled around...and just managed to raise his Shield to block the overhead attack, and the tip of the Spear bounced off the Chimera Dragon Shield with a little _clank_.

"Motoyasu?" Naofumi was torn in-between bemusement and irritation. "What are you doing?"

Motoyasu swung his Spear horizontally. Naofumi blocked effortlessly. Motoyasu chuckled, grinning. "Fucking cheater."

_Did he finally lose his mind__?_ Naofumi wondered. People had taken cautious steps back, the attention of the market square probably solely on them.

Motoyasu let out some slightly-insane chuckles, then pointed his Spear at Naofumi's face. "I demand that you tell me your cheats!"

Naofumi blinked. "Cheats?"

"Yeah!" Motoyasu exclaimed. "I've seen your transforming Filolial earlier! That's a cheat! There are no transforming Filolials in Emerald Online!"

Irritation was slowly building up inside Naofumi. _I don't have time for this shit!_ "This isn't a game, you—"

Motoyasu struck with his Spear, which Naofumi just barely managed to stop. "Tell me your cheats! How did you get him? Huh?! How did you get the Filolial?" He attacked again.

"I..." Naofumi blocked, then blocked the next attack. "I bought...him, you...moron!"

Motoyasu halted mid-strike. "Where?"

Naofumi was tempted to just cast a Shield Prison and run away, but he didn't want people to think that he was afraid of the Spear Idiot in any way. "From Beloukas. He..." Naofumi took a steadying breath. "He sells monster stuff and...other things."

"So there are more of those transforming Filolials? I can buy them there?" Motoyasu fainted a hit, grinning insanely.

"No, I..." Naofumi sighed. "I bought a Monster Egg. Inside was a normal Filolial. I don't know why he transformed the way he did. At least I'm not sure. The broken eggshell unlocked a Shield that could have been responsible, but I'm not sure. There! That's all I know. Will you stop harassing me now?"

Motoyasu stared at him with narrowed eyes. He was mumbling, repeating Naofumi's words to himself.

"Yeah," Naofumi confirmed.

"Alright." Motoyasu rested his Spear on his shoulder. "Don't cry when I beat your ass the next time!" he exclaimed, then turned and jogged away.

_Totally insane_, Naofumi thought. Judging by the expression of the spectators, they seemed to agree. He approached some random woman in fine clothes and asked for directions to Madame Aldona's shop.

* * *

Malty blinked her eyes open, groaning. Her head was pounding, and she grimaced as bright light assaulted her senses.

"Malty?"

Someone squeezed her hand.

"Lesty? Is that you?"

"Yes. I'm here."

Her surroundings became clearer. She was in her bed, clad in a nightgown. Lesty sat on her right, clutching her hand. Elena and Rino were sitting at the bed's lower end, pillows between their backs and the bedposts.

"Welcome back!" Rino waved. "How are you feeling, Malty?"

"Okay. I'm fine. What... what happened?"

"We don't know for sure," Lesty said. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The Class Upgrade. And... pain." She cringed at the memory.

"You were screaming like crazy," Elena said. "Then passed out."

Lesty squeezed her hand. "The nuns looked you over but couldn't find anything wrong. We've convinced them to let you recover in your rooms."

"Thank you."

"Of course." Lesty smiled gently.

"What class did you pick?" Elena asked. "Your star is gone, but I don't know what the symbol means."

Heart racing, Malty looked at it. Her class symbol resembled a drop of water falling to the ground. A tear, perhaps. "Water? I didn't pick this!"

"It's not water," Lesty said. "At least not that I know of. And I've studied all the water upgrades."

"Then what is it?"

"No idea."

"We thought you might know," Elena said.

Malty frowned. She thought back to the upgrade ceremony. _I'm pretty sure I didn't select any class before the pain started._ She put her free hand on her sternum, absentmindedly massaging the spot where it'd hurt the most. _What?_ Her fingers had brushed against something that didn't feel like smooth skin.

Heart racing, she pushed herself up and stared at her sternum. There, right between her breasts, was something red. It glinted faintly, like a ruby, and felt smooth and cool to touch. It was the size of her thumbnail and was the same shape as her class's symbol: a drop of water, the round end pointing downward. "What is this?"

"What is what, Malty?" Lesty asked.

"There!" She pointed. "On my chest! What is this?"

"I don't see anything."

"What?!" Malty pushed her nightgown lower. "There! Don't you see it?"

Elena and Rino crawled toward her, squinting their eyes.

"I don't see anything," Elena confirmed.

"And you, Rino? You would tell me, right?"

Rino looked where Malty was pointing, getting red in the face. "I... I only see your p-perfect breasts, hm-hmm."

Malty squeaked and drew her nightgown upward.

Rino pushed her witch's hat down to cover her face. "S-sorry."

Elena was tittering.

Malty sat back against the headboard, feeling the tear-drop-shaped ruby in her chest with her fingertips. She met Lesty's eyes. "You really don't see anything?"

"No, Malty." Lesty grasped her other hand, caressing. "We would tell you if we would."

"Hm-hmm."

"Of course, we would," Elena said.

Lesty hummed contemplatively. "I've heard something similar happened to Naofumi's party members. They didn't pass out like you did, but they couldn't choose the classes they wanted. Apparently, it resulted in his Filolial getting a new hairstyle." Lesty reached toward Malty's head, took a few strands of hair near the middle, and raised them up in the air. "Like so. And it just stayed like that no matter what they did."

Malty was thoroughly confused now.

"Anyway." Lesty released her hair and clasped Malty's hands in hers. "What I mean to say is that you're special."

Malty mirrored her best friend's smile. Smirked. "You're right." She couldn't believe she hadn't realized that immediately. Of course, she'd receive a unique class. It only proved what she'd known all her life: that she was special, destined for greatness. She'd make sure to show everyone that fact, even if no one else could see the ruby Tear in her chest.

Malty got out of bed. "Help me get dressed, please."

"Of course."

As she stood, she suddenly realized that she felt different. As if she'd gotten lighter. Or perhaps stronger? While she moved about and let the girls fasten her armor around her body, she more and more got convinced of that feeling.

Her heart was palpitating with anticipation, and she felt good. Powerful. As if some hidden strength had been awakened inside of her, pulsing in her veins, begging to be released. To destroy those that dared defy her. She concentrated on the feeling and thought that it probably originated from the Tear.

Lesty fastened Malty's cloak around her neck, finishing the dressing process. "Oh, by the way, a package came for you."

"A package?"

"Yes," Elena said. "I put it over there on the table."

Malty immediately recognized the white cloth and gold-colored thread in which the gift was wrapped: Madame Aldona's design. She hastily untied it, heart beating in anticipation.

The white cloth fell away to reveal an auburn-colored dress. It took Malty a moment to realize that it was the dress of the Demi slut, long white gloves and shoes and all._ How dare he mock me like this!_

Huffing, Malty was about to let out her anger when she spotted something else among the fabric: a scroll, held together by a strap of dark-green cloth. She slipped it off and unrolled the scroll.

_My dear Princess_, it read. _I hope you're in good health. Last time we met, things didn't go over well, and I'm sorry for hurting you. Please accept this gift (the ribbon around the scroll) as my apology. __I'll be away for a few weeks on an important mission. I'll see you then. Hopefully soon._

_-Your Fail-Safe_.

_PS: I_ _thought you'd like to burn Raphtalia's dress._

Malty giggled. _You know me so well, my Naofumi_, she thought, chest warming with love. She set aside the scroll, gathered the ugly dress, and tossed it to the ground. The carpet that usually covered the stony ground here was singed and stood rolled up to the side. _Good._

She pictured the little Demi slut in the dress and how she'd had the audacity to hold onto _her_ Naofumi. Desire to burn and destroy blazed inside of her, a pang of heat shooting through the Tear, then flames burst from her outstretched hands, incinerating the offending fabric in the blink of an eye. Malty released a pleased chuckle. There was nothing but ashes left, smoking faintly.

The other girls looked at her in awe. And rightfully so. No one aside from Mirellia, the wielder of the Ruling Staff, should be capable of such a feat. But, of course, Malty was. Because she was special. It only confirmed that she was the rightful Queen.

Malty took the ribbon that had been wrapped around the scroll and untied it, grinning. The words "Fail-Safe" were stitched into it in a crimson color matching her hair. The letters were white-rimmed to highlight them against the dark-green background. She lovingly ran her thumbs across them._ Thank you, my Naofumi._

"Fail-Safe?" Lesty asked, whispering for some reason. "What does it mean?"

Malty giggled. "It's our secret word." She handed the ribbon to her best friend. "Here. Tie it around my upper arm, please." While Lesty was busy doing that, Malty read the remaining paragraph of the scroll.

_PPS: Your Highness, this is Madame Aldona. The Shield Hero asked me to write this message, as he seems unable to understand our written language. He's wearing the cloak you bought here some weeks ago, so I went along with his request. If he came upon its possession through illegal means and this is some unduly joke designed to mock you, then I am terribly sorry for assisting him. If not and there is some understanding between you two, then you can, of course, be assured of my discretion and silence._

_PPPS: I have just received a new shipment from Shieldfreeden. Among it are some new dresses I'm sure you'd love. I'm looking forward to your next visit, Your Highness. _

_-Madame Aldona.  
_

Smiling, Malty committed that information to memory and made a mental reminder to visit when she had time. She still needed a wedding gown, after all.

Malty squashed the scroll and held the crumpled-up paper in her right hand, fist clenched. She focused, then smirked when the paper vanished in a blazing flame, ashes fluttering to the ground.

"Girls," she said, relishing their awestruck expressions and the power she felt coursing through her veins. "Let's go Demi hunting."

* * *

**Yandere Malty activated.**


End file.
